La familia significa más que la sangre
by Selene Malfoy Lupin
Summary: AU. Una profesia es hecha en 1985 cambia la vida de un niño que debió haber sido conocido como Harry Potter, sin embargo es abandonado y recompensado. Educado gentilmente se convertira en el heroe del mundo magico. DMHP, algo de LVHP. Snape adopta a Harry
1. 4 de enero de 1985

Hola a todo mundo, encontré este fic cuando empezaron a escribirlo y a través del tiempo siguió siendo mi favorito así que decidí traducirlo, enserio que vale la pena, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo he hecho. El título original, para aquellos que prefieran leerlo en ingles es Family means more than blood, y su autora es Wingsofadreem a quien agradezco haber creado este fic y el que me deje traducirlo. Bueno ahora con la historia.

* * *

Y no, yo no poseo nada del mundo de Harry Potter

_4 de enero de 1985. Por la m__añana_

Tenía que ser cuidadoso, no solo cuidadoso, tenía que estar en absoluto silencio. El más pequeño de los ruidos que hiciera arruinaría completamente todo; lo sorprenderían y no habría una segunda oportunidad. Pero entonces al abrir la puerta está crujió. Se estremeció y contuvo el aliento, esperando que el sonido no hubiera despertado al hombre que dormía en la cama que se encontraba frente a él. Por algunos segundos nada paso, y comenzó a pensar que se había evitado la desgracia de ser descubierto, pero ese pensamiento fue aniquilado cuando una brillante luz lleno la habitación sorprendiéndolo de tal forma que casi tira la bandeja que traía en sus manos.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés levantado a esta hora?" Una voz profunda y cansada proveniente de la cama, se escucho. Mirando en aquella dirección, el pequeño niño parado junto a la puerta observo que el hombre que previamente había estado dormido, ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama y todo parecía como si estuviera a punto de levantarse.

"¡No, no te levantes!" El pequeñín protestó rápidamente al tiempo que daba unos pasos adentrándose en el cuarto. "Yo, este..., te hice el desayuno"

El joven en la cama tenía su cabello negro, lánguido, algo grasiento hasta el hombro, era alto con una prominente nariz aguileña, y en este momento miraba al niño teniendo una ceja levantada. "¿Y a qué le debo tal honor?"

"Pues, va a ser tu cumpleaños en 5 días, pero para entonces voy a estar en la escuela, y yo quería hacerte algo especial y cómo vamos a visitar a tío Lucius, tía Cissa y a Draco, pensé que hoy podría ser un buen día para…" dijo en niño atropelladamente con los ojos dirigidos a la bandeja que tenía en sus manos. Tímidamente, levanto su cabeza y miro hacia el joven severo con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes. "Siento haberte despertado, yo quería solo dejarlo junto a tu cama. Hice que el elfo lo hechizara para que permaneciera caliente, nunca quise despertarte, yo iba a dejarte dormir…"

"¿Haryon?" El hombre lo interrumpió con una voz que a pesar de sonar estricta, contenía un grado de amor y ternura que uno no asociaría con un hombre que poseía un aire de frialdad nato.

"¿Mande padre?" El niñito, llamado Hayron, ó a veces Harry dependiendo de quién hablara con él, contestó quedamente.

"No hay necesidad de que te disculpes. Ahora ven aquí". Le instruyo el joven hombre.

Instantáneamente Harry se dirigió hacia él, tan rápido como podía sin derramar el contenido que cargaba en la bandeja. Cuando llego al lado de la cama, su padre le indicó que dejara la bandeja en el suelo, y a pesar de estar confundido con el porqué de la petición, lo hizo. Segundos después cuando estaba parado otra vez, fue repentinamente tomado de debajo de las axilas y alzado hacia la cama.

"¡Padre!" Harry protesto entre risitas al tiempo que era alzado y acomodado entre las piernas del hombre en la cama antes de que una almohada fuera acomodada encima de las piernas de las piernas de ambos.

"Hiciste bastante, mi pequeño príncipe". Su padre le dijo jugando, mientras que con un movimiento de su varita, la cual guardaba bajo su almohada mientras dormía, hacia que la bandeja flotara hacia ellos. "No creo ser capaz de comerlo todo yo solo, así que creo que tendrás que ayudarme".

"Pero lo hice para que tu lo disfrutaras padre" El niño protesto, al tiempo que la bandeja caía en sus regazos.

"Pero deseo compartirlo con mi hijo, y yo más viejo y más grande que tu, así que tendrá que ser como yo digo" Su padre insistió, dándole a Harry un abrazo y un beso en su cachete.

"Está bien, lo compartiremos, pero solo porque tú así lo quieres" Harry concedió, sonando inseguro, haciendo de un lado el hecho de que se abalanzo hacia el plato con fruta que estaba junto a las tostadas aún antes de terminar de hablar.

"Un elfo te ayudo a cocinar también¿Cierto?" Le pregunto su padre al tiempo que tomaba una tostada triangular del plato y comenzaba a ponerle mantequilla con uno de los tres cuchillos que estaban envueltos junto con dos tenedores en una servilleta.

Harry asintió ya que tenía un pedazo de melón en su boca. Le tomo un par de segundos mascar y tragar la fruta antes de elaborar su respuesta. "El elfo domestico cocino todo por mí, pero yo hice todo lo demás. Yo corté la fruta y escogí la mermelada; Traje de ciruela porque sé que es tu favorita." Explico orgullosamente.

"Vaya, te estás convirtiendo en un niño grande, siendo capaz de hacer tanto tú solo. Antes que te des cuenta, vendrás aquí a Hogwarts." El hombre le comento mientras terminaba de untar la mantequilla y empezaba con la mermelada.

"No puedo esperar para pasar todo el año aquí contigo, siempre te extraño tanto durante el año escolar." Harry suspiro triste, recargándose en el pecho de su padre y moviendo la cabeza a un lado de forma que su mejilla estaba presionada contra el suave pijama negro de su padre.

"Yo también te extraño. Pero te gusta tu escuela¿No es así?" Se cercioro, dejando la tostada y el cuchillo antes de poner los brazos alrededor de su hijo y descansar su barbilla en su cabeza, entre el despeinado cabello negro. Era una pregunta a la cual ya sabía la respuesta, pero siempre le gustaba asegurarse de todas formas, solo en caso de que algo hubiera cambiado, solo en el caso de que Harry quisiera dejar su escuela porque fuera infeliz en ella.

"Oh si padre, tu sabes que me gusta" Harry le aseguro. "Es solo que… te extraño, eso es todo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien". Agrego rápidamente, no queriendo ser una molestia.

"Mientras seas feliz, eso es todo lo que importa". Murmuro su padre entre su cabello antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

El silencio reino mientras ellos terminaban su desayuno.

* * *

_4 de Enero de 1985. Durante la tarde_

"¿Haryon?, Hayron apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde." El padre de Harry lo llamo desde el otro lado del corredor al tiempo que se ponía unos guantes de piel.

"Ah Severus, mi querido muchacho" Una feliz voz llego desde la espalda del hombre de pelo negro, el cual tuvo que esforzarse para detener el rolar sus ojos. "¿Vas a salir para disfrutar tus últimos días de libertad antes de que las vacaciones de invierno terminen?"

Severus volteo para ver al Profesor Dumbledore caminar hacia el vestido con una túnica brillante color azul oscuro adornada con copos de nieve que le caían hacia el filo de la túnica. "Director." Lo saludo algo acartonado. "Estaba a punto de salir con Hayron para pasar la tarde con los Malfoy."

"Oh claro, la celebración adelantada de tu cumpleaños, Los elfos domésticos estuvieron más que encantados en ayudar al pequeño Harry con tu regalo, aunque él se negó a recibir la mayoría de su ayuda." El anciano recordó. "Es un magnifico niño el que has educado Severus. Un magnifico niño que no merece el pasado que tiene.

Severus se molesto visiblemente ante ese comentario y una oscuro fuego se encontró en su mirada. Estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba, pero todo se le olvido ante el eco de unas pisadas corriendo en la piedra, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Ambos hombres voltearon en la dirección del ruido a tiempo para ver a Harry resbalándose peligrosamente al dar vuelta a la esquina, apenas logrando el conservarse parado. Al recuperar su equilibrio se abalanzo rápidamente hacia ellos.

"Y aquí viene el joven Harry" Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry amablemente.

"Sabes que no debes correr en los corredores a tal velocidad Hayron" Severus riño a su hijo, mirándolo duramente. Harry se detuvo inmediatamente al oír aquello y entonces continúo a un paso más pausado con su cabeza agachada tristemente y sus ojos fijos en sus zapatos.

"Vamos Severus, Harry es un niño, corretear por los pasillos a alta velocidad es lo que lo que los niños hacen." Dumbledore señalo, mirando hacia Harry de una manera amable y algo preocupada.

"No Director, mi padre está en lo correcto, yo no debería correr de esa manera, pude haber causado un accidente." Insistió Harry al pararse frente a ellos, su cabeza aún agachada y apretujando sus manos al frente suyo. "Lo lamento padre, solo quería alcanzarte lo antes posible. Christopher Luton me retuvo por un rato para hablar y hubiera sido una grosería si…."

"No hagas tales excusas inútiles Hayron, es impropio." Severus lo interrumpió. "Hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo. "¿Traes tus guantes?"

"Si padre." Murmuro Harry mientras los sacaba del bolsillo de su capa y se los ponía.

"Bien, entonces vamos." Su padre contesto secamente, al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia Dumbledore y notaba que el anciano se mostraba descorazonado, pero lo ignoraba. "Que tenga buen día Director." Le dijo antes de marcharse con pasos largos y firmes.

"Que tenga buen día Director." Repitió Harry antes de apresurarse a seguir su padre, caminando lo más rápido que podía sin correr. Aún podía sentirlos ojos de Dumbledore siguiéndolo, pero no tenía tiempo ni siquiera en pensar en ello, ya que estaba preocupado en alcanzar la oscura figura de su padre.

Finalmente cuando Harry alcanzo a Severus, trato de ocultar el hecho de que estaba agitado y se esforzaba por mantener el acelerado paso. Por un tiempo el pequeño siguió adelante sin quejarse y en silencio, el único sonido que se oía eran sus pasos en la nieve bajo sus pies. No fue hasta que se acercaron al punto de aparición cuando Harry sintió una mano situarse gentilmente en su nuca y el hombre junto a él disminuyo el ritmo de la caminata considerablemente. Eventualmente ambos se pararon por completo antes de que su padre se hincara en una pierna para estar a la altura del niño.

"Sabes el porqué no debes de correr dentro de la escuela¿No es cierto?" Severus le pregunto gentilmente, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Harry. Parecía como si no estuviera la fría nieve, la cual no solo debía ser inconfortablemente fría, sino también bastante húmeda.

"Porque es peligroso" Susurro Harry, sonando increíblemente avergonzado de si mismo.

"Exactamente, y no me gustaría verte herido." El joven hombre explico mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello oscuro del niño detrás de su pequeña oreja.

"Lo lamento, padre" Otra vez susurro Harry

"Sé que lo lamentas" Severus sonrió gentilmente, besando la frene de su hijo antes de pararse y tomar la pequeña y enguantada mano entre la suya. "Ahora vamos, mejor nos apuramos si es que queremos llegar a tiempo".

Harry no dijo nada, pero su carita ahora estaba infinitamente más feliz. Ambos caminaron a un paso más lento, mucho más agradable para las pequeñas piernas de Harry, así que les tomo algunos minutos llegar al final de los hechizos que resguardan de la aparición. Ahora ambos estaban mucho más calmados, aunque eso hubiera sido difícilmente un problema. Cuando llegaron a un lugar adecuado, se soltaron de la mano antes de que Harry alzara sus brazos hacia su padre, el cual lo alzo y acomodo en su cadera, antes de que el estricto profesor sacara su varita de su capa y lanzara un hechizo que logro desaparecerlos con un agudo crack.

Solo unos segundos después, Severus y Harry se encontraban a las afueras de las protecciones que rodeaban la Mansión Malfoy. Harry fue puesto en pie y una vez Severus guardo su varita, ellos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su camina hacia la gran mansión que se apreciaba a la distancia. El pequeño se permitió observar lo que se divisaba en los terrenos de la mansión, cada pulgada estaba cubierta de una fina capa de nieve haciendo que el panorama pareciera una postal de navidad. Había sido de esa manera por un rato, así que habían tenido una blanca navidad, y aunque su belleza no se había perdido, si había perdido su atractivo para jugar en la nieve considerablemente.

Antes de que se dieran cuanta, padre e hijo se encontraban frente a la puerta principal donde un pequeño elfo domestico los estaba esperando.

"Buenas tardes señor profesor Snape, señorito Snape." La pequeña criatura les dio la bienvenida, inclinando su cabeza humildemente al tiempo que abría la puerta de par en para permitirles la entrada.

Severus actuo como si la pequeña creatura no hubiera hablado siquiera, pero Harry le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los guantes y comenzaba a quitarse la capa. "Buenas tardes Dobby¿Cómo estás?"

"Oh, Dobby está perfectamente Señorito Snape, incluso mucho mejor ahora que usted lo ha honrado con su gentileza". El pequeño elfo domestico expreso entusiasmado, tomo pronto a capa de Severus la cual le fue aventada sin ningún cuidado. Harry simplemente le dio a Dobby otra sonrisa mientras le entregaba su capa y guantes, poniéndolos sobre los de su padre gentilmente. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer Dobby por usted, Señorito Snape?"

"Infórmale a tu amo de nuestra llegada y atiza un fuego en el salón para que mi hijo se caliente." Severus le ordeno duramente antes de que Harry pudiera tratar de decir algo.

"Si Señor Profesor Snape, claro, inmediatamente." Le contesto Dobby antes de desaparecer con sus capas y guantes con un pequeño pop.

"Criaturas insoportables" Snape murmuro para sí mismo al tiempo que sacudía su túnica cuidadosamente.

El deseo de defender al pobre elfo domestico se encendió en Harry, pero permaneció callado, sabiendo que era mejor no contradecir a su padre en alguna opinión o en alguna orden. Afortunadamente, Harry fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de pisadas llego a sus oídos. Simultáneamente, padre e hijo voltearon hacia las grandes y brillantes escaleras por las que Lucius Malfoy se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Severus, amigo mío". Lucius lo saludo cálidamente mientras se estrechaban las manos. "Y, claro Haryon". Agrego mientras estiraba su mano hacia Harry.

"Buenas tardes tío Lucius." El niño saludo a su padrino con una gran sonrisa, besando su pálida mejilla y echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre para darle un breve abrazo.

"¿Es lo que oigo la voz de uno de mis niños favoritos?" Una voz suave y femenina dijo detrás de Harry y esté soltó a Lucius rápidamente, volteando para ver a su madrina Narcisa que se dirigía hacia ellos elegantemente. "Si, si es y aquí está mi Harry". Dijo la mujer abrazando gentilmente al pequeño niño. "¿Cómo estas querido?" Le pregunto con una gran sorisa, alejando al niño un poco para poder ver su cara.

"Estoy muy bien, gracias tía Narcisa." Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Eso me complace." Narcisa respondió, poniéndose en pie, aunque agachada para poder decirle al oído "Draco está arriba en su habitación. ¿Por qué no subes por él para que todos podamos pasar la tarde juntos en el salón?, creo que tiene algo muy importante que mostrarte también."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron debido a la curiosidad que le despertó oír aquello y después de mirar a su padre para confirmar que estaba bien, se dirigió hacia la escalera asegurándose de que su paso permaneciera calmado. Subo las escaleras y viro a la derecha, en la dirección que sabía estaba localizada la habitación de Draco. Una vez en la puerta no se molesto en tocar, simplemente entro.

"¿Draco?" Dijo una vez entro al cuarto. Inmediatamente encontró al pequeño rubio junto a la pared más alejada dándole la espalda, claramente viendo hacia algo que era bloqueado de la vista de Harry por el propio Draco.

Al oír su nombre Draco volteo, mirando sobre su hombro. "Valla que bueno que al fin llegaste". Dijo Draco por todo saludo, volteando totalmente para ver la cara de su mejor amigo pero sin moverse un milímetro más. "Tengo algo que enseñarte." Agrego rápidamente, haciéndole señas a Harry con su mano para que se acercara.

"Lo sé, tu madre me menciono algo." Le respondió Harry al tiempo que se acercaba al otro niño.

"No te dijo que era ¿Cierto?" Le pregunto Draco algo mortificado

"No, solo me dijo que era importante" El niño de cabello oscuro le aseguro, deteniéndose donde el niño rubio le había indicado con su mano

"Bien" Draco dijo seriamente. "Eres el primero, a excepción de mi madre y padre en ver esto, Zabini quería verlo pero le dije que no podía enseñárselo antes que a ti. Quiero que seas el primero en verla"

"¿Verla?" Harry repitió confundido. Draco asintió entusiasmado al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarle ver un montón de suaves toallas negras encima del escritorio con una pequeña y esponjada gatita blanca en el centro, profundamente dormida. "Oh Draco¡Es hermosa!" El niño de cabello oscuro dijo efusivamente ante la tierna escena, rápidamente recorriendo los últimos pasos "¿Tu padre te la compro?"

"No, la encontramos en una caja de cartón en un callejón. Estaba toda sola y madre la oyó llorar, así que fuimos a echar un vistazo". Draco le explico sonriéndole a la pequeña bola de pelos en el escritorio.

La cara de Harry palideció ante aquella información y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, su boca se abrió levemente. Por algunos segundos solo pudo mantener sus ojos fijos en la gata antes de darse cuenta que Draco lo observaba esperando. "¿Qué?"

"Te pegunte que ¿Qué nombre piensas que debemos ponerle?" Draco repitió su pregunta con un dejo de preocupación. "¿Estás bien? Te vez enfermo"

"Es...Estoy bien" Contesto Harry con una pequeña sonrisa forzada

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir y traer a tu padre" El rubio le dijo aún un poco preocupado

"Estoy bien, enserio" Repitió Harry

"Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo piensas que debemos llamarla?" Draco volvió a preguntar, olvidándose por completo de su preocupación y volviendo su atención a la gatita.

Harry considero la pregunta por unos instantes antes de contestar: "¿Qué tal Mía?" A lo que Draco contesto haciendo una mueca. "Illyana?" La pálida nariz de Draco permaneció arrugada "Oh ya lo tengo¿Qué tal Elincia?

Draco lo considero por algunos segundos antes de mirar a la gata pensativamente. "Elincia Narcisa Malfoy." Murmuro, probando como sonaba. "Sí, creo que suena bastante bien. Está bien, ese va a ser su nombre; Elincia Narcisa Malfoy." Dijo como si de un anuncio se tratara, sonando orgulloso y seguro. Harry sonrió pero se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, ambos niños simplemente miraban hacia el animal que dormía. "Tengo que ir al baño" Le dijo Draco al otro niño repentinamente, al tiempo que se alejaba "Ahorita regreso". Y dicho aquello salió del cuarto, Harry lo observo hasta que se perdió de vista.

Dándose vuelta hacia la recién nombrada gata, Harry hablo con susurros para no disturbar su sueño. "Hola Elincia, mi nombre es Hayron, pero puedes llamarme Harry, todos mis amigos lo hacen" Hizo una pausa al tiempo que se arrodillaba, ponía sus manos en el filo del escritorio y apoyaba su barbilla. "Draco me dijo que te encontraron solita en un callejón. En eso eres igual que yo; mi padre me dijo que me encontró en un callejón solito, a diferencia de que conmigo fue a la mitad del verano y yo estaba envuelto en una manta, así que probablemente yo no tenía tanto frío como tú." Hizo una pausa, ya fuera porque esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del animal o simplemente porque se perdió entre sus pensamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta que desde su nueva posición podía apreciar el movimiento de la respiración de la gatita. Sonrió levemente, sin una razón aparente, aunque era una sonrisa triste, llena de esperanzas que lucía mucho más madura que la carita que adornaba

"Ellos son muy generosos: Padre, tío Lucius, tía Narcisa y Draco. Ellos nos han dado la bienvenida en su familia solo por la bondad de su corazón, nos dan todo lo que necesitamos sin pedir nada a cambio. Y ese es el porque nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mejor que podamos. No podemos hacer o decir algo que los haga arrepentirse de haberse quedado con nosotros, porque a pesar de que dicen que nos aman, y tal vez lo hagan, ellos fácilmente pueden decidir que no valemos la pena y simplemente dejarnos solos otra vez. Después de todo," Harry suspiro y continuo mientras acariciaba con una mano el cálido pelaje "nosotros ya hemos sido abandonados por las personas que debieron amarnos; fácilmente puede pasar otra vez con la gente que no tiene una razón para amarnos."

Cuando esas palabras abandonaron los labios e Harry, los pequeños ojos de la gatita se abrieron revelando dos brillantes rosas-rojizos ojos. Una sonrisa más feliz adorno la cara de Harry mientras acariciaba el pelaje con un poco más de fuerza ahora que no se tenía que preocupar por despertar al animal. De hecho, ella arqueo su lomo, obviamente disfrutando de la atención.

"¡Harry! La voz de Draco lo llamo proveniente de afuera del cuarto. "Tu padre quiere que bajemos al salón ahora. Tráete a Elincia contigo".

"Vamos entonces." Le dijo Harry a la gata al tiempo que la cargaba gentilmente antes de dirigirse a las puertas de la habitación, poniéndola en una posición cómoda mientras caminaba. "Puedes venir y conocer a mi padre. El es un magnifico hombre, como el tío Lucius, solo que él se ve más tenebroso."

Después de que Harry dejo el dormitorio, se dirigió hacia las escaleras donde descubrió que Draco lo estaba esperando. Cuando Harry se acercaba a Draco Elincia lo alcanzo a ver y comenzó a tratar de liberarse de los brazos del moreno. Harry cuidadosamente la puso en el suelo y la gatita rápidamente corrió hacia el rubio que se agacho a recogerla.

"¿Porqué viniste hacia mí, he? Draco le pregunto a la gata, sosteniéndola de forma que podía ver sus ojos. "Estabas perfectamente bien con Harry, al fin y al cabo le perteneces también"

"Tal vez prefiere estar contigo; tú fuiste quien la encontró y la cuido después de todo." Razono Harry, sin sonar en lo más mínimo ofendido porque Elincia parecía preferir a Draco.

"¿Piensas que esa es la razón?" El rubio le pregunto lleno de curiosidad, acomodo a la gatita en una mejor posición entre sus brazos al tiempo que él y su mejor amigo comenzaban a bajar la escalera.

"Claro que si" Le dijo Harry antes de ver la oscura figura de su padre esperando por ellos al pie de la escalera. Para la mayoría de la gente, Severus Snape no lucia invitador o remotamente accesible y probablemente sería alguien que tratarías de evitar. Sin embargo el pequeño de pelo oscuro sintió su corazón más ligero al verlo y sonrió más para sí mismo. "Nosotros siempre amamos más a aquel que nos salvo"

_4 de Enero de 1985: En la noche_

Los cinco integrantes de la familia estaban sentados en el tranquilo y apenas alumbrado salón, lo que daba una acogedora escena. Draco estaba acostado en el sofá de dos asientos con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de su madre, uno de los brazos de ella abrazaba el cuerpecito de Draco mientras que su mano libre la utilizaba para dirigir con su varita una aguja y crear un diseño en un pedazo de material blanco, el cual estaba extendido en un bastidor circular el cual frotaba frente a ella. Hecha bolita junto al niño se encontraba la gatita blanca Elincia, descansando tranquilamente y moviendo su cola de vez en cuando. Al otro lado del cuarto, Lucius se encontraba sentado frente a Severus y Harry, quien estaba sentado en el regazo de su padre, jugando un partido de ajedrez mientras trataba de enseñarle al pequeño moreno como jugar. Harry estaba sentado con sus piernas colgando a lado de la pierna derecha de Severus, su mejilla descansando en el cálido y firme pecho. Un brazo largo vestido de negro lo sujetaba de la cintura y el niño apretaba ambos manos a la tela que cubría el brazo como si temiendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareciera.

"Alfil a A3" Lucius dijo cansinamente sin retirar su vista del tablero de ajedrez. El único Alfil negro que quedaba se movió diagonalmente el numero de espacios ordenados antes de hacer añicos uno de los peones blancos que anteriormente había ocupado el lugar.

Severus permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos mientras consideraba su siguiente movimiento, sus ojos nunca dejando el tablero. "Torre a C5" Murmuro eventualmente, el sonido ocasiono que su pecho vibrara haciendo que Harry sonriera. Los tres observaron como la torre se movía hacia la izquierda sin necesidad de destruir nada ya que el espacio estaba vacío.

Lucius parecía tener listo su siguiente movimiento porque abrió su boca para hablar. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca salieron, en su lugar se escucho un pequeño lamento de dolor. Harry sintió como su padre se tensaba y Harry se volvió a mirar a Severus quien ahora estaba mirando a su padrino en vez que al tablero.

"¿Padre?" Pregunto con curiosidad, atrayendo la atención de Draco y Narcisa

"Parece que el Señor Oscuro requiere de nuestra presencia está noche." Lucius expresó sonando cansado, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su asiento.

Harry no comento nada más y se deslizo del regazo de su padre, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, a pesar del hecho de que lo único que quería era impedir que su padre se fuera. Ambos, Severus y Lucius, eran extremadamente leales a ese Señor Oscuro pero, y aunque Harry no lo conocía, él sabía que el tal Señor Oscuro no era alguien que mereciera la lealtad de personas tan maravillosas como su padre y su padrino. Harry había visto a su padre llegar a casa en medo de la moche, apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse en pie e ir directo al gabinete de pociones donde guardaba varias botellas con sustancias que Harry tenía prohibido tocar. Y los periódicos siempre estaban llenas de historias sobre las terribles cosas que ese hombre y sus seguidores hacían. Pero ambos, Severus y Lucius, hacían cualquier cosa que les ordenara y eso confundía a Harry; seguramente ninguno de los dos hombres haría algo malo, o ¿sí?

"Lucius, estás seguro que deberías…" Narcisa comenzó a decir, desapareciendo su bordado y levantando a Draco rápidamente para poderse parar.

"Difícilmente existe opción." La interrumpió Lucius gentilmente, sonando comprensivo pese a que su tono tenía cierta apremies.

Harry observo como su madrina callaba inmediatamente y daba un pequeño y dudoso cabeceo. Fue distraído de su observación cuando sintió una larga mano en su hombro y su padre lo volteaba para quedar frente a él, su padre agachado para quedar frente a frente. "No trates de esperarme despierto". Le dijo estrictamente, a pesar de que sus ojos negros estaban llenos de ternura.

"Si padre." Harry afirmó quedamente, mirando al piso al tiempo que su padre se erguía y se preparaba para irse. Sin pensarlo, el pequeño tomo la muñeca de su padre para detenerlo. Severus se detuvo y miró hacia su hijo quien miraba el piso "Padre…" Harry comenzó a decir, irguiendo su cabeza finalmente, sus brillantes ojos verdes conectando los negros profundos de su padre. Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta y por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, no udo decir nada. Entonces, aquello que estaba ansioso por decir, junto con su valor lo abandonaron. Se agacho otra vez y cerró los ojos en desesperación. "Te veo pronto". Susurro finalmente, dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus lados.

Harry no vio la reacción de su padre, pero sintió un beso en su cabeza. Sin embargo en un segundo se había ido, cuando levanto la cabeza, ambos, Severus y Lucius, se habían marchado. Con un suspiro so volteo para mirar a su mejor amigo y a su madrina. Su madrina miraba preocupada hacia donde había estado parado su padrino hacia solo un instante, su mano derecha cubría su boca ligeramente. Draco parecía no darse cuenta de la preocupación de su madre o de la de Harry y se entretenía con Elincia.

Tragándose el nudo que tenía en su garganta, Harry se movió hacia Narcisa y le tomo de la mano, no la miro ya que seguía observando el espacio vacío frente a ellos. Sintió como ella apretaba su mano en reconocimiento, pero no hubo otra señal de que estuviera al tanto de lo que los rodeaba, permaneciendo ensimismada en sus pensamientos.


	2. 6 de enero de 1985

_6 de Enero de 1985__. Por la mañana._

Harry rápidamente dio pequeños soplidos al pedazo de pergamino, que se encontraba en el escritorio de la habitación de su padre, para que se secara la tinta color verde, al tiempo que amarraba un cordón de algodón azul claro alrededor de su cintura sobre la pesada túnica blanca y simple que utilizaba, todo al mismo tiempo en que trataba de enfundar su pie derecho en una bota café. Debajo de su túnica utilizaba unos pantalones azules de algodón, un poco más oscuros que el cordón de la cintura, y una camiseta larga del mismo color de algodón, la cual tenía un cuello alto que le llegaba justo debajo de su barbilla. Ese era su uniforme de la escuela a la que disponía a partir.

Su escuela se llamaba Instituto Santa Gwenifwar para jóvenes Havanistas. Era una escuela religiosa para practicantes de la religión élfica llamada Havanismo. La causa original por la que Harry había comenzado a acudir a esa escuela fue porque era el único internado que su padre había podido pagar. Siendo un profesor, Severus difícilmente hubiera podido pagar un tutor privado, y él no tenía el tiempo necesario para instruir correctamente a su hijo. Lucius se había ofrecido para pagar la educación de Harry pero Severus había declinado la generosa oferta; él sentía que ya había abusado bastante de la generosidad de la familia durante los primeros años de la vida de su hijo, así que mandar al pequeño a un internado era lo mejor; de esa manera Severus no tendría que hacer tiempo para instruirlo y podría concentrarse en sus clases y sus alumnos.

Ahora dos años y medio después, Harry estaba más que feliz por la terquedad de su padre. Pese al hecho de que extrañaba a su padre y a su familia desesperadamente durante el año escolar, él amaba a sus amigos, amaba el ambiente que reinaba en su escuela y amaba su religión. Religión que era muy raramente practicada por el mundo mágico, de hecho él era el único estudiante en su escuela que no poseía sangre élfica, y eso confundía al pequeño. Sí todas las religiones eran tan magnificas como la suya¿Porqué no todo el mundo practicaba una?

De repente alguien llamo desde la puerta de la sala y Harry dio un suspiro de fastidio. Dándole los últimos toques a su cintilla, rápidamente se coloco la segunda bota antes de salir apresuradamente hacia la sala, y hacia la puerta que llevaba a fuera de los aposentos de su padre. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, sabiendo exactamente quien estaría al otro lado, y se volvió a la recamara de su padre sin saludar apropiadamente al que llamaba.

"¿Ya casi estás listo Harry?" La voz del Profesor Dumbledore vino desde la sala al tiempo que Harry tomaba la carta que acababa de terminar de escribir del escritorio de su padre.

"Si Director, sólo dejo esta carta para padre, amarro mis agujetas y estaré listo." El pequeño dijo al tiempo que ponía la carta en la almohada de su padre. Era una tradición para despedirse de su padre. El sombrío hombre en realidad nunca se despedía del niño, en general lo evitaba toda la mañana hasta que Harry partiera. Harry dejaba una nota en la almohada de su padre despidiéndose de él y asegurándole que regresaría pronto. Nunca lo mencionaban entre ellos y Harry nunca sintió ningún deseo de platicarlo. Era cierto, estaba confundido en el porqué su padre había insistido en mandarlo a un internado cuando era obvio que el hombre odiaba verlo partir, pero él nunca cuestiono al hombre sobre eso; lo más seguro es que no recibiría una respuesta decente si lo hacía de todos modos.

Satisfecho con la arreglo de la carta, Harry se apresuro a salir del cuarto, encontrando al Profesor Dumbledore parado junto a la puerta por la que había entrado, esperándolo pacientemente. El niño moreno se detuvo en medo del cuarto agachándose para amarrar las agujetas de sus botas con una rapidez que solo podía ser consecuencia de la practica. Pronto, ambas botas estuvieron aseguradas y se irguió nuevamente. Se acerco rápidamente al Profesor Dumbledore y le obsequio una pequeña sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración la cual había perdido por apresurarse tanto.

"¿Listo?" El anciano pregunto jovialmente

"Si Director" Contesto Harry educadamente, su sonrisa más confiada ahora que estaba recuperando el aliento

"Bien, entonces vámonos." Sonrió Dumbledore, abriendo la puerta y guiando al pequeño gentilmente con una mano en su espalda, justo por debajo de su nuca.

Los dos magos abandonaron el cuarto en agradable silencio, el cual continúo durante su camino para salir de la escuela. Al tiempo que avanzaban por varios corredores, bastantes alumnos, que ya habían regresado de sus vacaciones de invierno, se despedían de Harry quien les contestaba entusiasmado con un feliz movimiento de su mano y la promesa de que los vería pronto. El ritual continuo todo el camino hasta afuera donde los aguardaba el carruaje que los llevaría volando hasta Santa Gwenifwar. Todo termino con la entusiasta despedida de Hagrid quien le dio un sofocante abraso de oso.

Hagrid ayudo a Harry a subir al carruaje una vez que termino de despedirse, seguido rápidamente de Dumbledore. La puerta se cerró automáticamente tras de ellos y en el momento en que ambos se sentaron, los wyvernes despegaron sin necesidad de ser instruidos, entrenados específicamente para hacer un trabajo como este de forma que podían seguir su propia iniciativa. Los wyvernes eran inteligentes creaturas después de todo, muchísimo más inteligentes de lo que mucha gente des daba crédito, ellos eran el principal medio de transporte de los Havanistas de los que se pensaba que eran asustadizos.

Unos ojos verdes y brillantes miraban por la ventana al tiempo que el piso se alejaba a la velocidad que ellos se elevaban, los detalles se hacían menos claros. Cuando la vista de Hogwarts se había perdido, Harry se sentó correctamente en su asiento, lejos de la ventana, arreglando su túnica.

"¿Estas contento de volver a la escuela Harry?" Dumbledore le pregunto unos segundos después, lleno de curiosidad.

Harry asintió entusiasmado. "Si señor, siempre me ha gustado regresar a la escuela y poder ver a mis amigos otra vez y el mundo élfico es tan diferente al mundo mágico. Es un agradable cambio. Además es agradable estar con gente que cree en lo mismo que uno."

"Sí, sí lo es. Y ¿Cómo progresan tus estudios?"

"Bastante bien creo yo. Estoy luchando un poco con el lenguaje élfico pero fuera de eso todo está bien. El Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran dice que soy el más agraciado aprendiz que ha tenido en muchos años. Está sorprendido de que la Diosa no me haya escogido para ser uno de sus Guerreros o Hechiceros ya que piensa que con mi talento podría ser muy poderoso. Además el hecho de que soy el único aprendiz varón escogido en las últimas décadas no lo hace más comprensible". El niño respondió pensativamente mientras miraba hacia el techo del carruaje.

"¿Estas desilusionado de haber sido escogido como aprendiz?" Le pregunto el Director amablemente.

"No, estoy agradecido de llegar a ser Sacerdote algún día. Lastimar a otras personas, no importa la situación…no creo que sea algo que podría llegar a ser capaz de hacer algún día. La primera cosa que uno tiene que hacer al ser escogido para ser Aprendiz es un Voto de Paz." Le explicó al anciano como si este no estuviera al tanto. "Puedo entender porqué no todo mundo puede tomar el Voto, al fin y al cabo las sociedades necesitan tener alguna defensa, pero estoy contento de que yo pueda hacerlo."

"¿Estas consciente de que cuando vengas a Hogwarts como estudiante tendrás que tomar Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras y aprenderás como defenderte de ataques?" Dumbledore le pregunto cuidadosamente, esperando prevenir al maduro niño de su futuro.

"Lo sé y pienso que la Gran Señora entenderá que es algo que tengo que aprender. No tendré que atacar en sí a alguien¿Verdad?" Pregunto Harry ansiosamente.

"No a alguien que no esté preparado para el ataque o que no sea capaz de defenderse"

"Supongo que eso estará bien…De todos modos preguntaré al Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran. No creo que haya algún problema, después de todo el Sumo Sacerdote y la Suprema Sacerdotisa pueden utilizar magia Calim1 y espadas para su protección y la protección de aquellos que estén a su alrededor, así que ciertamente debe hacer excepciones en el Voto de Paz." El niño razono, sonando más como si hablara consigo mismo.

"Es triste que el verdadero y completo pacifismo no pueda existir" Dumbledore suspiro tristemente, con la mirada hacia su regazo. "Un sabio Muggle una vez dijo que era un terrible hecho el que solo se pudiera asegurar la paz por medio de la guerra".

"¿Es eso lo que el Señor Oscuro está haciendo?" Pregunto Harry inocentemente, mirando al anciano mago sentado frente a él.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando en la forma de responderle sin hacer alusión a lo que él sabia y sin asustar o preocupar a Harry. Porque a pesar de lo maduro que el niño parecía, solo tenía siete años de edad y también tenía un padre que era un leal seguidor del Señor Oscuro. Eventualmente, el Director miró al niño que tenía frente a él, mirándolo seria y sombríamente. "Nosotros mismos somos los que luchamos por asegurar nuestra paz, no Voldemort"

"¿Voldemort?" Harry repitió, probando el sonido de esa palabra en su voz. "¿Es ese su nombre?"

"Si, así es llamado por aquellos que no le temen"

"Los periódicos solo lo llaman Quien-tu-sabes ó El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado." El niño recordó, sonando interrogante a pesar de que no lo dijo en forma de pregunta.

"Eso es porque él y sus seguidores han creado un temor por su nombre para incrementar el temor hacia la persona" Le explico Dumbledore

Harry parecía estar un poco perdido en ese comentario y desvió su mirada para ver por la ventana. Después de un corto silencio, hablo quedamente. "Creo que mi padre le tiene miedo"

Por alguna razón, ya fueran las palabras en sí, o el triste y resignado tono con que fueron dichas, oír esa oración hizo que una oleada de tristeza y remordimiento llenara a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no dijo ninguna respuesta, no había nada que decir. Así que ambos permanecieron callados el resto del camino.

_6 de enero de 1985. A medio día_

Nada más el carruaje descendió a las afueras de Santa Gwenifwar, Harry descendió prácticamente brincando hacia la puerta. Dumbledore lo siguió en un paso más cansino pero parecía disfrutar de la alegría del pequeño, así como de su entusiasmo.

El edificio de la escuela estaba casi totalmente escondido ya que no solo los jardines estaban rodeados de árboles y arbustos sino hasta el edificio estaba cubierto por enredaderas, sin que un solo pedacito del ladrillo fuera visible y las docenas de ventanas no eran lo suficientemente llamativas como para dejar ver la estructura a lo lejos, así que la escuela estaba perfectamente camuflajeada. El edificio constaba de tres pisos; la planta baja contenía el gran comedor, el salón de duelos y unos pocos salones de clases; el primer piso contenía el resto de los salones y los aposentos de los profesores; en el último piso era donde se encontraban los dormitorios y los baños. Comparado con el tamaño de la mayoría de las escuelas Santa Gwenifwar era una muy pequeña institución, pero era suficiente para la población que vivía en ella: alrededor de setenta alumnos que tenían entre 5 y 11 años de edad, y 6 profesores, incluyendo al Rector.

Harry inhalo una gran bocanada del aire limpio del bosque al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor. Sabiendo donde mirar y que buscar, pudo encontrar fácilmente el lugar donde residía la escuela a través del ramaje de los arboles, mientras esperaba a que el Profesor Dumbledore lo alcanzara se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ellos, así que se volteo totalmente hacia la figura que se acercaba y rápidamente lo reconoció como una de las personas que más estimaba en el mundo.

"¡Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran!" Lo llamo excitado, apresurándose hacia el hombre que se acercaba.

El Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran era un hombre hermoso que aparentaba tener unos treinta y tantos años y era él el Rector de Santa Gwenifwar. Tenía cabello negro, largo que caía libremente hasta el suelo, ya que siguiendo las leyes religiosas de los Sacerdotes no se había cortado el cabello desde que termino su aprendizaje para convertirse en Sacerdote; a los lados de su cabeza, sus largas y puntiagudas orejas sobresalían de su cabello. Su piel tenía un tono pálido, como la de todos los elfos, y sus ojos tenían un asombroso color negro con luces azules. Harry nunca lo había visto utilizar otra cosa que no fueran sus túnicas de Sumo Sacerdote: Túnicas largas, de un blanco puro y brillante, que parecían ser muy pesadas aunque el hombre no parecía incomodo por ellas, y siempre se arrastraban en el piso pero nunca parecían ensuciarse; el cuello de la túnica tenia forma V que se cerraba desde la mitad de su pecho del cual podía observarse su camisa que tenia puños y cuello largo duro; en su delgada cintura llevaba un soga plateada que caía hasta casi tocar el suelo, alrededor de sus hombros llevaba una pesada capa, también blanca que estaba adornada con filos en satín plateado. Sus pies, en las raras ocasiones que podían ser visibles iban descalzos.

"Bienvenido pequeño Haryon." El hombre lo saludo con una sonrisa, posando su mano en la cabeza de Haryon gentilmente cuando se acerco al niño. Harry agacho su cabeza en respuesta al gesto religioso justo como era esperado y no la levanto otra vez hasta que la mano se movió hacia su hombro. Mirando hacia arriba, miro al gentil hombre que le sonreía. "Espero que hayas tenido un placentero Nirthy2"

"Sí, Gracias Sumo Sacerdote. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus celebraciones?" Harry contesto educadamente aunque estaba claro que su interés era genuino

"Fueron muy agradables" El hombre le contesto justo antes de que sus ojos miraran por encima de Harry. "Ah, Albus, es agradable volver a verte." Saludo al Profesor Dumbledore mientras el anciano finalmente se acercaba a ellos, ya que se había detenido para observar como el pequeño de ojos verdes interactuaba con el otro hombre.

"Si que lo es Sephiran" Agrego Dumbledore, estrechando la cálida mano del elfo. "Gracias por invitarme está tarde"

"¿Ustedes se conocen? Los interrumpió Harry olvidando por un momento sus modales. Rápidamente los recordó por lo que se sonrojó ante su descortesía, pero ninguno de los hombres parecía molestarle su comentario y seguían sonriéndole.

"Sí, Profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo." Le contesto Sephiran, dándole al anciano una mirada que implicaba que aquello tenía un significado oculto que solo ellos conocían. "Hayron," el Sumo Sacerdote dijo mirando hacia su aprendiz, "¿Porqué no entras y te pones cómodo? La mayoría de los estudiantes ya han llegado"

Al oír aquello los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al instante y se dirigió hacia la escuela, ansioso de ver a sus amigos otra vez. Al correr hacia la escuela no diviso que las sonrisas que los hombres le dirigían se tornaron en expresiones de preocupación.

_6 de enero de 1985. Por la noche_

La cena había sido servida, una oración de gracias había sido rezada por todos y por el momento el sonido de las diversas pláticas de los estudiantes y profesores llenaban el Gran Salón. La larga mesa de los profesores se hallaba al fondo y estaba más elevada que las pequeñas mesas circulares, en las que se encontraban de cinco a seis niños sentados. Las paredes estaban adornadas por enredaderas, lo mismo que el exterior del edificio. El techo estaba cubierto de unas luminosas flores blancas que eficazmente iluminaban todo el comedor.

Harry se sentó en la mesa cercana a la pared del lado izquierdo con otras cinco personas: una niña de cabello platinado y corto que utilizaba una túnica igual a la de Harry; otra niña de cabello dorado y largo que utilizaba una túnica similar pero de color negro con una cintilla amarilla alrededor de la cintura; un niño de la edad de Harry que utilizaba una túnica igual a la de la niña de cabello largo; otro niño un poco mayor que ellos con cabello corto y pelirrojo que utilizaba una tónica roja simple sobre una camisa de mangas largas blanca; y por ultimo otro niño rubio de cabello corto, que también era un poco mayor que ellos que utilizaba una túnica azul rey sobre una camisa blanca.

"¿Tus padres te dieron el Pegaso que habías pedido por Nirthy, Serenity?" La niña de cabello platinado le pregunto a la de pelo dorado quien estaba sentada frente a Harry

"No, me dieron un gato" Serenity murmuro, sonando increíblemente molesta al tiempo que servía espinacas en su plato

"¿Realmente no esperabas que mamá y papá te compraran un Pegaso a tu edad, o si?" Uno de los niños mayores de pregunto, sonando entretenido con el concepto. "Tienes siete años…"

"Discúlpame pero para tu información ayer cumplí ocho" Serenity lo interrumpió indignada, molesta con el niño, que era su hermano mayor

"Aún así, esa edad no es suficiente para tener un Pegaso" Otro niño comentó, con un tono demasiado serio para su edad.

"Oh ¿Qué puede saber un estúpido híbrido como tú? La niña le dijo llena de furia

"¡Serenity!" Su hermano mayor la reto instantáneamente, mirándola duramente al igual que todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa, con excepción del ofendido quien parecía no interesarle. "Mamá y papá te han educado mejor que eso, discúlpate inmediatamente con Rhys."

"Discúlpame Rhys" murmuro Serenity, sonando ligeramente avergonzada de su actitud.

"¿Porqué te disculpas, si estás diciendo la verdad?" Rhys le pregunto neutralmente.

"Oh Rhys, eso no es verdad" Harry le aseguro dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro

"Claro que lo es. Mi mamá es una bruja y mi papá es un elfo, eso me convierte en un híbrido" El moreno razonó

"¿Podrían dejar de utilizar esa palabra por favor? La niña platinada les pidió quedamente, manteniendo sus ojos en su plato

"Si así lo deseas" Rhys contesto simplemente antes de darle una mordida a su pan.

Un inconfortable silencio reino en la mesa después de eso, ya que ninguno de los niños sabia que decir. Todos estaban sentados allí expectantes por varios minutos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio: "Draco consiguió una gatita por Nirthy"

"¿Regalo de sus padres?" El niño mayor inquirió, tratando de hacer conversación y romper la tensión

"No, la encontraron a la pobre en un callejón, así que decidieron quedársela"

"Una criatura realmente bendecida por la Diosa entonces" La niña platinada dijo antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a Harry. "Al igual que tú Hayron."

Harry se ruborizo ante aquellas palabras y bajo la mirada "No seas tonta Marcia, no he sido más bendecido que cualquier otra persona"

La niña, que estaba sentada junto a él, solo sonrió y se inclino para hablarle al oído. "Cualquiera que haya tenido el honor de hablar contigo se daría cuenta que eso no es cierto" Y después de eso, se retiro un poco para integrarse a la conversación de los otros niños, dejando a Harry pensando sobre sus palabras.

----------------------------------------

La cena acababa apenas de terminar cuando los alumnos comenzaron a desalojar el Gran Comedor para dirigirse a sus dormitorios para prepararse para dormir. El grupo de amigos de Harry se habían separado para dirigirse a sus Habitaciones. Harry, Marcia y Rhys se dirigieron hacia la izquierda una vez que salieron del comedor diciéndoles adiós a sus amigos volteando hacia donde ellos se dirigían, fue hasta que se perdieron de vista que comenzaron a caminar correctamente, hablando sobre cosas triviales entre los tres.

No habían caminado mucho cuando oyeron a alguien gritar "¡Mago!" tratando de alcanzarlos. Los niños reconocieron la voz de inmediato y pensaron la misma cosa:

"Oh no" Gruño Marcia nerviosamente, dándole voz a los pensamientos de sus amigos.

"Solo ignóralo" Le aconsejo Harry quedamente mientras continuaban caminando por el corredor.

Sin embargo, el eco de pasos corriendo hacia ellos los alcanzo rápidamente y segundos después una mano tomo a Harry del brazo y lo volteo con fuerza de forma que Harry quedo de frente a un chico alto de su misma edad, de cabello castaño que utilizaba una túnica gris. Detrás del chico se encontraban otros dos niños, ambos utilizando túnicas iguales a las del niño alto. "Oye Mago, te estaba hablando". Le dijo el niño sujetando a Harry del brazo fuertemente.

"Sé que lo hacías" Le contesto Harry calmadamente

"Entonces ¿Porque no te detuviste?"

"Porque no tengo ganas de hablar contigo; Buenas noches" Le explico Harry antes de tratar de zafarse. La mano del otro muchacho lo tomo con más fuerza haciéndole a Harry imposible liberarse. Harry se volvió para mirar a los tres niños completamente manteniendo su expresión calmada y serena.

"Espera un minuto mago, tengo algo que preguntarte"

"¿Dime?" Le pregunto Harry, sonando desinteresado

"Si, me estaba preguntando si te la habías pasado bien celebrando¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes¿Navidad?" Le dijo el chico haciendo que sus acompañantes rieran, obviamente encontrándolo muy divertido

"¿Qué te importa?" Lo interrumpió Rhys, interponiéndose entre él y Harry, asegurándose de que el chico soltara a Harry

"Aléjate de aquí Elkwood, deja en paz a Haryon." Dijo Marcia, sonando más que asustada y manteniéndose muy cerca de sus amigos, pero se veía determinada a no dejarse intimidad por completo.

"¿Porqué tendría que dejarlo en paz?" El chico Elkwood los desafío "El es el único Mago aquí; sí quería encajar se hubiera quedado con su gente. Pero claro, tú debes de ser un fenómeno incluso entre los de tú tipo Snape: no sabes de dónde eres o quienes fueron tus verdaderos padres; tienes un nombre élfico3 aunque no eres uno de nosotros…"

"Tú sabes que Haryon fue llamado en honor a su difunta abuela. El que critiques tal práctica es un insulto no solamente a Haryon sino a sus difuntos…" Rhys comenzó a contestarle, sonando sumamente molesto.

"…Y toda tu familia está llena de mugrosos asesinos."

"Como te atreves" Rhys exclamo furioso abalanzándose al otro niño.

"No Rhys, no lo hagas" Harry pronuncio alarmado al tiempo que él y Marcia trataban de sujetarlo.

"¡Te ha insultado, a ti y a tú familia Haryon! Puedes ser un pacifista pero yo no lo soy y no tengo nada en contra de lanzarle uno o dos hechizos que le enseñen una lección" Rhys contesto entre dientes, tratando de soltarse y mantener su voz baja para que los otros tres no oyeran tan fácilmente.

"Él no vale la pena" Le insistió Harry, jalando a su amigo hacia atrás. "Es solo un brabucón", le dijo en voz baja para que su comentario no fuera escuchado. "Y nuestra Gran Señora creó a los brabucones para que los fuertes puedan volverse más fuertes. Nosotros no tenemos que descender a su nivel; somos mejores que eso. El es un estúpido que solamente está mostrando que tan estúpido es diciendo tales cosas. No deberías de odiarlo, sino compadecerlo"

Rhys miro con una fría furia a Elkwood por un momento antes de que sus tensos músculos se relajaran y diera un paso hacia atrás. "No estoy de acuerdo en la parte de la compasión, pero admito que no vale nuestro tiempo" Señaló lo bastante fuerte como para que los tres chicos lo oyeran fuerte y claro, al tiempo que él, Harry y Marcia se daban la vuelta y caminaban por el corredor

"¿Qué dijiste mugroso híbr…" El chico comenzó a gritarle

"¡Señor Elkwood!" La furiosa voz de un profesor se escucho detrás de ellos y Harry y sus dos amigos compartieron una sonrisa de triunfo mientras continuaban su camino a sus dormitorios.

_6 de Enero de 1985: Ya entrada la noche_

Reinaba la oscuridad. Hacía frío; el aire era frío y el suelo estaba congelado. Rodeado, no por edificios sino por un círculo de personas; personas que utilizaban capas negras y mascaras en sus caras. Dolor, tanto dolor, amarrado, imposibilitado de poder moverse. Miedo, miedo ante la situación, temor a la muerte, temor por su familia.

Todo era tan confuso, él no podía hacer nada correctamente. Sabía quien era a quien miraba, pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Era un sueño¿Estaba dormido? No podía recordarlo. Tenía tanto miedo; miedo del significado de todo aquello, miedo de lo que podría pasar si lo que estaba viendo era real.

Negación, aceptación, un miedo que era hecho a un lado. Furia; intensa furia y odio dirigido a la voz que susurraba con tanto odio, "La sangre Veela te hace tan asquerosa como una sangre-sucia"

Segundos después que fueron como horas, sus músculos pudieron moverse. Sus manos abandonaron el suelo, y su espalda se irguió. Una hermosa cara a pesar de la suciedad y la sangre se levanto y miro desafiantemente a unos ojos rojos y fríos. La punta de una varita toco la pálida mejilla, presionando fuertemente, creando una profunda marca. Y entonces la anticipación, sabía que era lo que venía, la aceptación…

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

----------------------------

"¡Tía Narcisa!!"

* * *

Calim: En lenguaje élfico significa Luz

Nirthy: La versión Havanista de la Navidad. Día en el que celebran la derrota de la maldad y el nacimiento de su Diosa

Haryon: En élfico significa Principe.


	3. Del 26 de Enero al 21 de Abril de 1985

_26 de Enero de 1985_

Hacía frío y estaba nublado aunque no estaba lloviendo en ese momento. El cielo lucía gris por todas las lluviosas nubes que hacían que todo se viera gris; hasta el pasto se veía más opaco que de costumbre. Harry se paro tan cerca de su padre como pudo, su manita apretaba fuertemente su larga mano, sin querer soltarlo por nada en el mundo. Pese a que sus ojos se sentían pesados e hinchados, la necesidad de llorar ya había pasado; ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar.

Tía Narcisa, su querida madrina, estaba muerta, la había asesinado Voldemort y hoy era el día de su funeral. Había sido un servicio pequeño, solo la familia inmediata; solo él, su padre, Lucius y Draco permanecían ahora. Todo se sentía tan irreal, tan mal. Nunca volvería a ver a su madrina viva otra vez, al menos él creía en la existencia de un lugar mejor, un lugar donde el dolor no existía y donde ella podría aguardarlos hasta el momento en que pudieran reunirse. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que él ya no lloraba. La peor parte de todo, lo que no lo dejaba estar en paz y que lo hacía sentirse como si se hubiera tragado un trozo de hielo, era que él había visto a Narcisa morir y que él había visto quien la había matado.

El Señor Oscuro, Voldemort, se suponía que él era un gran hombre. Tenía seguidores, incluyendo miembros de la familia de Harry. Entonces ¿Porqué había asesinado a Narcisa, una de las personas que le era más fiel? Y ¿Porqué Harry lo había visto todo en un sueño? Todo se había sentido muy real para ser solo una pesadilla y el hecho de que a una semana de haber tenido ese sueño lo sacaran de la escuela por el periodo de duelo, eso no podía ser solo una coincidencia. Harry no estaba seguro de que todo ello en realidad hubiera pasado o si había sido una premonición, lo cierto es que era algo que hacía que le doliera la cabeza y el corazón cuando pensaba en ello. No le había contado a nadie lo que había soñado; no quería tener que revivirlo.

Harry había escuchado a su padre y padrino cuando hablaban en privado una tarde, al poco tiempo de que había regresado del colegio. Lucius estaba alterado y ya no sentía ninguna lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro al igual que Severus. Decían algo de volverse traidores y de espiar para la luz o algo por el estilo que Harry no entendía. Pero él escucho algo más que lo confundía y atemorizaba; Voldemort amenazaba con matar a Draco. Era algo que tenía que ver con su sangre, no la de Lucius, solo la de Draco y su madre, algo que a Voldemort no le gustaba y por lo cual quería verlos muertos. Sin embargo Lucius le había dicho algo, una escusa para que Draco estuviera a salvo, tan siquiera por ahora.

Todo era tan confuso, tan tenebroso. ¿Cómo era posible que su querido pare apoyara a alguien que podía matar tan fácilmente a alguien que le era tan querido¿Ellos estarían a salvo¿Podría Voldemort matar a su padre y padrino cuando descubriera que ya no le eran leales¿Llegaría a matar a Draco también¿Se quedaría completamente solo otra vez si Voldemort mataba a toda su familia?

Sus ojos verdes se separaron de la tumba donde Narcisa Malfoy yacía y miro hacia al hijo y el esposo que ella dejaba atrás. Ambos lucían herméticos, cerrados al mundo, fríos, al igual que su padre. Parecía como si ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de llorar y eso hacía que el corazón de Harry sufriera más. Una lagrima emergió de uno de sus ojos, había comenzado a llover otra vez.

* * *

_30 de enero de 1985_

Harry se arrodillo en un gran almohadón junto a un pequeño altar que él había puesto en la sala del aposento de su padre en Hogwarts. Todavía le quedaban algunos días de su permiso de la escuela, en este momento estaba rezando sus oraciones diarias al igual que la oración mortuoria la cual era una costumbre rezarla al menos por una semana, algunas veces dos, después de la cremación o el entierro de un difunto. El altar no consistía en otra cosa que una pequeña mesa cubierta por un mantel negro con una larga y delgada vela blanca en el centro. Los dedos de Harry estaban entrelazados enfrente de la pequeña y titubeante flama, sus ojos estaban cerrados gentilmente, su cara era la imagen de la serenidad y sus labios se movían ligeramente dejando escapar las palabras de la oración mortuoria.

Sin que el niño lo supiera, su fuerte fe lo había ayudado a recuperarse de la pena y había logrado ponerse en paz después de la muerte de Narcisa con mucha mayor facilidad que el resto de su familia. Cuando él estaba seguro de que su madrina estaba en un lugar mejor y usualmente desahogaba sus sentimientos en sus oraciones, los demás: Severus, Lucius y Draco, no tenían ese lujo. Ellos estaban peleando con sus sentimientos, escondían su dolor y no pensaban que Narcisa estaba feliz ahora. Ellos solo sabían que ella se había ido, que no iba a volver, y según ellos jamás la volverían a ver.

Cuando la última silaba de su oración abandono sus labios Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando a la pequeña flama que ardía frente a él. Se mantuvo en esa posición en silencio por un momento, reflexionando, antes de que separara sus dedos. Se inclino y de un pequeño soplido apago la vela parándose eventualmente. Gentilmente tomo la vela antes de voltearse para dirigirse a la recamara de su padre, la cual compartían cuando él se quedaba en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no había tomado ni un paso cuando su vista se poso en la oscura figura de su padre, vestido con la imponente túnica que utilizaba para dar clases, parado junto a la puerta que dirigía al cuarto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parado allí?" Le pregunto Harry con una gentil curiosidad.

"Unos cuantos minutos. No quise molestarte" Le contesto Severus con un tono de voz más vacio que de costumbre

"No me hubieras molestado" El pequeño le aseguro con una sonrisa al tiempo que continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo y llevaba la vela a su baúl con el resto de sus cosas. "¿Tienes un periodo libre ahora? No recuerdo que me hubieras mencionado alguno" Comento saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Severus.

"Nos necesitan en la Mansión Malfoy" Le dijo su padre seriamente, descansando su mano en el hombro de su hijo cuando el niño se le acerco "Draco ha desaparecido"

Harry temblaba un poco cuando se apresuraba por los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, el frío viento de enero le calaba entre la túnica religiosa, la cual no le había dado tiempo de quitarse. Él y Severus habían llegado hacía solo unos minutos y Lucius inmediatamente se había asido de Severus, Harry nunca lo había visto tan consternado como en ese momento. El pequeño se había separado inmediatamente de ellos, esperando que ellos finalmente pudieran hablar de sus sentimientos y lograran desahogarse. Mientras tanto, él se haría cargo de buscar a Draco, que era la razón por la que estaban allí.

A Draco no se le había visto desde el desayuno. Al parecer, él había tratado de hablar con Lucius sobre su madre, pero rápidamente se le había ordenado callarse. Eso obviamente había sido un error ya que seguidamente Draco había roto en llanto y salido del comedor. Pensando que su hijo iría simplemente a su habitación el Señor Malfoy no se preocupo, pero cuando fue finalmente a disculparse, encontró el cuarto vacio. Los terrenos se habían revisado minuciosamente por Lucius y por lo elfos domésticos y Draco seguía sin aparecer. Harry no estaba sorprendido por ello. Él tenía una buena idea de dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo y hasta que checara ese lugar, no se preocuparía mucho.

Por los primeros 4 años de su vida, Harry había vivido junto con su padre en la Mansión Malfoy con los Malfoys así que él conocía la Mansión y sus terrenos como la palma de su mano. De hecho, tal vez conocía más el lugar que cualquiera, ya que estaba seguro que los adultos y los elfos domésticos no sabían de un lugar que él y Draco frecuentaban. Les gustaba llamarlo el arbusto travieso porque era un lugar perfecto para esconderse cuando alguno de ellos había hecho algo malo y no querían ser castigados; ellos simplemente esperaban allí hasta que sus padres se calmaran y todo fuera perdonado y olvidado. Era una inmensa área de plantas y árboles entre las cuales había un agujero, justo en el centro, que era lo bastante grande para que los dos niños de siete años pudieran entrar y sentarse confortablemente. Era el espacio justo para ellos, y Harry estaba seguro de que allí encontraría a su mejor amigo.

Casi para llegar al final del territorio Malfoy se encontraba el bosquecillo donde se hallaba su escondite, Harry se permitió ir más lento, en una parte porque era difícil penetrar al bosquecillo a la velocidad a la que estaba caminando pero principalmente porque sus piernas se estaban cansando. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando una ráfaga de aire lo alcanzo pero lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo, sin detener su mancha hacia el corazón del bosquecillo, agradeciendo que sus botas fueran tan duras ya que estas lo protegían de las filosas espinas que sabia vivían entre las ramas. Se aseguraba de mantenerse lo más callado posible por si Draco emitía algún sonido, él fuera capaz de escucharlo.

Su plan funciono porque unos minutos después el sonido de alguien llorando llegó hasta Harry. Él apresuro su paso todo lo que pudo, casi rompiendo la maleza. Cuando llego a su escondite, Harry busco por una de las dos entradas, prontamente arrodillándose para gatear una vez encontrada la entrada. Y allí casi al final del reducido espacio estaba Draco, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas las cuales estaban apretadas contra su pecho, su cara ocultada contra sus rodillas. No parecía o sonaba que estuviera llorando todavía, pero todo su semblante gritaba una gran desesperación.

"Pensé que te encontraría aquí" Harry le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos enfocados en el niño que tenia al frente. "Tu padre está muy preocupado por ti. Voy a avisarle donde estas" Le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a gatear el camino de regreso.

"Ya no está aquí…" Draco murmuro, tan quedamente que Harry apenas lo alcanzo a escuchar.

El pequeño de pelo negro se detuvo para regresar y entrar por completo. Se acerco y se arrodillo junto a su amigo. "¿Qué?"

"Mi madre ya no está aquí" El rubio completo, su voz entrecortada por la lagrimas.

"Oh Draco…"

"Cuando estaba asustado o solo, mi madre siempre, siempre me abrazaba." Draco continúo entre lágrimas, sin levantar su cabeza, abrazando sus piernitas fuertemente. "Y ahora estoy tan asustado y tan solo…Pero mi madre no me va a abrasar otra vez…nunca…" Harry sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y su corazón se lleno de dolor. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, prácticamente se aventó hacia su mejor amigo, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros del otro niño en un apretado abrazo. "¿Por…porqué me abrazas Harry?" Abrazarse no era algo que los niños hicieran realmente. Ellos siempre estaban cerca y eran los mejores amigos pero en realidad nunca se habían abrazado antes; la oportunidad nunca había aparecido.

"¿Por qué? Porque… soy tu amigo¡eso es! Y siempre lo seré…Entonces¿Quién dice que no debo abrazarte?" El pequeño de cabello oscuro le contesto, hundiendo su cabeza entre el brazo y el cuello de Draco.

"No…está bien. Ya…ya estoy más calmado…" El rubio susurro, su tono aún enmarcado por el llanto, pero las lágrimas se habían detenido. "Amistad como la nuestra…nunca va a morir¿Verdad?"

"¿Uhm?" Harry le pregunto, separándose un poco, sin entender lo que Draco le estaba diciendo

Los brazos de Draco repentinamente rodearon el cuerpo de Harry, impidiendo que él se alejara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. "Quiero decir, tú nunca me vas a dejar¿Verdad?" El rubio repitió desesperadamente, mirándolo en suplica, con sus ojos grises inyectados en sangre.

Una gentil y sentida sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Harry al tiempo que se acercaba aún más para abrazar a Draco otra vez. Ahora que el otro niño correspondía al abrazo era más cómodo, sus cuerpos se unían todo lo posible, ajustándose. "No, yo nunca te voy a dejar, estaré a tu lado por siempre" Harry le aseguro cariñosamente.

"¿Para siempre? Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando estemos grandes y nos casemos¿Aún estarás allí para mí?" La pregunta fue dicha con una pequeña voz llena de miedo, que parecía totalmente ajena al usualmente confiado niño.

"Si Draco, Por siempre estaré a tu lado; no importa que, yo siempre estaré contigo inclusive si tu ya no me quieres"

"Yo siempre te voy a querer Harry, siempre te querré aquí conmigo" Draco le insistió muy serio

Y con eso, ambos niños quedaron en silencio, abrazados fuertemente. Después de varios minutos, sus rodillas empezaron a dolerles por lo que cambiaron de posición de forma que ahora estaban acostados en el suelo confortablemente, tan confortables que Draco logro quedarse dormido y Harry hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque se estaba congelando.

Era difícil saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. A Harry le parecían años pero eso podía deberse a que no se encontraba en una posición muy cómoda que digamos. Pues si bien era cierto que estaba acurrucado con alguien que quería mucho y eso hacía que se sintiera cálido y feliz por dentro, pero solo por dentro porque todo lo que lo rodeaba era horrible, así que lo poco que pudiera disfrutar se borraba. Su mano derecha, en la cual estaba apoyado todo su peso, estaba totalmente fría y ya casi ni la sentía, y casi era la palabra clave porque sí sentía un hormigueo que le dolía; aparte encontraba imposible hacer que su cuerpo dejara de temblar ya que su cuerpo estaba tratando desesperadamente de generar calor. Y como había comenzado a llover a veces el viento frio arreciaba y a veces de entre las hojas se infiltraban algunas gotas que golpeaban su cuerpo. Y él no tenía el corazón para despertar a Draco para regresar a la Mansión; el pobre niño lucia como si no hubiera dormido en un año y si había logrado dormirse en medio de tanto frio y en un lugar tan inconfortable era que realmente necesitaba el descanso.

Después de una eternidad, los ojos de Draco se abrieron lentamente, quien sabe si se despertó por el frío o porque hubiera descansado lo bastante. Una vez bien despierto sus ojos se abrieron por completo y miro fríamente a Harry. Por algunos horribles segundos, el pequeño moreno tuvo miedo de que su amigo se enfureciera de que aún siguieran abrazados, pero esos miedos se disolvieron cuando el niño hablo: "Te estás congelando" Era una acusación más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Estoy bien" Le aseguro Harry mientras trataba de eliminar el temblor de su cuerpo.

"No mientas Harry¿Cómo puedes estarlo¡Estas usando esa cosa que parece una pijama y la capa esta mojada!" Le dijo Draco, separándose para sentarse. "Vamos". Le ordeno, poniéndose en cuatro para gatear hacia la salida. "Necesitamos llevarte dentro y ponerte frente a la chimenea. Haré que un elfo domestico te prepare un chocolate caliente; creo que todavía quedan de esos pequeños malvaviscos que te gustan".

Harry obedientemente siguió a su mejor amigo fuera del refugio, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarlo a pararse. Él estaba algo confundido con el cambio de humor tan extremo que había experimentado el rubio, pero lo dejo en paz pensando que Draco ya se había desahogado un poco; Harry creía fervientemente que lo mejor era hablar las cosas, ya fuera pena, rabia o cualquier otra cosa.

Al salir por completo del escondite se dieron cuenta de que en realidad estaba lloviendo mucho más fuerte de lo que habían pensado, haciendo difícil ver por dónde iban. De todos modos, con la mente puesta en llegar y ponerse confortables siguieron adelante y pasados unos minutos los niños habían llegado a la Mansión, casi atropellándose para poder entrar y una vez adentro fueron recibidos no solo por los gritos de Lucius, sino también los de Severus contra los elfos domesticos. Harry volvió a sentir compasión por los pobres elfos domésticos de los Malfoy ya que Lucius los estaba insultando y Severus los llamaba incompetentes por no haber podido cuidarlos mejor.

"¿Por qué están tan preocupados¿Cuánto tiempo nos tardamos?" Draco le pregunto a Harry quedamente, quitándose su sudadera empapada.

Harry volvió la vista hacia el reloj que estaba en el salón, el cual se podía ver gracias a que las puertas estaban abiertas. "Como unas dos horas" Le respondió al tiempo que le corría un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

Draco notó el temblor y rápidamente tomo la mano de Harry para jalarlo hacia el salón. "¡Dobby¡Miffy!" Grito a todo lo que daba su voz, sus dos elfos domésticos aparecieron inmediatamente aún antes de que Harry se recuperara del grito del rubio; seguramente sus padres habían lo oído también.

"¡El Joven Amo Malfoy regreso con el Señorito Snape! Dobby lloro de alegría.

"Trae dos tazas de chocolate caliente, una con esos pequeños malvaviscos y la otra sin ellos, ahora y quiero que prendas la chimenea de éste salón inmediatamente" Draco les ordeno fácilmente, aún Jalando a Harry hacia dentro del salón.

"Inmediatamente Joven Amo Malfoy" Dobby confirmo al tiempo que él y el otro elfo domestico desaparecían para hacer lo ordenado.

"Gracias" Les dijo Harry hacia donde habían desaparecido

"No tienes que agradecerles Harry" El rubio le reto, sonando impresionantemente igual que Lucius, al tiempo que sus padres entraban al salón, quienes se veían bastante turbados.

"Draco, en el nombre de Merlín ¿Donde te habías metido?" Lucius dijo ahogadamente, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo al cual puso en sus brazos, mientras se arrodillaba después descanso sus manos en los hombros de Draco alejándolo un poco para mirarlo.

Harry los observo, padre e hijo interactuando felices. Ambos se veían mejor; Harry supuso que su padre había hecho por Lucius lo que él había hecho por Draco. Él no veía raro el hecho de que Lucius tomara por los hombros a Draco en vez de abrasarlo; Lucius era completamente diferente a Severus cuando se trataba de cómo educar a u niño; mientras Lucius no era nada bueno con el contacto físico, Severus parecía que vivía para ello. Pensando en su padre…, Harry de pronto sintió la mano fría de su padre sobre su ya helado hombro y se volvió para mirar al oscuro hombre que estaba parado tras de él.

"¿Te tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo?" Severus le pregunto quedamente

"No, en realidad lo encontré muy rápido pero se quedo dormido y no tuve el corazón para despertarlo; se veía que necesitaba el descanso" Harry explico, mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaban los otros dos ocupantes del cuarto, quienes seguían hablando, probablemente por primera vez en muchos días. "¿Tú y tío Lucius hablaron todo? Le pregunto, volviéndose a su padre de nuevo.

"Tú, mi niño, piensas demasiado en los demás" El austero hombre le contesto, evadiendo la pregunta pese que eso no hacia ninguna diferencia.

Era obvio al mirar a los dos hombres que ellos finalmente habían hablado de lo que sentían y que eso les había quitado un gran peso de encima. Aún no lo superaban, ninguno de ellos lo había hecho, pero era muy improbable que alguno de ellos lo lograra por completo, pero se sentían mejor que de lo que se habían sentido esas dos últimas semanas. Quizá ahora que habían discutido los tres herméticos varones no se sentirían tan rehaceos a hablar sobre todo ello otra vez. Severus y Lucius podrían confortarse mutuamente, y Harry confortaría a Draco y la Gran Señora confortaría a Harry.

"Ven aquí pingo" Le dijo Severus afectuosamente, tomando la mano de su hijo entre la suya. "Vamos a quitarte esa ropa y a secarte"

_21 de Abril de 1985_

Harry estaba una vez más de regreso en Hogwarts, pero ahora por razones mucho más felices. Era el periodo conocido por los Havanistas como La Luna del Mártir y por los días de luna llena durante Abril, la muerte de Santa Morcedai y su conversión en una de las Mayores era celebrada. Lo que básicamente significaba una semana de vacaciones para Harry, de los cuales ya habían pasado dos días; así que le quedaban cuatro días y medio para disfrutar.

En ese momento, él estaba acostado en el piso de la sala de su padre completamente aburrido. No sabía qué hacer aparte de acostarse en el piso y mirar hacia el techo. Era cierto que tenía tarea pero él siempre había pospuesto esas cosas, omitiendo sus oraciones claro. Podría dar un paseo por la escuela, pero todos estaban en clases en ese momento y él estaba al tanto de que si paseaba por allí distraería a los demás de sus lecciones. Draco y Lucius irían de visita por la tarde pero faltaban horas para ello, así que eso no era gran consuelo en este momento.

Con un suspiro, se volteo para acostarse sobre su estomago lentamente, restirando sus músculos mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo cuando levanto la cabeza un poco su vista se congelo por completo ante la imagen que tenia frente a él. Su aliento se retuvo en su garganta al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas, sus ojos llorosos y su quijada desencajada por el shock y el asombro.

Junto a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación estaba una figura que jamás hubiera podido creer volver a ver durante esta vida. ¡Era tía Narcisa! Su madrina, luciendo más viva y sana de lo que él nunca la había visto. Ella lucía una túnica azul cielo que nunca le había visto utilizar antes, su cara ya no estaba cubierta de polvo ni sangre como lo estaba la última vez que la vio en su sueño y ahora estaba otra vez radiante de belleza. Su expresión era serena y calmada y estaba parada completamente erguida, casi como una estatua, con sus manos unidas en frente de ella.

Su boca se seco y sus rodillas se sintieron flaquear mientras se obligaba a permanecer parado. Así, verla como estaba, viéndola tan completa, como usaba serlo, esto no podía estar pasando ¿o sí¿Era una ilusión? O ¿Era solo su imaginación? O es que ¿se había vuelto un fantasma? No lucía como un fantasma, parecía una persona, como él, completa, corporal, solida.

"¿Ti…tía Narcisa?" Harry dijo quedamente, tomando un pequeño paso hacia la mujer. Su madrina le sonrío aunque se mantuvo inmóvil. "¿Eres…eres real?" Harry pudo pronunciar, su voz insegura, mientras seguía caminando hacia ella muy despacio. Esta vez la hermosa mujer asintió, aún sonriendo cálidamente.

Harry sintió como su corazón se estremecía de felicidad y amor al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella, y el espacio que los separaba se hacía más pequeño. La lógica, el sentido común y todo lo que pudo hacerlo detenerse y pensar sobre la situación lo había abandonado en el momento en que se sumergió en la vista frente a él haciendo que recordara todo sobre ella.

"¿Eres…" Harry se trago las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "¿Eres feliz? La sonrisa se ilumino ante esa pregunta y ella sintió con entusiasmo pero conservando su elegancia, su aire frio y su inmensa gracia. "Entonces eso es lo único que importa" Le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Detuvo sus pasos como a un metro y su cabeza se levanto para verla a los ojos. "Vienes a despedirte ¿No es cierto?" No supo como llego a esa conclusión; era algo que de pronto le había venido a la mente.

La sonrisa de la pálida y rubia mujer se ensombreció un poco mientras asentía tristemente, sus ojos mostraban una añoranza y un dolor profundos. Harry tomo aire y asintió también resignado. Era ilógico pensar que la difunta se quedara allí para siempre. Ella le había confirmado que estaba feliz ahora y Harry creía con todo su ser que ella estaba en un mejor lugar, viviendo al lado de un incontable número de almas en perfecta armonía en lo que los Havanistas conocían como La Eterna Tierra, en lo que sería un equivalente al cielo.

"Dile hola a la Gran Señora por mi" Harry le dijo entre un sollozo y una risa. Narcisa pareció encontrar el humor en ese comentario también porque sus labios volvieron a sonreír y sus ojos brillaron con picardía. Sin embargo, asintió. El pequeño tomo aire otra vez sintiendo que el final de la visita estaba próximo y que tendría que esperar toda una vida para volver a su madrina. "Adiós tía Cissa" Susurro, usando el nombre de cariño que solía utilizar en especiales ocasiones. Eso ocasiono que a la mujer se le escaparan las lágrimas y un pequeño sollozo de forma que levanto la mano para acallar su boca.

Harry acerco una mano a la llorosa mujer, intentando descansar su mano en la mano izquierda de la dama, para tratar de consolarla. Sin embargo, cuando su mano alcanzo la de ella, en vez de detenerse y posarse en su carne, su mano continuó como si se sumergiera en la más intensa frialdad, como si nada estuviera allí. De repente, un escalofrió lo recorrió dándole a todos sus nervios la sensación de que algo estaba mal, y esa sensación zumbo en sus oídos y su vista se nublo y fue como si la energía dejara su cuerpo, como su una gran puerta se hubiera abierto. Un segundo después se hallaba desplomado en el piso boca abajo, una vez más completamente solo, sin ningún rastro de Narcisa.

* * *

"….go está mal con Harry¡Apúrense!"

Harry lentamente recobro la conciencia del sonido a su alrededor, unos apresurados pasos y alguien lo sacudía constantemente. Se sentía horriblemente desorientado y sentía un pequeño dolor entre los ojos, pero aparte de eso estaba bien. Tal vez le saldría un moretón en un día o dos llego a pensar, pero la idea fue abandonada rápidamente para prestar atención a quien fuere que lo sacudía y lo llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez.

"Para, estoy bien" Murmuro mientras trataba de levantarse un poco, utilizando los brazos para levantarse del suelo

"¿Qué te paso?" Pregunto Draco temerosamente al tiempo que ponía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y lo ayudaba a levantarse un poco más.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en una respuesta, el sonido de más pasos, más pesados esta vez, entraban apresurados al cuarto y el niño no necesito voltear a ver hacia la puerta para saber de quién se trataba. "¿Qué paso?" La voz de su padrino repitió la pregunta que había hecho Draco anteriormente.

"Yo…yo…" Harry balbuceo inseguro, sin saber exactamente cómo contestar esa pregunta

Los brazos de Draco lo dejaron para ser remplazados por los de Severus, el pequeño pensó en sus opciones por unos segundos. Podía decir la verdad pero eso tal vez traería un efecto negativo en ellos y él no quería eso; también estaba la posibilidad de que no le creyeran. También podía inventar algo pero siempre se había sentido muy incomodo cuando trataba de mentir, especialmente a su padre. No quería causarles molestias, tampoco quería ocasionarles innecesarias preocupaciones.

"No sé qué paso. Iba por un libro para hacer mi tarea cuando me sentí mareado…" Harry explico, prefiriendo mentir; una enfermedad era más fácil de investigar y curar que alucinaciones visuales; ninguno de ellos podría creerle que había visto y hablado con Narcisa.

"Vamos en este instante a ver a Poppy" Severus contesto simplemente, tomando a su hijo en sus brazos fácilmente.

"¡Oh no Padre! No hay necesidad, estoy bien ahora" Harry insistió tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su padre

"Puede ser que te sientas bien ahora Harry pero desmayarse nunca es un buen signo; es mejor que te revisen." Lucius le respondió gentilmente mientras él y Draco seguían a Severus fuera del cuarto hacia la enfermería.

Harry se trago un aspaviento exasperado y se permitió relajarse en los brazos de su padre. ¿Por qué no pudo despertarse unos minutos antes? Entonces Draco no lo hubiera encontrado y no hubieran hecho tanto escándalo. Ahora tendría que asegurarse en ser más servil y cuidar sus modales por las siguientes semanas. Realmente creía que si le causaba muchas preocupaciones a su familia, ellos simplemente decidirían que él no valía la pena tantos problemas y lo abandonarían tal como lo hicieron sus verdaderos padres.


	4. Del 9 al 18 de Diciembre de 1986

_9 de Diciembre de 1986. En la mañana._

La conciencia pareció golpear a Harry como una roca y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, el descansar parecía como una memoria distante. Últimamente había tenido los más extraños sueños, uno de ellos, pese a que no tenía ninguna relación, le recordaba espantosamente al que había tenido casi un año atrás cuando soñó la muerte de tía Narcisa.

Tomando pequeñas inspiraciones por la nariz, Harry se sentó y miro su habitación curiosamente. Los otros dos niños con los que compartía el dormitorio todavía estaban dormidos pero la luz que provenía de la ventana anunciaba que ya había amanecido. Por suerte, era sábado así que no tendría que preocuparse por la hora y por la posibilidad de llegar tarde. Harry sabía que no podría volver a dormirse así que decidió que sería mejor levantarse, bañarse y vestirse antes que todo el mundo comenzara a reclamar el baño. Tomó su uniforme escolar antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse al baño, considerando el sueño que acababa de tener.

Sí, le había recordado bastante al sueño en el que había muerto su madrina porque se había sentido igual de real, casi como si todo estuviera pasando y él lo estuviera presenciando desde un rincón. Por fortuna, este sueño no envolvía a nadie muriendo. Solo le había enseñado un escenario bastante extraño en el que una niña que cursaba el quinto grado y otra persona a la que no había visto bien; en el sueño la niña y la otra persona estaban teniendo un duelo amigable, nada que no fuera común entre los guerreros y los Hechiceros en la escuela, la niña había recibido un feo golpe con el canto de la espada de entrenamiento, lo que había ocasionado una fractura en su muñeca. Era un extraño sueño y Harry no sabía por qué lo había tenido. Después de todo el no conocía a la niña personalmente, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero aún así había soñado cómo se hería.

Si él no hubiera sido tan modesto y humilde como era, tal vez hubiera reconocido el sueño por lo que era.

_9 de diciembre de 1986. En la tarde_

"No entiendo porque todos tenemos que presenciar esto" Marcia suspiro al tiempo que observaba sus dedos que se entrelazaban en su regazo.

Harry estaba sentado entre sus dos amigos, Marcia y Rhys, en una de las simples bancas que rodeaban el salón de duelos. Era la última semana de escuela y todos estaban en el salón de duelos para observar a los guerreros y los hechiceros de los dos últimos años tomaban parte en los duelos que simbolizaban la Batalla del Nirthy en la cual Santa Nirthy perdió su vida y se convirtió en una de las tres mayores junto con la Gran Señora adquiriendo su divinidad. Los duelos eran entre ellos desde luego y eran mantenidos por años; los de sexto año participaban solo contra otros de sexto y los de séptimo contra los de séptimo. Al final del día habría 4 ganadores, dos por año: dos Hechiceros y dos Guerreros.

Actualmente hacia dos niños de sexto año batiéndose en duelo en el centro del salón, uno con una espada de madera de entrenamiento y el otro con un cayado de entrenamiento. De vez en cuando se escuchaba un educado aplauso cuando se efectuaba algún movimiento perfectamente efectuado por cualquiera de los niños. Todos en el salón, tanto estudiantes como profesores parecían estar disfrutando el espectáculo, todos con excepción de Harry que lo encontraba muy aburrido; de Marcia a quien le molestaba y Rhys quien parecía no importarle lo suficiente como para tener una opinión al respecto, él simplemente estaba allí leyendo uno de sus libros de hechicería.

"Solo porque tú eres una pacifista no significa que todos tengan que serlo" Rhys le recordó quedamente en su usual tono frío, sus ojos nunca abandonaron el grueso volumen que descansaba en su regazo.

"Bueno discúlpame por no encontrar fascinante la derrota de un semejante por una espada" La rubia murmuro, alzando su mano para reposar su palma en su frente.

"Algún día tendrás que hacerlo" Le recordó Harry en un susurro. "Cuando estudies para convertirte en Suprema Sacerdotisa tendrás que aprender a utilizar la espada y cuando yo estudie para Sumo Sacerdote tendré que aprender a utilizar la magia Calim"

La niña arrugo su nariz en inconformidad. "Trato de no pensar en ello. ¿A ti no te molesta Hayron?

"¿Qué¿El conocimiento de que tendré que aprender a utilizar un arma?"

"Sí, y, bueno, el saber que, algún día, tendrás que pelear con alguien, que tendrás que romper tu voto"

"El voto no es por un pacifismo total; no tendrás que quebrantarlo" Rhys puntualizo de repente.

"Y de nosotros no se espera que pelemos, ese es el porque estamos en el Sacerdocio en vez de ser Guerreros o Hechiceros. Yo siempre he pensado en ello como una necesidad, una forma de protegernos mientras nos volvemos más fuertes, de esa manera no seremos una carga para los demás" Harry le explico al tiempo que un gran aplauso llenaba el salón, marcando que el final del duelo había llegado.

Los tres amigos aplaudieron por compromiso aunque no tenían ni idea de lo que había sucedido o quien había ganado. Cuando los dos niños dejaron el terreno de duelo, los dos siguientes entraron en el. Harry se congelo debido a la fría sensación de deja-vu que lo cubrió. Los dos contrincantes se estaban alistando para iniciar el duelo, uno de ellos era la niña de quinto año con la que Harry había soñado esa mañana.

"¿No es ella de quinto año? Harry pregunto rápidamente, estirando su cuello para tratar de tener una mejor vista.

"Maestro Largo cree que ella es la Guerrera más talentosa que ha visto la escuela en años y decidió que debería competir para examinar que tan competente es" Rhys le explico, mirando brevemente a la chica para ver de quien estaban hablando exactamente.

"Pero…pero ¡solo es de quinto año! Ellas no puede…" Harry protesto, pensando inútilmente, tratando de que todo tuviera sentido mientras su sueño se repetía en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?" El niño de cabello largo le pregunto, alzando una ceja y levantando su vista de su libro.

"¡No seas ridículo Rhys!" Marcia lo reto "Haryon está solo mostrando preocupación por su semejante como cualquier ser decente lo haría, con más razón un aprendiz de Sacerdote"

Rhys le contesto pero Harry no escucho la respuesta, toda su atención estaba en el duelo. No se podía quitar el sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Estaba tan confundido. Era algo más que la ansiedad por la idea de que la niña fuera herida; era una angustia porque él realmente y honestamente esperaba que pasara. Pero vamos no podía creer que eso pasara, solo había sido un sueño después de todo. Una parte de él, la parte lógica y modesta, continuaba insistiendo una y otra vez que había sido un sueño; pero otra parte de él, una que no podía controlar le decía que su sueño estaba por convertirse en realidad y que debería de parar el duelo.

Pero entonces sucedió. Un ruido de sorpresa inundo el salón al tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte crack consecuencia del golpe que la espada de entrenamiento le había dado a la niña, seguidamente el silencio reino, silencio que fue quebrantado por el sollozo que se escapaba de la niña. Los profesores se apresuraron hacia la herida en segundos y el niño con el que peleaba ya estaba tratando de ayudarla cuidadosamente. Platicas sorprendidas se levantaron entre el público tan pronto la niña era puesta en pie y el miedo de un serio daño era esfumado. Todo había alterado a Harry quien solo veía al punto donde la niña había caído.

Su sueño se había vuelto realidad, había pasado junto como lo había visto…No lo podía creer, tenía que ser una coincidencia, seguramente no era nada. El sueño, la sensación de deja-vu, la anticipación de lo que pasaría; todo tenía que ser una coincidencia. El no pudo haberlo previsto. Alguien como él no podía ser un Vidente. Los Videntes eran grandes personas, poderosos, sabios, ellos no eran abandonados por su familia cuando solo tenían unas horas de nacidos.

"¿Haryon¿Estás bien?" La preocupada voz de Marcia irrumpió sus pensamientos al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo. "Te ves muy pálido"

Harry asintió un par de veces antes de que forzara a las palabras a salir y olvidar la impresión "Estoy bien. Es solo…eso fue…solo…" El moreno movió su cabeza un par de veces, inseguro de cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Te entiendo Haryon. Ver a alguien herido tan horriblemente es una experiencia traumática, especialmente para alguien tan piadoso y caritativo como tú" La niña prosiguió, su tono lleno de admiración y de respeto, al tiempo que se ponía en pie tomo la mano de Harry. "Vamos, tomaremos algo de té en la sala común, eso le ayudara a tus nervios"

Aún con su atención en el punto del accidente, Harry no se dio cuenta de las embarazosas palabras de su amiga o del hecho que lo estaba consintiendo terriblemente. Se permitió ser llevado, su vista eventualmente apartándose del centro del salón solo para encontrarse con el Rector, Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran. Los rasgos delicados del hombre parecían parte curiosos y parte conocedores en cierta forma de lo que perturbaba a Harry. Harry no aparto su vista de la del hombre, inseguro de que si ello sería considerado una ofensa.

Sin embargo, después de unos momentos, fue el Sumo Sacerdote quien aparto su vista para prestarle atención a un profesor que le hablaba. Harry nunca aparto su vista del Rector, tenía la impresión de que el Sumo Sacerdote sabia lo de su sueño y sabia lo que había pasado, el solo no estaba seguro del porqué o del cómo era que se sentía desea forma.

* * *

_18 de Diciembre de 1986. En la tarde_

Harry sonreía felizmente mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon, tomado de la mano de su padre. Hacía bastante frío pese a que no había nieve y seguramente no hacia tanto como para que llegará a nevar. Él traía tantos suéteres encima al igual que una bufanda, un sobrero de algodón y unos guantes, y el tener que seguirle el paso a su padre definitivamente ayudaba a mantener el calor de su cuerpo, en realidad tenía bastante calor. Pero no quería llamar la atención por eso al tratar de quitarse lo guantes, así que solo lo ignoraba y disfrutaba el tiempo que estaba pasando son su padre después de tantos meses de separación.

No habían salido para hacer algo emocionante. Simplemente la cantidad de muérdagos que tenia Severus en su alacena personal para pociones había "misteriosamente" desaparecido al inicio del periodo vacacional y el profesor quería remplazarlo lo antes posible pese a que no tenía planeado darle un inmediato uso, pero el hombre era así; era una de esas cosas extrañas e insignificantes que hace la gente que te dan una idea de su carácter.

Cuando se aproximaban a la botica donde el hombre siempre compraba los ingredientes de uso personal, Harry noto que en la tienda de Quidditch estaban exhibiendo el modelo de escoba más actual en el mercado. Sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a la luneta de la tienda y le tomo algún momento reunir el coraje para hablar. "¿Padre?"

"¿Hmm?" dijo en forma de respuesta

"¿Puedo ir a ver la ultima escoba de carreras un rato en lo que vas a la botica? Por favor" Pregunto rápidamente, mirando al hombre junto a él "Prometo no moverme de allí hasta que regreses por mi"

Severus miro a su hijo desde la esquina de su ojo, son mover la cabeza ni un poquito. Disminuyo el paso en lo que consideraba la petición, pero a quien engañaba con la expresión que el niño tenia no había forma que le dijera que no. "Está bien, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho"

"Que no hable con extraños y si alguien trata algo grite pervertido asesino" Harry repitió las recomendaciones, sonriendo agradecido.

"No recuerdo haberlo dicho de esa manera, pero sí" Le dijo su padre sonando algo divertido "Te veo e unos minutos entonces"

"Está bien" Confirmó Harry antes de soltarse de la mano de su padre y dirigirse hacia la ventana de la tienda.

Cuando llego a la tienda, miró un momento sobre su hombro hacia donde su padre estaba parado, justo a tiempo para ver al hombre darse vuelta y entrar en la botica. Harry sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de que su padre le tuviera la suficiente confianza para dejarlo solo.

Mirando a la ventana frente a él, Harry contemplo la escoba que estaba en exhibición. Le encantaba volar, era probablemente su pasatiempo favorito, y le gustaba mucho tanto ver cómo jugar Quidditch aunque no le gustaba ni la mitad de lo que le gustaba a Draco; y gracias a Lucius, no le hacían falta escobas. Era casi una tradición que su padrino le reglara una nueva escoba el día de su cumpleaños, la necesitara o no. Para Harry eso era un desperdicio pero le estaba muy agradecido de todas formas y él quería cada una de sus escobas.

Después de unos minutos de unos minutos de observar la escoba, Harry miro alrededor con curiosidad para ver quien estaba por allí. El callejón Diagon estaba lleno esa mañana y no era de sorprenderse ya que solo faltaba una semana para Navidad y había muchas brujas y magos haciendo compras de último minuto. Harry no entendía porque la gente dejaba todo para el final. Después de todo, ni su padre o padrino dejaban nada para el último minuto; todavía recordaba claramente cuando Draco y el tenían cuatro años y el rubio le mostro excitado los regalos que sus padres tenían escondidos, y eso fue a la mitad de Septiembre.

Harry estaba a punto de regresar su vista a la escoba cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención. A su derecha, a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba, estaba una pequeña niña probablemente de unos cuatro o cinco años con cabello largo, cobrizo oscuro que le caía hasta media espalda, parecía que estaba perdida. Ella estaba llorando parecía que todo a su alrededor le daba miedo y se veía insegura hasta de ella misma. Su mano derecha estaba sobre su boca y Harry sintió una ola de simpatía hacia la pequeña. Calculó la distancia que había entre él y la niña, no era mucha, su padre podría encontrarlo fácilmente cuando viniera a buscarlo, así que se alejo de la ventana de la tienda y cuidadosamente se acerco a la pobre niña.

"Disculpa¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto gentilmente y la niña voltio a verlo, sus ojos reflejando el pánico que sentía.

"No…no encuentro a mi mami o a mi papi" La niña le dijo insegura, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente antes de volver a ver a Harry con sus grandes ojos color chocolate que brillaban por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

Harry sintió simpatía por la situación en la que se encontraba la niña así que le dedico una sonrisa que esperaba le transmitiera confianza. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?"

"Hace solo un momento" La niña le contesto tímidamente. "Mi mami estaba mirando la exhibición de madame Malkins mientras mi papi hablaba con un amigo suyo. Yo vi un gatito perdido y quería acariciarlo así que lo seguí pero se fue corriendo y cuando volteé mi mami y mi papi se habían ido…" le dijo tristemente, su voz quebrantada por las lagrimas.

"Oh, no, no llores, estoy seguro que te encontrarán pronto" Harry le aseguro inmediatamente, posando su mano en el hombro de la niña y agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña. "Y mientras vienen, puedes hacerme compañía mientras espero a que mi padre venga a recogerme" La niña asintió y le dio un pequeño gimoteo a forma de consentimiento. "Me llamo Haryon." Se presento con una sonrisa.

"Soy Violeta" La pequeña niña le contesto, con una sonrisa pese a las lágrimas que aún lucía.

"Es un bonito nombre" Harry la alago para tratar de tranquilizarla o si era posible hacerla olvidar su situación

"Mi mami me lo puso para que nuestros nombres combinaran; ella también se llama como una flor" Violeta le contó a Harry con entusiasmo, las lágrimas se habían borrado con un parpadeo. "¿Tu nombre significa algo?" Le pregunto llena de curiosidad, la técnica para distraerla definitivamente había funcionado.

"Sí, significa "Príncipe" en élfico, mi padre me lo puso en honor a mi abuela; su apellido era Prince antes de que se casara con mi abuelo" Harry le explicó con fluidez.

"¿Tu mami no tuvo opinión en el nombre que te iban a poner?

Harry titubeo por un instante, su sonrisa se borro levemente. Sin embargo se obligo a volver a sonreír una vez más. "Yo nunca he tenido una madre; siempre hemos sido solo mi padre y yo"

"Pero yo pensé que todo mundo tenía una mami" Violeta le dijo sonando muy confundida

"Bueno, supongo que alguna vez tuve una madre, pero nunca la conocí. Ella no me quiso entonces mi padre me acogió" Le dijo, tratando de simplificar la historia

"¡Te apuesto que mi mami te querría!" Violeta le comento, sonando muy emocionada "¡Entonces podrías ser mi hermano mayor!"

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte Violeta pero yo soy feliz con mi padre" Le aseguro cordialmente

"¿Estás seguro?" Le puedo preguntar cuando venga y me encuentre" Insistió la pequeña

"Estoy seguro, pero gracias de todas formas"

"¡Violeta!" Los interrumpió la voz de una mujer y ambos, Harry y Violeta voltearon en la dirección en la que provenía. Una hermosa y joven mujer con largo y precioso cabello rojo similar al de Violeta, y unos ojos verdes sorprendentemente brillantes se acercaba hacia ellos, luciendo muy preocupada.

"¡Mami!" Violeta bramo feliz, apresurándose hacia la mujer y lanzándose a sus brazos.

"Oh Violeta¿Cómo pudiste alejarte de nosotros? No es seguro, te pudo haber pasado algo, considérate castigada" La mujer riño a la pequeña mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza con una mano.

"No, no, todo estaba bien, Haryon estaba conmigo" Violeta le contesto, separándose de los brazos de su madre para ir donde estaba Harry y empujarlo hacia donde estaba su madre. Al verlo, los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron y palideció drásticamente como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Pese a que Harry se dio cuenta de su reacción, no estaba seguro de que hacer, así que decidió ignorarlo, deseando que no fuera algo importante"

"Un placer conocerla" Le respondió educadamente, extendiendo su mano para que la mujer la sacudiera. El movimiento pareció sacar a la mujer de su ensimismamiento y tomo su mano lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendida.

"Lo…lo siento¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?" La madre de Violeta le pregunto

"Haryon Snape" Le contesto, lo que pareció confundir más a la mujer

"¿Snape?" Ella repitió

"¿Haryon?" La voz profunda de su padre dijo. Harry y las dos damas voltearon para ver a Severus que se acercaba

"Padre" el pequeño saludo a su padre con una sonrisa. "¿Compraste el muérdago?"

"Lo van a mandar" Contesto en una voz monótona, sin mirar a su hijo para dirigir una mirada gélida a la mujer. "Evans" La saludo fríamente

"¡Lily!" Otra voz surgió y todos se volvieron para ver a su propietario. Un hombre con cabello corto, negro y alborotado y con lentes corría hacia ellos, deteniéndose al lado de Violeta y su madre. "Oh gracias a Dios que la encontraste. Me estaba preocupando" Les dijo, irguiéndose y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido que tú, entre toda la gente, no pueda cuidar adecuadamente de una niña, Potter? Severus dijo burlonamente y los ojos de Harry se agrandaron de sorpresa; Potter, él había escuchado ese nombre antes.

"¿Snape?" Preguntó en un tono muy desagradable. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Aparentemente mi hijo considero apropiado cuidar de tu hija en lo que tú y tú esposa se divertían" El hosco hombre explico en un tono frio y distante.

"¿Tienes un hijo?" Le pregunto Potter, sonando sorprendido y divertido a la vez.

"Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras casado" Lily dijo rápidamente, quien parecía que le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, al tiempo que se situaba al lado de su marido como ordenándole que se comportara.

"No lo estoy" Severus contesto sin inmutarse

"Soy adoptado" Harry les dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su padre, asegurándose que su tono fuera fuerte y confiado para que todos vieran el orgullo que sentía de que su padre lo quisiera; eso pareció molestar una vez más a Lily ya que palideció nuevamente.

"Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí parados con gente como ustedes" Severus dijo de repente, dándole fin a su reunión al tiempo que jalaba de Harry.

Sin embargo, antes de haber avanzado mucho, Harry se soltó de la mano de su padre y regreso parándose frente a James Potter. Antes de que alguien supiera que estaba pasando, el niño moreno levanto su pierna izquierda y la descendió sobre el pie del hombre con toda la fuerza que poseía. Seguramente había contenido mucha fuerza ese pisotón porque el hombre soltó un fuerte chillido y se alejo del lugar del contacto.

"Eso fue por todo lo que le hiciste a mi padre" Le dijo con aire inocente antes de apresurarse a regresar donde estaba su padre y tomar su mano. Los dos se apresuraron para alejarse de la familia, Lily estaba tratando de calmar a su furioso marido y Violeta no estaba segura de que sentir.

Cuando Severus y su hijo se encontraron a cierta distancia de la familia disminuyeron su paso considerablemente. Harry se preparó para recibir el regaño que seguramente le esperaba pero, después de un rato, esté no comenzaba. El pequeño se voltio para ver a su padre y vio como el usualmente estoico rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

"He esperado tantos años para ver algo como eso pasarle a James Potter" Le dijo al niño en medio de una pequeña carcajada contenida.

"No debí de haberlo hecho" Harry suspiro arrepentido, mirando hacia el suelo. "Técnicamente, fue un acto de violencia desencadenado por la ira…" su monologo fue interrumpido cuando sintió un dedo bajo su barbilla que elevaba su carita para mirar directamente a los ojos de su padre.

"Creo que tu Diosa te perdonara esta vez si se lo pides" Severus le aseguro a su hijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Harry se encontró correspondiendo a la sonrisa, sintiéndose muy complacido al ver a su padre tan feliz. Fue recompensado con un pequeño beso en la orilla de su boca antes de que Severus se irguiera nuevamente. "Vamos pingo" le dijo afectuosamente, al tiempo que jalaba del brazo del niño "Haz causado bastante revuelo por un día; es hora de ir a casa".


	5. Del 23 12 1986 al 14 02 1987

Hola a todos, espero que les esté gustando la historia, siento el retraso en la actualización, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar. Espero disfruten este capítulo y aunque no hay gran cosa, mejor les recuerdo que la historia es categoría M. Bye.

_23 de Diciembre de 1986. En la tarde_

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Draco recibió a Harry y a Severus alegremente cuando estos llegaban a la puerta principal de la Mansión Malfoy.

"Feliz Navidad" Harry le respondió más calmado mientras su mejor amigo lo recibía con un fuerte abraso. "Feliz Navidad tío Lucius" saludo al alto y rubio hombre al tiempo que este entraba al recibidor desde una puerta lateral.

"Feliz Navidad Haryon y feliz Nirthy también" Lucius correspondió su saludo, agregando la ultima parte en respeto a la religión de su ahijado. "Feliz Navidad Severus". El rubio saludo a su mejor amigo y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. El rubio miro a su alrededor con curiosidad. "¿Dónde está su equipaje?"

"Dobby lo recogió tan pronto llegamos a la propiedad" Reveló Severus soltando la mano de su amigo para quitarse la bufanda y la capa "Ese elfo domestico es demasiado entusiasta, especialmente cuando está cerca de mi hijo" con ese comentario volvió hacia donde Harry y Draco estaban, tratando de desabrochar el abrigo y la capa de Harry.

"Él es agradable" Harry insistió, quitándose su sombrero al tiempo que Draco seguía tratando de desabrochar la capa. "Y es una creatura viviente que merece respeto".

Lucius levanto una ceja divertido volviéndose hacia su amigo "¿Un elfo domestico que merece respeto?" Le dijo en un susurro, tratando de que no lo escucharan su hijo y su ahijado. Sin embargo, Harry había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que algunas veces era necesario escuchar las conversaciones de Lucius y Severus para saber lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

"Es esa condenada escuela a la que va" Severus gruñó en su defensa. "Le han lavado el cerebro con tanto pacifismo que se la pasa orando porque lo perdonen si es que llega a pisar una hormiga por accidente, ya ni hablemos de tratar a un elfo domestico como a un sirviente a propósito."

"Nunca será un buen Mortifago entonces" Lucius indicó con una sonrisa y un tono lleno de humor

"Y eso es exactamente el porqué de haberlo mandado allí. Prefiero que tenga estas ideas inflexibles de lo que está bien y lo que está mal y permanecer a salvo a que tenga puntos de vista intermedios y termine cometiendo los errores que nosotros hicimos." Su padre le dijo al otro hombre mientras Harry y Draco trataban de zafarle las botas a Harry, aunque Harry aún mantenía las mayoría de su atención en la conversación.

"Como deseo poder retroceder el tiempo y poder hacer lo mismo con Draco" El rubio suspiro arepentido

"¿Qué le dices del Señor Oscuro ahora?"

"Nada. Dejo que los elfos domésticos lo mantengan ocupado cuando tenemos alguna reunión y ya nunca lo menciono. Él sabe que el Señor Oscuro es la razón por la que Narcisa ya no está con nosotros…Aunque no sé si comprende todo."

"Lo hará con el tiempo"

"Sí, supongo"

"¿Aún no sabes si será como su madre?" Severus le pregunto y eso aumento el interés de Harry

"Aún no hay señales, es muy joven para saber." Lucius le contesto dejando a Harry totalmente insatisfecho.

"¿Qué harás si lo llega a ser?" Ooo, otra vez se estaban tornando las cosas interesantes…

"¡Harry!" Draco lo llamo elevando la voz, mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas, llamando la atención de los dos adultos

"¡Owi¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Harry se quejó, sobándose el adolorido lugar donde Draco le había golpeado, justo por debajo de sus costillas.

"¡He estado tratando de atraer tu atención por años!" Le reclamó el niño, sonando muy estresado "¿Por qué me estabas ignorando?"

"Oh, este, lo lamento, yo solo, eh, me perdí en mis pensamiento, creo." El moreno invento, seguro de que los dos hombres en el salón los estaban escuchando. Seguro que los adultos no seguirían con su conversación, así que se dispuso a hablar con su mejor amigo. "Pero ¿Qué me decías?"

_23 de Diciembre de 1986. En la noche_

Cabello castaño claro, ojos miel oscuros, una capa negra. Un miedo intenso, pánico, desesperación, desesperanza…

Estaba oscuro y hacia frió, frió en el exterior y por dentro también, una vez más estaba rodeado, no por edificios sino por un circulo de gente que utilizaban capas negras y mascaras idénticas que los hacían ver iguales; clones, cada uno tan desalmado como el de al lado. No estaba tan confundido como antes. Podía imaginarse donde se encontraba exactamente. Se encontraba en un cuarto de piedra, parecía un sótano, y ahora estaba seguro que no era su vida por la que temía, pero aún así sentía miedo.

Podía sentir todo lo que el pobre hombre sentía, golpeado y tirado sin fuerzas en el suelo. Todas las emociones, toda la desesperación y el arrepentimiento y un extraño sufrimiento que no dolía pero era desagradable. Había una cruel y siseante voz hablando pero se oía distorsionado como si estuviera escuchando debajo del agua, y solo podía entender una palabra o una extraña oración de vez en cuando.

"…traidor…"

"¿Pensabas que te saldrías con la tuya?"

"Que esto sea una lección para todos ustedes…"

"…no me defraudaran otra vez"

"¡Crucio!"

Todo era tan horrible y podía sentir las lagrimas caer de sus ojos por el pobre hombre. Cubrió su boca con su mano para detener un sollozo; no creía que aquellos en ese cuarto pudieran verlo pero no quería correr el riesgo. Esos hombres. ¿Cómo podían solo estar allí y dejar que alguien fuera torturado tan cruelmente, tanto física como emocionalmente¿Por qué ninguno de ellos lo ayudaban, ni tan siquiera para acallar los gritos?

La persona que hablaba, aquella con la siseante voz, se paro dentro de su campo visual, cerca al torturado hombre en el centro del círculo. Llevaba una túnica negra, mucho más pesada y mucho más grande que la de los demás pero pese a la túnica, era obvio que el cuerpo bajo ella era todo menos fuerte. No había mascara en su rostro, un rostro que era marcadamente parecido al de una serpiente, con dos brillantes ojos rojos; y Harry conocía esos ojos muy bien.

El hombre serpiente miro hacia el caído hombre con un gesto de repugnancia dibujado en su cara antes de que levantara su varita que sostenía con su mano derecha y la apuntara al bulto que yacía a sus pies. Sin embargo, hubo una pausa en la que una voz diferente hablo. Cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo no hacia ningún bien ya que el hombre con ojos rojos solo miro con furia hacia abajo y con un fuerte movimiento de su pierna izquierda pateo en la cara al hombre, justo bajo su barbilla, y Harry se estremeció desde donde observaba todo al escuchar el ruido de un hueso fracturándose.

Palabras seseantes y más furiosas resonaron sin que Harry pudiera entenderlas. Entonces, la varita apunto al hombre en el piso y dos palabras sonaron claramente; dos palabras que Harry reconoció sin poder contener un sollozo:

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Harry se despertó con un ahogado lamento, sus brazos como tratándose de abrazarse al tiempo que trataba de sepultarse en la cobija que lo cubría. Miro a su alrededor para tomar conciencia de sí mismo, conciencia de donde estaba y de que era lo que había pasado. Una vez que la realidad comenzó a hacerse más clara en su mente, soltó un aliviado suspiro y se permitió relajarse, estirando su espalda en el colchón bajo él.

Ese había sido un…un horrible sueño por llamarlo así. Al menos ahora era alguien que él no conocía, pese a que aquellos ojos rojos y los ojos de uno de los hombres que estaban allí le eran más que familiares. Se había sentido igual que cuando soñó con la muerte de tía Narcisa. ¿Eso significaba que había presenciado a otra persona morir¿o era solo una pesadilla que se sentía muy, muy real? Porque el hecho de que hubiera soñado la muerte de su madrina por el tiempo en que había sucedido era solo una coincidencia ¿Verdad?, tenía que ser solo una coincidencia, no podía haber otra explicación.

Mientras Harry estaba acostado, tratando de tranquilizarse, se oía las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal de la ventana, y eso ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Pero no importaba cuanto tratara de no pensar en su sueño o cuanto tratara de tranquilizarse por completo, simplemente no podía. Las memorias de su sueño lo molestaban como fantasmas y sus dudas, las posibilidades no lo dejaban solo. Era tan frustrante, tan horrible y él lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar todo.

Entonces, la puerta de su dormitorio, que siempre mantenían solo para él en la Mansión Malfoy, crujió al abrirse levemente y una cabeza de cabello rubio, que pese a la oscuridad brillaba, se asomo. "¿Harry?"

"¿Dime?" Harry suspiró, apoyándose en su codo y estirándose para alcanzar la lámpara en su buro. Con solo un pequeño golpecito en la base la llama se encendió, creando suficiente luz como para que su mejor amigo caminara hasta la cama y se acurrucara a su lado, Harry podía ver al otro niño claramente.

"¿Estás bien? Te oí llorar. Draco susurró, acurrucándose lo más cerca posible a Harry y sus penetrantes ojos lo observaban como si buscaran algo.

"Solo fue una pesadilla; estoy bien" Harry le aseguró al rubio con una sonrisa

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir a buscar a tu padre si quieres" Draco le ofreció, sinceramente preocupado

"De verdad Draco, estoy bien" El moreno insistió cansadamente, dejándose caer sobre su espalda

El rubio se estremeció levemente y se rodo para quedar sobre su mejor amigo con la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus brazos que se habían posado a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. Observo la pequeño moreno bajo de él intensamente por algunos segundos antes de descansar sus brazos y dejar su peso en Harry, descansando su cabeza en el pecho bajo él y enredar sus brazos envueltos en seda alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Harry dejo escavar un suspiro y llevo su mano derecha a la espalda del rubio, mientras este de dejaba caer a un lado.

El número de abrazos que los dos niños compartían habían aumentado drásticamente desde aquella tarde después de la muerte de Narcisa, no era que Harry se quejara, a él le gustaba mantener una relación tan unida a su mejor amigo. Ellos continuamente se daban la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, y el acurrucarse juntos en algún punto del día se había vuelto una ocurrencia regular. Algunas veces se sentaban y acurrucaban, algunas veces se acostaban juntos como en ese momento, en otras ocasiones Draco lo sostenía en sus brazos y a veces él era el que sostenía a Draco. Ninguno de los niños veía ningún daño en mostrarse su afecto abiertamente pero sus padres obviamente no pensaban lo mismo.

Les había tomado algún tiempo a los hombres darse cuenta de la cercanía de los niños y, aunque no habían ido directamente a prohibirles hacerlo, habían tomado a sus hijos por separado para explicarles que mostrar tal afecto a otra persona con la que no estabas casado no era muy bien visto. Ninguno de los niños les entendió realmente, no entendieron el porqué de la plática, o que daño podían ocasionar al compartir un abrazo pero Harry estaba dispuesto a no hacerlo nunca más si ese era lo que su padre realmente quería. Draco por el otro lado era menos cooperativo y había ignorado completamente a su padre. Había persuadido a Harry de que no hacían nada malo pero había aceptado a ser más discreto en el futuro. Ese era él porque aún se saludaban con un abrazo pero dejaron todo lo demás para cuando estaban seguros que no serian interrumpidos, como ese instante.

Harry estaba perfectamente cálido y confortable y sentía sus parpados cada segundo más pesados. Dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo, volteándose en la dirección contraria de donde estaba Draco. Su cabeza permaneció en esa posición después de que bostezo y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, cayendo bajo el poder de Morfeo. Sin embargo, antes de que entrara en un profundo sueño, Draco comenzó a moverlo.

"¿Oye Harry?"

"¿Hmm?" El moreno le contesto medio dormido, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos o voltear su cabeza

"Tengo sed" Le dijo Draco

"Que bien" murmuró Harry, hundiéndose más en su almohada

"¿No quieres bajar a la cocina y conseguir chocolate caliente? Te ayudara a olvidarte de tu pesadilla"

"¿Tengo alguna opción?" El medio dormido niño suspiro, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

"No"

"Ya lo sabía" murmuro Harry mientras abría sus ojos antes de cerrarlos de nuevo y tallarlos con la punta de sus dedos. "Vamos entonces" Aceptó antes de hacerle señas a Draco para que se levantara y le ayudara a levantarse. El rubio sonrió triunfante antes de rodarse y ponerse en pie. El moreno se levanto más despacio, restirando su espalda antes de sacar las piernas de la cama y pararse.

Uno al lado del otro, los dos niños salieron del cuarto y recorrieron el corredor que los conducía a las escaleras. Hablaron de cosas triviales como Quidditch, sobre el clima, si es que iba a nevar o no, y que era lo que harían en la mañana. La tranquila y feliz conversación continúo durante todo el corredor y durante su recorrido por la escalera pero termino cuando llegaron al último escalón

Escucho algo; un tipo de grito que resonaba por el piso y las paredes haciendo que el sonido perdurara. Entonces, la fuente del ruido se hizo presente y el aliento se estanco haciendo que Harry se quedara sin voz. Era un hombre, un hombre con cabello castaño claro y envuelto en una capa negra y no estaba no caminando ni corriendo; estaba volando. Lucia justo como el hombre que Harry había soñado hacia apenas unos minutos y se veía tan vivo y saludable como cualquier otra perdona. De hecho si no fuera porque estaba levitando en el aire hubiera pensado que aún era una persona viva.

"¿Por qué te has detenido?" Le pregunto Draco con curiosidad al tiempo que volteaba para ver a su mejor amigo que se había quedado atrás.

Harry abrió su boca, intentando preguntarle a Draco como era que él no veía al hombre que se aproximaba a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido, el hombre lo atravesó. Una horrible y fría sensación lo recorrió y sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, su vista se oscureció y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el esfuerzo por permanecer de pie. No había sido como cuando toco a Narcisa hace dos años atrás pero aún así no había sido sencillo soportarlo. Se tambaleo hacia delante y si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Draco hubiera caído al suelo.

"¡Harry!" El rubio casi grito lleno de preocupación al tiempo que lo sujetaba de la cintura

Harry cerró sus ojos tratando de no desmayarse, luchando por permanecer lucido. Trató de recuperarse lo bastante como para asegurarle al otro niño que se encontraba bien pero no podía lograr que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran. Después de un momento, junto cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor, el sonido de muchos pasos resonaron por el piso de piedra y sintió como los brazos que lo rodeaban se tensaban.

"Oh no…" Draco exhaló con miedo al tiempo que estrechaba sus brazos alrededor de Harry, sin hacer otro movimiento.

"¿Qué?" Logró decir Harry al tiempo que medio levantaba su cabeza para mirar hacia donde miraba Draco. Y aunque su vista aún estaba nublada, sus ojos color esmeralda se enfocaron en aquellos ojos rojos que estaban al otro lado del salón. Se sangre se congeló al reconocer de quien se trataba

"El Señor Oscuro…" susurro Draco, mitad asombrado, mitad aterrado.

Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de los del Señor Oscuro y, extrañamente, el hombre no parecía tener ninguna prisa tampoco. De hecho, el hombre parecía estudiarlo, como si tratará de encontrar algo. Considerando de quien se trataba, era muy atemorizante y Harry le pidió fervientemente a su Gran Señora que aquel hombre apartara su vista.

"¿Draco?" La voz de Lucius se escucho de pronto y los dos niños voltearon para ver como Lucius entraba en el cuarto y se quitaba su capucha y su máscara. Un paso detrás de él Severus también se quitaba su máscara y se bajaba la capucha. Viendo la condición de su hijo el hombre de cabello azabache se apresuró hacia ellos pero fue detenido abruptamente por un largo brazo sostenido frente a él.

Voldemort ni siquiera vio a Severus pese que lo acababa de detener. Él continuó viendo a Harry por unos segundos más antes de bajar su brazo y dirigirse hacia los niños, sus ojos nunca abandonaron al pequeño moreno que aún seguía luchando por no perder el conocimiento. Cuando estuvo junto a los niños, su vista se aparto finalmente de Harry para dirigirse hacia Draco

"Ve con tú padre niño" Voldemort le ordenó a Draco en un tono duro y frío. Draco miró hacia su padre pero no se movió pese a que todos sus músculos estaban tensos y listos para moverse. El hombre serpiente parecía no saber si sorprenderse o enojarse ante el desafío, y al final optó por el enojo "Ve con tu padre, antes de que te obligue" Le ordeno una vez más, su tono bajo y amenazante.

Eso pareció funcionar porque después de un momento de indecisión, Draco separo cuidadosamente sus brazos de su mejor amigo y se apresuro a donde estaba parado su padre y su padrino. Fue puesto inmediatamente junto al hombre rubio; fuertes y confiadas manos descansando sobre sus hombros, toda una contradicción con lo que el Señor Malfoy estaba sintiendo en realidad. Lucius lanzó una discreta y nerviosa mirada hacia Severus que estaba a su lado; y el hombre se veía el doble de pálido de lo normal y parecía que era incapaz de apartar su vista de la espalda del Señor oscuro quien estaba hincado para estar a la altura de su hijo, los largo y elegantes dedos tomando los brazos del niño.

Harry solo quería alejarse. Quería zafarse y correr hacia su padre donde estaría a salvo y lejos de ese horrible hombre. Sin embargo hasta estar parado le costaba mucho trabajo, no había forma de alejarse del Señor Oscuro y correr a su padre. Irguiendo su cabeza, Harry miro al Señor Oscuro para encontrar una extraña expresión de gentiliza en su rostro.

"Hola pequeño" Voldemort le dijo en voz baja que sin duda ninguno de sus mortifagos, quienes observaban interesados la interacción del Señor Oscuro con el niño, alcanzaba a escuchar. "¿Sabes quién soy?"

Harry asintió tímidamente "Eres el Señor Oscuro."

"Así es." Voldemort confirmó amablemente, la expresión de gentileza aún adornaba su rostro. "Tú eres el hijo de Snape ¿Cierto?" Harry asintió otra vez. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Haryon"

"Ah, ese nombre te queda. Ciertamente posees la gracia y belleza de un príncipe Elfo" Voldemort lo aduló causando que Harry se sonrojará. "Dime Haryon¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy pálido y si no estoy equivocado, cuando entré estabas a punto de desmayarte"

"Oh, no es nada mi Señor. Solo un mareo, me pasará pronto." Harry le contesto fluidamente, tratando de desvanecer la preocupación como siempre lo hacía con todo el mundo

"Ya veo¿Te había pasado antes?" El Señor Oscuro le preguntó, con un extraño tono de anticipación

"Sí una vez, la tarde que me despedí de mi tía Narcisa, unos meses después de su asesinato" El pequeño le contesto honestamente, sus nervios impidiendo que formara una buena mentira

"¿Tú tía Narcisa fue asesinada?" Harry volvió a asentir. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Una vez más el tono del hombre lleno de anticipación, como si esperará oír una respuesta que ya conocía.

"Lo vi" El pequeño le contesto con una voz monótona

"¿De verdad? Y ¿Vistes quien la mató?" Otro asentimiento de Harry le respondió. "¿Quién fue?" Harry titubeo, temeroso de las consecuencias que decir la verdad podría acarrear. "Haryon¿A quién viste?" Voldemort volvió a preguntar, sonando menos paciente está vez.

"A usted" Harry dijo quedamente, sin permitir que sus ojos se separaran de aquellos ojos rojos que parecían leer su alma. "Lo vi matando a mi tía Narcisa."

Para la sorpresa de Harry, en vez de convertirse en la victima de la maldición asesina o al menos ser torturado por decir aquello, fue recompensado con una fría y cruel sonrisa. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron como con alegría por alguna victoria y su mano izquierda, la que no podía ser vista desde donde sus mortifagos estaban parados, acaricio una de las pequeñas mejillas. Era una suave mano aunque terriblemente fría.

"Excelente". El hombre murmuro, acercándose más al pequeño, y por un horrible segundo, Harry pensó que ese monstro iba a besarlo. Sin embargo en el mismo instante en que esa idea entró en su mente, el Señor Oscuro se levanto, su mano abandonando la pequeña mejilla, y camino hacia la puerta. "Pon a tu hijo en su cama inmediatamente Snape y dale alguna poción si es que tiene problemas para dormir. El resto puede retirarse; los llamare si los necesito." Y dicho eso, las puertas se abrieron por sí solas y el Señor Oscuro salió elegantemente, cerrándose las puertas tras él.

Por unos segundos nadie se movió ni hablo, nadie estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Solo fue hasta que Harry se desplomo en el suelo que la gente a su alrededor salió de su estupor y regreso al presente. Cuando Severus y Draco se apresuraron hasta el pequeño, Lucius corrió a los demás mortifagos de su propiedad impacientemente, no quería que nadie presenciara como cuidaban e interrogaban a su ahijado sobre lo que había hablado con el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

_14 de Febrero de 1987. En la mañana._

"¿Sabían que San Valentín fue un elfo?" Serenity les dijo a sus amigos pomposamente, con un tono de sabelotodo.

"No es cierto" Rhys le contesto en desacuerdo con un tono aburrido, sin molestarse en alzar la vista del pedazo de tostada al que le estaba poniendo mantequilla.

"¡Si lo es!" Serenity insistió elevando la voz, atrayendo la atención de Harry y Marcia hacia la conversación

"Yo pensé que San Valentín era un santo Cristiano" Marcia susurró

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía un San Valentín" Dijo Harry justo al tiempo que las puertas del salón de juntas se abría y una de los profesores salía de ella cargando una gran canasta llena de sobres

"¡Qué bien, ya llegó el correo! Marcia exclamo sonriente mientras juntaba sus manos frente a ella. "Me pregunto qué me habrán mandado mis padres este año por San Valentín"

"Yo espero un regalo de Stefan¿Saben? Me dijo que me amaba en Nirthy" Serenity les dijo orgullosamente, refiriéndose al niño con el que aparentemente se casaría cuando creciera.

"Ya nos lo habías dicho" Señalo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa

"Muchas veces" Agregó Rhys

"Ustedes están celosos porque son niños y ustedes son los que tendrán que comprar regalos en vez de recibirlos" Serenity les imputo. "Y tú Haryon estás más celoso porque tú les envías regalos a tu familia pero nunca te mandan nada"

"Eso es porque San Valentín es celebrado de manera diferente por los magos" Harry le recordó sin molestarse por el comentario de su amiga

"¿Entonces porque te molestas en enviarles los regalos?" La niña le pregunto groseramente

"Porque amo a mi familia y es una manera de demostrárselos. Además, siempre nos dan la tarde del 13 libre para hacer los chocolates; sería un desperdicio tirar los que yo hago" Se justificó "Y como tu dijiste soy un niño, es una costumbre que yo de los regalos, y no me importa no recibir algo a cambio"

"Yo podría hacerte un regalo de San Valentín si quieres" Marcia le dijo tímidamente, retorciéndose los dedos por el nerviosismo. Harry se sonrojo ante el ofrecimiento causando que Rhys le dirigiera una divertida mirada y le diera un débil codazo en las costillas

"Oh o seas tan patética Marcia" Serenity le dijo a la niña causando que está se pusiera tan roja como un jitomate

"Buenos días a todos" Les saludo la joven profesora que estaba repartiendo el correo entre los niños

"Buenos días ilustre Calil" Todos corearon, Rhys con más entusiasmo ya que la joven profesora era su maestra.

"Qué bueno es verlos a todos tan alegres está mañana, especialmente a ti Rhys" La mujer les dijo, causando que apareciera un rubor en el niño. "Ahora, déjenme ver que tengo para ustedes…" susurró mientras buscaba en la canasta. "Tengo un paquete para Marcia." Sonrió mientras lo entregaba a la niña que lo tomo alegremente pero sin abrirlo de inmediato "otro paquete para Rhys" dijo entregándoselo al sonrojado niño. "y tengo un gran paquete para el Señor Haryon Snape, futuro Sumo Sacerdote"

"¿Un paquete?" Pregunto Harry confuso

"Sí" la profesora le confirmo al tiempo que sacaba de la canasta un gran paquete, tan grande que apenas podría tenerlo en sus brazos y lo depositaba cuidadosamente en la mesa.

Los cuatro niños admiraron la caja en silencio como si de ella fuera a salir algo, después de unos segundos Serenity rompió el silencio¿No tiene nada para mí ilustre Calil?

"No, lo siento Serenity pero no te llego nada hoy" La profesora se disculpo alegremente antes de partir hacia la siguiente mesa.

La rubia niña miró indignada a la profesora por un minuto o dos antes de regresar su atención al centro de la mesa donde estaba el paquete de Harry y decir furiosamente: "Voy a matar a ese tonto mentiroso en cuanto llegue a casa para La Luna del Mártir." Sin embargo, nadie pareció escucharla ya que aún veían al paquete de Harry curiosamente.

"¿Por qué no lo abres?" Le preguntó Rhys

"Porque no lo estaba esperando; no sé de quién es" Harry le respondió, mirando al paquete temerosamente

"¿Y qué? No es como si fuera a ser algo peligroso. ¿Quién querría herirte?" Marcia le pregunto quedamente, sonrojándose un poco otra vez.

Harry tomo aire y trato de no pensar en el Señor Oscuro cuando se acercaba al paquete para desamarrar el lazo que lo adornaba. Desde el incidente la noche previa a la Navidad, Voldemort había tomado un extraño interés en él. A él no le habían dicho nada por supuesto pero él había espiando a su padre y padrino en varias ocasiones antes de regresar a la escuela. El hombre serpiente había preguntado muchas cosas sobre el niño, cosas generales y que normalmente no tendrían importancia, pero de todos modos Severus estaba extremadamente preocupado por el súbito interés en su hijo, pero ¿Qué podría hacer sino responder a las preguntas?, difícilmente podía negarse.

Retiraron la tapa de la caja y Harry tuvo que estirarse para ver su contenido. Estaba llena de todos los tipos de caramelos imaginables, grageas de todos los sabores, paletas cambiadoras de humor, varitas de licor; fácilmente hacia cientos de galeones en dulces. Y encima de todo se encontraba un pequeño pergamino dorado, doblado por la mitad.

"Wow" Marcia quedo boquiabierta mientras se estiraba un poco para ver dentro de la caja.

"¿Estás seguro de que no sabes quién te envió esto?" Le pregunto Rhys, mirándolo extrañado.

Harry tomo la nota y la desdoblo encontrando en una letra prolija y en verde esmeralda la siguiente nota: "Para el príncipe de los elfos, con el sincero afecto del príncipe de Slytherin en esté día de San Valentín". Entendió totalmente el significado de la nota, recordó que una vez escucho que Voldemort había pertenecido a Slytherin cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts. No le sorprendió que el regalo viniera del Señor Oscuro, pero aún así el gesto no era apreciado ni querido.

"No puedo aceptar esto" murmuró casi para sí mismo

"Entonces yo me lo quedo" Serenity se ofreció, abalanzándose a la caja

"No puedes" Harry dijo rápidamente mientras alejaba la caja de Serenity

"¿Por qué no? Dijiste que tú no lo querías entonces deja que me lo quede" Gimoteó la niña estremeciéndose un poco

"No puedes quedártelo porque voy a devolverlo" El pequeño de pelo negro explico mientras cerraba y envolvía de nuevo el regalo

"¿Entonces sabes quién te lo envió?" Rhys le pregunto

"Sí"

"Entonces ¿porque lo vas a regresar?" Le pregunto Marcia llena de curiosidad

"Yo…" Harry dudó un momento, deteniéndose para bajar la caja de la mesa, inseguro de cómo explicar todo "no creo que mi padre aprobaría que yo recibiera un regalo de San Valentín, y mucho menos de quien envió este" Termino su explicación al tiempo que acomodaba la caja en el piso, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo espiaba desde debajo de la mesa, a solamente unos centímetros de sus pies.

* * *

_14 de Febrero de 1987. En la noche_

"Nagini, finalmente has vuelto. Dime ¿cómo fue recibido mi regalo?"

"Creo que bien mi Señor. El joven príncipe se llevo el obsequio cuando él y sus compañeros se retiraron de la mesa. Olí cierto grado de miedo viniendo de él pero no creo que eso sea una sorpresa"

"No, me agrada que me tema, siempre me temerá aún cuando sepa que nunca le haré daño. Haz hecho un buen trabajo Nagini, puedes irte a descansar mi pequeña."

"Gracias amo"

Su mirada siguió a la gran serpiente mientras está se alejaba de la figura del hombre que reposaba en un sillón en la esquina de un cuarto, observó el solitario cuarto antes de regresar su mirada al hombre. Aquellos ojos rojos parecían brillar en medio de la oscuridad mientras el hombre se acomodaba en su sillón y su larga mano se metía entre su túnica y se desplazaba hacia abajo. Un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y rápidamente alejo su mirada y cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de que era lo que el hombre frente a él estaba haciendo

Después de un rato, respiraciones entrecortadas inundaron el cuarto y ni tapándose los oídos podía amortiguar el sonido de las palabras y jadeos de placer. Recordaba la vez en que por accidente había entrado al cuarto de su padre y lo había encontrado haciendo eso mismo, y pese a que esa vez había sido muy embarazoso, no era ni la mitad de lo que está era. Al menos entonces él había podido abandonar el cuarto rápidamente y su padre no se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora, no tena ni idea de cómo salir de ese lugar, así que estaba obligado a escuchar…eso.

Las palabras provenientes de la boca de Voldemort eran cada vez más y más soeces y justo cuando Harry empezaba a temer por su alma, todo parecía estar llegando a su fin. Los ojos de Voldemort estaban fuertemente cerrados y su espalda arqueada mientras su cadera seguía levantándose. Harry aún tenía su cara hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando oyó la última entrecortada palabra, sus ojos se abrieron inconscientemente, aunque su cara permaneció volteada.

"¡Haryon!"

* * *

Harry despertó súbitamente con un grito contenido. Se sentó rápidamente aliviado de encontrarse en su dormitorio en San Gwenifwar alejado de Voldemort. Tardo un poco en que su corazón se tranquilizara y se permitiera relajarse. Tallándose los ojos, volvió a acostarse con su cabeza hacia un lado donde vio la caja que había recibido esa mañana.

Ahora ni de chiste se quedaba con ella.


	6. Del 3 de Agosto al 30 de Oct de 1987

_3 de Agosto de 1987: En la Mañana_

Harry suspiró, feliz mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, permaneciendo entre dormido y despierto. Apretó su almohada de plumas contra él, hundiendo su cara en ella hundiéndose en el aroma que expedía, el cual era resultado de los hechizos que utilizaba su padre para limpiarla.

Si había una posesión que el joven Havanista amara sobre todas sus cosas, era su cama. No la que tenía en San Gwenifwar o la que compartía con su padre cuando se quedaban en Hogwarts o en la que dormía cuando se quedaba con Draco y su padrino, sino su propia cama en su propia casa, una pequeña cabaña en una zona privada al norte de Gales. Su cama, la que olía a hogar y era exactamente por ello que le gustaba. Había pasado muchos momentos felices en ella durante las vacaciones de verano y a pesar de que solo dormía en ella por un par de meses al año, era la única que consideraba realmente suya, por lo tanto era su favorita.

Sintiéndose un poco más despierto, Harry se rodo para quedar sobre su estomago, envolviéndose en su cobija. Estaba tan cómodo que podría quedarse allí para siempre sin problemas, sin preocupaciones o pensamientos…

Pero entonces su cuarto fue inundado con luz y el momento de paz y confort quedo arruinado. Harry gruño completamente despierto pero no abrió sus ojos, en vez de eso los apretó y puso su almohada sobre su cabeza.

"¡Harry¡Despiértate!"

"¿Draco?" Harry bostezó aún debajo de sus cobijas "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en la mitad de la noche?"

"Tienes que levantarte, inmediatamente" El rubio insistió con su voz llena de pánico, mientras sus pisadas resonaban en la delgada alfombra antes de oír la puerta de su armario abrirse

"¿Por qué?" El moreno dijo en medio de un bostezo, aún sin salir de las cobijas

"Tú y tú padre se tienen que ir a Hogwarts" El sonido de la ropa siendo arrancada de su lugar y el sonido de piel arrastrándose, probablemente su baúl siendo arrastrado fuera del armario.

"No Draco, apenas estamos en Agosto, la escuela no empieza hasta dentro de un mes" Harry descarto la indicación del rubio, hundiéndose nuevamente en las cobijas para tratar de volverse a dormir. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, sus cobijas le fueron arrancadas, exponiéndolo al frio y a la luz del cuarto. "¡Draco…!" Le reclamo, envolviéndose en sí mismo y tratando de hundir su cara en sus brazos

"¡Viene por ti, Harry!" El rubio le dijo terriblemente serio, sus ojos llenos de angustia y miedo.

"¿Qué?" Harry acertó a decir, tallando sus ojos antes de estirarse para alcanzar sus lentes, los cuales necesitaba desde hacía unos meses.

"El Señor Oscuro, viene por ti. Mi padre está despertando al tuyo en este momento; tenemos que sacarte de aquí, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos." El rubio le explico mientras aventaba su ropa a su baúl.

"¿Él viene para acá?" Harry dijo horrorizado, completamente despierto, su corazón latía rápidamente presa de la ansiedad. Tal vez era pequeño, tan solo nueve años, pero sabía lo suficiente para tener una buena idea de cuál era el interés malsano que Voldemort tenía hacia él. Había tenido varios sueños después del de la noche de San Valentín, cada uno más claro que el pasado dándole mayor "información". Voldemort lo deseaba y era obvio que vendría por el pronto. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Le dio la orden a mi padre de que los mantuviera aquí, a ti y a tú padre, que se asegurará de que ninguno de los dos se fuera, ni siquiera por un segundo. No le dijo porque pero mi padre sabe que lo que el Señor Oscuro quiere es a ti" Draco le explico tan rápido como pudo mientras seguía empacando la ropa

"¿Pero tu padre no se meterá en problemas por esto?" El niño de cabello negro pregunto apresuradamente mientras se dirigía a una de las esquinas del cuarto donde la alfombra estaba suelta y jalaba de ella, quitaba una de las maderas del piso y sacaba de este una mochila que contenía sus "tesoros" los cuales guardaba allí para mantenerlos seguros.

"Va a regresar donde el Señor Oscuro en el momento en que tu padre y tu se hayan ido y estén seguros en Hogwarts y le dirá que cuando llego aquí ustedes ya no estaban" El rubio le contesto mientras aventaba el uniforme de Harry al baúl.

"¡Oye ten cuidado con eso!" El moreno protesto al ver el trato que le daba a su túnica religiosa

"Lo siento" Draco se disculpo distraídamente antes de darle un vistazo al cuarto. "Bien¿Hay otra cosa que quieras llevar contigo?"

"No, llevo todo lo que quiero" Harry le aseguro al tiempo que sacudía la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

"Bien, entonces vámonos" El otro niño dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Harry y con la otra mano arrastraba el baúl tras ellos. Dejaron el cuarto y se encaminaron por el pequeño corredor que llevaba hacia las escaleras. "¡Padre!, Ya está listo" Draco dijo al tiempo que se apresuraba escaleras abajo con el baúl golpeando en cada uno de los escalones.

"Ugh, Draco¿Tienes que arrastrar el baúl de esa manera?" Lucius lo riño al tiempo que él y Severus salían de la cocina y con un movimiento de su varita redujo el baúl y lo atrajo hacia donde Severus pudo atraparlo fácilmente y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

"¿Estás seguro que empacaste todo Haryon? No sé cuando podamos volver aquí" Severus le dijo a su hijo, mirando a su alrededor.

"Estoy seguro" Le afirmó Harry que aún estaba parado junto a Draco tomado de su mano

"Entonces es tiempo de irnos". Su padre le dijo a lo que el pequeño solo pudo asentir. Volviéndose hacia Lucius, Severus tomo la mano derecha de Lucius entre la suya, apretándola un poco. "Ten cuidado, el avisarnos de esta manera te ha puesto en mucho peligro."

"Estaré bien. Tú solo preocúpate por Haryon. Él es quien lo necesita." Lucius murmuró, estrechando la mano de Severus para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Harry desvió su atención de los adultos para ver a su mejor amigo. "Nos veremos pronto ¿De acuerdo?" Le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de subirle el animo

"Si, te veré pronto" Draco afirmó antes de poner al otro niño entre sus brazos en un apretado abrazo "Prométeme que no tomaras riesgos estúpidos y que siempre te harás acompañar por un adulto" El pequeño aristócrata le ordeno antes de terminar el abrazo.

"Lo prometo" El moreno le aseguró antes de separarse por completo y que su padre lo cargara y lo acomodara sobre su cadera. "Adiós por ahora". Le dijo a los Malfoy con un leve movimiento de su mano antes de que él y su padre desaparecieran con un crack.

* * *

_1 de Septiembre de 1987: En la tarde_

Harry se sentó al lado de Severus en la mesa principal en el Gran Salón y observaba con interés como los niños de primer año entraban y se paraban frente al salón, listos para ser sorteados en sus nuevas casas. Nunca había visto una selección antes, ya que usualmente para este momento ya se encontraba camino a su escuela. Sin embargo eso había cambiado este año.

La persecución de Haryon Snape por el Señor Oscuro ya era una cuestión oficial entre los Mortifagos y el único lugar seguro para él y para su padre era Hogwarts. Así que, desde ahora en adelante recibiría lecciones particulares del Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran quien lo visitaría cada tercer día. No era una situación ideal ya que seguramente la educación de Harry sufriría, (a pesar de estar adelantado en sus clases), y se encontraba al alcance de toda la población de Hogwarts la cual contenía alumnos que eran hijos de Mortifagos o leales a la causa de Voldemort. Sin embargo Harry no estaba muy preocupado que digamos y no era porque fuera "muy joven" para entender la situación. En realidad, él entendía la situación más que nadie.

La noche en que él y su padre arribaron a Hogwarts, le hicieron tomar una poción para dormir para tranquilizarlo y asegurarse de que descansara. Y fue mientras estaba dormido cuando vio a su querido padrino, el hombre que sin ninguna una duda lo había salvado y a Severus le había ahorrado una gran pena, ser torturado bajo lo que había aprendido era la maldición cruciatus. Lucius solo había sedo castigado por fracasar, no por ser un traidor, lo que significaba que Voldemort no sabía que los había ayudado. Y eso era algo por lo que estar agradecido. Harry había tenido varios sueños desde entonces, pero ninguno había sido detallado, así que Harry ya no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Había tratado de decirles a varios adultos sobre sus sueños y cada uno había hecho lo mismo: lo miraban con pena y le ofrecían darle una poción para que no tuviera sueños antes de que fuera a la cama. Ellos pensaban que solo eran pesadillas, las pesadillas de un niño confundido y asustado. Harry no sabía si sentirse insultado o agradecido por sus reacciones, ya que si los adultos pensaban que era algo sin importancia, seguramente era algo por lo que no tenía que preocuparse.

Harry se unió al aplauso que le brindaban al último niño que había sido seleccionado y el Profesor Dumbledore se paro para hablarle al estudiantado. El viejo Mago había sido una gran ayuda para él y para su padre, les había dado refugio sin ninguna reserva y le había creído a Severus completamente. Durante toda su vida, su padre le había dicho a Harry que Dumbledore no era un hombre del que debían confiarse demasiado, que debían mostrarle respeto pero que debían tener sus reservas. El pequeño de nueve años no necesitaba que le dijeran que las cosas habían cambiado. Tal vez no era claro para todo mundo, de hecho solo lo sería para unos cuantos, pero Severus estaba ahora extremadamente agradecido con el Director, a tal grado que Harry creía que el hombre haría cualquier cosa que Dumbledore le pidiera. Un cambio bastante dramático pero entendible ya que el anciano le había brindado a Severus todo lo que necesitaba para proteger a su hijo.

La voz de Dumbledore sonaba fuerte y clara mientras advertía a los alumnos de primero que el bosque prohibido era exactamente eso: prohibido. En la mente de Harry la clara voz con la que era presentado el nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras: El Señor Peter Pettigrew, se distorsionaba y se oía más lejana a cada instante. Cuando todo el salón aplaudió para darle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor, Harry trató de imitarlos, sus dedos apenas tocando la palma de su otra mano un par de veces con movimientos lentos. Había algo en aquel hombre, otra cosa que el saber que él era una de las horribles personas que habían atormentado a su padre cuando estaba en la escuela. Pettigrew definitivamente tenía algo que hacía que Harry se sintiera intranquilo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

De pronto la comida apareció en la mesa, volviendo su atención hacia Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que el discurso había terminado y que era tiempo de comer. Mientras miraba al Director, Harry sintió que alguien lo miraba y levantando su vista sus ojos se cruzaron con los pequeños y brillantes ojos de Peter Pettigrew, que lo miraba atentamente. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y desvió su mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Haryon¿Te encuentras bien?" Su le preguntó quedamente, inclinándose un poco para que alcanzará a oírlo pese al ruido que reinaba en el Gran Salón.

"Si padre". Harry le aseguro, mirando al hombre que estaba sentado junto a él con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Aún sentía la mirada del otro hombre clavada en él pero estaba determinado a ignorarla. Actuando en el impulso del moreno, el moreno se estiro un poco para darle un rápido beso a su padre en la mejilla antes de sonreírle otra vez "Estoy bien"

* * *

_3 de Septiembre de 1987: En la tarde_

"Ah, joven Haryon, es agradable verte de nuevo" El Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran saludo a Harry felizmente mientras esté entraba en la oficina del Director quien amablemente la había ofrecido para que las lecciones e Harry tuvieran lugar allí.

"Buenas tardes Sumo Sacerdote" Harry lo saludo respetuosamente, inclinando su cabeza mientras una delicada y pálida mano se posaba sobre ella. "Espero que su viaje haya sido agradable"

"Oh si, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que hice un viaje en una carreta guiada por un wyvern y creo que es algo que debo hacer más seguido; fue muy agradable". Le respondió mientras retiraba su mano de la cabeza del pequeño y se dirigía elegantemente hacia una de las sillas que estaban junto a una pequeña mesa "Ahora, dime¿Cómo has estado mi joven aprendiz?"

"No tengo quejas Sumo Sacerdote. Extraño a mis amigos y a San Gwenifwar pero sé que es lo mejor que me quede aquí y eso me hace sentir mejor"

"Bien, bien, me complace oír eso"

El silencio reino e el cuarto mientras el delicado hombre sacaba varios libros de texto y pergaminos de una mochila de algodón color crema y Harry trataba de reunir el coraje para hablar de sus sueños. Si, lo había comentado con varios adultos pero todos ellos eran Magos y Brujas. ¿Qué tal si los sueños eran una cuestión divina? Solo quería asegurarse de que no enmascaraban nada de importancia y la única forma en que podría hacerlo era preguntándole a su maestro. Sin embargo, no quería convertirse en una molestia, así que en expresar su duda era un completo reto para él.

"¿Sumo Sacerdote?" Harry finalmente atino a decir temerosamente

"¿Si joven Haryon?" El hombre le contesto cortésmente, deteniendo lo que hacía para prestarle atención

"Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle…" Harry tomo aire "He tenido sueños sobre Vol…El Señor Oscuro"

"Puedes decir su nombre; yo no le temo" Sephiran le aseguro a su estudiante. "¿Qué pasa en estos sueños?"

"Lo veo, a Voldemort, hablando con sus seguidores, aunque la mayoría de las veces no alcanzo a distinguir que es lo que están diciendo, y últimamente todo se ve borroso, así que no puedo saber quiénes son" El pequeño explico retraídamente. "La noche en que mi padre y yo llegamos aquí, lo vi torturar a mi padrino con la maldición Cruciatus" Agregó, como si lo acabara de recordar

"Ya veo…" El atractivo hombre murmuro, sonando un poco sorprendido, sin duda en reacción de que alguien tan pequeño supiera el nombre de tan horrible maldición. "Dime Haryon¿Cómo se sienten estos sueños?"

"Se sientes reales." Respondió entusiasmado, aliviado de que finalmente pudiera hablar en serio sobre el asunto y que no lo tomara solamente como las pesadillas de un niño. "Como si estuviera allí, como si estuviera despierto y presenciando todo, viéndolo con mis propios ojos. Y algunas veces, puedo sentir lo que sienten otras personas que están allí, sus emociones."

"¿Desde cuándo has estado teniendo estos sueños?"Le pregunto Sephiran sonando de repente muy serio pese a que su tono seguía siendo amable y calmado.

Harry dudo u momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado y murmurar su respuesta: "Lo vi matar a mi tía Narcisa; ese fue el primero."

Eso pareció sorprender al Sumo Sacerdote ya que sus cejas se elevaron un poco. Por un momento el silencio reino entre ellos antes de que el hombre exhalara un cansado suspiro y con sus largos dedos masajeara sus sienes. "¿Le has contado a alguien?" Harry asintió. "¿Y?"

"Dicen que solo son pesadillas" Sephiran asintió levemente antes de sumergirse un largo silencio como si estuviera considerando algo detenidamente "¿Sumo Sacerdote¿Son…son solo pesadillas?" Harry le pregunto temerosamente

"No hay tal cosa como solo pesadillas joven Haryon. Cada sueño, ya sea una pesadilla o no, es un mensaje de nuestra Gran Señora. Es solo que, con algunos, aquellos que han sido bendecidos, usualmente Sacerdotes o Sacerdotisas, estos sueños son algo más que mensajes o advertencias. Son eventos que realmente observas mientras estas dormido."

"¿Usted los tiene?" Harry preguntó lleno de curiosidad

"Si, aunque yo era mucho mayor que tu cuando tuve el primero" Sephiran contesto complacido. "Y no fue algo ni la mitad de importante, solo vi a mi hermana jugando con mi sobrina una tarde mientras yo tomaba una siesta." Dio una pequeña risa al recordar y Harry de alguna forma se sintió alagado de tener una conversación tan casual con alguien a quien él consideraba un gran hombre. "Haryon" Le dijo, una vez más sonando serio. "La próxima vez que tengas un sueño como estos, quiero que se lo cuentes a alguien, incluso si ellos lo consideran solo como una pesadilla, necesitan saberlo. También quiero que tan pronto despiertes escribas todo lo que puedas recordar del sueño: dónde estabas, como lucía, sonidos, emociones, todo."

"Está bien" El pequeño aceptó juiciosamente, sabiendo que era algo importante.

"Bien." El Sumo Sacerdote dijo con una amable sonrisa, cambiando todo su porte hacia uno más relajado. "Ahora, nuestra lección del día de hoy…"

* * *

_24 de Septiembre de 1987: En la tarde_

Harry sonrió un poco mientras la Profesora Trelawney le alborotaba el cabello afectuosamente antes de dirigirse a su escritorio para responder a la nota que le acababa de entregar.

Durante los días en los que Harry no tenía lecciones, se convertía en algo así como una lechuza para los profesores de Hogwarts, le entregaban notas o instrucciones que se necesitaba que llevara a otro profesor. A él no le importaba; así tenía algo que hacer y podía interactuar con otras personas, y era mucho mejor que pasársela encerrado en la residencia de su padre, sin contar que los profesores solían darle dulces cuando les entregaba los mensajes.

Mientras el pequeño de ojos verdes aguardaba por la respuesta de la nota que tendría que llevar a Dumbledore, comenzó a deambular por el salón tomando interés por lo que los estudiantes estaban haciendo, y fue cuando noto en una de las mesas del fondo una cabeza pelirroja familiar a la que se acerco esquivando las demás mesas redondas.

"Hola Bill" Saludo al chico mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Harry había conocido a Bill en uno de sus primeros días en Hogwarts antes de que empezara su trabajo como "lechuza humana". Había estado sentado ese día en el salón de su padre observando cómo daba clases, ya que se aburría si se quedaba solo en su cuarto, y Bill y sus amigos tenían Pociones en el tercer periodo. Harry le había ayudado en la poción que estaban haciendo al impedirle que mezclara un ingrediente incorrecto y de vez en cuando rondaba por allí para ayudarlo un poco más. Esa misma tarde durante la comida Bill lo invito para que comiera con él y con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor y de esa manera empezó su amistad.

"¿Qué tal Harry?" El mayor de los Weasley le contesto, desviando su mirada de la bola de cristal que tenia frente a él. Junto a él, otro niño estaba dormitando, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos para observar la bola.

"¿Te diviertes?" Bromeo Harry al ver el estado comatoso del otro niño

"Uy si, muchísimo" Le contesto sonriendo Bill antes de retirar su silla un poco. "¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"¿De veras?" El pequeño pregunto emocionado

"Claro, solo observa la bola y veamos si ves algo" El pelirrojo le explico mientras acercaba a Harry más a la bola para que pudiera verla mejor.

Harry se inclino hacia delante concentrándose en observar el centro de la bola, y por lo que sintió una eternidad no pudo ver nada, solo neblina, pero justo en el momento en que iba a rendirse, alcanzo a ver algo. La neblina se aparto un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para ver todo claro, solo se veía sombras.

Ahí en el centro se encontraba una gran y gorda rata, una pequeña y pálida serpiente de jardín y una gran serpiente negra cuya especie Harry no podía identificar. La gran serpiente estaba enroscada alrededor de la rata y la rata se veía incomoda pero no mostraba signos de querer zafarse. Por la derecha, la pequeña serpiente verde se acercaba a la gran serpiente y a la rata y curiosa sacaba su lengua como queriendo probar a los otros dos. Justo cuando la pequeña serpiente parecía alejarse, la rata fue soltada y se abalanzo contra la pequeña serpiente, la tomo en su hocico gentilmente y se la entrego a la gran serpiente, la cual la atrapo rápidamente mientras movía su lengua por la cabeza de la pequeña serpiente. La rata se aproximo temerosa a las dos serpientes y repentinamente la gran serpiente le clavo los colmillos en el lomo por lo que la pobre rata se retorcía y chirriaba.

Harry se retiró rápidamente, alterado por lo que acababa de ver. La última escena en la que la rata era mordida, había sido horrible. ¿Había sido una visión¿O había sido una imagen creada por su hiperactiva imaginación?

"¿Entonces qué¿Viste algo?" La voz de Bill interrumpió sus pensamientos por lo que se volteo para mirarlo. Bill parecía divertido como si todo fuera una broma, así que Harry decidió que sería mejor ocultarle que había visto algo, de todos modos no iba a creerle.

"¿Tu qué crees?" Harry le contesto con una sonrisa; no le estaba mintiendo, solo no le decía la verdad

Bill y su amigo se rieron un poco "No me sorprende; nadie ve nada. En mi opinión esto solo es pérdida de tiempo" El pelirrojo le dijo, asegurándose de mantener su voz baja para que no lo oyeran otras personas.

"Haryon, querido." La profesora Trelawney lo llamaba, haciendo que los niños voltearan hacia ella, que se encontraba al frente del salón indicándole a Harry que se acercara mientras sostenía un pergamino doblado en su mano

"Te veo luego Bill" Harry le respondió suspirando, disponiéndose a partir.

"¿Cenas en la mesa de los Gryffindor otra vez Harry? Bill pregunto apresuradamente antes de que Harry se alejara.

"Seguro, ahí te veo" El pequeño aceptó, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano apresurándose al frente del salón y rehusándose tercamente a pensar en lo que acababa de ver en la bola de cristal.

* * *

_30 de Octubre de 1987: En la tarde_

Harry regreso el saludo que le dirigían un grupo de Hufflepuffs mientras caminaba por uno de los corredores de Hogwarts que conducían a la estancia de su padre, a donde se dirigía, a menos que alguna mejor oferta llegara. Acababa de llevar el último mensaje del día y pensaba tener un momento para relajarse o para jugar con alguno de sus amigos si es que era invitado. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, no era exigente. A pesar del duro trabajo del día como "lechuza humana" o de las numerosas razones por las que se encontraba en esa situación en primer lugar, las cuales aún lo preocupaban, hoy estaba de buen humor, feliz por como las cosas estaban de momento.

Sin embargo, su buen humor cambio repentinamente cuando miro por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo, había estado lloviendo durante todo el día. Y era por la lluvia que golpeaba el vidrio que Harry se quedo sin aliento.

La lluvia era negra.

Harry sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro mientras observaba las gotas negras golpear el vidrio y dejar a su paso una tenue línea. Se quedo allí, impresionado, sin poder moverse, sin poder dejar de ver el terrible signo que tenía frente a él. La lluvia negra era un mal presagio; un terrible presagio, pero no para el mundo mágico o en un sentido adivinatorio. La lluvia negra era el peor de los presagios que los Havanistas podían presenciar y solo se sabía de una persona que lo había visto antes; La Gran Señora lo había presenciado antes de ver la encarnación del mal.

"¿Haryon?" Una voz familiar se escucho a su lado

Harry volteo rápidamente para ver a Peter Pettigrew a su lado. Con el rabillo del ojo, Harry se dio cuenta que con el segundo que había apartado la vista de la ventana la lluvia había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no era negra sino cristalina. Con un pequeño suspiro Harry dirigió toda su atención al maestro que menos le agradaba en la escuela, pretendiendo hacer esa reunión lo más corta posible.

"Profesor Pettigrew" Harry respondió educadamente, manteniendo sus emociones bajo control de la manera que su padre y padrino le habían enseñado al pasar de los años.

"Te ves algo pálido, si no te molesta que te pregunte¿Te pasa algo malo?" El profesor le pregunto, sonando todo menos preocupado

"No es nada, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar de todos modos Profesor" Harry le respondió antes de voltearse, intentando correr lo más rápido posible a los aposentos de su padre y checar en sus libros de texto la leyenda de la lluvia negra. Sin embargo, aún no tomaba u paso, cuando una gorda mano lo detuvo del codo. Ignorando la ola de pánico que lo inundo ante el contacto, Harry se detuvo obedientemente y volteo para mirar al profesor frente a él.

"Tal vez deberías tomar un descanso, solo para estar seguros. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación para que descanses un rato?"

Eso sonaba mal en varias formas. Harry mantuvo sus emociones bajo control, no dejándole ver nada "al enemigo", pero en su cabeza estaba más que aterrado y estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar una forma de salir del aprieto. Los silenciosos segundos que siguieron se sintieron como una eternidad, en especial para Harry que desesperadamente trataba de pensar en algo. Por suerte, su angustia termino sin que tuviera que pensar en algo, ya que una voz familiar lo llamo por su nombre al otro lado del corredor

Ambos, Harry y Pettigrew, voltearon para ver al final del corredor a Bill Weasley y otros Gryffindors haciéndole señas a Harry para que se acercara a ellos. Harry le agradeció a su Gran Señora por haberlo salvado y jalo su brazo para zafarse del profesor quien había disminuido la fuerza con que lo sujetaba gracias a la interrupción.

Finalmente Harry rompió el silencio entre ambos, bajo la mirada y tomo un paso atrás. "Buen día Profesor" murmuró antes de salir corriendo por el corredor para reunirse con los Gryffindors que lo aguardaban.

"Oye Harry¿Qué fue todo eso?" Bill le pregunto lleno de curiosidad, mientras miraba al Profesor de defensa quien aún los observaba, o para ser más precisos observaba a Harry.

"Yo, este, no estoy seguro" Harry le respondió, inseguro y altamente alterado.

"Oh bueno, nosotros vamos a la sala común para relajarnos un rato hasta la cena y nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos" El mayor de los Weasley lo invitó, mientras varios de los chicos tras él asentían en señal de aprobación.

"Oh, este, yo, este, lo siento pero voy a tener que pasar. Tengo que checar algo, pero los veo en la cena, si toda vía me invitan" Harry le respondió, dándose de topes por la forma en la que sus palabras habían salido, sonaba bastante inseguro.

"Claro que aún eres bienvenido. Te vemos en la cena entonces." El chico le dijo con una sonrisa mientras él y sus amigos se marchaban.

Harry suspiro pero mantuvo la sonrisa mientras se despedía del grupo de Gryffindors con un movimiento de la mano. Sin embargo en cuanto estos estuvieron fuera de vista, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante. Se quito sus lentes y tallo sus ojos antes de volver a colocarse los lentes en su nariz y caminar, en sentido contrario del que se habían ido sus amigos, en dirección al cuarto de su padre.


	7. 31 de Octubre de 1987

Hola a todos, lamento el retraso en la actualización, pero he estado leyendo EL libro, no puedo creer que después de 10 años de pensar como terminaría Harry ahora lo sepa, se siente raro, pero en fin fue un excelente final.

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_31 de Octubre de 1987: En la tarde_

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada que pudiera decirle donde estaba. Solo había oscuridad, rodeándolo en la eternidad.

Tres figuras, sombras que no se distinguían por la luz que los ocultaba, una de ellas resplandecía en rojo, otra en gris y otra en un blanco brillante. La figura gris y la blanca se encontraban a la derecha mirando hacia la figura roja, erguidas altas y orgullosas. De la figura gris emergió una atractiva llama verde que se dirigió hacia la figura roja. Una luz parecida a la llama verde emergió de la figura roja viajando mayor velocidad que la otra.

La llama verde que se dirigía a la figura roja se extinguió antes de llegar a su destino, pero la que viajaba hacia la figura gris no se detuvo, siguió su viaje, brillando más con cada segundo que pasaba, rodeo a la figura gris, la envolvió y la desvaneció.

La figura blanca quedo sola enfrentándose a la roja, hasta que esta se convirtió en roja también.

Todo estaba perdido.

* * *

"Uhh, Padre…" Harry murmuro mientras trataba de recuperarse del mareo y la neblina que trastornaba su visión conforme despertaba, las imágenes de las figuras en la oscuridad lo habían dejado agotado y frio. Unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban, sosteniéndolo, pero no eran los brazos de su padre. ¿De quién eran? Oh si, debían de ser de Bill; el chico lo estaba acompañando a su lesión con el Sumo Sacerdote.

"Tranquilo Harry, viene en camino" La gentil voz de Bill susurro en su oído

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban y Harry supo que era verdad; su padre venia por él y entonces estaría a salvo, estaría todo bien. Sintió como fue arrebatado de los brazos del adolecente, encontraba más y más difícil permanecer consiente. Las voces en su alrededor se distorsionaban, haciendo imposible distinguir que decían, solo eran ruido. Entonces sintió como unos brazos más largos y más fuertes lo cargaban, envolviéndolo en un agradable y conocido perfume.

"Padre…" Susurró Harry

"Shh, aquí estoy" Le contesto una voz profunda lo que ocasiono que Harry sonriera levemente; ahora sabía que estaba seguro y por fin podría dormir.

* * *

_31 de Octubre de 1987: En la noche_

Harry se acostó de lado y dio un pequeño bostezo al tiempo que despertaba, recordando todo lentamente, regresando a la realidad. Se encontraba en cama y por el perfume que lo rodeaba, era la cama de su padre. Eso significaba que estaba en los aposentos de su padre.

Al tiempo que despertaba más y más, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado tomaba más sentido. Había estado caminando alegremente junto a Bill Weasley cuando de repente todo o que lo rodeaba desapareció para ser remplazado con la escena que había presenciado. Después de eso todo seguía confuso y luego no recordaba nada y ahora estaba allí… Obviamente se había perdido su lección con el Sumo Sacerdote. Diablos, esperaba que no se hubiera ofendido o algo así.

Con un bostezo y estirándose, Harry bajo sus piernas d la cama con la intensión de ir a avisarle a su padre que ya estaba despierto. Sin embargo, cuando abandonó la recamara se encontró con una estancia bacía, lo cual era raro. Harry se estremeció levemente antes de regresar a la recamara de su padre y dirigirse hacia la puerta del baño, golpeo a la puerta levemente y espero por una respuesta…Nada. Despacio y con cuidado Harry abrió la puerta y se asomo hacia dentro, el pequeño baño se encontraba completamente vacío lo cual significaba que su padre no se encontraba en la vivienda, eso era muy extraño.

Notando que aún se encontraba vestido con el uniforme de San Gwenifwar, solo le faltaba la pesada capa, decidió ir en busca de su padre, solo para asegurarse de que este se encontraba bien. Se apresuro a salir del baño, cruzo la estancia y llego hasta el marco que lo conducía hacia los sótanos. Con un pequeño empujón abrió el marco y salió del aposento, se aseguro de cerrar el marco cuidadosamente antes de seguir por el corredor.

Por el corredor resonaba el sonido de sus pies descalzos contra el piso, mitad caminando, mitad trotando. Aparte de ese sonido solo el silencio lo rodeaba, por lo tanto no fue sorprendente el que Harry escuchara voces provenientes de uno de los aposentos de los profesores, uno de los aposentos que él sabía con certeza que no era ocupado ese año. Se detuvo frente al marco del aposento y lentamente y de puntillas se acerco, presiono se oído contra a pintura en un intento por oír mejor. La pintura se estremeció levemente por la presión que ejerció y por unos horribles segundos pensó que lo habían descubierto. Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de que el marco no estaba cerrado adecuadamente en el primer lugar y al quitar la pequeña presión que había ejercido, el marco se abrió un poco más. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo habían descubierto y que era seguro el seguir espiando, se acerco a la abertura entre la pared y el marco.

"¡Lo quiero ahora Pettigrew!" Una voz familiar siseo furiosamente y Harry alcanzo a ver al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras con su cabeza sumergida en las lamas de la chimenea.

"Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo Amo, pero por alguna razón ha decidido odiarme antes de interactuar conmigo" El asustado hombre respondió, su voz entrecortándose levemente

"No me interesan tus escusas. ¡Eres un completo inútil¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ganarse la confianza de un niño de nueve años o al menos encontrar una oportunidad para atraparlo?" Harry reconoció la demandante y enfurecida voz…era de Voldemort.

"Tiene muchos amigos aquí mi señor, es imposible encontrarlo solo…"

"¿Qué dije sobre tus escusas?"

"Lo siento Amo"

"Lo quiero Pettigrew, y lo quiero ahora; esta noche"

"¿E-esta noche? Pe-pero mi señor…"

"No me contraríes Pettigrew. Me estas irritando demasiado con tu falta de resultados y tus patéticos intentos de ganarte la confianza de tan inocente niño. Lo que te pedí no fue nada difícil y sin embargo hasta ahora solo me has defraudado"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras las voces seguían su conversación y ahora se boca se mantenía abierta. ¡Hablaban sobre él! Eso explicaba porque siempre había sentido la mirada del profesor de defensa siguiéndolo. Y Voldemort lo quería esa misma noche. En ese caso, no había manera de que se quedara a espiar más. Iba a correr hasta la oficina del Director y demandar que por primera vez lo tomaran realmente enserio antes de decirle al anciano todo lo que había escuchado. Internamente se felicitaba por haber estado bien y no haber confiado en el nuevo profesor de defensa, pero eso era algo que festejaría después.

Desafortunadamente, por un designio del destino o por mala suerte, Pettigrew escogió ese momento para sacar su cabeza de la chimenea y mirar hacia atrás, sus ojos dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Harry. El pequeño lanzo un pequeño gritito horrorizado mientras retrocedía, con la intención de echar a correr corredor abajo lo más rápido que pudiera. Mientras doblaba la esquina, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Voldemort ordenándole a Pettigrew atraparlo, lo cual hizo que apresurara aún más su paso. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna diferencia la velocidad con la que había corrido ya que una puerta que se encontraba frente a él se abrió de repente y de ella emergió Pettigrew, cortando el camino de Harry, y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerse ya lo habían atrapado.

¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido ese hombre no solamente ganarle sino también entrar en un salón para sorprenderlo? No había camino¡No tenía sentido y era totalmente injusto! Ahora estaba siendo acarreado, y no muy gentilmente, para ser un hombre tan gordo Pettigrew tenía un hombro muy huesudo el cual se clavaba dolorosamente en sus costillas, lo estaban llevando a algún lugar en el que estaría cara a cara él solito con el Señor Oscuro. ¡Completamente solito¡Iba a morir! Estaba seguro.

"¡Suéltame¡Déjame ir¡SUELTAME!" Harry grito y lucho desesperadamente, moviendo sus brazos y piernas y retorciéndose furiosamente. De repente a la mitad de su grito, su voz dejo de funcionar pese a que el trataba de hacer todo el ruido posible.

"Eso es, eso te callara" El gordo hombre gruño mientras se dirigía a las afueras del colegio y guardaba su varita dentro de sus ropas

Tal vez ya no era capaz de hablar pero eso no significaba que no tratara de soltarse. Se revolvía, empujaba, se retorcía, pero nunca trató de golpear al hombre que lo tenía sujeto; hasta donde él sabía, su voto de pacifismo todavía aplicaba en este tipo de situaciones. Todos sus movimientos parecía tener un efecto, ya que varias veces estuvo a punto de soltarse lo cual alimentaba más su determinación.

Después de varios minutos, justo cuando Harry comenzaba rendirse por el cansancio y sus músculos comenzaban a sentirse pensados, cayó bruscamente en el suelo. Un grito de triunfo resonó dentro de él mientras pensaba que esa era su oportunidad para correr de regreso a Hogwarts y conseguir ayuda. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento murió tan rápido como había nacido ya que frente a él, a menos de un pie de distancia se encontraba una figura oscura son sus ojos rojos clavados en él. La imagen hizo que Harry se congelara, incapaz de mover un solo musculo

"Hola Harry" Voldemort lo saludo con un tono amigable, mientras reducía la distancia que los separaba y se arrodillaba junto a donde Harry aún se encontraba tirado. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, has crecido mucho. Te estás convirtiendo en un joven muy hermoso" Le dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de cabello de los ojos de manera afectuosa. "¿Cómo has estado desde la última vez que hablamos?"

Harry deseaba responderle, enserio que quería, tan siquiera para que el extraño hombre, quien seguía acariciando su cara, no se enfadara y decidiera hacer algo mucho más espantoso. Sin embargo el hechizo que lo mantenía mudo seguía funcionando y no estaba seguro de cuanto tardaría en perder su efecto. Pensando racionalmente, extendió su cuello hacia atrás y con una mano señalo su garganta para posteriormente apuntar hacia Pettigrew que aún se encontraba en el cuarto, parado nerviosamente en una esquina oscura. Afortunadamente Voldemort pareció entender lo que trataba de decirle y junto a un rápido movimiento de su varita pronuncio "Finite Incantatum" antes de dirigirle una fría mirada a su Mortífago.

"Me encargare de ti luego" Siseo el Señor Oscuro, en un sonido lleno de malignidad haciendo que el hombre gordo se estremeciera de miedo, entonces regreso su roja mirada a Harry quien ahora se encontraba sentado listo para intentar marcharse a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. "Ahora regresando a mi pregunta ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien gracias mi Señor" Harry le contesto educadamente, tratando de ocultar el miedo y el disgusto que sentía. "Yo, este, Quiero agradecerle por el regalo que me envió en San Valentín"

Eso pareció ser una respuesta correcta ya que el hombre sonrío, obviamente complacido "Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sin embargo Nagini me dijo que olio que tenias miedo cuando lo abriste"

"Yo…solo estaba un poco sorprendido de recibirlo…y pensé que podría decir mi padre ante tal regalo…" Harry murmuro incomodo, desviando la mirada por lo que no se dio cuenta de la mueca que apareció en el rostro de Voldemort. "Lo siento Mi Señor, pero no puedo quedarme; tengo que regresar antes de que me extrañen…" Dijo rápido, parándose con la intensión de salir de allí. Sin embargo, una larga mano lo sujeto por la muñeca fuertemente. No era doloroso pero definitivamente no era algo que quería que continuara.

"No puedes regresar Harry" Voldemort le dijo duramente, su voz tomando un tono siniestro y Harry mantuvo su mirada en otro lado por miedo de la expresión que el hombre podía ostentar.

"Mi señor, solo quiero regresar para asegurarme de que mi presencia no sea requerida entonces…" Harry comenzó a mentir tratando de disipar el enojo del Señor Oscuro, ahora que su oportunidad de escapar estaba perdida.

"Eso es precisamente por lo que no puedes regresar Harry" Le dijo el hombre, su tono repentinamente gentil. "No quiero que regreses a que te rompan el corazón"

"¿Qué…?" Pregunto Harry, finalmente conectando su mirada con la de Voldemort. La expresión que este tenía era inquietante; parecía triste, lastimoso y sus ojos tenían un brillo de odio que parecía no estar dirigido hacia él.

"Tu presencia no será extrañada por nadie mi joven príncipe". Voldemort le dijo gentilmente, acercándolo a él un poco jalándolo levemente de su muñeca.

"¿No…?"

"No. La razón por la que fuiste traído está noche, aquí conmigo es porque…" El hombre titubeo un momento como si estuviera dándose ánimos para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo "Es porque tu padre me lo pidió"

"¿Mi padre te lo pidió…? Repitió Harry, totalmente confundido; ¿Por qué su padre haría algo así, porque iría con Voldemort? Si desde que Narcisa había muerto Harry estaba seguro que la lealtad de su padre no se encontraba con Voldemort y menos ahora que el hombre estaba loco.

"Si, vino a preguntarme si yo podría recibirte" El Señor Oscuro se detuvo y respiro profundamente, tomando aire antes de hablar otra vez. "Haryon, mi querido niño, detesto ser yo el que te diga esto, pero…tu padre….Severus…él…él ya no desea ser tu padre"

La sangre que corría por la venas de Harry se congelo, su estomago y su corazón sufrieron un hueco, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se llenaron de lagrimas y un sollozo se escapo de entre sus labios. Su padre… ¿Su padre ya no lo quería¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora¿Fue…fue por eso que no había estado con él en la tarde cuando se había desmayado¿Todo había sido demasiado para él¿Era demasiado el estrés de tener un hijo que era deseado por uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, que se estaba volviendo loco sin contar todas las pesadillas y las visiones? Tenía sentido. Si sus propios padres biológicos no lo habían querido cuando apenas tenía unas horas de nacido y no había hecho nada malo¿Por qué lo iba a querer alguien que realmente no tenía una razón de verdad para amarlo¿Por qué lo iba a querer con todos los problemas que su sola existencia acarreaba desde el último año? Era algo completamente entendible, tenía que pasar algún día...Pero eso no hacía más fácil el darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba solo, que nadie lo quería…

"Él…él no quiere…" Harry exhalo, mirando a Voldemort con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su mano cubriendo su boca. "Pe-pero¿Qué hay de tío Lucius y de Draco…?"

"Lo siento mucho querido" Voldemort dijo por lo bajo, acariciando con una mano la mejilla de Harry

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no con la fuerza como para deshacerse de la mano del Señor Oscuro, y miro al hombre frente a él con terror. "¿Por qué¿Acaso hice algo malo¿Le dijo porque¿Le dijo…" El estresado niño se detuvo mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban "Trate tanto ser bueno ¿Qué hice mal?" Más lágrimas lavaban su rostro. "Me abandono también… ¿Realmente soy tan malo que nadie me puede querer?"

"No mi príncipe, no, claro que no eres malo" El Señor Oscuro le aseguro rápidamente, atrayendo a Harry hacia sus brazos y el pequeño niño ni siquiera protestó, aceptando el abrazo de confort que le ofrecían sin pensar quien lo hacía. "Aquellos que te han dejado son los monstros. Son crueles y despiadados y débiles, incapaces de comprender la verdadera belleza, lo maravilloso que eres".

"Estoy solo…Oh Havanack, estoy solo otra vez" Harry sollozo, lleno de dolor y desesperación

"No Harry, no estás solo, nunca estarás solo, me tienes a mí. Te quedaras conmigo y nos iremos lejos, lejos de todos aquellos que te han hecho daño, de los que no te han querido, yo te mantendré a salvo y te amare de la manera que mereces ser amado" Voldemort le dijo gentilmente mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

Al oír aquello, un pequeño rayo de esperanza emergió en su corazón roto y Harry trato de asirse desesperadamente a esa esperanza para no ahogarse en el dolor que sentía, ese dolor que lo desgarraba desde adentro. Olvido quien era el que hablaba, olvido quien era exactamente aquel que hacia esas maravillosas, reconfortantes y dulces promesas, esas promesas que él aceptaba; esas promesas que quería creer como ciertas, tenían que serlo. Nadie lo quería, estaría totalmente solo si no fuera por este hombre que lo reconfortaba. Y ese fue la razón por la que instintivamente sus pequeños brazos rodearon a la figura que lo sostenía, apretándose contra el fuerte pecho de forma que su barbilla descansaba en el hombro de Voldemort, perdiendo la expresión que éste portaba, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

"¿Harry?" Voldemort le susurró al oído, volteando su cabeza para poder observar al niño. "Antes de que nos vayamos necesito marcarte para que nadie pueda alejarte de mí, para que siempre pueda cuidarte"

"¿Marcarme?" Harry repitió en un temeroso susurró, alejándose lo suficiente como para ver directamente los ojos color escarlata que lo miraban con tanto afecto

"Solo una pequeña marca en tu frente, exactamente aquí" Le explico, tocando con la punta de su dedo la área de la que hablaba, junto sobre su ceja derecha.

"¿Me va a doler?"

"Si" Voldemort le respondió seriamente

Harry miro al moreno con ojos rojos que en el fondo él sabía era una mala y horrible persona y sin embargo estaba siendo agradable y le ofrecía algo que por ahora nadie hacia, quererlo. Y realmente no quería estar solo. Las cosas que le proponía, las promesas se oían tan sinceras, además lo quería marcar como suyo; él no haría eso si no hablara enserio. ¿Por qué lo estaba pensando? Ya no tenía a nadie ni nada, en realidad no tenia opción.

Aún dudando, con su cabeza tan confundida y agobiada como estaba, Harry dio un indeciso asentimiento de la cabeza y fue recompensado por el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa y un "buen niño" lo cual lo hizo sonreír levemente. Los brazos de Voldemort lo soltaron con lo que Harry entendiendo se separo del hombre. "Ahora Harry, esto va a doler, y creo que bastante, pero tan pronto como termine podre hacer un hechizo que te disminuirá el dolor ¿Está bien? Solo necesito que seas un niño valiente y apretar tus dientes y aguantar por un par de minutos¿Puedes hacer eso?" Harry asintió sombríamente. "Buen niño" Le dijo nuevamente dedicándole otra sonrisa.

El hombre le dio un beso en la frente, justo donde le dijo que estaría la marca, entonces se separo completamente de él y levanto su mano izquierda y, por primera vez Harry noto lo largas que eran las uñas del Señor Oscuro. El niño cerró los ojos, preparándose para el dolor que sentiría, el cual estaba seguro seria como ningún otro que hubiera sentido antes. Y entonces comenzó…no era tan malo. Era punzante e incomodo y quería que ya terminara, pero no era tan terrible o insoportable. Concentrándose en el dolor que estaba sintiendo podía decir que el dolor dibujaba alguna forma en su piel, como si lo estuvieran cortando con algo muy filoso y considerando las uñas y la posición en la que estaba el Señor Oscuro antes de que cerrara los ojos, tal vez la forma estaba siendo hecha con sus uñas.

Después de un rato, la uña término su trabajo dejando un dolor sordo alrededor del corte. Sintió un hilo de sangre recorrer su piel por un momento antes de que un suave pañuelo limpiara sus rasgos. Después de que toda la sangre fue removida, Harry oyó que Voldemort susurro un hechizo para parar el sangrado.

"Ese fue el primer paso Harry" Voldemort le dijo gentilmente, levantando la cara del niño de forma que pudieran verse a los ojos. "El siguiente paso será el más importante, pero también será el que dolerá más. Necesito que seas muy valiente, más valiente que antes". Harry solo pudo encontrar la fuerza para asentir rápidamente. "Está bien" El hombre le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza por su parte al tiempo que sacaba su varita de sus ropas. "Ahora, pon tus manos en mi brazo y apriétalo si lo necesitas". Le ordeno mientras ponía las manos del niño en su brazo izquierdo. Harry le dio un leve apretón como si estuviera practicando antes de asentir con su cabeza en señal de que estaba listo. La varita fue levantada y la punta de esta presiono contra la herida y se oyó un siseo como si fuera un lenguaje extraño…

Y entonces el dolor comenzó. Un grito de agonía se escapó de la garganta de Harry mientras su cabeza se sentía como si la estuvieran partiendo por la mitad. Instintivamente trato de alejarse de la fuente de dolor pero una fuerte mano lo mantenía sujeto por su nuca en la posición correcta. Los gritos siguieron aumentando de volumen conforme el pequeño sentía que la intensidad del dolor se ampliaba. Harry sintió que sus piernas se negaban a aguantarlo y tuvo que luchar para no perder el conocimiento ya que sentía que toda la energía era extraída de su cuerpo. Como si viniera de otro mundo la voz de Voldemort hablaba palabras de aliento, le aseguraba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que todo terminaría pronto, pero era tanto el dolor que todo se sentía como si estuviera en una alucinación

Las pequeñas manos se apretaron lo más fuerte que podían en el brazo, usándolo como ancla a la realidad, a la conciencia. Pero entonces, tan pronto como el dolor había empezado…se fue, lo mismo que Voldemort. Sin nada de que asirse las piernas de Harry se doblaron y cayó al suelo como muñeco roto. Sollozo tratando de recuperar el aire y respirar normalmente. Al abrir sus ojos, Harry quedo más que atónito al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el piso sino que estaba suspendido en el aire. Todo estaba borroso y ya no podía sentir absolutamente nada. Sin embargo si sintió como chocaba con un cálido y fuerte pecho y sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban rápidamente.

Apenas levantando la vista, volteando su cabeza levemente sin fuerzas pudo ver la persona que lo tenía en sus brazos, los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante la sorpresa y la confusión al ver quien lo había "salvado". "¿Tío Lucius?" respiro sorprendido; pero ¿Voldemort no le había dicho que no lo querían? Desde el fondo de su mente, donde aún se encontraba coherente logró entender que en la esquina se encontraba inconsciente la figura de Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh Haryon¿Qué te ha hecho?" El rubio murmuro mientras se acomodaba el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos y Harry sintió miedo preguntándose qué era lo que le había hecho el Señor Oscuro. Seguramente nada bueno por la expresión de su padrino

"¡Malfoy!" La voz de Voldemort rugió furiosa y Harry inmediatamente fue puesto en el piso detrás de rubio "¿Puedes explicarme qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Me quitaste a mi esposa; no permitiré que me quites a mi ahijado" Respondió Lucius con una mirada llena de furia y decisión mientras apuntaba su varita al Señor Oscuro.

Harry se sostuvo de la pierna de su padrino mientras entendía las implicaciones de lo que escuchaba; ¡Lo querían! Voldemort le había mentido; tan siquiera en lo que respectaba a Lucius¡Él aún lo quería! Eso quería decir que tal vez lo que le había dicho el Señor Oscuro sobre Severus era otra mentira. Pero si no lo era, Lucius aún lo quería y seguramente sino podía convencer a su padre él lo aceptaría en la Mansión Malfoy con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Crees que te lo puedes llevar Lucius?" Se burlo Voldemort "Es mío ahora, esa marca lo muestra y se mostrara a todo el mundo, no puedes cambiar eso¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer¿Vas a tratar de matarme Lucius?" Se carcajeo "Me gustaría ver eso"

Harry miro con asombro como su padrino blandió su varita y con una vos llena de furia que nunca había oído dijo "¡Avada Kedavra!" En respuesta, unos milisegundos después, Voldemort lanzo la misma maldición con una voz llena de odio, y Harry instantáneamente supo que era lo que iba a pasar. La escena que había visto esa misma tarde antes de desmayarse, había sido un aviso, un aviso de lo que estaba por pasar. La maldición asesina, aquella horrible luz, iba a hacer que su querido padrino muriera, dejando a Draco solo, dejándolo a él solo…

Con una fuerza que no se creía capaz de poseer el pequeño aprovecho que Lucius no estaba parado correctamente, y consiguió tirarlo a un lado, quitándolo del camino de la luz verde que se aproximaba, aunque no hubo tiempo para moverse. No le importaba, estaba dispuesto a morir si eso significaba que Lucius podría estar con Draco; el iría a reunirse con tía Narcisa y esperaría el día en que todos estarían reunidos otra vez.

Muchas voces gritaron su nombre mientras la luz verde lo envolvía. Harry cerro sus ojos serenamente, listo para aceptar lo que la muerte tuviera que ofrecerle, sintió como era expulsado hacia atrás. El grito de un hombre lleno de dolor o angustia llego hasta sus oídos mientras la gravedad lo llevaba al piso. Lo último que supo fue el dolor en su nuca antes de que todo se volviera silencioso y reinara la oscuridad.


	8. 1 de Noviembre de 1987

_1 de Noviembre de 1987. En la mañana_

Harry cerró sus ojos solo para cerrarlos fuertemente nuevamente debido a la brillante luz que estaba rodeada de halos amarillos. Gruño levemente al tiempo que se rodaba para quedar sobre su espalda, su brazo cubriendo su frente y sus ojos. Recordaba todo, demasiado bien, pero simplemente no podía encontrar las fuerzas ni para levantarse, ni para hablar.

"¿Haryon?" Una reconfortante voz llego desde su lado en ese momento, una fría mano posándose sobre su frente, en la parte que no estaba cubierta por su brazo.

"¿Sumo sacerdote?" Harry murmuró, volteando su cabeza y quitando su brazo de sus ojos. Despacio y con cuidado volvió a abrir sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos al instante, solo confirmando que el que se encontraba a su lado era su mentor, el cuarto aún estaba sumergido en una luz brillante.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" El gentil hombre le pregunto al tiempo que la silla en la que se encontraba rechinaba denunciando que ahora el hombre se encontraba sentado en la orilla de esta.

"Cansado, pero aparte de eso estoy bien" El pequeño respondió mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Esta vez, en vez de cerrarlos de nuevo, solo los entrecerró mientras se acostumbraba a la deslumbrante luz. "No por ofender Sumo Sacerdote pero¿Por qué esta aquí?" Pregunto curiosamente, volteando por completo para poder ver apropiadamente al hombre. Sephiran lucia consternado y al mismo tiempo irradiaba la serenidad que parecía nunca abandonarlo. Harry notó que no se encontraba en la parte principal de la enfermería como pensó al inicio, sino que se encontraban en el cuarto privado donde solían aislar a los estudiantes cuando se enfermaban de algo contagioso.

"Se acordó que sería mejor que alguien conocido estuviera presente cuando despertaras. El Director Dumbledore fue a apoyar a tu padre y a tu padrino en sus juicios."

"¿Juicios?" Harry repitió lleno de temor, sus ojos abriéndose por completo.

"Se les encontró la marca tenebrosa; lo siento" El hombre le informo apesadumbrado, obviamente pensando que el pequeño no estaba enterado.

"¡Pero ellos no han sido leales a Voldemort desde hace mucho tiempo¡Desde la muerte de tía Narcisa! Han espiado para Dumbledore desde hace tres años. Seguramente eso tiene que contar para algo ¿No es cierto?" Harry dijo desesperadamente, sentándose en la cama, listo para salir de ella.

"Haryon, Haryon, cálmate; no hay necesidad de que entres en pánico" Le aseguro Sephiran, posando su mano en su hombro y empujándolo levemente hacia la cama. "Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Nuestra Gran Señora no dejara que uno de sus más fieles Aprendices sufra una injusticia. Cuando la luz de la mañana llegue, se verá la verdad."

Harry se recostó obedientemente y exhalo un suspiro. Levanto su mano y se tallo el área por arriba de su ceja derecha sintiendo la línea del corte que el Señor Oscuro le había hecho, marcándolo. Definitivamente tenía una forma; se sentía como un rayo. "¿Qué le paso a Voldemort?"

"Desapareció" El Sumo Sacerdote Havanista contesto quedamente, mientras acomodaba las cobijas para que arroparan apropiadamente al niño hasta su mentón. Harry lo miro al oír aquello, sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa.

"¿Lo dejaron escapar?"

"No, de acuerdo con tu padrino, cuando lo quitaste del camino de la Maldición Asesina, esta te alcanzó a ti pero reboto y golpeo al Señor Oscuro y, aparentemente, su cuerpo fue completamente destruido." Le explico Sephiran

"Bueno, creo que eso explica porque no estoy muerto" Harry dijo con una sonrisa y su vista fija en el blanco techo que lo cubría. Sephiran rio un poco ante eso y el silencio los envolvió por un momento hasta que Harry hablo de nuevo: "¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?"

El Sumo Sacerdote dio un suspiro y su mirada se poso en sus manos mientras estas alisaban las arrugas del edredón. "No estamos completamente seguros, sin embargo, antes de que el Director Dumbledore tuviera que irse, llegamos a la conclusión de que debió de haber sido algún tipo de hechizo protector, lo cual podría explicar cómo es que superviviste a la Maldición Asesina. Ahora que quien sabe si su intención fue hacer tal hechizo o fue el resultado de alguna maldición no terminada."

Harry decidió que era mejor no mencionar el hecho de que básicamente Voldemort había prometido llevárselo y cuidar de él, porque ya en retrospectiva lo más seguro era que todo fuera una mentira para ganar su confianza y poder acercarse a él o matarlo. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba la mirada que le había lanzado a Pettigrew cuando se entero que este lo había silenciado. Ahora nada podía ser contestado así que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello, lo único que ello le traería sería crear más dudas que no tendrían respuesta ahora que Voldemort ya no estaba.

"Desapareció Voldemort…" Murmuró de repente Harry sin poder creerlo, por fin cayéndole el veinte de lo eso significaba.

"Si, tan siquiera por ahora Lord Voldemort ya no es un problema." El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa y movió su cabeza. "Siempre supe que eras un niño admirable joven Haryon, pero nunca pensé ni por un segundo que jugarías una parte crucial en la caída del Señor Oscuro"

"Los periódicos van a volverse locos" El pequeño predijo con un suspiro

"Estoy seguro que tu padrino y su hijo estarán más que encantados en ayudarte con la prensa" Sephiran comento en medio de una risa

Al escuchar el nombre de Draco los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. ¡Lucius había sido arrestado junto con su padre! "¿Dónde está Draco? No lo dejaron en la Mansión solo ¿O sí?"

"El joven Señor Malfoy está siendo recogido de su casa en estos momentos por dos Aurores. Será traído aquí y me imagino que los Aurores querrán hablar contigo sobre lo que paso. Tal vez puedan utilizar algo de lo que digas en defesa de tu padrino y podrán acusar a Peter Pettigrew, aunque en el último caso no creo que sea necesario." Sephiran le explico y segundos después las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron atrayendo la atención de los dos ocupantes del cuarto privado.

"¿Harry?" Se escucho una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Señor Malfoy haga el favor de no gritar" Se oyó la voz de la Señora Pomfrey

"¡Usted dijo que él estaba aquí¿Dónde está?" Demando la voz de Draco

"Él está en uno de los cuartos privados Señor Malfoy, así que cálmese" La voz irritada de la enfermera contesto al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban pisadas que se acercaban

El niño en la cama se sentó y se estiro antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a una Señora Pomfrey irritada y a un estresado Draco que a leguas se notaba lleno de pánico. La mirada del pequeño Malfoy se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su mejor amigo y en un segundo se aparto de la puerta para terminar en la cama, encima de Harry.

"¡Estás bien¡Estás bien!" Sollozo Draco felizmente, abrazando al otro niño por la cintura y encajando su rostro entre el hombro y cara del niño. "¡Tenía tanto miedo de que tú también fueras separado de mi lado¡Pero estas bien!" Harry le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda para consolarlo, sin estar seguro de que más hacer para reconfortar a su mejor amigo el cual aún estaba vestido con sus pijamas. Al mirar sobre la cabeza de Draco alcanzo a divisar tres personas y se estremeció al reconocer a uno de ellos.

"¡Tú!" Chillo Harry al reconocer entre los hombres que entraban al cuarto a James Potter junto a un hombre que en la opinión de Harry parecía estar loco y una mujer con el cabello de un color que Harry jamás había visto. "¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín tenían que mandarte a ti?"

"Haryon" Le llamo la atención Sephiran con un tono de voz que pese a ser principalmente estricto no perdía su gentileza.

"¿Quién es él?" Pregunto Draco, rodándose en la cama de forma que quedo acostado junto a Harry mirando al Auror

"James Potter." Le dijo Harry por lo bajo, sin quitar sus ojos del hombre. "No lo quiero aquí" El niño moreno dijo tercamente, de tal forma que hasta los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

"¿Usted es ESE James Potter? Oh por Merlín¡y yo lo deje entrar a mi casa! Urgh, vamos a tener que hacer que Dobby desinfecte todo." Dijo el pequeño rubio haciendo que Harry riera antes de volver a ponerse serio.

"No lo quiero aquí" Insistió. "Y no diré ni una sola palabra hasta que él se retire." Y con eso, Harry apretó sus labios fuertemente. Solo en señal de solidaridad Draco lo imito, presionando sus propios labios y miro gélidamente al Auror.

"Ay, Vamos…" Potter comenzó a protestar pero fue la Señora Pomfrey quien lo interrumpió.

"No sé porque están discutiendo esto ahora de todas formas no voy a permitir que interroguen al podre niño ahora, no hasta que yo lo halla examinado y me asegure que se encuentra bien. Ustedes saben por lo que el niño ha pasado y no voy a permitir que lo molesten hasta que este segura que está saludable" Le dijo a los tres Aurores. "Ahora a menos que ustedes sean curadores profesionales o estén actuando como tutores legales los quiero fuera de mi enfermería. Vamos váyanse" Corrió a los adultos, ganándose las palabras de indignación que expresó la mujer Auror. Cuando se fueron, la mujer volteo hacia los demás ocupantes del cuarto y su mirada se detuvo en Draco "Eso lo incluye a usted Señor Malfoy"

"¡No!" Protesto Harry rápidamente, aferrándose a Draco al mismo tiempo que el rubio aumentaba la fuerza con la que tenia sujeto a Harry. "Por favor señora Pomfrey¿No se puede quedar Draco¿Por favor?"

La enfermera pareció considerar la petición por unos instantes antes de lanzar un resignado suspiro y mover su cabeza en derrota "Esta bien, se puede quedar Señor Malfoy." Los niños sonrieron con aire triunfal al escuchar aquello. "Pero si comienza a hacer escándalo o a molestar se ira de inmediato"

"Claro" Acordó el rubio, aunque sonaba como si no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo

"Entonces salga de esa cama Señor Malfoy" La Señora Pomfrey le ordenó al tiempo que se paraba junto al lado de la cama que Draco estaba ocupando

"¿Qué? Pero…" Draco comenzó a protestar antes de que Harry le diera un fuerte codazo para callarlo. Draco entendió el mensaje y no de muy buena gana se deslizo de la cama, pasando primero sobre Harry para bajar por el otro lado. Fue cuando se estaba moviendo que le prestó atención a Sephiran por primera vez "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Oh Draco, él es el Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran. Sumo Sacerdote, le presento a Draco Malfoy, el hijo de mi tío Lucius" Harry los presentó mientras la Señora Pomfrey comenzaba a revisarlo

"Un placer conocerlo joven" Sephiran saludo a Draco con su usual sonrisa al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia el niño

"El placer es todo mío" Respondió Draco mientras apretaba la mano del hombre. "¿Entonces es usted el Sacerdote que Harry admira tanto hmm?"

"¡Draco!" Protesto Harry quien en ese momento lucia todo sonrojado. Sephiran solo sonrió ante el comentario.

"Señor Malfoy¿No le dije que no debía hacer tonterías?" Le recordó la Señora Pomfrey

"¿Qué¡Yo solo estaba haciendo una inocente pregunta!" El rubio insistió sonando muy ofendido. Harry resoplo solo para ser callado por la enfermera. "Sabes que a tu padre le daría u infarto si supiera que él está actuando como tu tutor." Dijo descaradamente, recargándose contra la pared de una forma que Harry sabía Lucius estaría sancionándolo de estar presente.

"¿Por qué le daría a mi padre un infarto?" pregunto Harry mientras seguía la luz que la Señora Pomfrey había conjurado para checar sus ojos.

"Porque detesta a tu Sumo Sacerdote" Respondió Draco fácilmente. "Sin intención de ofender señor" Añadió rápidamente dirigiéndose al sereno hombre

"No te preocupes" Le respondió Sephiran con su usual sonrisa

"Pero si ni siquiera conoce al Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran" Puntualizo Harry estremeciéndose ante la nueva información

"Y tú no conocías al Señor Potter antes de decidir que no te agradaba¿O me equivoco?" Señalo Sephiran

"¡Pero eso es diferente!" Insistió Harry. "Tengo razones para que no me agrade; él era horrible con mi padre cuando eran jóvenes. Pero usted no le ha hecho nada a mi padre. No entiendo porque no le agrada, yo siempre he hablado bien de usted."

"Y eso exactamente es por lo que tal vez no le agrade" Contesto Draco, acercándose para juguetear con el cabello de Harry afectuosamente. "Tú sabes lo que siente por ti; digo el hombre casi besa el piso que pisas. El hecho de que haya alguien a quien respetes y admires tanto o más que a él lo vuelve loco. Solamente esta celoso"

"Vaya, que niño más observador es usted" Lo halago Sephiran

"No en realidad no, lo he oído hablar con mi padre cuando Harry está en la escuela" Contesto Draco con una pequeña sonrisa como si el mero recuerdo lo divirtiera

"Eso es ridículo¿Cómo puedo admirar a alguien más que a mi padre?" Pregunto Harry, sin mover su cabeza como le había instruido la bruja que seguía examinándolo.

"Bueno eso es lo que piensa tío Sev, no yo" Le dijo Draco moviendo sus hombros un poco hacia arriba, dándole final a la conversación para comenzar a platicar como Lucius se había enterado de los planes de Voldemort. Aunque Harry casi no le estaba poniendo atención en orden de analizar la nueva información sobre su padre.

_1 de Noviembre de 1987. Medio día _

Harry se movía incomodo en la dura silla en la que estaba sentado esperando junto con Draco el veredicto del juicio de Lucius en un corredor fuera del cuarto de la corte donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio. Estaba casi sobre el niño rubio, con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Draco y la mitad superior de su cuerpo descansando en un raro ángulo, pero solamente porque el otro niño no le había permitido separarse ni un centímetro de su lado.

Después de que la señora Pomfrey le dio su visto bueno los Aurores lo habían interrogado por una hora durante la cual él les dijo todo lo que había sucedido…bueno casi todo. Había dejado de lado el hecho de que Voldemort parecía no querer dañarlo y el hecho de que había sido engañado para cooperar con el Señor Oscuro por medio de mentiras sobre su familia abandonándolo. ¿Por qué lo había omitido? Porque estaba abochornado y avergonzado. Estaba avergonzado de la facilidad con la que había dudado del amor de su familia y de que había permitido que marcara su frente. Al fin y al cabo eso no era particularmente importante, no necesitaban saberlo todo a la perfección.

Una vez que el interrogatorio fue llevado a cabo los Aurores se marcharon así que él y Draco pudieron conciliar el más que necesario sueño del que habían sido privados. Cuando despertaron la luz era brillante afuera. Un rápido desayuno fue devorado por todos y entonces después de lavarse y vestirse salieron de la enfermería y Sephiran los condujo al Wizingamont donde se estaban llevando a cabo los juicios de todos los Mortifagos. El Profesor Dumbledore los encontró a una buena distancia de su destino final y entonces Sephiran se fue para regresar a San Gwenifwar ya que se había marchado sin dejar instrucciones pensando que no se demoraría en regresar. Así que fueron dejados en la custodia de Dumbledore por lo que pudieron esquivar a la prensa gracias a un hechizo que los envolvía por el momento.

La primera parada fue el juicio de Peter Pettigrew, el cual sería el primer juicio del día ya que era del que se tenía la más fuerte evidencia. Harry había sido requerido para presentar evidencia en su contra, lo cual había encontrado horrible pero había podido manejarlo ya que mantuvo en su mente que era necesario sin contar que la gente que lo había interrogado había sido muy amable, eso había ayudado. Antes de que fuera llamado sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que muy poca gente sabía que Pettigrew era un Mortífago, no lo sabía sus amigos, no lo sabía Dumbledore ni el resto del personal de Hogwarts, vamos ni siquiera los demás Mortifagos lo sabían, así que por eso le había sido fácil infiltrarse en Hogwarts. Tan pronto como la evidencia fue dada le permitieron a Harry abandonar la corte para reunirse con Draco en las sillas en las que estaban sentados desde entonces.

Habían tenido la intensión de presenciar el juicio de Lucius pero se habían quedado dormidos de forma que se lo perdieron, al igual que el juicio de Severus. Fueron despertados por Dumbledore para que comieran algo mientras les contaba lo que había ocurrido en los juicios, el mismo Dumbledore había declarado en su defensa y si algo les iba a ayudar era eso. Lucius tenía mayores probabilidades de quedar exonerado ya que había sido él el que había salvado a Harry.

Por el momento, hacia diez minutos que Dumbledore se había ido para atender el veredicto en el juicio de Lucius, ambos niños se sentían inquietos por haber estado sentados tanto tiempo y por la angustia de lo que les podría pasar a sus respectivos padres. El corredor estaba completamente desierto con la excepción de ellos, todo mundo estaba dentro de la corte en los juicios de los Mortífagos, la mayoría de la prensa se había quedado fuera del establecimiento por medidas de seguridad y Harry suponía que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver con ello, así que ellos podían esperar por sus padres sin tener que preocuparse por ser embestidos por reporteros, preguntas y fotógrafos.

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte?" Murmuro Draco, sus ojos cerrados y su mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de Harry, sobre su despeinado cabello.

"Lo siento pero mi brazo se está durmiendo en esta posición" El moreno le respondió, moviéndose u poco más para tratar de quitarle presión a su brazo. Draco lanzó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta pero aparte de eso no volvieron a hablar por un rato, reinando el silencio entre ellos.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que Dumbledore nos dejo?" Draco pregunto en medio de un bostezo

"Como diez minutos creo"

"Merlín¿Cuánto se pueden tardar en decir si alguien es culpable o no?"

"Estas muy clamado considerando todo esto" Harry puntualizo, finalmente rindiéndose y alejándose de su mejor amigo en orden de estirar su hormigante brazo.

"¿Tú crees que mi padre es inocente?" Le pregunto Draco en medio de otro bostezo mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo en la silla, alzando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza y alegando sus piernas.

"¡Claro que creo que es inocente Draco!"

"Entonces ahí lo tienes. Yo sé que es inocente, tú sabes que es inocente, Dumbledore sabe que es inocente; ellos no lo van a encontrar culpable Harry, te aseguraste de ello cuando les dijiste a los Aurores lo que había pasado." El rubio le dijo despreocupadamente, terminando de estirarse y dándole a la mano de Harry una pequeña y gentil palmada.

"Estoy preocupado por mi padre" El moreno dijo por lo bajo, mirando distraídamente hacia sus rodillas.

Draco se estremeció levemente al oír aquello antes de deslizarse de su silla y arrodillarse en el piso para quedar a los pies de Harry y entonces se inclino para quedar en línea directa con la mirada del otro niño. "Tu padre va a estar completamente bien. Tres años espiando para la luz tienen que significar algo y te apuesto cualquier cosa a que Dumbledore se va a asegurar que sirvan. Antes de que te des cuenta vamos a estar todos en la mansión, sentados frente a la chimenea y recordando esto solo como si fuera un mal sueño"

"¿Pero qué tal si no sucede así Draco?" Harry le pregunto lleno de temor, cerrando sus ojos para contener lágrimas de miedo. "¿Qué tal si lo sentencian y lo encierran en Azkaban? No quiero que mi padre vaya a tan horrible lugar; no se lo merece"

"Si tu padre es encontrado culpable, y es un gran si, entonces yo sé que mi padre no parar hasta que la sentencia sea revocada y tío Severus sea puesto en libertad. Y mientras tanto tú te quedaras en la mansión con padre y conmigo" Draco se detuvo y enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Se levanto en sus rodillas un poco de forma que sus caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra y se aseguro de que los ojos verdes estuvieran fijos en el antes de hablar otra vez "Tres meses después de la muerte de mi madre, me hiciste la promesa de que nunca me dejarías y para asegurarme de que no rompas tu promesa y que no te fuercen a dejarme, te tengo que cuidar. Mientras estés a mi lado Harry, siempre, siempre te cuidare, tan siquiera para no perderte."

Harry le dirigió a Harry una húmeda sonrisa ante tal promesa mientras abrazaba al rubio, correspondiendo al abrazo, poniéndolo más cerca y apretando más su abrazo. En el fondo de su mente pateándose a sí mismo por haber llegado a creer las mentiras de Voldemort y permitirse volverse tan vulnerable. Sin embargo mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí, concentrando en el momento en desfrutar el cariño que su mejor amigo le brindaba, cariño que lo hacía sentir cálido, a salvo y amado.

Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, las puertas de la corte se abrieron. Harry y Draco se separaron instantáneamente para ponerse de pie, mirando angustiadamente a la gente que salía del salón, cuando parecía que ni Dumbledore ni Lucius iban a salir pronto, los dos niños acordaron silenciosamente que necesitaban preguntarle a alguien.

"¿Disculpe señor?" Draco le pregunto confiadamente a uno de los hombres que estaba saliendo del cuarto mientras Harry se mantenía atrás, sin querer llamar la atención. Cuando el hombre miro hacia abajo, continuo: "¿Podría ser tan amable de decirme cual fue el veredicto?"

El hombre le sonrió, obviamente reconociendo a Draco por quién era. "No culpable, jovencito." Le informo antes de seguir su camino.

Draco sonrió felizmente inmóvil por un momento antes de voltearse hacia Harry quien lo estaba mirando nerviosamente. Al ver la expresión del rubio Harry dedujo las noticias y sus ojos brillaron y en su propia boca se formo una gran sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, ambos niños lanzaron estruendosos gritos de felicidad y se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro, saltando animadamente para la diversión de varias personas que los miraban.

Después de varios saltos por fin lograron calmarse, se soltaron y se dispusieron a esperar a que el patriarca de los Malfoy saliera de la corte. Dumbledore fue el primero en salir, hablando animadamente con un hombre al que Harry reconoció era el Ministro de Magia por varias de las fotografías del periódico. Cuando el Director notó que Harry lo estaba mirando, le guiño el ojo juguetonamente antes de seguir su conversación, y a menos que Harry estuviera equivocado el mago no se perdió la brillante sonrisa que le dirigió Harry.

Fue solo unos segundos después cuando Lucius Malfoy apareció luciendo tan confiado e inmaculado como siempre. Ninguno de los dos niños dudo ni por un segundo antes de lanzar un feliz chillido y abalanzarse hacia el rubio hombre. Ninguno de ellos parecía importarle las apariencias en ese momento, aunque tampoco quedaba mucha gente que los pudiera ver, y Lucius afectuosamente se arrodillo en una rodilla para tomar a ambos niños en sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Sabia que estarías bien!" Draco lloro felizmente, alejándose un poco para poder ver a Harry. "Te lo dije, te estabas preocupando por nada" Razonó haciendo que Harry se ruborizara, una vez más avergonzado por su falta de fe en su familia.

"Bueno, era perfectamente entendible que te preocuparas Harry." Lucius le dijo gentilmente, apretando un poco al niño "Tan siquiera para que tu pequeño acto heroico no fuera en vano"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Draco pregunto mientras él y Harry eran soltados y Lucius se paraba.

"Quiero decir que no tiene mucho sentido salvar a alguien de la Maldición Asesina para que esté termine muriendo en una celda de escavan" El hombre rubio dijo en un tono burlón

"¡Salvaste a mi padre de la Maldición Asesina!" El pequeño rubio exclamó, mirando a su mejor amigo en asombro. "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"¿Creerías que se me olvido?" Harry le pregunto entre dientes

"No"

"Pues que mal porque es la verdad"

"Me niego a creer que solo olvidaste el hecho de que salvaste la vida de mi padre" Insistió Draco

"Bueno pues lo hice"

"Espera¿Por qué no le dijiste a los Aurores que lo salvaste?"

"Lo hice; te dormiste durante esa pate" Harry le recordó con una media sonrisa

"No me dormí durante esa entrevista, ni una sola vez"

"¡Si lo hiciste! Justo antes del final. Despertaste justo en tiempo para verlos partir"

"¡No lo hice!"

"¡Si lo hiciste!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Niños!" Los llamo Lucius con lo que los pequeños callaron de inmediato. "Compórtense y recuerden que están en un lugar público; es inapropiado gritar de la forma que lo estaban haciendo"

"Lo siento" Harry y Draco dijeron en coro

"Está bien niños; considerando las circunstancias tales comportamientos son esperados hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo traten de mantener las apariencias" Ambos niños asintieron- "Bien. Ahora, creo que hay cierto Maestro en pociones que sin ninguna duda querrá celebrar su regreso a la libertad con su familia"

_1 de Noviembre de 1987. En la tarde_

El veredicto concerniente al profesor Severus Snape, Maestro en pociones en Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, había sido dado. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era anunciar el castigo, o falta de, ante tal veredicto públicamente. Y Harry estaba asustado; completamente petrificado. No tan asustado como lo había estado el día anterior, pero bastante cerca.

Estaba sentado entre el profesor Dumbledore, a su derecha, y Draco a su izquierda. Dumbledore tenía su mano posada sobre su hombro derecho mientras que Draco sostenía su mano, aparentemente tan ansioso como lo estaba el pequeño moreno. Harry miraba el juzgado, casi sin parpadear, mirando ansiosamente hacia su padre, sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación con tintes de esperanza, su mano derecha presionada sobre la mitad baja de su cara, ocultando sus labios los cuales se movían rápidamente alzando una plegaria a su Gran señora, suplicándole que la justicia fuera hecha. Ni siquiera quería pensar que su padre podría ser mandado a Azkaban. Eso sería completamente terrible. Las historias que había oído de aquel horrible lugar; no le deseaba ese lugar a nadie, y muchísimo menos a su padre, era un horrible, horrible lugar.

El silencio lleno la corte antes de que el juez comenzara a hablar:

"Profesor Severus Tobías Snape, ha sido acusado de ser un Mortífago, cargo del que se ha declarado culpable. Usualmente ese es bastante para una condena de por vida en Azkaban," Harry sintió un vuelco en su corazón al oír eso. "Sin embargo, gracias al testimonio del Profesor Albus Dumbledore, respetado Director de Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, sobre sus esfuerzos al espiar contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por los últimos tres años y medio, la corte ha decidido resolver en su favor. No será confinado en Azkaban, pero será observado de cerca por un periodo de cinco años con citas bimensuales para asegurarnos de su posición, así como de su estado mental, también será multado con una fianza de cincuenta mil galeones. Profesor Snape, queda en libertad."

Y con un movimiento de varita por parte del juez, la libertad de Severus fue oficial.

Harry sintió como sus rodillas dejaban de soportarlo por la emoción que lo embargaba y cubrió su cara con sus manos, sus manos cubriendo sus lentes, mientras que un sollozo lo abandonaba. Cuando sintió los mano de Draco jalarlo hacia él, se permitió entrar en el abrazo que le era ofrecido por el pequeño rubio, enterrando su cara en el cuello del niño. Era consciente de las palabras de aliento que era dichas por Draco, Lucius y el Profesor Dumbledore pero sin llegar a entenderlas; no podía oírlas, su sangre se estrellaba contra sus oídos y lo único que quería era aferrarse de su querido padre y nunca dejarlo ir.

Se permitió ser llevado fuera de la corte, al corredor para esperar que Severus saliera después de ser liberado. Harry se separo del abrazo en el que estaba envuelto por Draco, pero Draco mantenía un brazo sobre sus hombros. Detrás de ellos, podía escuchar a Lucius decirle a Dumbledore que el daría el dinero para la fianza de Severus, sin esperar que la pagara, con su sueldo como Profesor, el orgulloso hombre jamás podría pagarla. Sin embargo parecía que no estaba escuchando, sus ojos solo miraban hacia las puertas de la corte.

Y entonces Severus camino por entre las puertas, con toda su intimidante gloria, y los músculos de Harry escogieron ese momento para olvidar como funcionar. El quería tanto poder ir hacia su padre, pero sus piernas no lo escuchaban, no lo obedecían. Se mantuvo quieto, inmóvil, sus pies clavados al piso. Por suerte, eso no pareció ser un problema ya que en el omento en el que el estoico hombre puso sus ojos en su hijo, todas sus células parecieron apresurarse y se abalanzó en una forma totalmente fuera de su carácter y encerró al pequeño niño en un abrazo. Las piernas del pequeño automáticamente se enredaron en la cintura de su padre y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello pero aún así le tomo un minuto darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, cuando las circunstancias fueron procesadas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos calladamente antes de enterrar su cara en el cuello del hombre que lo sostenía, sollozando con toda su alma contra la túnica de éste.

"Oh mi hijo…" Severus suspiró mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos. "Mi querido, querido niño…"

Harry ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, no se creía capaz de hacerlo; solo lloro en el hombro de su padre, apretándolo fuerte contra él como si en cualquier minuto se lo fueran a arrebatar. Como de otro mundo, sintió una mano palmeando su hombro y una suave voz murmurando algo, aunque la voz estaba dirigiéndose a su padre, no a él, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era que estaba con su familia, estaba seguro otra vez.


	9. Del 17 al 28 de Julio de 1989

La vida de Harry había cambiado drásticamente desde el 2 de Noviembre de 1987, el día en el que Harry se enfrento a todo el mundo mágico por primera vez después de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Un estruendoso aplauso lo recibió esa mañana cuando entro al Gran Salón para desayunar y tanto él como su padre recibieron más correspondencia que la que habían recibido en toda su vida; cartas de felicitaciones, de agradecimiento y algunas inclusive contenían regalos en efectivo los cuales Harry se sentía culpable aceptándolos y Severus pensaba en ellos como caridad pero el Profesor Dumbledore los "convenció" de que debían quedárselos. Era alrededor de medio día cuando Harry fue llamado a la oficina del Director para acordar cuando le parecía mejor citar a una rueda de prensa, a lo cual Harry intento negarse sin conseguirlo ya que según Dumbledore era lo que se necesitaba para dar por cerrado el asunto.

Así que Harry dio entrevistas, (con su familia) poso para las fotografías, (con su familia) aceptó los regalos que la buena población mágica le envió, entre los cuales se encontraba desde dinero hasta juguetes u otros detalles. La mayoría de los juguetes los donó prontamente al área pediátrica de San Mungo, lo cual solo aumento su popularidad para su gran desconsuelo. A cualquier lado que fuera era reconocido, pero gracias a todos los cielos, la mayor parte del tiempo lo dejaban en paz ya que la mayoría de los adultos comprendían lo que tal fama podría ocasionar en un niño pequeño, así que en sus salidas solo se encontraba observado y ocasionalmente se acercaban a saludarlo. La prensa fue un asunto completamente diferente pero después de un incidente en el que estuvieron envueltos Severus y Lucius en su fase más furiosa las cosas mejoraron. Bueno, tan siquiera ya no los acosaban en cada lugar al que iban.

Cuando Harry regreso a San Gwenigwar después de las vacaciones navideñas, encontró que el lugar casi era un paraíso, ya que allí la opinión que tenían de él no había cambiado. La mayoría de los Elfos vivían ajenos a lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, así que aunque todos sabían que era lo que había pasado, no entendían lo extraordinario que era. Sus amigos más cercanos, Marcia y Rhys, eran los únicos que sabían exactamente lo que había hecho, gracias a que la mamá de Rhys los mantenía informados. Así que cuando llego, ellos lo recibieron entusiasmados y aliviados. Y aparte de la conversación que sostuvo con Sephiran, su retorno fue intrascendental.

Para cuando Harry regreso al mundo mágico con motivo de las vacaciones de la Luna del Mártir, encontró que todo el alboroto a su alrededor había disminuido un poco. Las cartas que él y Severus recibían habían disminuido hasta ser solo un par por día, y los estudiantes ya no se detenían en los pasillos para tratar de hablar con el del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Para el siguiente año, la vida de Harry se había calmado considerablemente, pero aún así no llegaba a la normalidad. Siempre había alguien que se aferrara a querer saludarlo y la prensa lo molestaba continuamente. Harry comenzó a creer que todo ello seguía sucediendo porque él se encontraba la mayor parte del año en el mundo elfico en vez del mundo mágico. Cierto todo estaba más calmado pero aún así el pequeño moreno estaba muy nervioso de que el otoño llegara este año. ¿Por qué?

Este año cumpliría once años. Este era el año en el que tendría que dejar San Gwenifwar y el mundo elfico atrás para comenzar a ir a Hogwarts, para iniciar su vida por competo en el mundo mágico.

_17 de Julio de 1989. En la tarde_

Harry le dio un sorbo a la taza de té que le había sido servida apenas había arribado a la oficina del Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran unos minutos atrás. El elfo le había enviado un mensaje requiriendo su presencia esa mañana durante el desayuno, el último desayuno al que Harry asistiría en San Gwenifwar como alumno. Hoy era el último día del periodo escolar y Harry podía pensar en varias razones por las que el Sumo Sacerdote lo podría haberlo citado pero no podía decidir cuál sería la verdadera razón. Así que, se encontraba sentado en esa oficina, esperando pacientemente a que el Rector terminara de lidiar con varios detalles de la escuela y pudiera hablar con él.

"Ahora joven Haryon, me imagino que te estás preguntando porque te he mandado a llamar, digo a parte de tomar una taza de té" Le dijo Sephiran, Harry permaneció en silencio esperando a que la respuesta a esta duda fuera contestada. "Te he pedido que vinieras esta tarde para decirte sobre los arreglos que he hecho con el Profesor Dumbledore sobre tu educación"

"¿Eh?" Harry pregunto quedamente sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir o que esperar.

"Ha sido convenido, claro si tu así lo deseas, que yo siga dándote tus clases y entrenándote aunque asistas a Hogwarts, sin costo alguno por supuesto"

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto el niño, sus ojos iluminándose. "¿Y mi padre accedió?"

"El Profesor Dumbledore utilizo sus años de sabiduría y experiencia para convencer a tu padre de que esto sería lo mejor, y que el mantener y fomentar tu fe solo podrá ayudarte en el futuro" Le dijo el Sumo Sacerdote con una sonrisa que implicaba que el Profesor Dumbledore había hecho más que solo "convencer" a su padre.

"Yo…esto es…usted…Oh muchas gracias Sumo Sacerdote; muchas, muchas gracias." Harry dijo atropelladamente antes de tomas un largo respiro y volver a agradecer.

"Va a ser un placer joven Haryon. Sin ninguna duda tus estudios irán un poco más lentos que si asistieras a la escuela Havanista, después de todo solo vamos a poder tener una lección por semana, los Domingos por la tarde, pero podremos terminar sin problemas. Convirtiéndote ahora en un Sacerdote te adelantas instantáneamente a tus compañeros de clase…"

"¡Me hará Sacerdote ahora! Pero, pero… ¡Se supone que mi aprendizaje no debía terminar hasta dentro de unos cinco años!" Puntualizo Harry, su tono denotando que no podía creerse lo que le estaban diciendo.

"Si Haryon, estoy al tanto de eso pero creo que estas listo para tomar este paso. Has probado a través de estos últimos años, dentro y fuera de la escuela, que tienes un gran poder para tan corta edad. Créeme cuando te digo esto Haryon, estas más que listo para entrar al Sacerdocio. Sin embargo, si tu no lo deseas…"

"¡No, no!" Lo interrumpió Harry. "Lo deseo¡Claro que lo deseo! Yo solo…Si usted piensa que estoy listo Sumo Sacerdote entonces tengo más que suficiente fe para creerle"

"Bien" El elfo le dijo con un complacido asentimiento de cabeza. "En ese caso deja entregarte tu báculo." Dichas esas palabras se levanto, rodeo el escritorio, se paro en frente de la silla que ocupaba Harry y se hinco en una rodilla. Se abalanzo hacia enfrente hasta tomar una de las manos de Harry en las suyas y entonces puso algo en la palma del niño con su mano izquierda, manteniendo lo que fuera cubierto con su mano. "Confió que sapas como usarlo" Harry asintió, recordando su lección anterior en donde la clase había aprendido lo que envolvía el convertirse en Sacerdote o Sacerdotisa. "Entonces siéntete libre de utilizarlo y practicar en todo momento". Con eso, Sephiran alejo sus manos de la de Harry, revelando el objeto que había depositado en ella.

En la palma del niño se encontraba un pendiente unido a una delgada cadena de plata. El pendiente era un báculo pequeño, como dos pulgadas de largo, hecho de cristal, en la base del pendiente tenía una perla de la que emergían unas alas en cristal. Era un objeto hermoso pero Harry sabía que era mucho más que una joya. Los magos y las brujas necesitan varitas para canalizar su magia y los Sacerdotes Havanistas utilizaban báculos. Usualmente un nuevo sacerdote recibía un báculo simple hecho de madera o metal con piedras semipreciosas y cuando se convertían (sí se convertían) en Sumos Sacerdotes recibían un báculo hecho de algún metal precioso o de madera exquisita o de alguna piedra preciosa.

"Este es un báculo de Sumo Sacerdote" Dijo Harry confundido

"Sí lo es, de hecho, es el báculo que recibí el día de mi bendición final" Sephiran le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo-yo no puedo aceptar esto…" Protesto el niño.

"Sí, si puedes y lo harás" Insistió el Sumo Sacerdote, tomando el pendiente de la mano del niño para colocarlo alrededor del cuello del pequeño. "Tú eres el primer Sacerdote escogido desde hace setenta años y eso solo es algo extraordinario. Y por mucho, tu eres el más talentoso que he conocido en mi humilde opinión, un báculo sencillo de sacerdote no te haría justicia"

"Gra-gracias Sumo Sacerdote…" Harry dijo en medio de un respiro, sin saber que decir hasta que algo se le ocurrió. "¿Setenta años, señor¿Pero qué tal cuando usted fue elegido?"

Sephiran le dirigió una divertida sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su oficina. Al abrir la puerta se volvió para ver a Harry y le dirigió una traviesa mirada. "Las apariencias son engañosas joven Haryon. Soy joven en los estándares elficos pero creo que ante los ojos mágicos debería verme mucho más anciano de lo que me veo"

"¿Usted tiene más de setenta años?" Dijo Harry sorprendido, cayendo en la primera conclusión razonable que pudo pensar mientras se levantaba, reconociendo que la razón de su encuentro había terminado.

"Nunca dejes que alguien te diga que no eres avispado Haryon" El elfo le dijo juguetonamente mientras lo guiaba gentilmente fuera de la oficina. "Ahora, creo que tienes equipaje que hacer y algunos amigos de los cuales despedirte antes de la hora de irte. Te veré en el carruaje que nos llevara a tu hogar".

"¿Vendrá conmigo?" Le pregunto el niño sorprendido, mientras salía de la oficina. Miro hacia arriba a los ojos del Sumo Sacerdote, el cual también abandonaba la oficina y la cerraba tras de sí con la llave que llevaba colgando de la cinta que llevaba en la cintura

"El Profesor Dumbledore me invito a tomar el té con él, así que seré yo quien te lleve a casa. Ahora andando, hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos." Y con eso los dos partieron en sentidos opuestos del corredor

"¡Eso es genial Haryon!" Marcia dijo felizmente ante las noticias que Harry le estaba contando mientras caminaban juntos por última vez por los corredores de la escuela, en camino a los jardines exteriores donde sus respectivas familias o tutores temporales estaban esperando por ellos. "Lo vez, te dije que estabas bendecido; La Gran Señora te ha acogido y ahora no te alejara de ella."

"Cierto, si tu lo dices" Murmuro Harry mientras sentía como el rubor cubría su rostro

"Y ya eres un Sacerdote." Dijo alegremente, las estrellas casi, casi brillando desde sus ojos. "Ya no podrás cortarte el cabello, pero eso es lo de menos; creo que te veras grandioso con el cabello largo. Y solo piensa eres el Sacerdote más joven desde el mismo San Morcedai, aunque no estoy segura si él cuenta puesto que en ese entonces aún no era una religión establecida…" Siguió murmurando, tratando de responder su propia duda.

"Debes estar muy orgulloso Haryon" Rhys continuo la conversación al ver que Marcia se había sumergido en su propio mundo.

"Lo estoy, sin embargo desearía que mi padre también pudiera estarlo. Pero de alguna manera dudo que lo esté." El pequeño moreno suspiro antes de obligarse a animarse. "Ahora¿Qué hay en el futuro para ti?" Pregunto a su pensativo compañero

"Mis padres aún no deciden mi futuro" Contesto en una forma estoica "Mi madre desea que aprenda sobre las costumbres mágicas, tal vez algún colegio como Drumstrang. Mi padre desea que continúe con mis estudios Havanistas."

"¿Entonces no hay esperanzas de que vayas a Hogwarts con Haryon?" Pregunto Marcia, entrando otra vez en la conversación.

"Hogwarts fue discutida brevemente, mi padre no cree que sea un lugar seguro"

"¡Hogwarts es el colegio de magia y hechicería más seguro de todo el mundo!" Protesto Harry "¿Por qué, si no mi padre y yo permanecimos allí constantemente cuando Voldemort estaba tras de mí?"

"Dijo que una vez que Voldemort regresara la escuela se convertiría en una meta para Voldemort…" Rhys comenzó a explicar

"Woah, espera" Lo interrumpió Marcia. "¿El Señor Oscuro regresará¡Pensé que estaba muerto!"

"Está muerto" Harry le aseguro firmemente "Eso es solo algo que los periódicos sacaron para hacer la nota del día. Voldemort está muerto y no volverá."

"Y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo" Contesto Rhys. "Desgraciadamente, mi padre no lo hace y mi madre en su afán por convencerlo de mandarme a una escuela de magia dejo que Hogwarts fuera sacada de la discusión."

"¿Y tú que es lo que quieres Rhys?" Pregunto Marcia

"No tengo preferencia" Contesto simplemente con una voz que denotaba que no quería que le hicieran más preguntas

"¿Qué es lo que tú harás Marcia¿Continuaras como aprendiz?" Le pregunto Harry a la niña

"Básicamente sí. Mi padre en algún punto menciono el enrolarme en una escuela consagrada pero mi madre le dijo que no. Ella quiere que tenga una vida aparte de la fe, claro dentro de la fe, pero quiere que me case y crie una familia con quien quiera que arreglen mi matrimonio, ahora que mi madre no está de acuerdo en un matrimonio arreglado. Si mi madre gana, tal vez pueda casarme con quien yo quiera" La niña suspiro y Harry solo pudo imaginarse las ideas que estaban formándose en la cabeza de la pequeña rubia. "Me asegurare de decirles que pasará con mi vida en cuando lo sepa, y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo Rhys" La niña continuo hablando, lanzándole a dicho niño una decidida mirada.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Rhys arrugando un poco la nariz

"Porque quiero saber de ti, saber que estés bien, cuando no pueda verlo por mí misma." Le explico la niña pacientemente, sonando como una preocupada madre. "Y lo mismo va para ti Haryon, quiero que me escribas también"

"Claro que lo haré" Harry le aseguro con una sonrisa, contento de que al menos uno de sus amigos quería mantenerse en contacto.

"Bueno supongo que si ustedes dos van a hacerlo, tendré que hacerlo" Dijo con un resignado suspiro, aunque sus dos amigos sabían que era solo un acto y que por dentro Rhys estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea como ellos.

"Esplendido. Les escribiré en la primera semana de Septiembre, entonces Haryon puede hacerlo la siguiente semana y la que le sigue tú Rhys" La niña planeo entusiasmada, no parándose en pensar que en su plan no tomaba la opinión de los otros niños.

"Para mi suena bien" Consintió Harry mientras los tres amigos caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la escuela y entraban en el bosque que la rodeaba.

"No que tenga otra opción, pero estoy de acuerdo" Convino Rhys

Llegando a un claro, los niños se juntaron un poco más, en frente de ellos se encontraban sus padres y tutor, esperándolos para llevarlos a casa, oficialmente su tiempo en San Gwenifwar juntos había concluido. "Entonces esto es todo" Murmuro Harry, su cabeza inclinada, solo mirando el piso

"Yeah…" Murmuro Marcia, con lágrimas en sus ojos

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras la tristeza los cubría. Entonces, de repente Rhys torno su mira fría con un dejo de exasperación "Oh por todos los cielos¡Esto es ridículo! No es como si nunca más volvamos a hablarnos o vernos. Acabamos de quedar de acuerdo en escribirnos y lo haremos. Cierto no nos veremos a diario pero eso no es el fin del mundo. Nos veremos otra vez, esto no es un adiós." Les dijo, esas palabras les daban ánimos pese al duro tono en el que eran dichas.

"Rhys tiene razón" Suspiro Harry. "Nos veremos y nos escribiremos"

"Está bien" Sollozo Marcia, sin levantar su cara, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas "¿Entonces sabré de ustedes pronto?"

"Claro que si" Rhys asintió

"Puedes apostarlo" Convino Harry, asintiendo también

Otro silencio reino entre ellos antes de que tímidamente los tres amigos se unieran en un abrazo. Así se mantuvieron por un rato tundidos en ese abrazo por varios minutos hasta que sintiendo varias miradas en ellos se separaron, volteando a mirar a los adultos que los esperaban para llevarlos a casa: La madre de Marcia; los padres de Rhys y Sephiran. Tomaron otro minuto viéndose entre ellos antes de separarse y caminar en dirección a los adultos, con un peso en el corazón y al mismo tiempo llenos de esperanzas.

Se volverían a ver. Tal vez no pronto, pero algún día. Este no era un adiós, era tan solo un hasta luego.

_21 de Julio de 1989. En la Tarde_

Draco y Harry se encontraban acostados en la cama del moreno en la cabaña de Severus, Draco se encontraba boca abajo con un brazo sobre el estomago de Harry y su cabeza de lado de forma que podía ver a su mejor amigo. Era una tarde del verano, muy caluroso como para hacer cualquier cosa o pensar mucho. Así que ante tal flojera, los dos niños se entretenían con un absurdo juego de palabras el cual jugaban cada vez que no había nada mejor quehacer

"Quidditch". El rubio dujo con un suspiro

"Pelota" Contestó el moreno, sus ojos verdes mirando hacia el blanco techo

"Navidad"

"Árbol"

"Podrido"

"Jitomate"

"Rojo"

"Griffindor"

Draco abrió su boca para continuar con el juego de palabras cuando se oyó que Lucius los llamaba desde el piso de abajo. Draco cerró su boca y gruño un poco "¿Qué crees que quiera?"

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" Razono Harry al tiempo que se comenzaba a deslizarse fuera de la cama. Sin embargo, cuando Draco apretó el brazo que lo sostenía por la cintura, se encontró incapaz de moverse. "Draco, vamos, debe de estarnos llamando por alguna razón" El moreno puntualizo con un tono juguetonamente chillón

"Pero estoy muy cómodo" Protesto el rubio

"Bueno entre más rápido vallamos y sepamos que quiere, más rápido podremos regresar a estar cómodos." Razono Harry. Su mejor amigo aún se encontraba sin moverse y se notaba que no tenía intención de hacerlo. "No va a estar muy contento si tiene que subir por nosotros" Le dijo pacientemente al rubio el cual seguía sin moverse. Espero un rato y nada. "¡Draco!"

Después de un rato de mover a Draco este gruño algo irritado antes de soltar el brazo que sostenía a Harry y levantarse de la cama "Esta bien, bien, pero voy a tomar tu palabra de regresar de inmediato a acostarnos."

"Está bien." Dijo Harry sonriendo antes de rodarse fuera de la cama para caer graciosamente en sus pies y seguir a Draco fuera del cuarto

Juntos ambos niños bajaron las escaleras, Harry recordando la noche en que Draco y Lucius habían venido a prevenirlos, a él y a su padre, y que Draco había bajado esas mismas escaleras a un paso mucho, pero mucho más apresurado. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, el moreno se asomo a la cocina, la cual estaba vacía, lo cual quería decir que sus padres debían estar en la sala. Unos pocos pasos después los dos niños se encontraban en la entrada de la sala donde los adultos estaban esperando pacientemente en el sillón grande a que llegaran los niños.

Considerando la expresión en los dos hombres, ni Harry, ni Draco se encontraron tranquilos ante la perspectiva de la plática que vendría. Para el ojo entrenado era fácil darse cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy estaba muy nervioso, y por el otro lado no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que Severus Snape no estaba muy feliz. "¿Ha pasado algo?" Pregunto Harry temerosamente, mirando a su padre y a su padrino.

"No exactamente" Contesto Lucius mientras les indicaba que se sentaran en el sofá, entre él y Severus quien aún lucia molesto.

Harry miro a Draco rápidamente para ver si el rubio tenía alguna idea de lo que se trataba pero se veía que el niño tenía el mismo conocimiento que él: ninguno. Silenciosamente ambos niños se dirigieron a sentarse en el sofá, al lado de su respectivo padre.

Lucius le dirigió a Harry una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a Severus quien tercamente se negaba a corresponderle. El rubio hombre dio un exasperado suspiro antes de regresar toda su atención a Harry. "Haryon, el día de ayer el pergamino ancestral fue legalizado por el Ministerio de Magia y nosotros, quiero decir tu padre y yo, nos preguntamos si te gustaría que consiguiéramos alguno"

Los brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente y volteo a ver a su padre con horror en ellos. "¿Ya no me quieres?" Sollozo, su continua inseguridad y miedo haciéndolo saltar a la conclusión de que su padre quería que encontrara a su familia biológica para que pudiera irse con ellos.

"No, no, eso no es lo que quisimos decir Haryon." Lucius le dijo tratando de reconfortarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba muy ocupado haciendo berrinche como para tranquilizar a su hijo. "Solo pensamos que tal vez a ti te gustaría saber de dónde vienes. Pero es completamente tu decisión; si tú no quieres entonces no tienes que hacerlo."

Harry, que se había volteado para ver a su padrino cuando el rubio comenzó a hablar, se volteo para mirar a su padre. Severus se encontraba totalmente encerrado en sí mismo: su expresión era neutral, toda emoción cuidadosamente oculta; su lenguaje corporal gritaba una inconsciente protección para sí mismo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. "¿Padre?" Pregunto gentilmente. "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"Si tú decides utilizar el pergamino entonces ambos te apoyaremos incondicionalmente." Lucius contesto en vez del lóbrego hombre al que le dirigió una rígida mirada. "¿Cierto Severus?"

"No puedo detenerte si eso es lo que quieres" Contesto a regañadientes, mirando fríamente hacia la pared, obviamente disgustado ante la idea de que Harry se enterara quien eran sus padres biológicos. Lucius miro enojado al otro hombre, para nada impresionado por su actitud. Sin embargo a Harry no le importaba, el solo estaba feliz de que su padre no quisiera deshacerse de él.

"No quiero hacerlo" Les dijo lleno de convicción

"¿Estás seguro Haryon? Si estas preocupado por lo que pasara después de…"Comenzó a decir Lucius

"No es eso" Le aseguro Harry. "Mis padres biológicos, quien quiera que fuesen, no me querían, y yo no los quiero. Yo ya tengo una familia, se quién soy, y no necesito saber nada más."

"Si estas preocupado por mi opinión en esto…" Severus comenzó a decir ante la venenosa mirada que Lucius le estaba dirigiendo.

"No, no es eso" Harry le aseguro, mintiendo con todo sus dientes pero él pensaba que mantener la paz lo justificaba. "Sé que si decidiera saber sobre mi pasado ustedes me apoyarían aunque no estuvieran felices con mi decisión. Pero estoy feliz con las cosas como están; no necesito a ningún extraño en mi vida para pretender que son mi familia."

"Mientras tu estés seguro" Lucius checo una última vez y Harry noto que el tono de su voz tenía un dejo definitivo.

"Estoy muy seguro" Confirmo el pequeño moreno con una sonrisa

"Bien ahora que todo está arreglado ¿Podemos retirarnos?" Draco hablo por primera vez en la conversación, sonando un poco impaciente.

"Si pueden retirarse. Nos vamos a quedar a cenar" Le dijo Lucius a su hijo y en cuanto la última palabra abandono su boca, Draco tomo la mano de Harry levantándolo del sofá y llevándoselo de la sala hacia el cuarto del moreno, dejando a los adultos para que arreglaran la pelea que estaba a punto de explotar entre ellos.

_28 de Julio de 1989. Medio día_

Con sus piernas temblando y algo pálido, Harry salió de la tienda de Olivander, detrás de él le seguía un preocupado Draco. La brillante luz del verano los afecto cuando los golpeo al salir de la oscura tienda por los que les llevo algún tiempo acostumbrarse.

"¿Harry¿Estás bien?" El rubio le pregunto gentilmente.

"Si…sí, estoy bien" Le aseguro Harry sonando algo confundido

"¿Estás seguro? Si realmente no estás conforme con tu varita, estoy segura que encontraremos otra en esa tienda…" Draco comenzó a decirle, mirando sobre su hombro hacia la puerta de la tienda que estaba unos pasos atrás de ellos.

"No, no, está bien, no hay necesidad de hacer un alboroto." El moreno insistió, forzando su voz a sonar más normal. "Solo estaba un poco sorprendido; nunca espere algo como esto, eso es todo."

"Está bien…mientras estés seguro"

"Estoy seguro"

"Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a mi padre y a tío Severus." Draco medio sugirió, medio ordeno mientras caminaba por el callejón, guardando su nueva varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. Harry titubeo por un momento, mirando por un momento su varita, antes de imitar los movimientos de su mejor amigo y apresurándose hacia donde él se dirigía.

Manteniendo la tradición de los Malfoy, Harry y Draco fueron a Diagon Alley tempranamente para adquirir sus útiles escolares antes de que los demás pudieran abarrotar el lugar. Aún no habían recibido su carta de Hogwarts pero Severus siendo un profesor, ya sabía que era lo que iban a pedir y era seguro que ambos niños recibirían sus cartas. Los dos adultos habían ido a Gringotts mientras los niños iban a Madam Melkins con la instrucción de que si no aparecían los adultos para cuando hubieran terminado allí irían por sus varitas. Si para cuando los niños ya tuvieran sus varitas aún no habían ido por ellos, tendrían que ir a Gringotts; que era hacia a donde se dirigían ahora.

Harry siguió a Draco mecánicamente, su mano sujetando firmemente su varita. Su varita era igual que la de Voldemort. La varita hermana había dicho Olivander. Ahora había dos formas en las que eso podía ser interpretado. En la superficie: mera coincidencia. Analizándolo más a fondo la gente quizá empezaría a decir que era lo que tenía que ser, el destino, etc., etc. Para Harry, en realidad, no le importaba si era coincidencia o destino. Lo que le preocupaba era como estaba conectado con Voldemort.

¿Su varita lo conectaba con Voldemort? El quería decir que no, realmente quería decir que no. El no quería ser para nada como aquel horrible hombre quien había mentido, había manipulado y solo la Diosa sabría qué más. Y aún así estaba conectado con él; por siempre tendría la horrible cicatriz en su frente, recordándole todo lo que había pasado, y ahora le pertenecía una varita que era "hermana" de la de él. Pero ¿Lo conectaba con Voldemort? No tenía ni idea.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos el moreno no se percato de que otra persona se dirigía hacia él. En el espacio de cinco segundos, hacia colisionado fuertemente contra otra persona, ambos cayendo al piso, las bolsas del extraño cayendo al piso produciendo varios sonidos.

"¡Ohhmph!" Perdió la respiración Harry mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía de sentón.

"Hey¡Fíjate por dónde vas! Le grito Draco al pequeño niño moreno contra el que Harry había chocado.

"No Draco, fue mi culpa, yo no me estaba fijando por donde iba" Le insistió Harry mientras aceptaba la mano del rubio para poder levantarse, mientras con su otra mano trataba de ajustar sus lentes que se habían movido por la fuerza del choque. "Lo siento, estaba en mi propio mundo" Harry le dijo al pequeño que estaba tratando de recoger sus pertenencias. ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"No, está bien, estoy bien" El pequeño se apresuro en contestarle mientras recogía la ultima bolsa "Y no hay necesidad de disculparse; fue tanto mi culpa como la tuya. Mi nombre es John"

"Un placer conocerte John. Yo soy Haryon y el es mi amigo Draco". Harry se presento con el pequeño niño que tenía el cabello tan negro como el suyo.

"¿Haryon¿Cómo en El-Niño-Que-Vivió Haryon?" Dijo John sorprendido, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más

"Este… sí"

"Oh vaya¡no puedo creer que te haya conocido! Quiero decir, tu solo…, tu eres…, eres tan… ¡wow!" Dijo el niño con los ojos como platos, claramente lleno de sorpresa para la diversión de Draco y la mortificación de Harry. "Va a ser tu cumpleaños pronto ¿No es así? El treinta y uno"

"Parece que te has conseguido un admirador" Le murmuro Draco a Harry en el oído

"Cállate y se amable" Harry le dijo a su amigo antes de dirigir toda su atención al pequeño que estaba frente a él. "y ¿Con quién vienes¿Seguramente no estás tu solo, o si?" Le pregunto, tratando de desviar la conversación

"Vine con mi padre y con mi padrino. Vinimos por unas cosas para mi padre y entonces, bueno, mi padrino se volvió algo loco en la dulcería" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, indicando las bolsas para probar su punto.

"Oh bueno, que otra utilidad tienen los padrinos más que consentirnos" Harry sonrió pícaramente y John le regreso el gesto entusiasmadamente.

"Y ¿Ustedes dos vienen con sus padres?" Les pregunto el pequeño

"Si, en realidad, estamos en la misma situación que tú; vinimos con nuestros padres y padrinos. Mi padre es el padrino de Draco y su pare es mi padrino. Fueron a Gringotts por dinero en lo que nosotros fuimos a comprar nuestras varitas." Le explico Harry.

"Oh vaya, ustedes en realidad vinieron por sus varitas. ¡Son tan afortunados! No puedo esperar para poder tener la mía"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Acabo de cumplir nueve en junio" Contesto John orgullosamente

"Harry ¿Podemos ya irnos por favor? Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" Los interrumpió Draco de repente, obviamente aburrido de permanecer al margen y en silencio por tanto tiempo.

"Oh está bien" Concordó Harry para nada impresionado con los modales de Draco. Regreso su atención a John y le sonrió "Como oíste, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, fue un placer conocerte John."

"Fue genial conocerte Haryon. No puedo esperar para decirle a mi mamá y a mi hermana, van a estar tan celosas" John sonrió emocionado. "Bueno será mejor que me vaya también, tengo que tratar de encontrar a mi tío Sirius y a mi padre"

La sonrisa de esfumo del rostro de Harry y parpadeo unas cuantas veces. "¿Sirius Black?"

"¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto John, la sola idea emocionándolo todavía más, justo cuando alguien lo llamo por el camino de la izquierda

"¡John¡Allí estas!" Los tres niños voltearon para ver a un joven hombre con cabello negro hasta su hombro y ojos azules correr hacia ellos "Te he buscado por todos. No deberías apartarte de esa forma, tu papá podría matarme si te pierdo"

"Lo siento tío Sirius" Contesto John, para nada sonando arrepentido "Estaba bien, solo estaba hablando con Harry y con Draco" Puntualizo señalando hacia donde estaban dichos niños, los cuales de veían disgustados.

"¿Tú eres Sirius Black?" Pregunto Draco fríamente

"Sí" Contesto el hombre algo dudoso

Harry camino hasta estar a unos diez centímetros del hombre con una mirada gélida. "Usted, señor, es el hombre más despreciable del mundo. James Potter pudo atormentar a mi padre y hacer su vida miserable por siete años¡pero al menos el nunca trato de matarlo! Y mostrar tan pocos remordimientos después, estoy sorprendido de que usted no fuera un mortifago; ya que ciertamente es capaz de matar a alguien"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Llego una voz familiar y el pequeño grupo se volteo para ver acercarse a James Potter

"Urg¿Porqué la Gran Señora continua metiéndote en mi vida?" Gruño Harry, metiendo sus dedos entre sus lentes y sus ojos para poder tallarse los ojos al tiempo que retrocedía para acercarse más a Draco y alejarse e James Potter

"Es porque él no tiene vida" Draco respondió casualmente, mirando a sus uñas. "No tenia vida en Hogwarts, así que atormentaba a tío Sev y ahora te atormenta a ti"

"Woah, woah, espera un minuto. ¿Tío Sev¿Sev como en Severus¡Snivellus es tu tío! "Chirrió Sirius, sonando muy sorprendido y divertido como si fuera la idea más graciosa de todo el mundo.

"Es mi padrino en realidad" Lo corrigió Draco, en su cara reflejándose su enfado

"Y es mi padre". Agrego orgullosamente Harry

"¿Tu padre¿Alguien se atrevió a casarse con Snivellus¡Oh, eso es nuevo!" Se rio Sirius

"¡Como te atreves!" Gruño Harry, todos sus músculos se tensaron listos para atacar, listo para abalanzarse a ese hombre. Sin embargo, una cálida y larga mano se poso en su hombro, manteniéndolo donde estaba antes de que pudiera mover un pie.

"¿Haryon¿Todo se encuentra bien?" La calmada y profunda voz de Severus le pregunto gentilmente, instantáneamente calmando los nervios de Harry.

"Si padre, todo está bien. Draco y yo solo nos topamos con gente bastante inurbana" Contesto casualmente, mirando a su padre y dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa y notando que Lucius se encontraba allí también, parado junto a Draco.

"¿En realidad tienes un hijo Snape? Y yo que pensaba que eras un virgen de veintiocho años." Dijo Sirius riendo

"Ya tuve esta conversación con dos de tus amigos Black; te sugiero que platiques con ellos más seguido antes de que te sigas avergonzando a ti mismo airando tu ignorancia. Aunque después de todos estos años, he comenzado a pensar que esa es tu segunda naturaleza, decir solo estupideces." Contesto Severus antes de voltearse y voltear a Harry antes de que ellos pudieran contestar, y comenzaron a alejarse de ellos, siguiendo a Lucius y Draco los cuales ya habían comenzado a alejarse.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que nunca espere verlos hablando con gente como esa" Gruño Lucius cuando Harry y Severus los habían alcanzado y estaban a un lado de él. "No puedo culpar a Haryon pero Draco, te he enseñado mejor que eso".

"No fue mi culpa". Murmuró el rubio. "Fue él el que insistió en pasarse toda la tarde hablando con el hijo de Potter"

"¡Estaba siendo educado!" Protesto Harry. "Y no es como si supiera quién era de antemano".

"Sí, bueno, no hay daño hecho y debo de admitir que disfrute ver como mi hijo de diez años ponía en su lugar a Black" Severus dijo con un tono divertido y una leve sonrisa.

"Casi once; solo quedan tres días" Puntualizó Harry, la riña de hacia unos momentos completamente olvidada en ese instante

"Si, perfecto tiempo para hacer que manden a casa tu nuevo familiar." Dijo el estoico hombre divertido al ver como Harry lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y alegres. Severus le sonrió al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y le daba un leve apretón. "Es conveniente como ajusta el tiempo ¿No crees?"


	10. Del 4 al 5 de Septiembre de 1989

_4 de septiembre de 1989: Mediodía _

Este era el día. El día más importante en la vida de un joven mago o bruja; era el día en que el Expreso de Hogwarts partía con los alumnos hacia una de las mejores escuelas de magia y hechicería del mundo. Y este año, en ese tren irían Harry y Draco.

Harry caminaba detrás de Lucius y al lado de Draco mientras entraban a la plataforma, su equipaje ya había sido mandado de forma que ya se encontraba en el tren, junto con Hedwig, la nueva lechuza de Harry, y Elinca, la gata de Draco. Ninguno de ellos había visto la necesidad de que Severus viniera a despedirlos puesto que los vería en unas pocas horas, así que era el trabajo de Lucius llevarlos a la estación y despedirlos. No era que alguno tuviera una queja ante el acuerdo; en realidad todos estaban de acuerdo.

Mientras caminaban por el andén, los tres atraían las miradas de los presentes, lo cual no sorprendía a ningún integrante del trió; considerando quienes eran, lo raro hubiera sido que no atrajeran las miradas. Todas esas miradas de todos modos hacían que Harry se sintiera incomodo. El solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra y quedarse allí, donde nadie podría mirarlo y murmurar a su paso.

"Ahora" Dijo Lucius mientras hacía que los dos niños se detuvieran, a unos cuantos pasos de una de las entradas del tren. El tiempo de despedirse había llegado. "Severus y yo ya les hemos hablado sobre el comportamiento que se espera de ustedes así que no hare que lo escuchen de nuevo. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que es importante que se conserven las apariencias, especialmente tu Draco; tienes ciertos estándares que mantener".

"Si padre" Draco le aseguro obedientemente

"Y tú también Haryon, tienes que regirte por los mismos estándares. Solo por que lleves un apellido diferente no quiere decir que no seas un Malfoy" El hombre rubio le dijo con un gélido tono, su típica estamos-en-público-así-que-tengo-que-actuar-como-un-insensible-desalmado voz

"Si tío Lucius." Harry respondió junto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza

"Muy bien" Dijo Lucius con un movimiento de cabeza. "Los veré a ambos en Navidad y por supuesto les escribiré durante el año."

"Desde luego. Adiós padre." Draco consintió educadamente, estrechando la mano de su padre cálidamente

"Te veré pronto tío Lucius." Dijo Harry cuando fue su turno de estrechar la mano del hombre, intencionadamente esquivando el tener que decir adiós: odiaba la palabra "adiós", sonaba horriblemente terminal. Siempre se había imaginado que su madre le había susurrado esa palabra antes de abandonarlo en el oscuro callejón.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Harry y Draco se alejaron de Lucius para dirigirse al tren, el pequeño rubio dirigiendo el paso y el pequeño moreno detrás de él. Se adentraron solo un poco en el corredor, lo suficiente para no estorbar el paso, pero no tanto como para no poder ver a Lucius en el andén durante el tiempo que restaba antes de que el tren partiera. Tan pronto como el tren comenzó a moverse caminaron corredor dentro permitiendo que otros niños dieran el último vistazo a sus padres antes de partir.

"¿Te dio dinero tío Severus para comprar en el tren?" Inquirió Draco mientras caminaban por el corredor buscando un compartimento vacío

"No, dijo que eso solo arruinaría mi cena. Algo bastante cruel de su parte, digo para que decirme todo lo que vendían si no podría aprovecharme de ello" Suspiro Harry.

"No te preocupes, padre me dio bastante para los dos. Podríamos comprarnos todo el carrito con todo lo que me dio" Le aseguro Draco mientras revisaba otro compartimento.

Harry no dijo nada ante esa revelación, prefiriendo mantener su opinión para sí mismo. Naturalmente él no era ningún psicólogo, pero él creía que era demasiado obvio que su padrino estaba o sobre compensando la perdida de la madre de Draco con cosas materiales, o era la forma en la que Lucius expresaba el amor que le profesaba a su hijo, ya que era claro que el hombre no era bueno en las expresiones físicas. Después de todo, la última vez que Harry había visto que Lucius le diera un abrazo a Draco fue el día que Narcisa murió. Desde entonces todos los abrazos que Draco había recibido solo venían de Harry, lo cual era la razón por la que se abrazaban tan seguido.

"Ah, aquí hay uno." La voz de Draco rompió los pensamientos de Harry, atrayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, en efecto se encontraban fuera de un compartimiento vacío. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Harry tiró de la puerta para abrirla pese a que Draco se encontraba más cerca de ella. Cuando Draco estaba a punto de entrar una voz lo distrajo.

"¡Draco!" Una voz femenina se oyó desde el otro lado del corredor, los dos niños voltearon para ver a una niña negra vestida con una túnica muy costosa acercarse hacia ellos, o más precisamente hacia Draco.

"Hola Bethany" La saludo Draco en respuesta, su tono no sonaba ni alegre, ni molesto, ni frío.

"Ven a sentarte con nosotros; todos estamos aquí." Insistió la niña, señalando un compartimiento con su mano

Eso cautivo la atención del rubio y su lenguaje corporal gritaba que lo que más quería era ir allí y acompañar a sus amigos, los que conocía desde su educación primaria. No era raro que las familias de sangre limpia compartieran los mismos tutores para sus hijos, así los niños podrían afinar sus modales y cualidades sociales, así como hacer conexiones con la gente apropiada desde muy temprana edad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Draco parecía estar más inclinado a quedarse con Harry, su mejor amigo prácticamente desde que había nacido, aunque parecía que eso era más por lealtad que por el deseo de compartir el compartimiento.

"Ve." Harry dijo amablemente al darse cuenta del dilema de su mejor amigo, dándole a Draco un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" El rubio sugirió, volteándose para tomar la mano del pequeño moreno, dispuesto a arrastrarlo con él.

"Porque ambos sabemos que no me agradan ni un poco la gente a la que llamas tus amigos. ¿Recuerdas todas esas horribles fiestas de cumpleaños?" Le recordó mientras jalaba gentilmente su mano de la de Draco. "El acompañarte solo haría el ambiente incomodo; será mejor si no voy"

"Entonces me sentare contigo" Insistió Draco

"Draco Malfoy, vas a ir y te vas a sentar con tus amigos porque sé que eso es lo que realmente quieres. Pasaste el verano completo conmigo y a ellos no los has visto en meses. Ve y pasa algún tiempo con ellos." Prácticamente ordeno Harry

"Pero entonces te quedaras solo" El rubio protesto, aunque algo débilmente.

"Eso no importa; el tiempo a solas me hará bien"

"Pero…"

"Draco." El niño moreno dijo enérgicamente, dándole al otro niño una mirada severa. Draco lanzo un suspiro y Harry tuvo que luchar para que una sonrisa no se dibujara en su rostro; había ganado.

"Vendrás con nosotros en el momento en que comiences a sentirte solo" Le ordeno Draco con voz firme, dirigiéndole una mirada determinante.

Harry le sonrió alegremente. "Desde luego." El hecho de que sabía que no iba a sentirse solo ayudándole a acepar los términos

"Está bien" dijo el rubio a regañadientes "Te veré luego entonces. Vienes conmigo cuando bajemos y compartiremos un bote."

"Si así lo deseas." Accedió el moreno, preparado para que a la mera hora el otro niño olvidara su propuesta o decidiera compartir un bote con sus otros amigos. Draco podía ser el mejor amigo de Harry y era cierto que Harry lo quería con todo su corazón, pero no por ello se cegaba, sabía que el rubio algunas veces podía ser demasiado egocéntrico y egoísta.

Después de intercambiar despedidas por otro rato Draco camino hacia el compartimiento donde se encontraban sus amigos y desapareció dentro del mismo, no sin antes dirigirle a Harry un rápido movimiento de la mano. Harry sonrió para sí mismo antes de entrar al compartimiento que tenia frente a él, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí. Una vez que se acomodo en su asiento, con su espalda recargada contra la pared junto a la ventana y sus piernas estiradas en el asiento, saco de entre su túnica un pequeño libro negro con letras en color esmeralda para leer.

El libro era una especie de guía de principiantes para ser un Sacerdote Havanista, contenía los principios básicos de cómo utilizar su báculo y las nuevas oraciones que tenía que memorizar. Sephiran le había mandado el libro el día de su cumpleaños con una nota en la que se disculpaba por regalarle un libro escolar como regalo de cumpleaños. A Harry no le había importado en lo más mínimo, él simplemente estaba feliz con tener algo que le ayudaría en su nuevo camino para aprender a ser un buen Sacerdote Havanista. También era emocionante el aprender un tipo de magia diferente, una magia en la que no era necesaria una varita o un encantamiento en latín, era emocionante y útil considerando los líos en los que se acostumbraba meter, como los líos en los que se metió con cierto Señor Oscuro.

Harry había estado leyendo y reflexionando por más de cinco minutos cuando de repente el sonido de gritos rompió su concentración, interrumpiendo su lectura. Bajo sus piernas del asiento de forma que apenas se estaba sentando apropiadamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a dos niños pelirrojos idénticos que entraban en el compartimiento y cerraban la puerta de este apresuradamente tras ellos.

"Si alguien pregunta…" Uno de los niños comenzó a decir mientras escalaba hacia el espacio para el almacén del equipaje que estaba frente al asiento de Harry.

"…tú no nos has visto" el otro niño completo la frase del que era obviamente su hermano gemelo, mientras copiaba las acciones de su hermano para entrar en el espacio que estaba sobre el asiento de Harry. Ambos niños abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, logrando esconderse a la perfección para quien viera desde la puerta.

Harry los observo, más que sorprendido, hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba de nuevo en la puerta del compartimiento. Volviendo su atención hacia el nuevo ocupante del compartimiento, el pequeño moreno pudo reconocer que quien abría la puerta era Percy Weasley, el hermano menor de Bill y Charlie. Percy parecía estar bastante exaltado, con su cara roja y temblando ligeramente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿De casualidad no has visto a unos niños gemelos corriendo como dementes? Los dos son pelirrojos, escandalosos y suelen terminar las frases del otro" Pregunto Percy al darse cuenta de que los niños no estaban en el compartimiento.

"Este, no, no los he visto. Lo siento Percy" Respondió Harry educadamente, tratando de mantener un buen acto y no sonar como si estuviera mintiendo con todos sus dientes; lo cual estaba haciendo.

Percy frunció el ceño al oír eso y estaba a punto de entrar cuando la cabeza de otro pelirrojo se asomo detrás de Percy. "Hola Harry" Saludo Charlie con una sonrisa mientras miraba el compartimiento. "¿Has visto a nuestros hermanitos? Son como de este alto" Señalo con su mano una altura a nivel de su codo, "Se llaman Fred y George"

"Como le acabo de decir a Percy, siento no poder ayudarlos" Contesto el moreno sonando apesadumbrado de no poder ser de utilidad.

"Podría jurar que los vi entrar aquí" Murmuro Percy, una vez más tratando de entrar al compartimiento, pero la mano que su hermano mayor poso en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Te debiste de haber equivocado Percy; sabes muy bien que se Harry hubiera visto algo nos lo hubiera dicho" Insistió Charlie "¿No es así Harry?"

"Desde luego" Contesto Harry

"Lo ves. Vamos, no es como si pudieran saltar del tren, deben de andar por aquí." Charlie le dijo a su hermano tratando de calmarlo mientras regresaban al corredor. "Te veo en la selección Harry" Dijo antes de cerrar a puerta tras ellos.

El silencio reino por unos instantes antes de que una de las cabezas se asomara sigilosamente. "¿Ya se fueron?"

"Si, ya se fueron" Le confirmo Harry mientras se sentaba otra vez cómodamente en el lugar y en la forma donde estaba antes de que llegarán los pelirrojos.

Ambos pelirrojos suspiraron aliviados antes de bajar de la repisa con la gracia de unos monos. Ambos pisaron el suelo al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a ocupar el asiento que se encontraba enfrente del que ocupaba Harry ostentando sonrisas maquiavélicas en sus rostros. "Hola" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Hola" contesto Harry, algo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aún así sonando amigable

"Gracias por lo de hace rato" Dijo el gemelo de la izquierda

"Si, no quiero ni pensar lo que nos hubieran hecho si nos atrapan" El otro gemelo continuo

"Y ni siquiera hicimos algo tan malo"

"Algunas personas no tienen sentido del humor"

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, algo confundido por la forma de hablar de los gemelos, antes de dirigirles una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Entonces ustedes son los hermanos de Bill, Charlie y Percy?" Pregunto cortésmente ante la falta de algo mejor que decir

"Sip" Los gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo

"Yo soy Fred" Hablo el gemelo de la izquierda

"Y yo soy George" Dijo el otro gemelo

"¿Tu eres Haryon verdad?" Dijo Fred con una sonrisa a lo cual Harry solo asintió

"Bill ha hablado mucho de ti" Revelo George

"Solo buenas cosas por supuesto"

"Dice que espera que seas una buena influencia para nosotros"

"Aunque creo que es más probable que nosotros te corrompamos antes de que tu nos reformes" Los gemelos se rieron ante ese comentario

Harry realmente quería preguntarles como le hacían para terminar las frases del otro, si era que practicaban para poder hacerlo, pero no quería parecer grosero u ofenderlos de ninguna manera; además la idea de practicar las conversaciones era bastante tonta, no era posible que planearan de antemano todas las conversaciones del día.

"Oye," dijo George de repente, sonriéndole a Harry. "Oímos que tu papá es el profesor más cruel de Hogwarts".

Fred también sonrió ampliamente, sentándose en la orilla del asiento, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas. "¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?"

_4 de Septiembre de 1989. En la tarde_

Harry era probablemente el único de sus compañeros de primer año que no estaba admirado por todo lo que lo rodeaba al entrar en el Gran Comedor con sus nuevos compañeros. Había visto todo antes, nada era nuevo para él. Caminaba en doble fila hacia el centro del salón, se encontraba detrás de Fred y George y a su derecha se encontraba Draco, quien había mantenido su palabra y había compartido un bote con el moreno. El rubio no había estado muy contento de tener que compartir el bote también con los gemelos pero Harry lo había calmado fácilmente entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco, así que recorrieron todo el camino tomados de la mano.

Al levantar la vista Harry vio a su padre en la mesa principal junto con todos los demás profesores. La presencia de su padre en vez de calmarlo como siempre solo logro aumentar la extraña sensación que reinaba en la boca del estomago. Tenía un serio dilema en sus manos. Realmente estaba total y completamente seguro de que no quería estar en Slytherin y no estaba muy seguro de que su familia entendiera porque. Algunos meses atrás hubiera rezado por pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin ya que Draco estaría ahí y era la antigua casa de sus padres. Pero entonces recordó un importante hecho que cambiaba todo:

Voldemort había sido un Slytherin cuando asistió a Hogwarts.

Y si había una cosa que Harry no quería, era tener algo en común con ese monstruo. Harry siguió a Fred y a George cuando estos caminaron hacia la derecha y se sintió complacido cuando vio que Draco los seguía también. Estuvieron parados, incómodos durante todo el rato que McGonagall hablo con ellos, en la expectativa de que sería lo que les esperaba. Mientras la profesora hablaba Harry se permitió observar todo y a todos los que se hallaban a su alrededor. Fue por su falta de atención que se perdió gran parte de la selección y solo regreso a la realidad cuando Draco se movió de su lado.

El sombrero seleccionador apenas toco la cabeza del pequeño rubio cuando su voz retumbo por todo el salón "Slytherin". Un gran estruendo se origino en la mesa de Slytherin mientras que las otras tres mesas aplaudían educadamente. Draco se deslizo del banquillo con un gesto de superioridad en su rostro, gesto que lo acompaño en todo su camino hasta su nueva mesa. Harry lo observo con una ligera sensación desagradable en su estomago; no sabía porque, pero el saber a ciencia cierta que Draco pertenecía a Slytherin lo hizo sentir peor. No que hubiera tenido alguna duda de a donde pertenecería el rubio.

Bastantes alumnos fueron llamados al frente para el sorteo y cada vez Harry se ponía más nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría cuando no lo seleccionaran para Slytherin¿Y qué tal si no era material para Ravenclaw? Realmente no se podía visualizar como un Hufflepuff y en serio no quería ser un Gryffindor… Tal vez solo debería dejar que lo pusieran en Slytherin, eso le salvaría de muchos problemas a la larga. Seguramente podría poner sus sentimientos a un lado.

"Snape, Haryon." McGonagall lo llamo de repente y Harry exhalo lentamente mientras se abría paso entre Fred y George.

Un murmullo general rompió el silencio del Gran Comedor mientras Harry se dirigía al banquillo. Al mirar sobre su hombro, el moreno noto que los gemelos Weasley de entre los alumnos de primero lo miraban manteniendo sus pulgares arriba. Al mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor noto que Percy y Charlie hacían lo mismo que sus hermanos. Suspiro y volteo hacia donde se encontraba Draco, el cual lo miraba intensamente siguiendo sus movimientos, mientras se sentaba con una infinita gracia, en un solo movimiento. Su espalda erguida, sus rodillas juntas, listo y esperando tal como su familia le había instruido, espero a que la profesora le colocara el sombrero en la cabeza.

En el momento que el sombrero toco su cabeza una voz comenzó a hablar "Ah, si…excelente…Hmm, difícil, muy difícil. Veo coraje, una buena mente. Hay talento, Vaya que sí lo hay; y una sed por probarse a sí mismo, interesante… ¿Dónde colocarte…¿Tal vez Slytherin?"

"¡No!" Harry chilló en su mente. "No, por favor, Slytherin no." No podía hacerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. No podía estar en la misma casa a la que perteneció Voldemort.

"¿Estás seguro? Puedes ser grande, y Slytherin te llevaría por el camino de la grandeza…"

"No Slytherin, cualquier lugar menos Slytherin" No podía estar en la casa de Voldemort, no quería tener nada en común con él.

"Hmm, está bien¡entonces serás…"

Cualquier lugar menos Slytherin, cualquier lugar menos Slytherin…

"…Gryffindor!"

…o Gryffindor.

Harry sintió como se volcaba su estomago en el momento en que oyó como el sombrero gritaba el nombre de su nueva casa. La mesa de Gryffindor no desperdicio tiempo antes de romper en un estruendoso aplauso, más que felices de tener al famoso Niño-que-vivió como miembro de su casa. Las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudieron educadamente, ni excitados, ni disgustados, pero todos ellos felices por el Niño que vivió, todos parecían amigables, hasta aquellos a los que nunca le había hablado. Sin embargo, la mesa de Slytherin permaneció en el más completo silencio. Nadie hablo, nadie aplaudió y varios estaban perturbados por la tensa atmosfera que se desprendía de cierto rubio que solo miraba fríamente en dirección de Harry, con una intensidad nunca antes vista en sus ojos. En la mesa principal, todos los profesores aplaudieron más que entusiasmados ante la selección de Harry. Todos excepto uno. Severus Snape solo se encontraba allí, sentado con los brazos cruzados.

Todo esto se registro en la mente de Harry mientras se paraba del banquillo, se sentía torpe, entre nubes al tiempo que caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde inmediatamente se encontró con un montón de gente que quería saludarlo y felicitarlo. A pesar de la felicidad de todos los que lo rodeaban, el pequeño moreno solo podía pensar en la fría mirada que le dirigió su mejor amigo, mirada que aun sentía clavada en su espalda, y en la expresión y el humor que sabía su padre tenía en ese momento.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar que lo pusieran en Slytherin.

_5 de Septiembre de 1989. En la mañana_

Harry bostezo cansadamente mientras salía del baño que compartía con sus compañeros de cuarto, Fred, George y otros dos niños de los que todavía no sabía su nombre. Acababa de tomar un refrescante regaderazo, y salía del baño ya vestido con su nuevo uniforme y cargando su toalla húmeda en un brazo.

La primera noche de Harry en Hogwarts como estudiante no había sido muy tranquila que digamos. Le había tomado años poder conciliar el sueño, y una vez que lo había logrado, solo habían sido un par de horas antes de que amaneciera. Su tendencia a preocuparse lo había mantenido despierto. Le preocupaba la reacción de Draco y de su padre por la selección, él había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Por qué no lo podía haber puesto en Ravenclaw¡Hasta Hufflepuff por el amor de la Diosa! Hufflepuff hubiera sido mejor que Gryffindor; al menos era una casa más neutral.

Camino silenciosamente por el cuarto, Harry doblo su toalla cuidadosamente y la guardo en su baúl. Entonces se dirigió a su cama, quito todas las cobijas para poder sacudirlas y poder tender la cama. Fue después de unos minutos, cuando estaba estirando las cobijas, que un fuerte bostezo rompió el silencio del cuarto.

"¿Qué hora es?" Dijo uno de los gemelos, Fred por la dirección en la que la voz provenía, después del gran bostezo.

"Probablemente irán a dar las siete" Contesto Harry en un murmuro por respeto de los demás niños que aún dormían.

"Urgh, supongo que es mejor que me levante" Gruño Fred mientras pateaba las cobijas que lo envolvían y se sentaba en la cama. Harry no le prestó atención, concentrándose en terminar de tender su cama, hasta que la voz del pelirrojo lo volvió a interrumpir. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry se detuvo a la mitad de sacudir su almohada y miró al niño que le había hablado. "Tendiendo mi cama¿Qué parece que hago?"

"Bueno, sí, ya se eso." Contesto Fred con una divertida sonrisa. "Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué la tiendes tú? Ese es el trabajo de los elfos domésticos. Y aunque no hubiera elfos domésticos¿Por qué lo haces al estilo muggle? Tienes una varita.

"La fuerza de la costumbre, supongo." Dijo el moreno quedamente. "Los alumnos siempre hacían sus camas en mi antigua escuela."

"Oh si, Bill menciono algo de eso¿Una escuela elfica religiosa, no es así?"

"Si, El Colegio para jóvenes Havanistas San Gwenifwar"

"¿Te gustaba esta allí?" Pregunto el pelirrojo lleno de curiosidad.

"Si, era divertido. Todos los profesores eran muy amables, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes. Voy a continuar mis clases ¿Sabes?" Harry le dijo a su nuevo amigo, con una sonrisa, muy emocionado. "Todos los domingos por la tarde, el Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran va a venir a tutorarme en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore."

Fred arrugo su nariz. "¿Trabajo extra? No es algo que yo haría, pero si te hace feliz." Volvió a bostezar y se levanto de su cama, dirigiéndose al baño. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor y despertar a George? Tenemos que bajar temprano a desayunar para alcanzar las cosas buenas"

"¿Tenemos?" Repitió Harry, algo sorprendido.

"Claro, George, tú y yo, a menos que ya tengas otros planes¿Los tienes?" Le pregunto, mirando por arriba de su hombro. Harry movió su cabeza negativamente. "Ahí lo tienes entonces". Le dijo Fred con una sonrisa antes de encerrarse en el baño. Harry observo hacia donde había desaparecido el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro antes de dirigirse hacia George para despertarlo.

"¿Qué clase tenemos primero?" Pregunto George mientras él y su gemelo caminaban a lado de Harry por el corredor.

"Transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagall." Harry leyó el horario que llevaba en sus manos.

"¿Cuándo es nuestra primera clase de pociones?" Inquirió el pelirrojo, acercándose más a Harry para tratar de leer el horario que Harry llevaba.

"Después de la comida" Suspiro Harry levemente mientras Fred golpeaba levemente a su hermano en el costado.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tu papá no está enojado solo porque eres un Gryffindor" Le aseguró Fred, mientras se notaba que George apenas entendía porque lo había golpeado Fred.

"Si, de seguro no le importa tanto" Le aseguro George quien no había querido recordarle a su nuevo amigo la preocupación que tenía sobre su padre.

Harry sonrió levemente ante los esfuerzos que sus amigos hacían y trato de sonreírles, era una sonrisa forzada pero parecía convincente. "Yo no iría tan lejos, pero tal vez estén en lo correcto; espero que estén en lo correcto."

Los pelirrojos le correspondieron la sonrisa y Harry estaba seguro que había logrado tranquilizarlos. Desafortunadamente, su preocupación era una realidad. Harry estaba más que asustado por la opinión que su padre podría tener de él ahora, le preocupaba que el que él fuera un Gryffindor fuera mucho para su padre, estaba preocupado de que ya no lo quisiera. Y era lo mismo con respecto a Draco, el rubio había parecido estar más molesto con la selección.

Una estruendosa carcajada cautivo la atención de Harry quien se volteo para ver un pequeño grupo de Slytherins de primer año, que caminaba por el mismo corredor por el que Fred, George y él caminaban, solo unos metros atrás. Lo que atrapo por completo su atención fue la cabeza de brillante y rubio cabello que caminaba en el centro del grupo, cabellera que solo podía pertenecer a una persona; una persona con la que Harry sabía que tenía que hablar pese a que en esos momento hubiera preferido ir a tomar una amistosa taza de té con Voldemort.

"Los alcanzo en un minuto chicos" Les aseguro Harry a sus amigos antes de dirigirse a hablar con Draco.

Los gemelos tomaron un momento para voltear a ver qué era lo que había tomado la atención de Harry antes de que ambos asintieran en dirección de Harry. "Te vemos en un minuto" Corearon. Harry les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el grupo de Slytherins

Mientras el moreno se acercaba al pequeño grupo, ellos guardaban silencio y lo observaban con gélidas miradas con las que hacían evidente su desprecio. Harry disminuyo su paso y se detuvo a un metro de ellos, esforzándose por ignorar las miradas que recibía, se permitió concentrar su mirada en Draco quien lo miraba con el mismo desprecio, si acaso con menos intensidad.

"Puedo, este¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo Draco?" Pregunto, algo temeroso, intimidado por todas las miradas

"Draco no quiere volver a hablar contigo, no después de lo que hiciste" La niña de color, que Harry reconocía como Bethany Zabini, dijo. Harry se estremeció al oír eso; no era de Draco dejar que otros hablaran por él…

"Los veré en el Gran Comedor" Dijo Draco de repente, sin quitar sus ojos de Harry.

"¿Qué? Pero Draco, él…" Bethany comenzó a protestar.

"Deje que los veo en el Gran Comedor" Repitió Draco, su tono más firme y lleno de mando, pero sus ojos aún no se desviaban del moreno que tenía enfrente. Ninguno de los Slytherins parecían muy felices de irse, pero tenían pocas opciones. Con una última mirada hacia donde Harry estaba, los niños pasaron al lado de Harry. Cando un pelirrojo paso a su lado empujo intencionadamente a Harry, intentando tirarlo. "Spari" Dijo Draco en un tono de advertencia. El niño no dijo nada en respuesta, solamente volvió a mirar a Harry mientras este se sobaba su adolorido hombro.

"Ehh, gracias" Dijo Harry tímidamente, permitiendo que la mano con la que sobaba su hombro cayera a su lado

Un momento de silencio reino mientras Harry trataba de encontrar palabras. El silencio fue roto cuando Draco dio un pequeño suspiro. "Mis amigos me esperan" Le recordó el rubio a Harry con un tono en su voz que Harry había oído antes pero nunca dirigido a él.

"Por favor no seas así" Murmuro Harry, desacostumbrado a tener ese tipo de confrontaciones con las personas a las que amaba. Podía sobrellevar a los bravucones, pero discutir con alguien a quien quería tanto era horrible, le partía el corazón. "No escogí no entrar en Slytherin para herirte"

"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!" Pregunto Draco, en su voz sonaba el asombro y el horror que sentía. "Y yo aquí pensando que era un Gryffindor natural. Ahora sé que no estás en Slytherin porque no era suficientemente bueno para ti"

"Oh Draco¡Por el amor de la Diosa!" Chillo Harry, perdiendo su paciencia. ¡¿Quieres saber porque no quise estar en Slytherin? Por Voldemort. Voldemort era un Slytherin cuando estaba en Hogwarts." Hizo una breve pausa para calmarse y poder hablar racionalmente antes de decir algo que no quería y ocasionar una pelea más fuerte. "No creo que todos sean igual; estoy feliz de que lograse entrar en Slytherin justo como querías, pero yo no puedo hacerlo Draco. No puedo tener otro recuerdo constante de él, no puedo vivir en un lugar donde me pregunte constantemente si estoy durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, o si me siento en la misma silla que él… Sé que te decepcione, a ti y a mi padre y sin ninguna duda a tío Lucius, pero no puedo vivir con eso Draco, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…"

Draco se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos antes de lanzar un pequeño suspiro y acortar la distancia existente entre él y Harry, y poner sus brazos alrededor del moreno. "Siento haber sido tan estúpido, no sabía que te sentías así" El rubio se separo un poco, pero sin soltar al pequeño moreno, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "Aunque ¿Por qué no podías ser un Ravenclaw?"

Harry lanzo una pequeña carcajada antes de que su sonrisa se disolviera y la preocupación regresara. "Mi padre parecía estar muy molesto"

"Solo está algo incomodo, eso es todo. Tan pronto como le expliques tus razones va a estar agradecido de que no terminaras en Slytherin. El no querría que estuvieras en un lugar que te hiciera sentir incomodo, y tampoco yo. Va a ser algo difícil pasar tiempo juntos ahora pero ya pensaremos en algo ¿No es así?" Draco le sonrió

"Sip" Asintió Harry con una leve sonrisa

"Vamos entonces, será mejor que entremos en el Gran Comedor y desayunemos algo antes de que las clases empiecen" Instruyo Draco, soltando al moreno para solo tomarlo de la mano. "Tal vez algún día puedas acompañarme en la mesa de Slytherin o, quizás yo me esfuerce y me siente contigo y el resto de los Gryffindors"

"No te esfuerces tanto" Dijo Harry alegremente, mientras se recargaba un poco contra el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, inmensamente aliviado por haber aclarado las cosas. Ojala las cosas fueran así de simples con su padre.

_5 de Septiembre de 1989. Mediodía _

Harry respiro hondo para tratar de calmar sus nervios al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta del salón de su padre. Era la hora de la comida y el pequeño moreno estaba decidido, hablaría con Severus antes de su primera clase de Pociones, la cual empezaría en menos de una hora. Su padre no había aparecido en el Gran Comedor para comer y, cuando pregunto por él, se entero que su padre ya había asignado el primer castigo del año. Con esa información dejo de preguntarse si su padre estaría enfadado o no; él siempre había tenido una extraña satisfacción sádica en asignar detenciones a los estudiantes que no le agradaban pero claro que aún estaba la posibilidad de que el estudiante hubiera estado haciendo algo muy estúpido y su padre realmente estuviera fastidiado.

Retomando su compostura, Harry golpeo la puerta del salón tres veces y espero educadamente, aplacando nerviosamente con su mano su revuelto cabello, el cual conforme a la tradición Havanista no se había vuelto a cortar desde que lo nombraron Sacerdote, así que era un completo desastre ya que no era lo suficientemente largo para amarrarlo y no era lo suficientemente corto para arreglarlo.

"Adelante" se oyó la profunda voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Harry titubeo por un momento antes de obedecer la orden, tomando la rustica perilla le dio vuelta y empujo cuidadosamente la pesada puerta de roble.

Dentro del salón, se encontró con la imagen de un estudiante, un Gryffindor, que por su apariencia parecía ser de tercero o cuarto año, de rodillas fregando el piso de piedra con un pequeño cepillo y utilizando unos guantes negros. Junto al niño se encontraba una cubeta con una solución azul. Levantando la mirada Harry se encontró con la imagen de su padre en su escritorio; después de terminar de escribir lo que estuviera haciendo su padre levanto la mirada para fijarla en él. La expresión del hombre era imposible de leer y el niño trago saliva nerviosamente.

"Si es un mal momento puedo regresar luego…" Dijo tímidamente, sin despegarse de la puerta que estaba tras de él.

"No digas tonterías, estas aquí ahora, será mejor que entres y digas lo que planeas decirme" Respondió Snape cortantemente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la pared de su izquierda, donde se encontraba la puerta a su cuarto. "Hablaremos en mis aposentos." Le dijo a su hijo en forma de orden para que caminara hacia él. Harry entro completamente al salón al oír aquello, separándose por fin de la puerta para dirigirse hacia su padre. "Haryon ten cuidado cuando pases cerca del Sr. Wood; está utilizando una poción muy corrosiva y tú no estás lo suficientemente protegido"

Está bien, su padre no quería verlo herido; eso era un buen signo. Aún le importaba. Obedeciendo lo que le habían dicho, Harry pasó con cuidado junto a Wood antes de apresurarse a llegar con su padre. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, esté abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que el niño entrara mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

"Para cuando regrese espero que haya terminado Sr. Wood" Le dijo Severus al niño que seguía en el salón antes de seguir a Harry y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Harry se volteo para ver al hombre que aún seguía estoico junto a la puerta. "Así que ¿A qué debo el honor de que mi hijo haya venido a visitarme en su primera comida en Hogwarts como estudiante? Esperaba que solo quisieras pasar tu tiempo libre con tus nuevos amigos"

"Yo-yo solo quería saber cómo te iba en tu primer día…" Le dijo Harry nerviosamente, inseguro.

"¿…Y?" Presiono Severus, sintiendo que el niño tenía más que decir

"Y…me preguntaba si…si estabas molesto por la casa para la que fui seleccionado." Respondió el niño, haciendo que no sonara como pregunta, sino como una declaración. Como si fuera la pregunta que quería decir pero sin animarse a formularla, sin saber si estaba permitido formularla.

"Bueno, debo admitir que estaría mintiendo si te dijera que estoy encantado con la idea de que seas un Gryffindor" Su padre suspiro, alejándose de la puerta para dirigirse al sofá de tres piezas que se encontraba frente a la chimenea y le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara junto a él. "Y debo admitir que estoy algo decepcionado de que no estés en Slytherin." Admitió Severus, mirando intensamente a su hijo.

"Lo lamento" Respondió Harry quedamente, sus ojos mirando había el suelo. Decepcionaba a todo el mundo; debió de haber dejado que el sombrero lo pusiera en Slytherin como él quería.

Los dedos de su padre lo tomaron de pronto por la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la vista, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Sin embargo, debo admitir que estoy algo aliviado de que no te asignaran a mi casa"

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad. Tú no eres un Slytherin mi pequeño príncipe y no hubieras sido feliz allí, pese a que nos tendrías a Draco y a mí a tu lado. Probablemente es lo mejor que no terminaras en Slytherin, aunque…" se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del ecuánime hombre "solo Merlín sabe porque no podías haber sido un Ravenclaw."

"Pudo haber sido peor" Dijo rápidamente Harry, con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro. "Pude haber terminado en Hufflepuff"

Ese comentario hizo que saliera una carcajada de su padre antes de que el hombre lo apretara contra su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Muy cierto" Rió nuevamente antes de darle Harry un apretón y frotar el brazo donde descansaba su mano.

Harry sonrió, irradiando alegría al mirar a su padre. Todo estaba bien otra vez.


	11. Del 31 de Oct al 11 de Nov de 1989

Hola a todo mundo, antes que nada una disculpa, pero estaba en medio de los exámenes de fin de semestre y luego en exámenes finales, pero bueno ya todo quedo atrás y podre regresar a este fic. Espero que les agrade este capítulo.

_31 de octubre de 1989: En la tarde_

Harry suspiro mientras se dirigía sigilosamente hacia los aposentos de su padre para poder pasar algún tiempo con el hombre. Con la cantidad de lesiones que tenía el moreno no había podido hablar con el profesor de pociones fuera de clase y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo, (y en clases, el profesor solía ignorarlo, lo cual era comprensible; si era muy estricto podría causar problemas entre ellos y si era tolerante podrían acusarlo de favoritismo). Al menos cuando el moreno asistía a Santa Gwenifwar, ellos podían escribirse. Ahora que se encontraba en Hogwarts, tenían muy poco contacto. Lo mismo sucedía con Draco y era por lo cual estaba haciendo planes para encontrarse con el rubio más tarde, después de la cena e invitarlo a pasar algún tiempo con él y su padre.

Al doblar en una esquina, Harry quedo de pronto paralizado al darse cuenta que se encontraba en EL corredor, el mismo corredor en el que, dos años atrás, había sido capturado por Peter Pettigrew para ser entregado a Voldemort. Se estremeció involuntariamente y continúo caminando a un paso más lento, incapaz de dejar de sentirse a la expectativa. Esta era la primera vez que caminaba por ese corredor desde aquel Hallowen. Severus se había asegurado de que Harry no se acercara a ese lugar cuando él iba a los sótanos. El hecho de que hoy fuera el aniversario de ese horrible día no hacia la experiencia más sencilla.

Harry dio la vuelta en otra esquina y sus ojos instantáneamente voltearon hacia la puerta que se encontraba al frente, detrás de ella se encontraba el cuarto donde había oído a Pettigrew hablar con Voldemort. Dirigido por una extraña curiosidad, una mórbida nostalgia o un deseo de encarar sus miedos, se dirigió hacia la puerta y, al llegar a ella, tomo el picaporte. Por varios minutos simplemente se quedo allí, apretando la polvosa perilla, preguntándose silenciosamente ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Al mismo tiempo que se trataba de convencer que nada iba a pasar esta vez. Eventualmente, junto el coraje para girar la perilla y empujar la puerta.

Un fuerte crujido se escucho al tiempo que la puerta se abría lentamente y el cuarto tras ella era revelado. Todo en el cuarto estaba cubierto con polvo; el cuarto no había sido usado por algunos años antes del incidente con Pettigrew y después de eso se clausuro para siempre. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío, y en el reinaba la oscuridad, el único rayo de luz que luchaba contra la oscuridad venia de una ventana que se encontraba en una de las paredes laterales, y todo el cuarto se encontraba bajo un silencio sepulcral. Aún así, Harry entro al cuarto con precaución, dirigiéndose directamente hacia lo único que cautivaba su interés, la chimenea.

El crujiente sonido de sus pasos contra el piso lleno el salón por algunos segundos antes de que se detuviera, su mirada dirigida hacia la sucia chimenea que no había sido usada en años. Harry miraba al montón de cenizas en su interior, su único pensamiento se encontraba en la cara de Voldemort, tal cual como se había encontrado hacia tiempo en ese mismo punto. Con repentina decisión, lanzo una patada hacia las cenizas, rompiendo el orden que estas tenían y ante sus ojos desvaneciendo la imagen del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, en cuanto la ceniza cayó de nuevo, Harry se dio cuenta que había descubierto algo, algo dorado y brillante.

Harry se estremeció levemente e intento agacharse con el fin de mover con su mano lo que quedaba de las cenizas para ver de qué se trataba. Pero repentinamente, una larga y delgada mano lo sujeto por su hombro, asustándolo de tal forma que no pudo contener un grito, ni levantar sus brazos para ocultar su rostro, retrocediendo para mirar de quien se trataba. Su corazón descendió su ritmo considerablemente al ver que era su padre quien se encontraba allí, para nada sorprendido ante la reacción de su hijo, o si se encontraba sorprendido no lo había demostrado.

"No te oí entrar" Dijo Harry sin aliento, al tiempo que bajaba sus brazos para cubrir su pecho, en un intento de protegerse.

"Obviamente" Dijo Severus con monotonía. "No deberías estar aquí Haryon"

"Lo sé, lo siento. Yo solo trataba…solo quería…n-no sé qué era lo que estaba pensando. Lo lamento; no quise molestarte." El morenito dijo quedamente, agachando la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que su padre acariciaba su mejilla, alzo su mirada para ver que su padre ahora se encontraba de rodillas frente a él mirándolo con preocupación.

"No me molestaste Haryon, aunque le diste al prefecto que vio la puerta abierta un buen susto". Le aseguro gentilmente, su tono convirtiéndose un poco más animado al final de la oración. "¿Bajaste solo con el propósito de entrar aquí?"

"No, baje para verte. Ha-ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que pueda estar contigo apropiadamente y so-solo quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de la cena". Harry le explicó tímidamente, aún preocupado por haber molestado a su padre. La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del usualmente estoico hombre tranquilizo al pequeño haciendo que su confianza volviera a él.

"Entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a mis cuartos? Así podrás hablar de todo lo que quieras" Prometió su padre en un tono que si bien no era exactamente amable le hacía sentir su gentileza.

Harry sonrió complacido mientras Severus se erguía e inmediatamente tomo la mano del hombre. Harry se perdió la mirada de sorpresa de su padre ante tal acción y se junto más a su lado, más que contento ante la perspectiva de poder pasar tiempo juntos. Harry estaba consciente de que los niños de su edad por lo regular empezaban a separarse de sus padres, que estaba llegando a la edad en la que la mayoría se sentía avergonzado más que nada, pero Harry no podía concebir el sentirse de esa forma. Su padre significaba el mundo para él y quería pasar tiempo con el hombre, quería que los vieran juntos, que vieran lo unidos que eran tanto física como emocionalmente.

Y así juntos y hablando quedamente entre ellos se dirigieron a los aposentos de Severus. El brillo dorado bajo las cenizas quedo olvidado completamente.

_10 de noviembre de 1989: Mediodía_

Era en la hora de la comida en un soleado día de otoño cuando un estudiante en Hogwarts podía encontrar al equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch practicando para su próximo partido contra Slytherin que tomaría lugar en unos cuantos días. En tierra, sentado con su espalda recargada en uno de los postes, con su tarea en sus piernas se encontraba Harry, ocasionalmente miraba hacia arriba para mirar a los adolecentes que practicaban. Harry había quedado con los gemelos en ver al equipo practicar, pero parecía que había llegado temprano puesto que los gemelos no se veían por ningún lado. Ese era el porqué estaba haciendo su tarea; era necesario que la terminara antes de que llegara Fred y/o George para que no lo distrajeran.

Con un gruñido, Harry tacho una de las líneas que acababa de escribir al darse cuenta que no tenía sentido. La volvió a escribir y suspiro, todavía no le gustaba como sonaba pero no sabía cómo escribirla; y no quería llenar el pergamino con tachones.

"¡Harry¡Ahí estas!" La entusiasmada voz de George sonó. Harry levanto la vista para ver a los niños pelirrojos que corrían en su dirección, luciendo más entusiasmados/hiperactivos que de costumbre.

"¡Llevamos años buscándote!" Dijo Fred entrecortadamente cuando llego a su lado

"Mira lo que conseguimos" George dijo una vez se acomodo al lado de Harry, medio invadiendo su espacio personal.

"…es un pedazo de pergamino…" Dijo Harry, mientras retrocedía un poco para poder ver el objeto que George prácticamente le estampaba en la cara, inseguro de lo que fuera que tenia a los gemelos tan emocionados.

"No es solo un pedazo de pergamino" George corrigió a su amigo mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda.

"Es solo un pedazo de pergamino que sacamos de la caja de objetos confiscados en la oficina de Filch" Le dijo Fred mientras se sentaba enfrente de él y su hermano.

"Bueno… ¿Y qué hace?" Pregunto Harry cuidadosamente, aún desconfiado de el papel que se encontraba demasiado cerca de él en su opinión.

"Aún no estamos seguros…"

"¡…Pero tiene que ser algo bueno!"

"¿Y porque?" Pregunto el moreno

"¡Porque estaba en la caja de objetos confiscados!" Insistió George, su tono implicando que esa caja era algo así como la cueva de Aladino

"Difícilmente Filch va a guardar un tonto pedazo de pergamino en su caja de objetos confiscados ¿o sí?" Fred desarrollo el punto que su hermano había planteado, sus ojos brillando con anticipación.

"Pero aunque sea algo más ¿Cómo lo van a hacer funcionar?" Harry razonó mientras veía el pergamino detenidamente

"Eso es lo que estamos tratando de descubrir" Admitió George, el entusiasmo en su voz disminuyendo un poco ante su confesión.

"Lo descubriremos" Dijo Fred confiadamente

"Claro que lo haremos; no puede ser muy difícil" Dijo su gemelo, su tono alegrándose nuevamente

"Y va a valer la pena el esfuerzo" Sonrió Fred pícaramente

"Exactamente, que tal si tiene todas las contraseñas de Hogwarts" Sugirió George

Pese a que Fred seguía haciendo una lista de todas las posibilidades que podía contener el pergamino, para Harry su voz parecía más distante ya que su atención estaba en algo que se encontraba detrás de la cabeza de George. Flashazos dorados de pronto brillaban a un lado de la oreja del niño. Lo estaba distrayendo horriblemente y Harry tenía una idea de que era de lo que se trataba, así que sin pensarlo, el moreno se estiro rápidamente de tal forma que parecía que estaba atacando a su amigo.

"¡Ahhh!, Hey ¿Qué diablos…?" George chillo sorprendido al tiempo que caía hacia un lado tratando de evadir el puño de Harry

"Esto estaba revoloteando detrás de tu cabeza y me estaba volviendo loco" Le dijo Harry, mostrando la snitch que sostenía en su mano

"Tu…tú solo te estiraste…" Fred dijo sorprendido

"…y la atrapaste…" Continúo George sorprendido, utilizando el mismo tono que su hermano. Harry solamente miraba a los dos niños sin alcanzar a comprender que era lo que los tenía en ese estado. Qué si había atrapado la snitch, eso no tenia nada de especial.

"¡Charlie, ven acá!" Fred de pronto grito excitado al tiempo que se levantaba y le hacía señales frenéticas a su hermano. "¡Harry la atrapo; atrapo la snitch!"

Ese último grito cautivo la atención de cada miembro del equipo de Quidditch, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al niño de primero totalmente sorprendidos. "¿Harry atrapo la snitch?" Repitió Charlie cuando puso pies en tierra. "Quiero decir ¿En verdad atrapo la snitch?"

"Sí, en verdad la atrapo" Fred insistió cuando el Weasley mayor llego junto a ellos

"Estaba justo al lado de mi cabeza y el solo se estiro…" Comenzó George

"…Y la tomo antes de que nos diéramos cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo." Fred termino la frase, mientras ambos gemelos se volteaban a ver a su amigo quien parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

"¡Dile Harry!" Los dos pelirrojos le insistieron

Harry se estremeció un poco ante las miradas que recibía por parte de todos, algunas de asombro, otras de incredulidad y otras como en el caso de Fred y George de excitación. "Si", le dijo a Charlie quedamente. "Atrape la snitch"

"Vaya, es asombroso para un niño de tu edad y quien además nunca ha jugado un partido como es debido. ¿Nunca has jugado un partido verdad?" Checo Harry, después de un rato

"No, solo un mano a mano con Draco" Confirmo Harry mientras le daba la snitch a Charlie

"Impresionante. Sin duda algún día podrás entrar en el equipo"

"No estoy muy seguro de eso. Siempre me ha gustado jugar por diversión; pero no estoy muy seguro que me agrade cuando tenga la presión de ganar" Admitió Harry quedamente mientras se retorcía los dedos, con la vista en su regazo.

"Bueno piénsalo al menos, después de todo, varios de los jugadores se irán después de este año y tendrás una gran oportunidad de entrar al equipo. Estoy seguro que quien sea que me remplace como capitán no dudara en admitirte." Le aseguro Harry confiadamente

"Oigan ¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto Fred de repente, lanzándole una mirada a su hermano

"Una y media" Contesto Charlie, después de mirar su reloj, el cual le había sido dado como regalo en su decimo séptimo cumpleaños en honor a su mayoría de edad.

"¡Demonios!" Los gemelos dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Se supone que deberíamos estar en detención con tu papá desde hace 10 minutos" Chillo George al tiempo que se levantaba

"Te vemos al rato en la sala común" Dijo Fred antes de salir corriendo seguido de su hermano

"Vaya eso es ser rápido" Noto Charlie divertido. Montó en su escoba y le sonrió a Harry "¿También te tienes que ir? Tienes clases con el Elfo ¿No es así?"

"Sí pero aún faltan algunas horas. No tengo nada que hacer, así que me voy a quedar aquí un rato, si se puede ¿verdad?"

"Claro que se puede, no tienes ni que preguntar" Le aseguro el muchacho antes de empuñar su escoba y patear para despegar y así comenzar de nuevo su práctica.

Varios minutos pasaron durante los cuales Harry pudo terminar su tarea y relajarse viendo a los adolescentes que volaban en varias direcciones sobre él. Era casi imposible saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaban haciendo pero eso no molestaba a Harry ya que él no se encontraba de humor como para concentrarse en lo que hacían. Desde donde estaba podía verlos lo suficiente como para no aburrirse peno no lo suficiente como para dedicar su completa atención al juego.

De repente, las figuras que volaban sobre él al igual que todo lo que lo rodeaba desaparecieron. El ruido desapareció y la luz se oscureció, lo único que permanecía era la imagen de Charlie Weasley volando en su escoba. Harry miro a su alrededor totalmente confundido y estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y gritarle a los miembros del equipo para ver si alguno sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando, de pronto, quedo paralizado ante la imagen de una bludger golpeando a Charlie en la espalda haciendo que su cara se contorsionara ante el dolor y parecía que quería gritar, pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca. Harry miró con horror como el pelirrojo perdía el equilibrio ante el impacto y caía de su escoba, cayendo en un precipicio sin fin…

Un grito se ahogo en la garganta de Harry al tiempo que su entorno y los sonidos regresaron, así que solo le tomo un instante para entender que era lo que había pasado, pero más importante, que era lo que iba a pasar. Se levanto rápidamente, buscando con la vista a Charlie, lo encontró justo a tiempo para ver como la bludger se aproximaba rápidamente hacia él.

"¡Charlie, cuidado!" Harry grito al instante

Sin embargo, su aviso llego demasiado tarde y Harry oculto su cara en sus manos cuando la bludger golpeo a Charlie tumbándolo de su escoba.

_10 de noviembre de 1989. Por la tarde_

Harry suspiro cansado mientras cerraba el libro que tenia frente a él y tallo sus ojos mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba.

Esa tarde, después de que se aseguro de que Charlie estuviera bien, (un horrible moretón en su espalda y algunos cortes fue lo peor que le sucedió), corrió a sus lecciones con el Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran. Pese a que la lección fue interesante, (las bases de la magia Calim1), a Harry le costó trabajo concentrarse ya que sus pensamientos estaban en lo que le había pasado a Charlie y en lo que había visto.

Si, era cierto que eso ya le había pasado antes, pero siempre había sucedido cuando estaba dormido. La única vez que había sucedido algo similar fue en el Hallowen cuando Voldemort vino a Hogwarts por él. De eso ya habían pasado años y la reaparición de su "don" era inquietante por varias razones. Por ejemplo, esta vez sintió como casi se desmayaba cuando vio…como se llamara eso, y la vez pasada se había desmayado, lo cual ocasionaba que la gente le prestara atención con lo cual podría causar muchas molestias y espantar a la gente, como la ultima vez y eso era lo último que quería; ya había causado bastante problemas.

No le había preguntado al Sumo Sacerdote sobre… eso, pero una vez que el Elfo se fue Harry deseo haberle preguntado. Así que, sin nadie con el que se sintiera seguro para preguntar sobre su "situación" empezó a buscar en libros. Se había dirigido inmediatamente a la biblioteca y tomó varios libros de Adivinación, y así leyendo es como termino su día. Ya era de noche y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza cuando dio por terminada su jornada.

Cuando Harry entro en la torre de Gryffindor encontró que la sala común estaba casi vacía, solo se encontraban, en una esquina, sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda Fred y George, y sobre la mesa se encontraba el pergamino que habían conseguido.

"¿Aún siguen intrigados por ese pedazo de pergamino?" Pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos; sin estar seguro de cual era cual, era difícil distinguirlos cuando o hablaban.

"¡Tiene que ser algo!" Dijo George mientras movía sus brazos en exasperación. "¿Si no porque estaría en la oficina de Filch?"

"Es muy improbable que confiscara un simple pedazo de pergamino en blanco" Razono Fred, levantando su vista para mirar a Harry

"Haber, déjenme verlo" Suspiro Harry mientras tomaba el pergamino en su mano, sabiendo que los gemelos iban a hacerlo ayudar aunque él no quisiera. Los gemelos sonrieron triunfantes mientras le pasaban el pergamino. El moreno lo tomo en su mano derecha y, en el momento en el que sus dedos tocaron el pergamino su visión se nublo y escucho a una clara voz decir:

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… Travesura realizada"

Cuando volvió a estar consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, Harry se encontraba sujeto por los gemelos y sabia de que si no fuera por ellos se hubiera caído, sus piernas temblaban. Los gemelos repetían el nombre de Harry una y otra vez hasta que este dio un gruñido para hacerles saber que estaba consciente y trato de ponerse en pie, aunque trato fue la palabra clave.

"¿Harry¿Estás bien?" Uno de los gemelos pregunto instantáneamente

"¿Debemos llamar a Madame Pomfrey¿O a tu papá?" Pregunto el otro gemelo inmediatamente

"No, no lo hagan" Respondió Harry "No hay porque molestarlos. Solo necesito sentarme por un momento y estaré bien"

"Tuviste suerte de que alcanzáramos a agarrarte¿No es así George?" Le dijo Fred mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas a la chimenea.

"Si, aunque casi lo logramos"

"De todos modos ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"

"Un instante estabas bien…"

"…hablándonos como si nada, y de repente…"

"…tus ojos se pusieron en blanco y te tambaleaste" Los gemelos explicaron, hablando entre turnos, la explicación termino con George.

"No estoy seguro que paso… pero…" Dijo Harry lentamente, levantando la cabeza y mirando al pergamino que sostenía Fred. "Enséñame eso" Dijo Harry, su tono demandando más que pidiendo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto Fred titubeantemente mientras miraba a su hermano

"Tal vez solo debamos regresarlo…" Sugirió George, sonando decepcionado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

"No, no, dame eso" Insistió Harry, estirando su mano para que le pasaran el pergamino.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas antes de que Fred le diera a regañadientes el pergamino a Harry. Hubo un momento de tensión mientras todos esperaban que el pergamino tuviera el mismo efecto en Harry. Entonces, cuando tomo el pergamino y permaneció consciente la tensión en la atmosfera desapareció y fue remplazada con una intensa curiosidad, así que el moreno saco su varita y apunto hacia el pergamino concentrándose levemente antes de decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Despacio, muy despacio, la tinta comenzó a dispersarse por el pergamino, creando líneas que cada vez se distinguían más, los tres niños miraron más de cerca el pergamino y Harry leyó las palabras que ahora eran visibles: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta orgullosamente presentan el Mapa del Merodeador".

"¿Quién creen que sean?" Pregunto Fred en alto

"Personas que estaban constantemente en detención con Filch" Contesto George sonriendo mientras Harry desdoblaba el pergamino para mostrar lo que contenía.

"Oigan, un momento¡Esto es Hogwarts!" El moreno dijo sorprendido. "Y eso es…no, no es posible…"

"¡Es Dumbledore!" Fred prácticamente gritó sorprendido, enseñando el punto que marcaba el nombre de Dumbledore

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Se pregunto Harry

"Parece que esta paseando" Respondió George, mirando el mapa intensamente. "Miren, aquí estamos" Señalo con su dedo en donde aparecía el nombre de los tres. "Parece que el mapa muestra la ubicación de todo mundo en la escuela"

Se mantuvieron mirando el mapa por unos instantes, Fred se levanto y camino hacia el mismo lado que se encontraba su gemelo y Harry confirmando con ello su teoría ya que conforme Fred se movía, el punto que lo señalaba hacia lo mismo.

"¿Tienen idea de lo que esto significa?" Pregunto George, obviamente apenas conteniendo su excitación.

"Sabremos donde se encuentra cada persona en Hogwarts a…" Fred dijo lentamente, sin poder creerlo aún por completo.

"…cada hora…"

"… de cada día…"

"¡Piensa todo lo que podremos hacer con esto!"

"¡Las travesuras!"

"¡Las bromas!"

"Mientras no me agarren de objetivo" Bromeo Harry, recargándose en la silla cómodamente, sintiéndose ahora más tranquilo y relajado, sintiendo como lo envolvía una fatiga ahora que el misterio estaba solucionado.

"¡Claro que no!" Dijo George sinceramente

"Seriamos unos desagradecidos…" Fred continuo

"…si te torturáramos…"

"…cuando tú fuiste el que descubrió como servía esta cosa"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste de todos modos?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Cuando lo toque, oí una voz diciéndolo en mi cabeza. Así que me imagine que se trataba del pergamino puesto que es lo que estaba tocando" Harry explico, rezando por que sus amigos no hicieran un escándalo ante su habilidad

"Eso es útil" Comento Fred juguetonamente, para nada molesto o preocupado ante el talento de su amigo

"¿Te pasa frecuentemente?" Pregunto George curiosamente, parecía que pensaba lo mismo que su hermano.

"No, usualmente tengo más sueños que esta… cosa cuando estoy despierto" Harry les dijo nerviosamente mientras observaba el pergamino que estaba en su regazo. "Aunque paso hoy más temprano. Después de que ustedes se fueron a su detención, tuve…esto y vi como Charlie era golpeado con la bludger…"

"Eso es genial…" Respiro Fred impresionado, quien ya sabía lo que le había pasado a su hermano en la tarde.

"¿Eso significa que eres un vidente?" Pregunto George

"Yo, este, no estoy seguro" Dudo Harry, realmente inseguro de lo que significaban sus visiones.

¿Había una posibilidad de que fuera un vidente? Realmente dudaba que él fuera la clase de persona que era bendecido con esa clase de dones, aunque todo pareciera apuntar que así era. Él solo tendría que esperar que el tiempo lo dijera, de lo único que estaba seguro era que, no importara que, su Gran Señora estaría a su lado, guiándolo.

_11 de noviembre de 1989: Por la tarde_

Harry le dirigió a la señora Pince una pequeña sonrisa cuando salía de la biblioteca, apretados contra su pecho cargaba un par de libros. Harry acababa de pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca, aún investigando sus "cosas". Con todo lo que había buscado en varios libros, desde teorías hasta historias, Harry ya estaba casi seguro que sus "cosas", ya fueran los sueños o lo que pasaba cuando estaba despierto, eran tipos de visiones. Aún así él no quería llamarlas visiones y prefería llamarlas "cosas" por falta de un mejor termino.

Harry corría por un oscuro corredor de camino a la torre de Gryffindor cuando paso frente al salón de Defensa el cual siempre lo hacía estremecerse, en parte por los recuerdo que guardaba de Peter Pettigrew y en parte porque había algo en ese salón que lo ponía nervioso, y eso no era la profesora de este año; la nueva profesora de Defensa era una buena anciana llamada Profesora Belsey, una bruja nacida de padres muggles que de seguro estaba a punto de retirarse. Era definitivamente el salón lo que lo ponía inquieto, era como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir en ese salón y presentía que pasaría a inicios del segundo año.

Mantuvo su cabeza agachada y se apuro a pasar frente al salón, inconscientemente abrazando más fuerte los libros que sostenía. Cundo se alejo de la puerta Harry escucho pasos que se acercaban por lo que levanto su cabeza y miro a Draco que se acercaba a él.

Ambos niños se detuvieron en seco al ver frente a quien se encontraban, ninguno seguro de que decir o de cómo actuar. No habían conversado en semanas, no apropiadamente. Usualmente solo se saludaban y seguían su camino. Era difícil pasar tiempo juntos ahora que pertenecían a casas rivales y cada uno tenía sus propios amigos. Rara vez se veían solos, siempre iban acompañados de sus amigos y, aunque Fred y George no tenían nada en contra de Draco, los amigos de Draco eran bastante descorteses cada vez que veían a Harry. Ninguno de los niños estaba seguro de que era lo que pensaba el otro sobre su actual situación, así que era normal que ahora hubiera una atmosfera de nervios e inquietud entre ellos.

Fue Harry el que pudo reunir primero el coraje para dar el primer paso, acercándose al niño que aún consideraba su mejor amigo. Le sonrió a Draco cuando se acerco más a él y le dirigió un tímido "Hola".

"Hola" Le respondió Draco de la misma manera "¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunto en un tono plano

"Estoy bien" Le aseguro Harry, sonriendo todavía con la esperanza de que eso haría que el otro niño se relajara, aunque parecía que no funcionaba ya que pasaron unos momentos en completo silencio que si bien no era un silencio sofocante tampoco era exactamente cómodo. Harry estaba a punto de volver a intentar hacer conversación cuando Draco se agacho y murmuro algo rápidamente. "Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto Harry con gentileza, agachándose un poco para poder ver la cara de Draco.

"¿Me puedes dar un abrazo?" El rubio repitió quedamente, aún con la mirada clavada en sus pies y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Harry sonrió levemente y sin decir palabra deposito los libros en el suelo antes de acercarse y estrechar a su amigo entre sus brazos. Draco reacciono instantáneamente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry, acomodando sus cuerpos juntos. La calidez del rubio hizo que el moreno prácticamente se fundiera en ese abrazo. "Te he extrañado" Susurró Draco al oído de Harry.

"Yo igual. Siento no haber tratado de pasar más tiempo contigo" Murmuro Harry

"También ha sido mi culpa; yo no te he dado muchas oportunidades que digamos" Respondió el rubio, aun manteniendo sus brazos alrededor del otro niño, alejándose solo lo necesario para poder ver la cara de Harry con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada "No sabía lo difícil que sería pasar tiempo juntos estando en casas separadas"

"Es comprensible, además siempre están las vacaciones de Navidad y de Verano, voy a pasar tanto tiempo contigo que te vas a enfermar de verme" Bromeo Harry dándole al estomago de su amigo una pequeña caricia que lo hizo alejarse un poco ante las cosquillas. El rubio le reprochó con la mirada a lo que Harry solo pudo reírse a carcajadas antes de acurrucarse una vez más en el abrazo. "¿Cómo van las cosas en Slytherin?"

"Tal cual como esperaba" Contesto Draco simplemente. Harry comprendió la razón de la vaga respuesta y no insistió más; él sabía de todos modos que era lo que Draco había estado esperando. El moreno sintió como la mandíbula de Draco se abría y jalaba aire como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero el silencio continuo. Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle si sucedía algo malo, Draco le dijo "Me alegro de que no te hallas quedado en Slytherin; no hubieras estado seguro"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante tal revelación. Severus le había dicho que era mejor que no se hubiera quedado en Slytherin pero nunca dijo nada de que su seguridad corriera peligro. ¿Su padre no lo quiso preocupar? O ¿Había algo entre los estudiantes que su padre no sabía? Ese último pensamiento era inquietante y lo hacía sentir muy incomodo. Pero él no podía hacer nada, así que se concentro en hacer que su reunión con Draco fuera lo mejor posible en vez de empezar una conversación hipotética con todo lo que le pudo haber llegado a ocurrir.

1: Calim: Palabra elfica que significa Luz.


	12. Del 14 de Feb al 20 Jun de 1990

_14 de Febrero de 1990: Por la mañana_

Lo más silencioso que pudo, para no molestar a sus compañeros de cuarto, Harry saco de su baúl cuatro bolsitas, cada una lo suficientemente grande para caberle en su palma, hechas de tela morada y amarradas con un moño plateado. Era el día de San Valentín lo que significaba que aquellas personas allegadas a Harry recibirían chocolates caseros envueltos en esas bonitas bolsas. Harry se había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior preparando sus regalos y empaquetando los que enviaría a Lucius, Marcia y Rhys con Hedwig. Los otros regalos que había hecho los había escondido en su baúl cuando ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en su cuarto; él estaba seguro que si alguno de sus compañeros hubieran visto los chocolates no hubieran pasado la noche.

Con las cuatro bolsas junto a él, Harry las reviso una por una para asegurarse de que los moños estuvieran perfectos, y continuo haciendo eso hasta que escucho que alguien se levantaba. Levantando la vista, Harry vio a Fred que ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, tallando sus ojos y bostezando.

"¿Alguien más está levantado?" El pelirrojo pregunto quedamente como si tuviera miedo de despertar a alguien por accidente.

"Estoy despierto" Dijo George entre bostezos

"Yo también estoy despierto. Buenos días" Los saludo Harry animadamente mientras George se sentaba en su cama y ambos gemelos se levantaban con flojera. "Feliz día de San Valentín" Sonrío Harry, que se encontraba parado entre las camas de los gemelos, dándoles las pequeñas bolsas de chocolates que había hecho.

"¿Huh?" Pregunto Fred confundido, mirando la bolsa que le era ofrecida como si lo fuera a morder.

"Este… Harry¿Por qué nos das regalos de San Valentín?" Pregunto George nerviosamente, inseguro de qué hacer ante el regalo

"Oh¡no! No, no, no¡No es nada romántico!" Harry les aseguro rápidamente con una carcajada, figurándose que era lo que estaban pensando ambos niños. "Es una tradición Havanista el dar chocolates hechos en casa a tus amigos más allegados y a tu familia el día de San Valentín, no solamente a las personas que te gustan. Por eso me desaparecí ayer en la tarde; el Profesor Dumbledore me dejo utilizar la cocina para hacer el chocolate"

"Oooooooh" Dijo George, entendiendo lo que le estaban diciendo "en ese caso ¡yummy!" Sonrió tomando la bolsa de chocolates y abriéndola rápidamente, ignorando por completo la envoltura para evocarse a los chocolates que tenían forma de diamantes.

"Nosotros no tenemos nada que darte Harry" Dijo Fred seriamente, aún sin aceptar el regalo

Harry lo miro curiosamente antes de sonreír gentilmente y sentarse en la orilla de la cama del pelirrojo. "Eso no importa. A excepción de mis dos amigos de Santa Gwenifwar nadie me da nada y no espero que lo hagan; es una tradición Havanista, no mágica. Me gusta seguirla porque así les puedo demostrar mi cariño a aquellos que significan algo para mí. Tú y George son tan buenos amigos y quiero mostrarles lo agradecido que estoy. Así que, por favor acéptalo, juro que no los envenene" Bromeo para quitarle seriedad a su discurso.

"Oh vaya, ese juramento me hace sentir aliviado" Fred bromeo sonriendo al tiempo que finalmente tomaba la pequeña bolsa. "Gracias Harry" Le dijo con una sincera y calmada sonrisa.

"De nada" Harry le contesto sonriéndole

Harry tarareaba alegremente cuando se dirigía al Gran Salón con una de sus bolsitas de chocolates en una de sus manos. Pese a que era un día laboral y nadie tenía la oportunidad de quedarse en cama por mucho tiempo, Harry era el único en el pasillo que dirigía al Gran Salón. Tan pronto Harry le había entregado sus chocolates a Fred y a George se dirigió al Gran Salón para darle a su padre sus chocolates de San Valentín antes de que el Comedor se llenara. En vista de que su padre no era fan de atraer la atención era mejor darle su regalo cuando hubiera poca gente.

Al entrar en el Gran Salón Harry se alegro al ver que Severus estaba presente, sentado en la mesa principal, tomando una taza de té y leyendo el periódico con interés. Harry se dirigió con paso decido hacia su padre pese a que en su estomago volaban las mariposas que acompañan al nerviosismo; esta era la primera vez que le daría a su padre su regalo de San Valentín en público. Mandarlo por correo era una cosa, pero dárselo cara a cara era completamente diferente.

Les sonrió educadamente a los profesores que lo saludaron cuando llego a la mesa principal y camino alrededor de ella para poder pararse al lado de su padre. Al llegar al lado del Maestro en pociones, se detuvo y sostuvo en ambas palmas la bolsa, en la forma tradicional de obsequiar ese tipo de regalos, y le dirigió al hombre una pequeña sonrisa. "Feliz día de San Valentín Padre". Harry deseo tímidamente mientras su padre tomaba la bolsa, se acerco más al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Estaba consciente de que estaba atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que ya se encontraban en el salón pero lo ignoro; no tenia porque estar avergonzado.

"Gracias Haryon". Su padre contesto gentilmente aunque su cara mantenía la severidad que lo caracterizaba, sin duda alguna debido a los estudiantes presentes. "Debo admitir que me preguntaba si continuarías con esta pequeña tradición tuya"

"Padre puedes ser tan amargado a veces, que necesitas un poco de dulce de vez en cuando" Harry bromeo juguetonamente, asegurándose de mantener su voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

Se separo un poco para ver como el estoico hombre luchaba por mantener su seria fachada y Harry se permitió sonreír con lo cual venció el estoicismo del hombre y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que apenas curvaba las esquinas de sus labios. "Ya vete pequeño impertinente, antes de que destruyas por completo mi imagen". Le ordeno en voz baja al tiempo que guardaba la pequeña bolsa en su túnica y regresaba a su periódico. Harry di una pequeña risotada y volvió a besar la mejilla del hombre antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde comenzó a llenar su plato.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que Harry solo comió en silencio ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron los gemelos. Levanto la cabeza para verlos mejor hasta que los gemelos se sentaron al lado del moreno.

"¿A tu papá le gustaron los chocolates?" Pregunto Fred como saludo mientras se servía jugo de calabaza y George tomaba una tostada antes de que otro de sus compañeros se la ganara.

"Sip, aunque le costó ocultarlo" Harry dijo sonriendo "Es que le gusta tanto el chocolate que creo que lo aceptaría de cualquiera que quisiera regalarle un poco"

"¿Hasta de James Potter?" Pregunto George en broma

Harry arrugo su nariz ante tal idea. "Está bien, tal vez no lo aceptaría de cualquiera; pero casi"

"George tenemos que recordar eso" Fred le dijo a su hermano con la boca llena de salchichas.

"Sí, así la próxima vez que tengamos detención con él, podamos sobornarlo" El gemelo agrego, extrayendo una carcajada de Harry hasta que el moreno vio que alguien entraba en el Gran Salón.

"¡Draco!" Harry lo llamo desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor sin pensar al tiempo que el rubio entraba en el Gran Salón.

Draco se detuvo y miro hacia la dirección donde lo llamaban y su expresión cambio rápidamente de franca curiosidad a expectación, ya que obviamente había visto la pequeña bolsa que sostenía el moreno. Mientras Harry se levantaba y se apresuraba hacia el rubio, este se detuvo para esperarlo. Los dos niños estaban consientes de que estaban siendo observados por todos en el Gran Comedor, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Harry disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos un poco antes de llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio y le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía la bolsa entre sus palmas ofreciéndosela. "Feliz día de San Valentín Draco" le deseo.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín para ti también" Draco le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aceptaba la bolsa de chocolates. "Y gracias". Se detuvo un momento y parecía considerar algo. "Esta es la primera vez que me los das en persona; ¿Hay algo que se suponga que tenga que hacer en respuesta?"

Harry dio una pequeña risa y movió su cabeza en negativa levemente. "No, todo lo que tienes que hacer es comerlos y tal vez, solo tal vez, darme un pedacito al rato".

Draco dio una pequeña carcajada ante tal respuesta antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla al moreno por lo que Harry se ruborizo y mantuvo si vista en sus zapatos mientras tolo el salón los observaba. "Te veo al rato ¿Está bien?, pasaremos tiempo juntos" El rubio le susurró al oído antes de erguirse y dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

Harry lo miró mientras se alejaba por unos segundos antes de apresurarse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse entre Fred y George donde se agacho hasta que su cabeza estaba recargada en la mesa. "No puedo creer que hiciera eso en frente de todo el mundo" Gruño, aún sintiendo las miradas en su espalda.

"Ay, solo fue un beso en la mejilla" Puntualizo George mientras le untaba mermelada a su tostada.

"Sí, y que es un beso en la mejilla entre hermanos honorarios" Fred agrego con la boca llena

"O entre hermanos de verdad" George dijo mientras se estiraba sobre Harry para darle a su gemelo un beso en la mejilla. El otro Weasley no rehuyó a su hermano y simplemente aceptó el beso sin ningún aspaviento. "¿Ves? No hay nada de malo"

Harry se sentó un poco más erguido con un suspiro y considero lo que sus amigos le habían dicho. Tenían razón. Draco era como un hermano y no había nada de malo en besar a un miembro de la familia en la mejilla. Él había besado en la mejilla a su padre con orgullo hacia pocos minutos así que seguramente con Draco no debía ser diferente. No, no lo era, era solo una expresión de amor filial. Solo lo había sorprendido, eso era todo; era la primera vez que alguno de ellos había besado al otro.

El sonido de docenas de aleteos distrajeron a Harry de sus pensamientos y levanto la vista para ver a las lechuzas que acarreaban el correo esa mañana. La mayoría cargaban pequeños paquetes o flores lo cual no era sorprendente tomando en cuenta el día que era. El moreno rápidamente distinguió las plumas blancas de Hedwig y con alegría noto que esta cargaba dos bolsas y una carta. Cuando ella se acerco a él, descendió graciosamente y dejo que desatara las dos bolsas y la carta antes de aceptar un trozo de tocino que Harry le ofrecía como recompensa.

"Miren quien es el Señor Popular" George dijo en broma, notando lo que le había llegado.

"¿Te conseguiste un par de admiradores secretos Harry?" Fred dijo sonriendo, empujando a Harry levemente por el hombro.

"No sean tontos" Harry se rió mientras trataba de abrir uno de los paquetes que estaba envuelto en papel café. Al sacarlo de la envoltura se rebeló un sobre de color rosa claro y una barra de chocolate y otro chocolate blanco que tenían moños de color rosa y morados. "Son solamente regalos de mis amigos de mi vieja escuela" Le dijo a los gemelos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras abría el sobre rosado sacando y desdoblando la carta que confirmaba que era de Marcia.

"¿Otros amigos Harry?" Pregunto Fred con un horror fingido

"¡Yo pensaba que nosotros éramos los únicos!" George chillo teatralmente, presionando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente.

Harry simplemente movió negativamente su cabeza un poco mientras terminaba de leer la carta de Marcia y proseguía a abrir el siguiente paquete, el cual contenía varios chocolates del tamaño preciso para comerlos en una sola mordida y un sobre blanco. Al leer la carta, la cual era obviamente de Rhys, se dio cuenta que esta era corta y concisa.

Harry tomo un sorbo de su jugo y comió unas de su desayuno antes de tomar la carta que Hedwig también le había traído. El sobre estaba hecho de un pergamino muy caro y el escudo del lacrado que lo sellaba revelada de quien provenía la carta. Después de romper el sello, Harry saco la carta y sonrió al reconocer la letra de su padrino. Se trataba de la usual nota de agradecimiento que recibía todos los años por los chocolates, aunque este año llegaba más temprano que de costumbre; tal vez se debía a que había mandado los chocolates por lechuza en vez de utilizar el correo de Santa Gwenifwar.

Con una sonrisa, Harry termino de leer su carta y guardo sus obsequios cuidadosamente en su mochila antes de regresar su atención a sus amigos.

_7 de Marzo de 1990: Por la tarde_

"Ah, Haryon; puntual como siempre" Saludo al chico el Sumo Sacerdote Sephiran cuando este entraba a la oficina de Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras él para posteriormente cruzar rápidamente el despacho. "Y juzgando por tu humor el día de hoy, estas deseoso de empezar la lección de hoy"

Harry se sonrojo un poco y se forzó a tranquilizarse aunque sin muchos resultados ya que aún se distinguía que estaba lleno de energía. "Ha sido en lo único que he podido pensar desde la semana pasada cuando me dijo lo que veríamos hoy". Admitió el niño quedamente.

"Y no hay nada de malo en ello. En realidad, tanto entusiasmo por aprender es admirable." El elfo le aseguro mientras se dirigía el escritorio de Dumbledore de modo que pudiera estar al lado de Harry. "¿Entonces empezamos?" A lo que Harry respondió asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. "Está bien. Lo primero que debemos hacer es remover nuestros báculos de sus cadenas" Los dos se quitaron la cadena que colgaba de sus cuellos, separando las cadenas de los báculos. "Ahora, como debes de recordar de nuestra última clase, aquí es donde las cosas tienen que seguir un protocolo. Yo voy a hacerlo primero, así que observa con cuidado para que después tú puedas hacerlo¿Está bien?"

"Si Sumo Sacerdote"

Sephiran no dio una respuesta verbal pero le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa antes de que una expresión calmada apareciera en el rostro del elfo, elevo su brazo derecho, sosteniendo el pendiente frente a él, su báculo pendiendo de la cadena. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que el Sumo Sacerdote soltara la cadena, solo para que el pendiente se mantuviera en medio del aire. Las manos del elfo rápidamente se dirigieron a los lados del báculo con quince centímetros de distancia entre sus palmas y el pendiente. Después de ese ritual, ordeno en una voz calmada:

"Eteleht1"

Una leve ráfaga de viento envolvió al pendiente antes de que el rubí que adornaba el pendiente comenzara a brillar y todo el báculo comenzara a crecer, a ser más largo y del ancho de un lápiz. Una vez el báculo se presento en su verdadera dimensión, unos treinta centímetros por arriba de la cabeza del elfo, el Sumo Sacerdote descendió su mano izquierda y con ella tomo el delicado bastón por la parte más delgada y con la derecha la parte más alta. Ajusto la posición del báculo de forma que el rubí se encontraba a la altura de su barbilla y la delgada punta aunque inclinada aun se encontraba en contacto con el piso.

"Eso es. Ahora ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?" Pregunto gentilmente ante lo cual Harry asintió rápidamente. "Está bien, solo trata de repetir lo que hice"

Harry tomo un poco de aire antes de levantar su propio pendiente, que se encontraba colgando de una cadena de plata, y repitió los movimientos de su mentor. Algunos segundos pasaron, algunos más que con Sephiran, antes de que Harry se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para soltar la cadena. Para su gran sorpresa el pendiente se mantuvo en el aire, justo como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba su profesor para ver su reacción pero este permanecía como siempre: sereno, y Harry recordó rápidamente que se suponía que tenía que mover sus manos. Las dirigió a los lados del pendiente, a quince centímetros de este. Una vez que se sentía de nueva cuenta seguro y confiado en sí mismo, abrió su boca y comando:

"Eteleht"

El leve viento los envolvió al tiempo que el pequeño pendiente de Harry crecía, la perla y las alas de cristal crecían hacia los lados a un tamaño impresionante, la perla llegando al tamaño de una pelota de tenis. El viento ceso una vez que el báculo se encontraba en su tamaño real, el doble de la estatura de Harry. El moreno tomo el báculo rápidamente con ambas manos, no quería que se fuera a caer, Sabía que era imposible que el báculo se rompiera, pero era una cuestión de respeto. Para él, todo era increíble. Él un niño de once años¡Había liberado el báculo de Sumo Sacerdote¡Nunca se había oído algo así, era totalmente prodigioso!

Sephiran le sonrió al perplejo niño antes de decidir que era tiempo de seguir con la clase. "Con el tiempo podrás liberar el báculo más rápido y sin necesidad de hablar". Le dijo al niño, sacándolo de su sorpresa. "Pero eso será en otra ocasión. Por ahora¿Qué te parece practicar uno o dos encantamientos curativos?".

_19 de Junio__ de 1990: Por la noche._

Harry despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió una mano tapando su boca y su nariz, cortando efectivamente su suministro de aire. Sus manos se levantaron tratando de deshacerse de la extraña mano unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos. Sobre el se encontraban las idénticas sonrisas de Fred y George, la mano que lo sofocaba pertenecía al hermano de la derecha. Con un horroroso gruñido el moreno se deshizo de la mano, ayudado por el hecho de que el gemelo había disminuido casi por completo su fuerza al ver la reacción que había conseguido al despertarlo.

"¿En nombre de la Gran Señora que piensan que están haciendo?" Gruño Harry molesto, enviándoles frías y serias miradas a los gemelos mientras estos se sentaban.

"Despertarte" Respondió sonriendo el gemelo que lo estaba sofocando

"Funciono¿No es así?" Pregunto el otro Weasley en tono de broma

Harry continuo mirándolos fríamente por algunos segundos más antes de dar un resignado suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda, incapaz de permanecer enojado con sus dos amigos cuando estos le sonreían en la manera que estaban haciéndolo. "¿Por qué me despertaron?, aún está oscuro y tomando en cuenta que es verano, quiere decir que es horrorosamente temprano, y cualquier persona con sentido común está dormida" Dijo Harry mientras descansaba su brazo sobre sus ojos.

"Faltan quince minutos para la media hora" Uno de los gemelos le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, al igual que su gemelo.

"Lo que quiere decir que los de sexto y séptimo aún están despiertos" Revelo el otro gemelo

"Bueno, mañana todos iremos a casa" Uno de los gemelos dijo, su voz sonaba como si se estuviera moviendo por todo el cuarto.

"Y como no dormiremos en el mismo cuarto por los próximos dos meses…"

"…nosotros pensamos que lo mejor era aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos". Con eso dicho, la cama se hundió con lo que Harry prefirió mover su brazo y ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentó en su cama, y justo enfrente de él, en medio de los gemelos se hallaba una canasta, llena de docenas de panqueques y galletas.

"¿Dónde consiguieron todo esto?" Pregunto Harry

"De la cocina, por supuesto"

"Solo hay que hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro de la cocina para poder entrar"

"Vaya, me sorprende que no los hayan descubierto considerando el tamaño de esta canasta. Debió de haber sido difícil ser discreto" El moreno dijo asombrado mientras los gemelos sacaban las cosas de la canasta

"Por un minuto lo fue" Uno de los gemelos admitió, y por el hecho de que estaba hablando con la boca llena, uno podía decir que era Fred, ya que George nunca hablaba con la boca llena.

"Si casi nos descubrió Filch" Agrego George antes de que este comenzara a comerse un panque

"Pero aparte de ese momento, todo fue fácil" termino de contar Fred antes de deglutir el bocado

"Gracias a Merlín por el Mapa del Merodeador, eso es lo que decimos" Sonrió George, ganándose la aprobación de su gemelo

"¿Y qué paso con los elfos domésticos?" Pregunto Harry lleno de curiosidad mientras sacaba de la canasta un pastelillo de calabaza. "¿Y donde consiguieron esta canasta?"

"Los elfos domésticos fueron fáciles de manejar; Fred los distrajo mientras yo tomaba un poco más de lo que nos habían dado" George contesto mientras inspeccionaba la canasta tratando de decidir que sería lo siguiente que comería.

"Y en cuanto la canasta, hicimos que Charlie transformara un viejo calcetín en esta práctica canasta." Fred dijo sonriendo

"Si todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue traerle un par de esas galletas de miel que tanto le gustan y un bísquet de cacahuate."

"Bueno eso, y prometerle que no le practicaríamos ninguna broma durante todo el verano"

"Sí, pero eso no va a ser muy difícil" Puntualizo George con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

"Sip, aún nos queda Percy y el pequeño Ronny." Dio Fred muy contento

Harry cubrió su boca mientras se reía, principalmente para ocultar el pastelillo que tenía en su boca de todos los presentes. Mantuvo su mano en su boca hasta que su risa se tranquilizo y pudo deglutir. Su mirada viajo por el cuarto, acordándose de sus demás compañeros de cuarto, que estaban completamente dormidos. "¿No deberíamos despertar a los demás también?" Les pregunto a sus dos amigos quedamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia los niños dormidos.

Los gemelos arrugaron su nariz al mismo tiempo "Nah". Respondió George, desechando la idea rápidamente.

"Para decir la verdad, no nos agradan mucho que digamos" Fred revelo en un susurro, solo para asegurarse de que no lo oyeran alguno de los otros niños en el caso de que no estuvieran dormidos.

"¿En verdad?" Pregunto Harry, sus cejas elevándose ante la sorpresa. Él siempre pensó que Fred y George eran amigos de todo el mundo, eran muy agradables y era fácil llevarse con ellos.

"Es que son tan…" George empezó, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

"Apretados" Fred le sugirió

"Eso es, apretados" Repitió George, tronando los dedos y asintiendo con la cabeza

"No pueden soportar ni una pequeña broma" Agrego Fred

"¿Qué les hicieron?" Pregunto Harry, quien los conocía demasiado bien, con curiosidad sobre qué es lo que pudieron haber hecho

"Nada que no se merecieran" Murmuro George, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y mirando fríamente hacia donde dormían sus compañeros de cuarto dormían.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces mirando al gemelo con sorpresa, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado con alguien y… ¿Estaba ofendido? Volteó a ver a Fred con curiosidad, pero este simplemente lo miro gentilmente y movió su cabeza levemente un par de veces en negativa como respuesta. Suponiendo que era un tema delicado, Harry les sonrió brillantemente en un intento de tranquilizarlos. "No importa, yo sé lo que es estar alrededor de gente que no te agrada"

Ese fue el momento de Fred y George de verse sorprendidos y mirar a su amigo desconcertadamente. "¿Hay gente que no te agrada?" Pregunto Fred curiosamente

"¿Tú¿El Señor amabilidad, el más dulce Gryffindor que ha habido en años?" Agrego George

Harry se estremeció levemente "¿De dónde sacaron eso?"

"Oímos a un grupo de chicas de sexto decirlo" Sonrió con picardía Fred

"¡No cambies el tema!" Insistió George, inclinándose hacia Harry. "¿Quién no te agrada?"

"Nadie importante, solo todos los amigos de Draco" Harry les reveló

"En otras palabras presumidos pura sangre" Fred entendió, asintiendo en conformidad

"Bueno algo es cierto, esa clase de gente es fácil encontrarlas en Slytherin" George dijo casualmente, escogiendo una tarta de fresa de la canasta.

"Por eso no te sortearon en esa casa"

"Sip. Pese a que toda tu vida te la pasaste con Slytherins, tu no crees en el estilo de vida que ellos quieren"

Mientras los gemelos Weasley seguían comiendo tartas y discutían sobre los que harían durante el verano, Harry pensaba en algo que habían dicho. Era la tercera vez que le decían que él no habría encajado en Slytherin. Pero el sombrero seleccionador le había dicho que si lo haría. ¿Qué significaba eso¿La gente que se encontraba a su alrededor estaría equivocada? O ¿El sombrero seleccionador se equivoco? Por alguna razón, ambas posibilidades lo hacían sentirse incomodo.

_20 de Junio de 1990: Mediodía _

"¡Nos vemos Harry!" Se despidieron Fred y George, ambos con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla del Expreso de Hogwarts haciéndole señas a su moreno amigo como locos.

Harry se despedía con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro "¡Nos vemos pronto¡No olviden escribir!"

"¡No lo haremos!" Uno de los gemelos le aseguro, gritando para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido que hacían los demás estudiantes que estaban abordando el tren.

"Tal vez hasta ahorremos para comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños" Uno de los gemelos dijo, mitad en broma, mandándole a Harry una sonrisa picara lo que ocasiono que Harry se riera. Alrededor de él el número de gente comenzó a descender ya que casi todos ya estaban en el tren, listos para irse a casa.

Harry de pronto se dio cuenta que Charlie y Percy estaban de tras de sus dos jóvenes hermanos. "Te veo dentro de unos meses Percy; ¡Charlie que tengas suerte en encontrar trabajo!"

"¡Gracias Harry!" Respondió Charlie, asomando su cabeza por la ventana, junto a una de los gemelos "Mantente fuera de problemas ¿Está bien?" Harry asintió y el segundo hijo de los Weasley le dirigió un asentimiento antes de que su cabeza fuera remplazada por la de Percy.

"Que tengas un buen verano Harry" Le deseo Percy con una sonrisa antes de que los gemelos lo hicieran a un lado mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar

"¡Adiós Harry!" Los gemelos gritaron al mismo tiempo con entusiasmo

Las despedidas continuaron hasta que el tren ya estaba a buena distancia y Fred y George fueron jalados hacia el interior del tren por sus hermanos quienes no querían que sufrieran ningún accidente por estar asomados medio cuerpo fuera de un tren que ya marchaba a cierta velocidad. El sonido del tren se disipo gradual y lentamente, Harry se quedo en la plataforma mirando por donde el tren se había ido en silencio. Aunque, hay que admitir, que no estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo.

"Bueno ciertamente no fue como yo lo había imaginado" Suspiro Draco mientras caminaba hacia Harry

"¿Qué no lo fue?" Le pregunto el moreno, volteando para ver a su amigo frente a frente

"Nuestro primer año en Hogwarts" Respondió el rubio

"Oh¿En que fue diferente?"

"Bueno, para empezar siempre pensé que pasaríamos muchísimo más tiempo juntos" Draco le dijo al otro muchacho con una gran sonrisa mientras juguetonamente lo empujaba con su hombro. "También pensé que el trabajo sería mucho más arduo de lo que fue"

"No estuvo tan mal entonces" Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

"No, no estuvo tan mal, aunque aún quisiera que compartiéramos un dormitorio en vez de dormir en lados opuestos del castillo" Suspiro el rubio algo triste

"Alégrate Draco" Le dijo el moreno. "Vas a tener dos meses solo conmigo, yo y solamente yo. Como te dije antes, vas a hartarte de mí para cuando regresemos a nuestro segundo año"

"¿Tú crees?" Draco pregunto divertido mientras los dos niños se dirigían al carruaje que los llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts donde los esperaba Severus para ir a casa .

"Yo estaré harto de ti para entonces" Bromeo Harry con una sonrisa

Draco dio un pequeño gruñido "Que chistoso"

"Si" Concordó Harry, enredando su brazo en el de Draco y moviéndose de forma que caminaran más juntos. "así lo creo".

Eteleht: Palabra elfica para liberate


	13. 11 de agosto de 1990

Hola a todos, siento que este capítulo haya tardado taaanto, pero mi vida se volvió un caos y apenas la estoy tomando de vuelta. Pero en fin espero que aún les guste la historia y disfruten este capitulo.

_11 de Agosto de 1990. Medio día_

Con un ruidoso crack, Harry y su padre aparecieron a varios metros de la residencia de los Weasleys. El niño moreno sentía que las piernas le tambaleaban, como le sucedía siempre que aparecía, así que se asió de la firme figura de Severus para mantenerse de pie, apretando el brazo del hombre firmemente hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente confiado para soportarse por sí mismo.

Hacia una semana los gemelos le habían escrito a Harry para invitarlo a una excursión que realizarían con su familia a un zoológico muggle. La idea de salir del mundo mágico instantáneamente entusiasmó a Harry, pero aún así de primera instancia rehusó la invitación ya que se sentiría culpable porque tendría que dejar a su padre solo por ese día. Sin embargo, el maestro en pociones le había asegurado que estaría perfectamente bien y que así tendría tiempo para preparar varias pociones que necesitaban su completa atención a la hora de realizarse, eso había ayudado para que Harry aceptara la invitación. Era cierto que Harry ya había pasado días separado de su padre, pero eso era para estar con Lucius y Draco y eso lo hacía de alguna forma diferente, aunque no supiera explicar el porqué.

"¿Estás seguro que estarás bien tu solito padre?" Pregunto Harry por doceava ocasión en la semana

"Haryon ya he pasado días por mi cuanta antes y he sobrevivido para contar la historia, no te preocupes" Respondió Severus al tiempo que se encaminaban a la puerta de la madriguera.

"Lo sé, es solo que… no sé, solo es que no quiero que te sientas solo" El morenito admitió quedamente, mirando hacia sus pies mientras caminaba, su mano apretando la de su padre.

"No tiendo a deprimirme por soledad" Le dijo a Harry y este tuvo que contener una sarcástica carcajada; eso era una total mentira. "Pero en la rara ocasión en la que caiga en tales sentimentalismos, solo tengo que recordar que no te fuiste para siempre y que regresaras a casa en unas cuantas horas"

Harry no respondió nada, parcialmente porque ya se encontraban frente a la puerta y Severus ya había tocado y en parte porque ya no había mucho que responderle. El hombre junto a él tenía razón, el solo estaría con los Weasleys por 5 o 6 horas por mucho, y estaría en casa antes de que se diera cuenta. Si hubiera algo en lo que quisiera rebatirle era en llamar a la soledad "tal sentimentalismo". Eso era algo desconsiderado en la opinión de Harry y estaba tentado en decírselo al hombre, pero ello solo los llevaría a una discusión y el odiaba discutir con su padre.

Unos momentos después de que Severus hubiera tocado a la puerta, esta fue abierta por los sonrientes Fred y George, ninguno de los dos parecía estar para nada intimidados por la presencia de Snape. Y eso tenía sentido, después de todo, ¿Quién le tendría miedo a una persona que sabes tiene una afinidad ilimitada por los dulces y que disfruta mimar y abrazar a su hijo de doce años?

"Harry" Saludo George jubilosamente, utilizaba un sweater tejido amarillo que en el centro tenía una gran G.

"y Profesor Snape" Fred saludo al padre de Harry, el llevaba puesto un sweater azul con una gran F amarilla en el centro.

"Pasen" los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, separándose de la puerta para abrirles paso. Harry entro primero, jalando al estoico hombre de la mano.

Harry noto que la madriguera no era mucho más grande que la cabaña en la que vivía con su padre lo cual era sorprendente tomando en cuenta la cantidad de gente que vivía en esta casa. Sin embargo la madriguera era más luminosa y cálida que su casa. El olor de galletas recién hechas inundaba la vivienda, pequeñas grietas cubrían las paredes, en uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraba unas agujas tejiendo por si solas, había luz por todos lados. Era un gran contraste con su casa, la cual siempre olía a pociones, siempre estaba tan limpia que podía pasar por estancia de hotel y era algo oscuro aunque el sol de medio día entrara por las ventanas. No que Harry se quejara, solo exponía los hechos.

"¿Mamá?" Llamó George ruidosa y repentinamente, ocasionando que Harry saltara levemente, ya que se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo.

"¿Papá?" Llamó Fred posteriormente, por suerte lo suficientemente lejos de Harry como para no lastimar sus oídos.

Unos segundos después la Sra. Weasley salió de la cocina, secándose las manos en su mandil, y el Sr. Weasley bajo las escaleras. Harry estaba sorprendido con la apariencia de los Weasleys ya que casi nunca veía a alguien vestirse de esa manera. Criado en el ambiente en el que fue criado y por las personas que lo hicieron, raramente veía a un adulto vestido en un atuendo que no fuera formal, túnicas de fina calidad/ropa que usualmente era de colores oscuros. Los Weasley sin embargo vestían en una forma casual, que Harry solo podría describir como…confortable. Pero les quedaba a ambos; Harry no pensaba que las túnicas formales lucieran bien en ellos, de la misma forma que el atuendo de los Weasley se vería mal en su padre.

"Harry, Profesor Snape, le presento a nuestra mamá y nuestro papá" Fred introdujo a los dos adultos alegremente, apuntando hacia ellos mientras estos se detenían a unos metros de Harry y su padre.

"Mamá, papá, este es Harry y su papa, el profesor Snape" George presento a los dos morenos.

"Es un placer conocerlos" Harry les dijo respetuosamente mientras su padre inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

"El placer en nuestro" Contesto la Señora Weasley en un tono de voz que no podía describirse en otra forma más que maternal.

"Espero que estés esperando la excursión de hoy Harry" Le dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras estrechaba su mano en saludo.

"Oh sí señor, nunca antes he estado en el mundo muggle" Le contesto Harry, permitiendo que se mostrara algo del entusiasmo que estaba sintiendo, aunque cuidaba de seguir las lecciones que su padre y padrino habían tratado de enseñarle, tan siquiera en lo que estaba en su presencia.

"Bueno, vamos a comer algo antes de irnos" Le dijo la Señora Weasley mientras se paraba a su lado y posaba una de sus manos en su hombro, antes de mirar a Severus "¿Gusta acompañarnos por un rato?"

"Gracias por la oferta pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer" El indiferente hombre le respondió, lo cual hizo que Harry sonriera para sí mismo ya que de seguro su padre respondía con tal cortesía por su beneficio. "Hasta luego Haryon" Le dijo su padre y Harry se aseguro de alcanzarlo antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer su rápida retirada.

"Que tengas un buen día padre" Le deseo Harry mientras se paraba de puntillas. Severus reconoció las acciones de su hijo y se inclino para aceptar el beso en la mejilla. Con eso hecho se enderezo, le dirigió un movimiento de cabeza a los Weasley como despedida y se dirigió a la puerta principal cerrándola tras él, dejando a Harry oficialmente en el cuidado de los pelirrojos.

El pequeño moreno se quedo viendo hacia donde su padre había desaparecido hasta que sintió un par de manos en sus brazos, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, Harry voltio su cabeza para mirar a los gemelos, teniendo a uno en cada lado suyo, ambos sonriéndole libremente.

"Vamos Harry" Le urgió Fred mientras lo arrastraban hacia las escaleras.

"Te mostraremos nuestro cuarto" Agrego George

"Esperen un minuto ustedes dos" La voz de la Sra. Weasley los detuvo en seco. Los tres se voltearon para mirar a la pareja. "Tan siquiera dejen que Harry se quite su capa y botas"

"Oh, está bien"

"Nosotros te ayudamos"

Y con eso, los gemelos comenzaron a ayudar a Harry a quitarse sus ropas para exterior, uno tratando de zafar los broches de la capa mientras que el otro trataba de deshacer los nudos de las agujetas de las botas. Haciendo tal revuelo que pronto los tres niños se encontraban riendo incontrolablemente, Harry perdió su balance cuando trataban de quitarle las botas ocasionando que rieran aún más. En ese momento la señora Weasley movió su cabeza divertida ante las acciones de los niños antes de retirarse a la cocina para seguir preparando la comida y el Señor Weasley se dirigía a las escaleras cuando se escucho un grito de una persona lleno de terror y otra voz dando un furioso grito clamando el nombre de Fred y George.

Eso fue lo que llamo la atención de Harry logrando que se calmara lo suficiente para poder hablar: "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Eso es nuestro querido Ronny-poo, debió de haber encontrado la araña que pusimos en su almohada"

"Una araña falsa desde luego"

"Aunque está encantada para actuar como una araña de verdad" Río maquiavélicamente George

"Oh, ¿La que les envió Bill por su cumpleaños?" Se rio Harry mientras se paraba. La respuesta no llego ya que cuando iban a contestarle, varios pasos se escucharon corriendo escaleras abajo.

Momentos después el Sr. Weasley, Charlie, Percy y un mucho más pequeño pelirrojo con la cara ruborizada bajaban las escaleras. Percy llevaba el cabello totalmente empapado lo cual produjo que los gemelos se rieran levemente, y viendo el vaso vacio que cargaba Ron en su mano, era más que probable que el contenido de ese vaso hubiera sido el que empapo a Percy.

"¡Ustedes dos son completamente insufribles!" Grito Percy enojado, parándose frente a los gemelos.

"Oh vamos Percy, solo fue una broma y no es su culpa que estuvieras parado detrás de Ron cuando levanto sus manos y que su agua te empapara" Puntualizo Charlie, obviamente divertido con la situación, ero tratando de permanecer lo más imparcial posible.

"¡Claro que los defiendes! ¡Todo lo que haces es animarlos! Ese tipo de comportamiento tiene que ser sancionado no animarlos" Percy le reclamo a su hermano antes de regresar la mirada a los sonrientes gemelos. "¡Ustedes necesitan madurar! Seriamente, ¡La manera en la que se comportan es una desgracia para esta familia!"

"Oye, ¡Eso es demasiado!" Protesto Fred

"No, ¡tú eres la vergüenza de esta familia!" George le respondió enojado, apoyando a su gemelo

"Si, ¡eres tan aburrido como…como un palo en la mugre!"

"¡Y caminas como si tuvieras una varita en el trasero!"

Harry trato desesperadamente de suprimir una carcajada al escuchar aquello. A él le agradaba Percy, no tenía nada en contra de él y muchas veces pensaba que era injusta la cantidad de bromas que los gemelos le realizaban. Aunque tenía que admitir que los gemelos tenían razón en la parte de "caminar con una varita en el trasero". Aunque reírse en eso momento hubiera hecho las cosas aún peores. La tercera guerra mundial parecía estar a punto de estallar en la sala de los Weasleys en ese momento y ni Percy, ni Fred o George necesitaban más provocaciones. Harry había notado que, sabiamente, tanto Charlie como Ron se habían retirado a la cocina, donde a él le gustaría estar en ese momento.

Por suerte el Señor Weasley se detuvo a contener el baño de sangre. "Ya estuvo bien, vamos a calmarnos todos ¿les parece?" Les dijo calmadamente, parándose entre Percy y los gemelos "No hay necesidad de que te pongas de esa manera Percy" Le dijo el señor Weasley a su tercer hijo, posteriormente se voltio a los gemelos "Y su madre y yo ya hemos hablado con ustedes sobre jugarles bromas a sus hermanos" les dijo con un dejo de reproche en su rostro "Ahora quiero que se disculpen con su hermano mayor"

"Lo sentimos Percy" Los gemelos dijeron al unisonó, aunque no sonaban ni un poco arrepentidos y mantenían en su rostro gélidas miradas.

"Listo, ya ven, así todo está mejor" Dijo el señor Weasley alegremente al tiempo que le daba una palmada a Percy e la espalda. "Ahora ¿Podemos ir a comer?" Nadie le dio una respuesta ya fuera porque nadie pensó que fuera necesaria o porque aún estaban todos bastante molestos como para querer agradar a su padre. Aunque el hombre pelirrojo parecía no notar la tensión del cuarto, es más se veía bastante alegre mientras caminaba hacia la cocina seguido de Percy.

"No hay un momento aburrido en esta casa ¿Eh?" Harry bromeo tratando de elevarle el ánimo a los gemelos. Y funciono porque pronto recibía dos sonrisas por respuesta.

"No con nosotros en los rededores" Fred de contesto con orgullo

"Vamos a comer algo y te presentaremos a Ronny-poo y a Ginny" Le dijo George al tiempo que él y Fred tomaban a Harry de un brazo cada quien, jalándole en dirección a la cocina.

Los tres niños entraron a la abarrotada cocina para encontrar en una palabra, caos: La señora Weasley estaba tratando, y admirablemente, de cocinar algo en la estufa al tiempo que le prestaba atención a Ron que estaba gimoteando por quien sabe qué cosa; una pequeña niña, quien Harry asumió que era Ginny, estaba sentada al otro lado de su madre con un vaso de jugo de calabaza en su mano; Percy estaba sentado en el comedor, aún lucia muy enfadado con su familia; Charlie se encontraba ayudándole a su madre a cocinar ya que se hallaba en ese momento vigilando la comida que estaba en el horno; y el señor Weasley solo estaba revoloteando por ahí, sin hacer nada en concreto. Está bien, tal vez llamar eso caos era una palabra muy fuerte, pero ciertamente estaba muy atiborrado.

"Oye Harry, ¿Quieres una galleta?" Le pregunto Fred quien estaba junto con su hermano cerca de un contenedor de porcelana.

"Oh no, ustedes dos no, aún no han comido" Ordenó la señora Weasley sobre su hombro, finalmente libre de Ron ya que este se había rendido de tratar de decirle… lo que fuera que había tratado de decirle

Sin embargo tan pronto como la señora Weasley había volteado para otro lado, los gemelos se dirigieron hacia las galletas, completamente ignorando la prohibición de su madre, tomando fugitivamente un par de galletas cada uno. Entonces, casi como si fuera una decisión de último minuto, George volvió a meter la mano a la jarra de las galletas para sacar una para Ginny

"Harry, esta es nuestra hermanita: Ginny" Le dijo George al moreno mientras la pequeña niña aceptaba la galleta que le ofrecía su hermano

"Hola" Saludo la niña a Harry llena de timidez, a lo cual Harry contesto con una sonrisa

"Y este es nuestro pequeño Ronny-poo del que te hemos hablado tanto" Fred presento al más pequeño de los niños Weasley al tiempo que se dirigía hacia él y le pellizcaba el cachete afectuosamente al pequeño niño.

"¡Déjamee!" Ron le ordeno algo irritado, haciendo la pinta de querer golpear la mano de su hermano, pero moviéndose muy lentamente.

Harry sonrió ante la actitud de los dos niños antes de dirigirle a Ron una amigable sonrisa, atrayendo la atención del niño hacia él. "He oído mucho sobre ti Ron, es genial al fin poder conocerte"

"También es genial conocerte" Le respondió Ron algo incomodo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mirar a cualquier lado menos a la cara de Harry.

"¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto inocentemente el moreno, no entendiendo porque el niño, que casi era de su estatura a pesar de ser dos años más pequeño, no quería mirarlo de frente.

"Um, bueno, no, no pasa nada. Yo solo, este… me preguntaba si…" Titubeaba Ron, mientras se estrujaba los dedos frente a Harry.

"¿Si?" Harry lo aliento gentilmente

"Me preguntaba si ¿Me dejarías ver tu cicatriz?" El pequeño Weasley pregunto rápidamente, con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

Todo el movimiento en la cocina se paralizo en ese instante y todos voltearon a ver a los dos niños, todos horrorizados ante la pregunta. Harry solamente se encontraba sorprendido, por lo que parpadeo un par de veces, inseguro de cómo responder ante tal petición. Era algo…extraño que alguien le preguntara ver la cicatriz que le había dado Voldemort. Nunca había pasado antes, ni siquiera al inicio, cuando el señor oscuro había sido derrotado, que era cuando toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña paso por la Harry-manía. Lo que le sorprendió más fue la reacción de los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley ante la petición. Era algo raro pero Harry no veía nada malo en la petición de Ron.

"Este, sí, claro" Dijo Harry algo nervioso mientras movía el largo mechón de cabello que intencionalmente se peinaba de esa manera para cubrir la cicatriz.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron al ver la cicatriz y se aproximo aún más como si estuviera estudiando hasta el último detalle y necesitara examinarla más de cerca. "Increíble" respiro admirado.

"Podrías dejar la fascinación para cuando estemos en el zoológico ¿No Ron?" Dijo Charlie después de algunos segundos en los que el pequeño no dejaba de examinar la frente de Harry.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para recordarle a Ron sus modales e instantáneamente volteo a otro lado, sin saber a dónde. "Lo siento" murmuro inconfortablemente

"No te preocupes" lo reconforto Harry con una sonrisa, consiguiéndolo aparentemente ya que el niño le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa por su parte.

"Harry, cariño ¿Jugo de calabaza está bien para acompañar tu comida?" Le pregunto la señora Weasley, obviamente tratando de cambiar el tema y regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

"Jugo de calabaza está bien señora Weasley, gracias" Respondió educadamente Harry, lo cual divertía a Fred y George.

"Que educado" le reconoció la señora Weasley con una brillante sonrisa antes de mirar a Fred y George con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que estos hurtaban más galletas. "Merlín sabrá porque ustedes dos no pueden ser más como él"

"Oh mamá se justa" Protesto George antes de meterse una galleta a la boca

"Si, Harry creció con Snape como padre" puntualizo Fred

"Es un milagro que tenga sentido del humor"

"Oigan, ¿Les importa? Es mi padre del que están hablando" Harry les recordó algo molesto, no gustándole los comentarios negativos que dirigían al hombre que lo había educado.

En reacción a esto Fred le dio un golpe a George, no muy quedito que digamos, en la nuca, a lo que su hermano respondió en un chillido indignado "¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Algunas veces tienes la sensibilidad de un trol con dolor de muelas" Fred le susurro a su hermano, regañándolo por ser tan negligente en sus comentarios.

"Eso es suficiente ustedes dos" Les dijo la señora Weasley pasando por en medio de ellos, en parte para separarlos y en parte para depositar la tarta que tenía en las manos en la mesa. Una vez que la deposito cuidadosamente en el centro, se paro erguida poniendo sus manos en su cadera, mirando la tarta como con orgullo, "Esta bien, todo está listo, siéntense a comer".

_11 de Agosto de 1990: Por la tarde_

Para la mitad de la tarde Harry se encontró en total acuerdo con la opinión que tenía el Señor Weasley de que los Muggles eran personas fascinantes. La ropa que utilizaban era tan extraña y las cosas que trían consigo, especialmente los niños. De hecho, habían pasado junto a una familia y la hija tenía una especie de caja rectangular es sus manos que hacía mucho ruido y aparentemente absorbía su atención por completo. Muy raros en la opinión de Harry; fascinantes, pero muy raros.

Otra cosa que Harry notó sobre los muggles era que aparentaban ser increíblemente tontos sobre algunas cosas. No todos ellos, pero la mayoría. Por ejemplo, cuando estaban viendo a los monos, (para el deleite de Fred y George) también había una familia parada, a unos pocos metros de donde Harry estaba, observando también a los monos. Sin embargo, estos muggles no solo están viendo, sino que metían sus manos entre las barras sosteniendo pedazos de comida, cuando a un lado de ellos había un letrero que decía claramente que no estaba permitido darles de comer a los animales. Tal desacato a las normas solo podía significar que los muggles eran lo bastante estúpidos para no leer el letrero, o era ciegos y no lo habían visto, o que simplemente habían decidido ignorar las reglas. Y ninguna de esas opciones hablaba muy bien que digamos de su intelecto.

Dejando de lado a los muggles, y en cuestión de los animales todo lo que Harry había visto era maravilloso. Había entrado al aviario, visto las jirafas, observado a los leones mientras dormían, había entrado al acuario en tres ocasiones, pasaron corriendo por el área donde todos los insectos y las arañas se encontraban ante la insistente petición de Ron, y por supuesto se habían quedado por bastante tiempo admirando a los monos. Sin embargo en ese momento se encontraban en el lugar que Harry le había gustado más; la casa de los reptiles.

Tal vez era porque Harry había pasado tanto tiempo cerca de los Wyverns los cuales eran muy parecidos a los reptiles, o tal vez era porque había sido criado en una familia completamente Slytherin, pero a Harry siempre le habían gustado los reptiles más que cualquier otro animal. Le encantaba su piel, los ojos de las iguanas, sus lenguas bípedas, y le fascinaba la idea de que si se les cortaba la cola a los lagartos esta volvería a crecer. Simplemente en opinión de Harry los reptiles eran creaturas fascinantes y felizmente se podría pasar todo el día observando cómo apenas se movían

Porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, apenas se movían.

De hecho, el pitón que era la serpiente que Harry observaba en ese momento, no se había movido ni un centímetro en los 8 y medio minutos que Harry llevaba ahí. Era una creatura hermosa, tanto que a Harry no le importaba que no se moviera. A pesar de estar absorto en el pitón frente a él, Harry estaba consciente de donde se encontraba la familia Weasley. Podía oír a Fred y a George riéndose como hienas más adelante, podía ver al señor Weasley, con el rabillo del ojo, el cual se encontraba cargando a Ginny, observando una de las vitrinas.

De repente, Harry tuvo que dejar de ver al hermoso pitón cuando un niño muy gordo lo había aventado a un lado para pegar su cara a la vitrina frente a él. "¿Por qué o hace nada? ¡Haz que se mueva!" El niño le exigió al gordo hombre que lo seguía junto a una flaca mujer.

El hombre gordo golpeo la vitrina un par de veces "Oye, ¡despierta!" Le ordeno a la serpiente y Harry hizo una mueca ante tal vista. Muggle idiota; como si la serpiente fuera a obedecer a alguien tan grotescamente común.

"Es aburrido" Murmuro el niño gordo mientras se aljaba del tanque, de seguro para atormentar a otros pobres animales.

"Condenadossss Mugglesss. Deberían ponerlosss en jaulasss ¿haber sssi lesss agrada?" Murmuro Harry para sí mismo mientras regresaba a su posición previa, lanzándole una mirada gélida al pequeño cerdo idiota.

"Essstoy completamente de acuerdo" Una siseante voz le respondió, causando que Harry volteara rápidamente. Para su gran sorpresa, vio que el pitón se estaba levantando y ladeaba su cabeza para mirar a Harry con curiosidad.

"Essste…¿Dijissste algo?" Pregunto Harry inseguro, sin darse cuenta de que las palabras que salían de su boca no eran en un lenguaje humano.

"Sssi, lo hiccce" Confirmo la serpiente, mientras acercaba su cabeza y la ladeaba más en un gesto que Harry le parecía demasiado humano. "No sssabia que ussstedesss pudieran hablar; no lo habían hecho antesss"

"Oh, bueno, yo, essste, tampoco sssabia que lasss ssserpientesss pudieran hablar" Admitió Harry inseguro, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien lo había visto su extraña conversación.

"Esss agradable hablar con alguien otra vezzz. Essstar aquí encccerado todo el día esss muy sssolitario" Le dijo la serpiente con un tono muy deprimente, mientras se desdoblaba y avanzaba más hacia la vitrina para acercarse más a Harry.

"Me imagino" Contesto Harry sintiéndose mal por la serpiente "Aquí diccce que eresss de Brazzzil. ¿Era bonito ahí?, ¿Exxxtrañasss a tu familia?" La serpiente solamente señalo con su cabeza hacia el letrero que Harry no había visto, el cual decía: criada en cautiverio. "Oh ya veo".

"Probablemente esss lo mejor" La serpiente suspiro "Assí al menosss no puedo exxxtrañar lo que nunca conoccci. Aunque me gussstaría ir algún día, en realidad ir a cualquier lugar; sssolo ssser libre"

"Sssi me imagino, no ha de ssser divertido ver al montón de gente presssionar sssusss horrorosssasss carasss contra el crissstal todo el día" Dijo Harry. "Mi vida sssolía ssser un poco como essso. Hiccce algo que me hizzzo famossso y desssde entonccces no me dejaban en pazzz".

"Hmm, inteligente y famossso; creaturasss como tú ssson rarasss. Yo sssolía compartir essste lugar con otra ssserpiente, pero era un completo idiota. No lo sssoportaba. Ssse la passsaba insssissstiendo que eramosss famosssosss porque essstabamosss aquí. Sssupongo que tenía parte de razzzón, pero a mí no me importan essse tipo de cosssasss. Sssolo quiero que me dejen en pazzz".

"Ya sssomosss dosss" Suspiro Harry, disfrutando la conversación que estaba manteniendo con la serpiente.

Sin embargo, una vez más fue interrumpido repentinamente cuando el niño gordo regreso, empujando a Harry, con más fuerza que la última vez, ocasionando que terminara cayendo al piso. "Mami, papi, ¡Vean lo que está haciendo la serpiente!" Dijo sorprendido, pegando su horrorosa cara al vidrio.

Lleno del más completo aborrecimiento Harry miro gélidamente al niño ballena, con ganas de quitarle esa idiota expresión de su rostro, ¡pacifismo al diablo! Entonces, repentinamente, el vidrio que cubría el estanque desapareció, causando que el gordo muggle cayera en el taque. Harry miro entre con sorpresa, admiración, alegría y nerviosismo como el pitón salía del tanque, asustando a más no poder al gordo niño cuando paso a su lado, y caía en el piso con un leve sonido. No perdió tiempo en detenerse hasta que llego a donde estaba Harry tumbado.

"¿Essstasss bien?" Le pregunto la serpiente, a lo que Harry solo pudo asentir. "Entoncccesss me voy a Brazzzil. Grasssiasss".

"No hay problema" Siseo Harry, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La serpiente le dirigió un guiño a Harry antes de seguir con su camino hacia la salida, causando que la gente que se encontraba en su camino gritara. Harry observo como la serpiente salía hasta que está ya no fue visible. Entonces un llanto acallado y los golpes a un vidrio le hicieron acordarse del niño muggle. Volteándose para mirar al estanque, Harry miró con gran deleite que el vidrio había reaparecido en el tanque, atrapando al niño dentro. La situación se volvió más divertida cuando los padres del muggle se dieron cuenta. La mujer dio un fuerte grito agudo y la cara del hombre se puso completamente roja.

Incapacitado para detenerse, Harry comenzó a carcajearse, aún tirado en el suelo. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a evacuar el edificio para que pudieran iniciar la búsqueda del pitón desaparecido. Harry continuo riéndose de la pareja atrayendo la atención del hombre, y de repente se encontró siendo levantado muy rudamente de su brazo por el hombre ballena, sus pies apenas tocando el piso. Su risa se corto inmediatamente y abrió sus ojos para mirar al muggle de frente, algo asustado pero listo para defenderse de ser necesario.

"Eres uno de esos fenómenos ¿No es así?" El hombre prácticamente grito, alzando a Harry todavía más para ponerlo a la altura de su cara.

"Lo dice el hombre más gordo que he visto" Le respondió Harry, luchando por liberarse del hombre

"¿Qué le hiciste mi hijo?" Demando el hombre, su cara poniéndose más roja, tanto que Harry pensó que en cualquier momento explotaría.

"Hasta donde sé yo no le hice nada, ¡ahora déjeme ir, repugnante muggle!" Harry grito, luchando una vez más por zafarse

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres uno de esos monstruos!" Estallo el hombre y Harry mucho con más ganas desesperado por soltarse y alejarse de ese hombre

"¡Harry!" La voz de Charlie sonó de repente y Harry murmuro su agradecimiento a la Gran Señora por el rescate. "Disculpe señor ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo exactamente?"

"Este pequeño fenómeno atrapo a mi hijo en el estanque" El hombre respondió acaloradamente, apuntando hacia la vitrina y zarandeando a Harry con cada palabra, ocasionando que a este se le escapara una mueca de dolor la cual no pasó desapercibida por Charlie y en ese instante se encontró sacando su varita y apuntándola directamente a la cara del muggle. El hombre palideció considerablemente al ver la varita y sus pequeños ojos se agrandaron. "Lo sabía, ¡Los dos son anómalos! No me asustan"; aunque sonaba aterrado, "¡Quiero mi hijo fuera de ese lugar ahora!"

Mirando con rabia al muggle, con un movimiento de su varita la vitrina desapareció, permitiendo que el niño muggle saliera de tanque y corriera inmediatamente al lado de su madre. El vidrio fue recolocado una vez más con otro movimiento de la varita e inmediatamente la punta de esta se dirigió de nueva cuenta a rostro del muggle que aún tenía a Harry agarrado fuertemente. "Ahí tiene, su hijo está fuera, ahora déjelo ir" Weasley ordenó en la voz más brusca que Harry le había escuchado usar al gentil muchacho.

"¡Charlie! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La voz de uno de os gemelos se escucho aproximándose.

"Se supone que debemos de estar buscando a Harry, no…" el otro gemelo dijo mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina por completo. Los dos se detuvieron en seco al darse cuenta de la situación que tenían frente a sus ojos antes de abrir su boca, sin quitar los ojos de Harry y del gordo muggle que lo tenía aprensado.

"¡Papá! ¡Necesitamos ayuda de inmediato!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

"Va a llegar nuestro padre en cualquier segundo y no creo que quiera enfrentarse a un mago totalmente entrenado ¿O sí?" Gruño Charlie furioso, obviamente a punto de perder la paciencia.

El muggle tomo varios segundos para considerar lo que Charlie le había dicho antes de dejar ir a Harry, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que eso era la opción más inteligente. En el momento en que los pies de Harry tocaron el piso apropiadamente, esté se apuro hacia el lugar en el que Charlie se encontraba, su mano sobando su brazo, en el lugar donde el muggle lo había tenido agarrado. Charlie tomo a Harry en el momento en el que este estaba lo suficientemente cerca y empujo detrás de él para protegerlo, manteniendo su varita apuntada hacia el muggle, como si este fuera todavía una amenaza.

Unos segundos después, en los que reino el silencio ya que ninguno de os lados sabia que hacer, apareció el Señor Weasley doblando la esquina y algo falto de aire. Pero pese a eso su voz sonó fuerte y autoritaria, algo intimidante, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. "¡Charlie! ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Vamos, nos largamos inmediatamente" el gordo muggle dijo de repente, pasando a lado de Charlie y Harry, causando que este último se pegara más a la espalda de Charlie, seguido inmediatamente por su mujer e hijo.

Tan pronto como los muggles desaparecieron de vista tanto el señor Weasley como los gemelos se apuraros hacia donde estaban Harry y Charlie. "Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?" George pregunto rápidamente al tiempo que él y su gemelo llegaban a su lado

"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Charlie? Amenazando a un muggle con tu varita" Riño el señor Weasley con un tono entre incrédulo y decepcionado.

"Él sabía sobre el mundo mágico papá, nos lo dejo bastante claro cuando nos empezó a llamar a Harry y a mi fenómenos" Dijo Charlie mientras guardaba su varita "Y yo no hubiera tenido que amenazarlo si no fuera por el hecho de que no dejaba a Harry ir"

"¡Prácticamente tenia a Harry levantado del piso papá!" Le dijo Fred al hombre

"¡Nosotros lo vimos!" Atestiguo George

"¿Harry?" Pregunto el señor Weasley gentilmente aunque totalmente serio

Harry miro incomodo hacia otro lado por un segundo, considerando que era lo que le iba a decir al patriarca de los Weasley. "El…el me culpo por algo que le paso a su hijo…"

"Está bien Harry, no te culpamos, no hiciste nada, ni siquiera tienes tu varita contigo" Lo conforto Charlie gentilmente, colocando su mano en su hombro.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, porque pese a las palabras de su amigo, aún se sentía inquieto. Porque después de todo, él lo había hecho ¿O no? Él había ocasionado que el vidrio desapareciera, aún sin la ayuda de su varita.


	14. Del 12 de agosto al 8 de octubre de 1990

_12 de Agosto de 1990: Por la tarde_

Harry miraba con mucho interés los libros de las estanterías, se encontraba en Flourish & Blotts. Recorría con sus dedos los títulos, su cabeza ladeada en un extraño ángulo para facilitar su lectura.

Era esa temporada del año en la que se le podía encontrar en el Callejón Diagon con su padre, padrino y Draco comprando los útiles que necesitaría en el próximo año escolar, el cual se aproximaba rápidamente. Parecía como si hubiera sido solamente ayer cuando estaba preparando todo para su primer año en Hogwarts. Y ahora, solo había que mirarlo; casi cuatro centímetros más alto (orgullosamente midiendo un metro con cincuenta y siete centímetros) y a punto de convertirse en un orgulloso estudiante del segundo año. Sin embargo, a pesar de su emoción por el inicio del nuevo año escolar, no se encontraba buscando los libros requeridos por la escuela, sino que se encontraba en una búsqueda totalmente diferente.

El día anterior, después de que el caos en el zoológico había terminado y habían regresado a casa, y después de que su padre había terminado de despotricar contra los muggles y de planear formas bastante sádicas de fulminar a civilizaciones enteras de ellos, Harry se había dado cuenta de algo sorprendente. La pitón que de alguna forma había liberado; había hablado con ella. Había de hecho mantenido una conversación con una serpiente. Ahora sabia que para algunos magos, mantener una conversación así era una posibilidad. Era llamado ser un hablante de parsel o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, era un don que muy pocos magos y brujas poseían, era una habilidad muy rara. Y en ello había algo que le disgustaba en sobre manera; Voldemort podía hacerlo también.

¿Era una coincidencia? Harry no estaba seguro de seguir creyendo en las coincidencias. Pero aunque fuera una simple coincidencia, no era una buena. Significaba que había otra cosa que lo asociaba con aquel horrible mago, y eso era lo último que quería. Y antes de empezar a torturarse a si mismo Harry estaba determinado a encontrar toda la información posible sobre el tema. Y a eso se debía su actual búsqueda. Seguramente si había algún lugar donde podía encontrar ese tipo de información debía de ser ahí. Después de todo no necesitaba una información muy sofisticada, solo quería lo básico para aprobar o refutar su teoría.

Agachándose un poco, los ojos de Harry escanearon el peldaño inferior en busca de algo que le pudiera ser útil. De pronto, su vista se clavo en un delgado volumen, de pasta negra, que prácticamente se encontraba escondido entre gruesos tomos. En la costilla de dicho libro se podía leer: **Hechizos viperinos: Una introducción a la lengua Parsel I. **

Lengua Parsel, ¡Así es como se llama! Se escuchaba tan obvio ahora que lo escuchaba

Harry saco rápidamente el delgado libro de su comprometida posición y miro la cubierta antes de hojearlo, esperando encontrar un índice o algo similar. Y ahí se encontraba el índice y después de un par de segundos de leer se dio cuenta de que lo que buscaba se encontraba en el segundo capítulo, "El Don de la lengua Parsel y aquellos que la posen". No perdió ni un instante en buscar dicho capitulo y hojearlo hasta encontrar algo que resumía específicamente lo que quería.

Encontró una muy útil lista de veinte preguntas que uno se podía hacer para determinar si uno era o no un hablante de la lengua parsel. Eran preguntas básicas: "¿Alguna vez has hablado con una serpiente? Si no es así, ¿Alguna vez has oído la conversación de os serpientes?" "¿Oyes a las serpientes como si hablaran en tu lengua natal?.

Después de las veinte preguntas, Harry leyó que si había contestado afirmativamente a quince o más preguntas entonces lo más seguro es que fueras un hablante parsel. En este punto Harry sintió como se relajaba ya que el solo había contestado "si" a nueve de dichas preguntas. Sin embargo, siguió una línea que estipulaba que si alguna persona respondía afirmativamente a las preguntas uno, siete y dieciocho, entonces eras definitivamente un hablante parsel, aunque hubieras respondido las restantes diecisiete con "no". Así que la suerte de Harry siendo lo que era, esas tres preguntas estaban dentro de las nueve que había contestado con un "si".

Entonces, así estaban las cosas, era un hablante parsel. Igual que Voldemort.

Harry sintió como su corazón se estremecía y su estomago daba un vuelco. La prensa tendría un festín si se enteraban de esto. Con eso en mente, rápidamente regreso el delgado libro a su lugar en el estante antes de apresurarse a buscar a su padre, Draco o su padrino. Por nada del mundo permitiría que alguien se enterara de que él podía hablar con las serpientes. Sería algo que se guardaría. No había necesidad de decirle absolutamente a nadie. Así que podía hablar con serpientes, no era gran cosa. No era como si se encontrara las serpientes a cada paso y era muy improbable que realmente algún día necesitara realmente hablar con una.

"Harry" La voz de Draco interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno, atrayendo su atención al rubio y un poco más alto chico que se encontraba parado a su lado.

"¿Hmm?" Dio por respuesta, tratando desesperadamente de mostrarse normal.

"¿Te sientes bien?, Te vez muy pálido" Murmuro el rubio acercándose más y presionando su palma a la frente de Harry "Tu temperatura es normal. ¿Te sientes enfermo o mal?"

"E-Estoy bien" Respondió Harry rápidamente, alejándose de la mano de su amigo. "Seguramente es solo la luz de aquí la que me hace ver más pálido de lo que soy. En serio estoy totalmente bien"

Draco lo estudio cuidadosamente por unos momentos antes de aceptar la respuesta de Harry y relajarse visiblemente, para posteriormente tomar la mano de Harry y arrastrarlo tras él. "Te he estado buscando por todos lados; vamos ayúdame a buscar nuestro texto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras".

Harry lo siguió calladamente, agradeciendo que el rubio aceptara sus tontas escusas tan fácilmente.

_2 de septiembre de 1990: Por la mañana_

Harry miro de su padrino a su padre curiosamente, confuso por el estado en el que se encontraban ambos. Se veían agitados, sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas, aunque su padre se veía peor que el rubio. Su padrino se mostraba incomodo mientras su padre se veía como con pánico. Algo que estaba fuera del carácter de ambos hombres.

Su padrino había venido a recogerlo para que pasara en la Mansión Malfoy los dos días que restaban para regresar a Hogwarts mientras su padre viajaba a la escuela para poder restaurar las alacenas de la enfermería con sus pociones. Como fue ordenado Harry había subido a su habitación por su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Pero cuando regreso los dos hombres se encontraban así, agitados y ruborizados.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" El moreno pregunto cuidadosamente mientras observaba a los dos hombres.

"Estamos bien Haryon. Solo con un poco de…calor" Le aseguro Lucius solo para ser atajado por un extraño ruido que produjo Severus.

Harry miro a su padre cuando hizo tal sonido y se estremeció un poco. Se acerco al hombre moreno y parándose de puntillas presiono la palma de su mano contra la frente de su padre "No parece que tengas fiebre pero deberíamos tomarte la temperatura de todos modos" En su cuerpo notándose la preocupación mientras miraba a su padre cuidadosamente. "Tal vez no deberías regresar a Hogwarts aún. Puedo quedarme y cuidarte…"

"Estoy bien Haryon". Severus le aseguro a su hijo, tomándolo gentilmente por la muñeca para remover la mano que tenia sobre su frente. "Hace un poco de calor, eso es todo"

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Harry, ya que él sentía la temperatura del cuarto normal, pero no iba a discutir con su padre por ello, al fin y al cabo algunas personas percibían la temperatura diferente y ahora que el rubor estaba disminuyendo, el hombre o se veía enfermo. "Está bien, en cuanto tu estés seguro" Con lo que recibió un asentimiento por respuesta. Con un suspiro, lo acepto "Entonces, te veré en uno días"

"Diviértete" Deseo su padre en lo que se agachaba para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

"Siempre lo hace" Respondió Lucius en lugar de Harry con un tono engreído mientras descansaba su mano en el hombro del niño después de que este besara a su padre. "Creo que comeremos fuera ya que sin Draco solo somos nosotros dos" Le dijo a su ahijado, refiriéndose al hecho de que Draco se encontraba con un amigo y se quedaría con él hasta el momento que partiera el Expreso de Hogwarts el cuatro de ese mes.

"Eso suena bien". Harry respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del rubio preparándose para aparecer. "Cuídate padre".

"Te veré pronto Severus" Dijo Lucius en un tono extraño y Harry noto que el rubor en el rostro de su padre regresaba intensamente antes de que su casa desapareciera con un leve pop.

_2 de septiembre de 1990: Medio día_

Una sonrisa feliz decoraba la cara de Harry mientras escuchaba en silencio como su padrino hablaba de nada en particular, solo feliz de poder estar a solas con el hombre. Como siempre, era Lucius quien monopolizaba la conversación, tal vez eso podía sorprender a mucha gente, pero Lucius Malfoy cuando se encontraba con la compañía adecuada o cuando tenía mucho en la mente se convertía en un parlanchín. Y en ese momento parecía que tenía mucho de qué hablar, lo cual era comprensible tomando en cuenta cuando había sido la última vez que ambos habían tenido una buena conversación.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Harry y Lucius habían pasado tiempo de calidad juntos, y no se hablara de la última vez que ese tiempo era estando solos. Así que no era de sorprenderse que Harry estuviera disfrutando tanto, feliz de estar en la compañía de su padrino. Harry se había dado cuenta, y no sabía él porque, pero su padrino se mostraba más relajado cuando estaba solos que cuando Draco o Severus estaban también presentes. Tal vez era porque Lucius sentía la necesidad de guardar las apariencias frente a los otros dos Slytherins o tal vez era porque se sentía mas cómodo con solo jugar el papel del padrino consentidor que mima de sobremanera a su único ahijado, solo porque se le da la gana. En realidad a Harry no le importaba la razón, solo era feliz con el resultado.

Fue hasta que casi terminaba su comida, justo cuando Harry estaba por comer su postre que consistía en una generosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate con crema batida, que le fue requerido tomar una parte activa en la conversación. Cuando Harry aproximaba el tenedor con un bocado del pastel, su padrino le dijo "Haryon, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Con la punta del tenedor aún en la boca, Harry miro a Lucius curiosamente, algo sorprendido por la pregunta. Despacio, removió el tenedor y se paso el bocado. "Claro que puedes, ¿Sobre qué?"

"Solo me preguntaba; ¿Cuál es la opinión que tienen los Havanistas de las relaciones personales?" Le pregunto el rubio despreocupadamente.

Esa era otra razón por la que a Harry le gustaba pasar tiempo con su padrino, él era el único miembro de la familia que reconocía la religión de Harry. Su padre parecía que solo toleraba las prácticas, nunca las comentaba y en realidad actuaba como si no existieran y Draco simplemente no estaba interesado en esa parte de la vida de Harry. Sin embargo Lucius continuamente hacia un esfuerzo, le deseaba un feliz Nirthy en Navidad y nunca dudaba en preguntar sobre algo que le diera curiosidad. Aunque en esta ocasión había dudado ¿Por qué había preguntado si podía cuestionarlo? Eso era extraño.

"¿Relaciones familiares o relaciones relaciones?" Checo Harry

"La ultima"

"Erm, bueno, el amor es una cosa sagrada que debe ser celebrada sin importar otra cosa, siempre y cuando el amor sea correspondido, todas las relaciones son aceptadas" Explico Harry, pensando un poco antes de hablar.

"¿Aún cuando sea entre dos miembros del mismo género?" Pregunto Lucius despreocupadamente, causando un leve rubor en Harry.

"Eso no importa. Genero, edad, raza, linaje, creencias; eso no importa siempre y cuando haya amor de por medio" El pequeño moreno explico entre murmullos, algo apenado.

¿Por qué Lucius le preguntaba eso ahora? ¿Podría…Seria posible que el rubio estuviera iniciando una relación con alguien? Al fin y al cabo ya habían pasado 6 años desde la muerte de Narcisa, sería totalmente entendible si comenzara a ver a alguien. Era un adulto al fin de cuentas y Harry sabía que los adultos tenían…ciertas necesidades. Y esa pregunta sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo género, ¿Seria que Lucius se veía con otro hombre? No era que le molestara a Harry; después de todo el creía sinceramente que el género no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Rompiendo su línea de pensamientos Harry se dio cuenta de que su padrino había movido el tema de conversación y ahora hablaba sobre el próximo año escolar que comenzaría en unos pocos días. Olvidando su última conversación Harry le prestó atención a las palabras de Lucius. No había caso en seguir pensando en la vida sentimental del rubio. Si había alguien significativo, su padrino se lo diría a su debido tiempo.

_2 de septiembre de 1990. Por la tarde._

La conversación que Harry había compartido con Lucius sobre el punto de vista que los Havanistas tenían sobre las relaciones aun seguía danzando en su cabeza durante toda la tarde. Aunque había sido una conversación corta, había producido una pregunta en la mente de Harry, una pregunta de la que realmente quería saber la respuesta: ¿Su querido padrino se sentiría solo?

Tal vez era el producto de la forma en la que fue Harry criado y sus creencias religiosas, pero el realmente no creía que alguien pudiera ser feliz sin una muestra física y regular de cariño. Y él no había visto a Lucius compartir un contacto físico que fuera más allá de un apretón de manos por años. Eso preocupaba al pequeño moreno. Le preocupaba que su padrino fuera infeliz o que se sintiera solo, cuando era tan fácil remediar eso.

Lo anterior era la razón por la que ahora se encontrara parado fuera del despacho del rubio. Estaba determinado a hacer que el hombre aceptara un abrazo y lo haría de una forma astuta, se podría decir de una forma muy Slytherin. El plan consistía en hacer creer a Lucius que le estaba haciendo u favor a Harry permitiendo que se quedara con él y cuando el tiempo fuera correcto, pretender quedarse dormido y acurrucarse junto al rubio. Aunque claro el plan no era a prueba de tontos, tenía muchas cosas que podían salir mal y podía ser que su padrino no aceptara el acercamiento físico. Pero era el mejor plan que Harry podía crear, así que sería el que llevaría a cabo. Y pese a que no quería oírse arrogante sabia que funcionaria de la forma que quería.

Listo para cualquier cosa que viniera, Harry levanto su mano derecha y golpeo la puerta que tenia frente a él. Entonces, sin esperar una respuesta o el permiso para entrar, tomo el picaporte y empujo la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para poder entrar. Lucius estaba sentado en el sofá de tres asientos que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, la cual era la única fuente de luz de la habitación, sin contar el candelabro que flotaba a lado del rubio. Era una escena llena de paz pero Harry la considero llena de soledad, recordándole su objetivo.

"¿Tío Lucius?" Harry dijo quedamente, entrando en la habitación pero sin adentrarse más. El rubio levanto la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada, lo cual el moreno tomo como señal para seguir hablando. "Me preguntaba si no era mucha molestia y podía hacerte compañía", explico, asegurándose de sonar algo tímido con una pizca de suplica; después de todo, el objetivo era hacer que Lucius creyera que le estaba haciendo un favor a Harry y no al revés.

"Estoy ocupado Haryon; tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que regreses a Hogwarts" respondió Lucius mientras regresaba su vista a los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos, haciendo exactamente lo que Harry esperaba.

"No te voy a molestar" Aseguro Harry rápidamente, adentrándose en la habitación un poco. "Traje un libro conmigo" dijo alzando dicho libro como para probar lo que decía, "es solo que…no quiero estar solo" Dijo rápidamente, consciente de que se oía algo dócil.

Harry casi observo como trabajaban los engranes en el cerebro de Lucius, mientras procesaba lo que le acababa de decir. Una vez pasaron los primeros segundos, Harry supo que había ganado. Si su padrino no lo quisiera ahí ya lo hubiera enviado a su habitación. El hecho de que aún lo siguiera pensando era casi un seguro de su victoria.

"Está bien" Suspiro Lucius, sin dejar de ver su trabajo "Siempre y cuando no me distraigas, no tengo ninguna objeción a que te quedes conmigo"

"Gracias" Le dijo Harry quedamente mientras cerraba la puerta con un click y se apresuraba hacia el sofá, junto a su padrino.

El moreno se aseguro de no causar la más mínima perturbación al rubio que estaba a su lado. No quería abusar de su suerte. Una vez que se sentó cómodamente, Harry abrió su libro en una hoja cualquiera sin la más mínima intensión de leerlo. Era solo para apantallar mientras esperaba el tiempo suficiente para poder fingir naturalmente quedarse dormido. Creía que unos quince o veinte minutos sería bastante, regularmente lo eran.

Si, Harry no era ningún novato en este tipo de trucos; solía practicarlo regularmente con su padre, ya fuera para conseguir que el estoico hombre se relajara o para animarlo cuando este se encontraba en sus periodos de terquedad intensa. Y enfrentarse con Severus había enseñado a Harry como actuar para fingir quedarse dormido. La experiencia le había mostrado que cuando el Maestro de Pociones se encontraba de mal humor, este se desquitaba con quien estuviera a su lado, que frecuentemente era su hijo, con palabras frías y cortantes a las que le siguen largos periodos de ignorancia, especialmente si la actitud del hombre lo hacía llorar.

Al inicio, cuando Harry era pequeño y no sabía cómo enfrentar esos momentos, el ser ignorado por Severus podía durar días, por el simple hecho de que su padre no sabía cómo manejar el sentimiento de culpa y muchísimo menos sabía cómo disculparse. Sin embargo, al final siempre era Severus el que se aproximaba de nuevo a su hijo. La razón por la que Harry nunca podía aproximarse primero era que cada una de esas veces se imaginaba que ese había sido la última gota del vaso y que su padre ya no lo querría o ya no lo amaría. Sin embargo, una tarde, después de una horrible agresión verbal por parte de su padre, Harry lloro en una esquina de su casa detrás de un sofá, junto a la pared hasta que se quedo dormido, esa tarde se despertó cuando su padre lo levantaba en brazos para cargarlo hacia su cama y antes de que pudiera comunicarle al hombre que estaba despierto, escucho un triste y callado "lo siento" de los labios del hombre. Y pese a que no podía estar seguro Harry pensaba que su padre no sabía que había estado despierto en ese momento. A la siguiente mañana, Harry no tenía miedo de que Severus dejara de amarlo porque recordaba esa callada disculpa, así que no tardaron en regresar a su usual comportamiento.

Desde entonces, cada vez que su padre tenía una de sus explosiones, Harry hacia todo lo posible por quedarse dormido en un lugar que no fuera su cama para que el hombre tuviera que llevarlo en brazos y siempre escuchaba una queda disculpa en el camino. Y si Harry no se sentía adormilado, pretendía dormir. Así que conformo Harry fue creciendo el pretender dormir se convirtió en una necesidad. Le había costado algo de tiempo dominar la actuación y muchas veces había utilizado a Draco como sujeto de prueba. Ahora a la prodiga edad de doce años Harry era un maestro en la actuación y en manipular a la gente fingiendo dormir, siempre funcionaba tan bien.

Harry bostezo levemente, alzando su mano para cubrir su bostezo educadamente, medio actuando. Era algo tarde pero él había esperado hasta esa hora a propósito. En parte porque era lo más conveniente (regularmente la gente se sentía más sola de noche, eso decían) pero también porque así podría ir con su padrino en pijama. Es que Harry tenía una teoría: La razón por la que todo el asunto de "pretender dormir" funcionaba tan bien era porque la gente interpretaba el quedarte dormido como: confianza, fe, inocencia; y esa última era la que Harry podía explotar con más facilidad y lo enfatizaba al usar sus pijamas. El aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era y no tenía nada en contra para utilizar el naipe de inocencia.

No se sorprendan tanto. Tenía que haber una razón por la que el Sombrero seleccionador quisiera ponerlo en Slytherin después de todo.

Después de que decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo necesario, Harry se permitió cabecear y cerrar sus ojos. La fuerza con la que sostenía el libro se relajo hasta que se cayó de entre sus dedos, para caer en su regazo. No podía saber si Lucius se había dado cuenta o no de que se "había quedado dormido", pero eso no importaba; como reaccionara a la siguiente parte del plan era lo que realmente interesaba.

Cuidadosamente, para aparentar naturalidad, Harry relajo sus músculos lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio y caer hacia un lado, de forma que ahora se encontraba medio acostado en el sofá y medio acostado en su padrino. Noto con gran desagrado que había caído en una postura no muy cómoda que digamos ya que el brazo de Lucius estaba justamente presionado contra su pecho. No había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, solo aparentar despertarse y eso era lo último que haría. Aunque esperaba que en algunos segundos, no necesitara hacer nada, su padrino lo haría por él.

Ese era el momento de la verdad. Había varias cosas que Harry esperaba que Lucius pudiera hacer: despertarlo y mandarlo a la cama, o poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en una posición más cómoda para ambos. Solo el tiempo podría decir que pasaría, aunque en realidad la espera seria solo de unos segundos que parecían eternos.

De repente, la espera termino y supo la respuesta. Con sumo cuidado, gentilmente y muy indeciso, Lucius zafo su brazo del peso de Harry y lo movió alrededor de sus hombros, acercándolo más a él. Con facilidad y simulando un movimiento inconsciente, que solo había sido logrado después de años de práctica, el moreno se acurruco contra su padrino para asegurarle a su padrino que la nueva posición era más cómoda. Parecía que había funcionado mientras el brazo que se encontraba en sus hombros le daba un pequeño apretón. Momentos después, Harry sintió una presión en su cabeza y sorprendido se dio cuenta que a presión pertenecía a los labios de su padrino que le daban un gentil beso. Un segundo después sintió como era acomodado en el sofá de forma que Lucius regresaba a sus pergaminos.

Harry festejo mentalmente mientras luchaba por no sonreír. Era tan fácil leer a los miembros de su familia.

_4 de septiembre de 1990: Medio día_

Harry se despidió de su padrino con entusiasmo desde la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts el cual comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Los últimos dos días los había pasado solo con el hombre rubio y todo había sido fantástico, ahora sabía que iba a extrañarlo más que de costumbre. Y por ello, se quedo junto a la ventana hasta el último momento, hasta que la plataforma y sus ocupantes se habían perdido de vista, y hasta entonces se dio vuelta en busca de un compartimiento vacio o de Fred y George. Lo que pasara primero.

Apenas había pasado por tres compartimientos cuando de pronto, sintió que era jalado dentro de uno, y la puerta era cerrada una vez estuvo dentro. Rápidamente se voltio para ver quien lo había jalado, sin saber que esperar, y sintió un gran alivio cuando descubrió a Draco parado a su lado. "Un simple Hola hubiera estado bien" Gruño Harry, dándole a su mejor amigo una mirada juguetonamente peligrosa.

"Pero no hubiera sido tan divertido" Respondió sonriendo el Slytherin antes de abalanzarse a los brazos del Griffindor, dejando escapar un feliz Hmm. "Extrañe esto"

"Entonces ¿No me extrañaste a mi?" Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa Harry mientras recargaba su mejilla en el hombro de Draco.

"No, solo extrañe los abrazos, las almohadas no responden igual" Jugueteo Draco, dándole al chico en sus brazos un apretón.

"Hmph, vaya descarado" murmuro el moreno antes de separarse y sentarse en la mitad de uno de los asientos. "Así que ¿Cómo es que estas aquí, esperando para emboscarme y no estás con tus amigos?" Pregunto, sin pensar nada del hecho de que el rubio se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

"Pasee la última semana, más o menos, con ellos, mientras a ti no te he visto en un mes" Se justifico Draco. "Además, he sufrido los síntomas de la abstinencia por falta de d abrazos; realmente las almohadas no son tan buenas como tú"

"Tomare eso como un cumplido" Sonrío Harry antes de cambiar el tema. "¿Cómo te fue con los Zabinis?"

"Igual que siempre"

"¿Aún te sientes inseguro cerca de su padre?"

Draco no contesto de inmediato y por un momento Harry sintió que había tocado un tema sensible. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disculparse, el rubio hablo: "La gente como él no cambia sin razón alguna, solamente mienten"

Harry no sabía que decir, así que prefirió quedarse callado, acurrucándose aún más contra el costado de su mejor amigo, ofreciéndole el poco confort que podía.

_13 de septiembre de 1990: Medio día_

"Woo, ¡Muéstrales Fred!, ¡Vamos George!" Harry animo con entusiasmo desde donde se encontraba, sentado en el pasto, observando cómo sus dos amigos trataban de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. Este año, había dos vacantes y eran de bateadores. Y en todo lo que concernía a Harry, los gemelos Weasley eran perfectos para tales posiciones, no tenían competencia en el aire. El nuevo capitán del equipo, Oliver Wood, que había estado en el equipo desde el segundo año. Harry no sabía porque el niño de cuarto año había sido elegido como capitán cuando había jugadores mayores y que habían estado en el equipo por más tiempo, pero aún así no podía decir que había sido una decisión equivocada.

"¡Harry!" Una llamada de Draco distrajo al moreno. Harry se paro y corrió hacia el final el campo donde estaba Draco. Era algo descarado que Draco estuviera "casualmente" en las eliminatorias de su equipo rival, se veía muy fuera de lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Harry le pregunto a su mejor amigo en cuanto estuvo junto a él, sin que el manifestara ninguna intención de sentarse. Sin duda, en respuesta a su gran educación como Malfoy, que tenía que cuidar cuando se encontraba en un lugar público.

"No hay nada de malo en venir a hablar con mi más viejo amigo" Respondió Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry alzo una ceja "No, en verdad ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto entretenido

"Solo pensé que te gustaría ser el primero, fuera de los calabozos, en conocer al nuevo bateador de Slytherin" Dijo Draco sonriendo entusiasmadamente, de una manera no digna de un Malfoy, lo cual demostraba que estaba más que excitado y que quería que Harry supiera el porqué.

"Eso es maravilloso Draco" Harry le sonrió a su amigo, sabiendo que en público, y con Gryffindors alrededor, un abrazo era inapropiado. "Felicidades"

Draco sonrió ampliamente mirando hacia el cielo donde los jugadores hacían todo tipo de piruetas "¿Qué posiciones están disponibles?"

"Las de los bateadores"

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto el rubio, mientras miraba al moreno significativamente.

"Eso es todo" Confirmo Harry "Creo que Fred y Harry conseguirán las posiciones; son geniales y creo que no hay nadie que quiera competir contra ellos"

"¿Ni siquiera tú?" Draco le pregunto totalmente en serio, aunque Harry moría por no echarse a reír ante a idea

"Oh si claro, yo como bateador, eso iría muy bien ¿No crees? No, me conoces Draco; el quidditch está muy bien, pero solo como diversión, yo no podría jugar por competir en algo oficial" Le dijo al Slytherin fácilmente.

"Si, nunca has sido muy bueno para competir" Murmuro Draco, mirando hacia los jugadores.

Por algunos momentos, ninguno de los chicos dijeron nada. Hasta que eventualmente Harry tuvo que romper el silencio. "No creo que los demás estén muy felices de que estés aquí mientras deciden quienes serán los nuevos jugadores"

"Hmm, si, supongo que tienes razón" Concedió Draco, "Mejor te dejo, aunque solamente sea para ahorrarte una discusión con tus compañeros, aunque ver eso sería muy entretenido" Con eso Draco se inclino para darle a Harry un corto beso en la frente. Un rubor cubrió el rostro de Harry mientras le rogaba a la Gran Señora que nadie de los que estaban arriba hubiera visto el dulce gesto. "Te veo luego Harry" el rubio murmuro antes de erguirse y retirarse del campo.

_8 de octubre de 1990: Por la noche_

Silencio, oscuridad, y la quietud de la noche fue arruinada por el sonido de unos pasos, de una de las esquinas se apreciaba una luz plateada que aumentaba a cada segundo hasta que de esa esquina apareció la pequeña figura de un niño. Con el mapa del Merodeador en una de sus manos, Harry se escabullía apresuradamente hacia su destino, agradeciendo que esa noche no se hubiera encontrado con nada que lo retuviera.

Un mes después de que había empezado el año escolar Harry ya había roto mas toques de queda que en todo el año escolar anterior. Y tenía una buena razón, ¡En serio la tenia! No solo desobedecía las reglas porque si o porque quisiera causar problemas, realmente tenía una razón. En la noche era cuando podía verse a solas con sus nuevos amigos, y tomando en cuenta que eran estos nuevos amigos, solo podía verlos cuando no hubiera nadie más, sino la gente comenzaría a hablar.

Harry miro al mapa que tenía en su mano y noto inmediatamente el punto marcado como Argus Filch que se encontraba en el corredor próximo a donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron con aprensión. Con un temeroso "Nox" la luz plateada desapareció y Harry se escondió detrás de una armadura, preparado para esperar por un buen rato hasta que el hombre se marchara. Sin embargo, aún en la oscuridad podía ver el mapa del merodeador y siendo su suerte lo que era otros dos puntos con nombres desconocidos aparecieron en las cercanías hasta que se toparon con el conserje lo cual daba la apropiada distracción, así que tomando la oportunidad corrió hacia el lado opuesto decidido a tomar otra ruta para llegar a los jardines.

Diez minutos después el chico se encontraba solo, en la oscuridad, cruzando el estadio de Quidditch con la intención de llegar hasta el Bosque Prohibido. No entraría en el, nunca lo había hecho, solo llegaría sus límites. Casi corría para encontrar su objetivo y solo se detuvo hasta llegar allí, tomando un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Una vez que respiraba normal se tumbo en el suelo, de lado para observar el suelo del bosque.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí esssta noche?" Siseo gentilmente, fácilmente hablando en Parsel.

"Pensssabamosss que no vendriasss esssta noche" Le respondieron su pregunta mientras aparecían tres pequeñas, delgadas y delicadas serpientes.

"Lo sssiento, me quede dormido dessspuesss de que termine mi tarea para mañana" El chico se disculpo mientras se sentaba. Sus ojos se ubicaron en la amarilla que se encontraba detrás de las otras dos y le sonrió. "No recuerdo haberte visssto antesss" Dijo amablemente, mientras se arrodillaba y se acercaba para poder ver a dicha serpiente mejor.

"Compartimosss a mi madre" Dijo la serpiente verde. "Él esss dosss veranosss másss joven que yo"

"Esss un placcer conoccerte" Dijo Harry después de escuchar lo que había dicho la serpiente verde

"Igualmente. No sssabia que alguien de tu essspeccie pudiera hablar" siseo la joven serpiente, casi tímidamente

"La mayoría no conoccen a alguien como yo, muy pocos de mi essspeccie pueden hablar" El chico explico mientras volvía a sentarse y sacaba algo del bolsillo de su túnica. "Logre traer másss cubosss de azzzzucar esssta vezzzz". Sonrió mientras acomodaba dichos cubos en el pasto junto a las serpientes, las cuales se abalanzaron al dulce, sus pequeñas lenguas probando el aire antes de hacer contacto con los cubos.

"Que adorable niño" Dijo la tercera serpiente, que era blanca con manchas cafés, antes de probar el cubo más cercano. "Y tan valiente; ssse accerco a nosssotrosss sssin nada de miedo"

Harry se ruborizo ante tal comentario y desvió la mirada "SSSi, bueno, essso fue antesss de sssaber que tipo de ssserpientesss ssson, de haberlo sssabido tal vezzzz no me hubiera accercado tan dessspreocupadamente"

"Essso esssta bien, nosssotrosss essstabamosss muy sssorprendidosss cuando hablassste como para hacer otra cosssa, ademasss ahora quien nosss proveería de zzzzucar sssi no fuerasss tú" La serpiente verde se unió a la conversación.

"Se pronunccia azzzzucar" Corrigió Harry

"Prefiero la forma en la que lo digo yo" Respondió la serpiente haciendo a un lado lo que había dicho Harry

"SSSi, penssse que diriasss essso" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras observaba como sus amigos disfrutaban el festín.


	15. Del 15nov de 1990 al 23febrero de 1991

_16 de noviembre de 1990: Por la tarde_

"Vaya, ese es un gran bostezo" Le dijo George a Harry, mientras este se relajaba después del ya descrito bostezo.

Harry y los dos hermanos Weasley caminaban por uno de los muchos corredores de Hogwarts en camino a su primera lesión de la tarde: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. La profesora del año anterior, profesora Belsey, aún enseñaba la clase, aunque habían rumores de que sería el último año, ya que planeaba retirarse. Harry pensaba que eso era una gran pena. A pesar de que la anciana profesora era extremadamente aburrida y tenía voz de abuela con la que fácilmente te podía ponerte a dormir, era una mujer muy amable. Ella era la profesora favorita de Harry, claro después de su padre.

"Parece que te vas a quedar dormido parado, todo el día haz estado así" Reflexiono Fred, siguiendo el hilo de conversación que había iniciado su hermano "¿No dormiste bien hoy?"

Para decir verdad Harry había pasado la mayor parte de la noche afuera, hablando con las serpientes otra vez, pero obviamente no les iba a decir eso. "No, no pude. No podía acomodarme y cuando lo hacía me despertaba a cada rato"

"No desayunaste mucho" Recordó George

"Ni comiste" continuo Fred

"¿No te estarás enfermando?"

No sería sorprendente si se enfermara, al fin y al cabo había estado pasando gran parte de las noches en el frio del otoño, afuera. Pero él se sentía perfectamente sano. La razón por la que no había comido en el desayuno era porque no había tenido hambre, nunca la tenía por las mañanas, regularmente le daba a eso de las once de la mañana. Pero por alguna extraña razón hoy el hambre no había hecho presencia, así que no había comido. No sabía porque no tenía hambre pero no creía que eso fuera gran cosa.

"No creo que esté enfermo" Harry les aseguro mientras doblaban la esquina, entrando al corredor que los llevaría al salón de Defensa. "Simplemente no he tenido hambre hoy, me imagino que me aprovechare en la cena"

"Bueno pues no te vez pálido ni nada" Admitió Fred mientras se acercaba para ver a Harry más detenidamente.

"Pero nos vamos a asegurar que cumplas tu promesa de una gran cena" Le advirtió George, mientras se acercaban a la puerta del aula.

"No recuerdo haber prometido comer una gran cena" Lo corrigió Harry, a solo unos pasos de la puerta.

Uno de los gemelos le respondió, pero Harry apenas pudo oírlo, mucho menos identificar cual de los gemelos había hablado. Mientras tomaba el último paso para atravesar el marco de la puerta, todo sonido y visión se borro de su mente abruptamente y se encontró cayendo en una gran obscuridad.

Harry miró a su alrededor, volteando rápidamente cuando alcanzo a ver algo de reojo. Era una figura obscura, envuelta en una túnica roja, que le daba la espalda. Era difícil decir si era una mujer o un hombre ya que la parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba tapada por un turbante. Estaba a punto de acercarse y hablarle a esa persona cuando una voz sonó, sonó como si llegara de todas las partes de la habitación, como si lo envolviera todo al mismo tiempo.

"Es un gran honor el que se te ha conferido"

"Si mi Señor, se que lo es"

"Entonces ¿Por qué sigues fallando en mostrarme tu gratitud?"

"Lo siento mi Señor, pero mantenerte, tanto física como mentalmente, es extenuante y no estoy acostumbrado a ello…"

"No tengo deseos de escuchar tus patéticas excusas"

"Lo siento mi Señor"

"Dime que tan siquiera has logrado asegurar tu posición"

"Está en proceso mi Señor; mi aplicación ha sido presentada"

"Excelente. El niño no sabrá que lo golpeo"

Justo como siempre con estas "cosas", la conciencia de sus alrededores regreso a Harry rápidamente. Pese a que todo se mantenía oscuro ya que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, oía todos los sonidos y los angustiados gritos pidiendo ayuda. También se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba parado, sino recargado contra el cuerpo de alguien que estaba tras de él, con sus brazos alrededor suyo. Su cabeza aún estaba como bajo del agua pero oía perfectamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¡Alguien llame a la Señora Pomfrey!"

"¿Qué le paso?"

"No sabemos, ¡Solo se desmayo!"

"Señor Malfoy, por favor hágase a un lado para que pueda levitarlo hacia la enfermería"

"No, ¡no pienso dejarlo!"

"Señor Malfoy, a menos que crea que tiene suficiente fuerza como para cargarlo de aquí hasta la enfermería, le sugiero que se haga a un lado"

Cada voz se iba distorsionando más, hasta que era imposible reconocer de quien era. Su consciencia comenzó a perderse poco a poco hasta que lo último que sintió fue el ser levitado, sus pies perdiendo contacto con el piso y los brazos que lo sujetaban desaparecer. Después de eso ya no recordó nada más.

En el momento en el que Harry despertó completamente, recordó todo lo que había pasado y gruño quedamente, tapándose con la delgada sabana hasta la cabeza. Eso era exactamente los que no quería que pasara; tener una de esas "cosas" delante de todo mundo y no poder disimularla. Ahora prácticamente todos los alumnos de segundo año lo habían visto desmayarse sin razón aparente. Eso era tan embarazoso.

Aún escondido bajo la sabana Harry considero todo lo que había visto esta vez, o para ser más precisos, lo que había oído puesto que no había mucho que ver. Una de las voces que oyó, definitivamente la conocía, era la voz de Voldemort, claro un poco más ronca, pero era su voz. La segunda voz era un completo misterio, un misterio tan grande como que era lo que significaba esa "cosa", porque definitivamente esa visión era una de esas cosas que le sucedían. ¿Podía ser que Voldemort volviera? Seguramente eso era imposible. Ambos, Lucius y Peter Pettigrew lo habían visto morir…Pero ¿Sería posible? Y si lo era ¿Qué consecuencia llevaría?

Harry de pronto sintió que el aire bajo la sabana escaseaba, no era suficiente para que pusiera respirar adecuadamente, así que se destapo hasta la cintura, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Al destaparse se dio cuenta que la borrosa enfermería (no tenía puestos sus lentes) estaba vacía; lo que significaba que no tenía que enfrentarse a nadie aún. Desafortunadamente apenas esa idea había entrado a su mente, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dando paso a la Señora Pomfrey, quien camino directo hacia él.

"¿Ya despertó señor Snape?" Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la cama

"Si señora" Dijo Harry quedamente al tiempo que trataba de encontrar una escusa para su supuesto desmayo

"Siéntese entonces y déjeme revisarlo para ver porque asusto a medio colegio de la forma que lo hizo" Harry se sentó obedientemente y la enfermera no tardo ni un segundo en observarlo tanto con sus ojos como con su varita. "En serio, la gente que hay en esta escuela, parecía que nunca habían visto desmayarse a nadie. Aclamaban que de seguro tuvo que haber sido hechizado, otros decían que estaba muriendo; era desquiciado, en serio que lo era. Tanto arguende por nada. Y no se diga la reacción del señor Malfoy y la de su padre" Menciono la mujer mientras le tomaba el pulso al ruboroso niño. Después de unos seguros, regreso su mano a donde había estado antes y lo miro con una manera estricta "Bueno encontré que es lo que está mal con usted ¿Cómo ha dormido últimamente?"

"Yo, este, no he podido dormir desde hace un par de noches o algo así" Respondió Harry sabiendo que esa no era una razón suficiente o muy creíble

"Un par de noches sin dormir no son motivo para haberse desvanecido de la forma que lo hizo a la mitad del día señor Snape" Puntualizo la mujer

"Bueno tampoco desayune y no comí mucho en la comida, solo una taza de té y una mordida de emparedado" Agrego Harry, esperando que eso fuera razón suficiente, y que la enfermera se lo creyera.

"Bueno entonces no me extraña que se hubiera desmayado si comió tan poco" Dijo la Señora Pomfrey sonando exasperada "¿Y porque decidió que dejar de comer hoy era una buena idea?"

Harry se estremeció un poco y mantuvo la vista gacha "No tenía hambre"

"Esa es una muy pobre escusa Señor Snape" le riño la mujer. "Pero puesto no puedo encontrar que tenga algo mal físicamente, eso tendrá que ser. Ahora voy por algo para que coma y se lo va a comer todo. No va a ir a clases esta tarde pero va a ir al gran comedor durante la cena y va a comer adecuadamente o si no yo personalmente voy a servir su plato y me quedare junto a usted hasta que se como todo. ¿Me entiende?" Y habiendo dicho eso se dirigió hacia las puertas de la enfermería, seguramente para conseguirle comida a Harry.

"Perfectamente" Murmuro el moreno, aún con su vista dirigida a su regazo, a penas notando la ausencia de la enfermera cuando las puertas dieron un suave clic.

Harry suspiro brevemente antes de golpear la puerta del salón de pociones y se balanceo en sus talones mientras esperaba la profunda voz que lo invitaría a pasar. Sin duda su padre había sido informado del porque de su desmayo y sin duda ese había sido el motivo de la nota que recibió durante la cena, en la cual se le ordenaba bajar a verlo después de la cena. Extrañamente, Snape no había ido a la cena, también esa era causa de la nota cuando lo normal hubiera sido una orden cara a cara, y por ello Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse si había algo mal.

Cuando la esperada invitación no llego después de unos cuantos segundos, Harry empujo la puerta y entro en el salón encontrándolo vacio. Frunciendo el ceño un poco el niño se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del salón, la puerta que dirigía a los aposentos de su padre. Una vez estuvo frente a tal puerta repitió la operación; golpear y esperar por una invitación.

"Entra Haryon" La voz de Snape llego desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Harry respiro profundo antes de empujar la puerta y entrar. Una vez dentro se encontró con la imagen de su padre sentado en el reclinable junto a la chimenea y en el sillón de tres piezas se encontraba su padrino. Al ver a los dos hombres juntos, Harry concluyo lo peor "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No te preocupes, todo está bien. Bueno, claro está, sin contar tú pequeño número fuera del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" Lucius le dijo a su ahijado, con un tomo burlón más que nada.

"¿Entonces como es que estas aquí?" Pregunto Harry curiosamente mientras se adentraba más en el salón

"Solo una visita social. Aunque en realidad fue algo muy afortunado que haya venido hoy; alguien tenía que detener a padre en su afán de correr a tu lado innecesariamente" El rubio dijo con una sonrisa que iba dirigida al estoico moreno.

"Eso es suficiente Lucius" Severus le dijo a su amigo en un tono de advertencia. Lucius simplemente elevo una ceja sin decir nada más. "Ahora Haryon", comenzó el hombre, volcando toda su atención a su hijo. "¿Qué es esto que me ha dicho la señora Pomfrey sobre no dormir y haber dejado de comer?"

"¡No he dejado de comer!" Harry dijo rápidamente "Solamente no tuve apetito hoy"

"¿Y los problemas para dormir?" Inquirió Snape. Harry simplemente volteo hacia una esquina y movió ligeramente sus hombros. Su padre suspiro levemente y de dirigió a su hijo una triste mirada. "Haryon, tú sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea" ¡Ja! ¡Ya parece! "¿Hay algo que te este inquietando?"

"No, no es nada padre" Le aseguro el niño, alzando su mirada "Ahora sé que tengo que comer aunque no tenga apetito, solo para asegurarme y estar bien y estoy seguro que mi patrón del sueño regresara a la normalidad en unos días"

Los dos hombres estudiaron a Harry por un momento, que para Harry fueron unos largos minutos en los cuales trataba de mantenerles la mirada sin exponerse. De repente, después de un gran, gran tiempo, Severus se dirigió a uno de los libreros en el cual guardaba en la repisa superior guardaba varias botellas con pociones. Lucius también desvió su mirada para estudiar sus uñas arrogantemente, en vez de ver a su ahijado. El silencio reino en la habitación solo siendo interrumpido por el crispar del fuego de la chimenea y el tintinear de las botellas cuando chocaban entre sí al ser movidas. Entonces, Severus regreso para posicionarse enfrente del niño, con una pequeña botella entre sus dedos.

"Toma esto en la noche, justo antes de que te vayas a dormir" Le instruyo en una voz monótona.

"¿Qué es?" Harry pregunto curiosamente mientras observaba el liquido que contenía el cristal

"Solo un suave relajante para que puedas dormir" Contesto Severus causando que Harry lo mirara con sorpresa; usualmente solo le daba eso cuando estaba enfermo. "Solo por hoy, solo para que regreses a tu patrón normal de sueño" Le explico, entendiendo la mirada que le había dirigido. El niño asintió antes de guardarse la botella en el bolsillo de su túnica. "Ahora no dudo que tengas tarea para mañana que no hayas ni siquiera comenzado" Le dijo en un tono ligero, obviamente bromeándolo y algo entretenido

"Este…si" Admitió Harry con un leve sonrojo. Con eso se acerco a su padre parándose de puntillas para darle su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla "Buenas noches padre" Deseo mientras se volteaba para retirarse "Buenas noches para ti también tío Lucius".

"Buenas noches Haryon, duerme bien" Dijo el rubio justo cuando Harry abría la puerta para marcharse, cerrándola tras él no sin antes escuchar a su padrino hablar con su padre "Te está ocultando algo"

"Lo sé" Fue la respuesta que escucho el niño antes de cerrar por completo la puerta y ya no poder oír más

_23 de febrero de 1991: Medio día_

Harry nunca maldecía mucho, y era algo de lo que estaba bastante orgulloso. Cierto a veces se le escapaba algún "diablos" pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que decían algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras prácticamente corría por los corredores de Hogwarts en dirección a las mazmorras, solo había una palabra que cruzaba por su mente.

Mierda

Era un idiota, un completo y reverendo idiota. Era un idiota al creer en el buen corazón de todas las creaturas, de todas las serpientes. Después de todo, solo porque unas cuantas serpientes del Bosque Prohibido fueran agradables y amigables, no significaba que todas fueran así y hoy lo había aprendido a las malas. Después de todos esos meses de hablar con serpientes mortalmente venenosas, una finalmente lo había mordido.

En su opinión ¡Ni siquiera tenía porque haberlo mordido! El no había hecho nada malo. Él solo había ido a las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido para hablar con sus serpentinos amigos esa tarde. Pero en vez de encontrar a sus amigos se había encontrado a una tonta y grosera serpiente que lo había mordido, Mendiga serpiente, solo con que le hubiera dicho "No quiero hablar contigo". Valla hasta le pudo haber dicho "Vete al demonio" pero no, la despreciable había preferido morderlo y ahora cargaba el veneno que decoraba su mano.

Otra razón por la que era un idiota, era porque había escogido a la serpiente más ponzoñosa para que lo mordiera. Después de esa primera noche, había conseguido un libro que le indicaba los diferentes tipos de serpientes existentes, así que ahora sabia que las serpientes con las que hablaba se llamaban Colmillo arsénico, y ese nombre las describía perfectamente ya que su veneno era tan letal en los humanos como el arsénico. Una vez que el veneno entraba en el torrente sanguíneo solo había dos formas de neutralizarlo: uno era un hechizo muy complicado que solo dominaban las personas que trabajaban con serpientes (no había nadie así por las cercanías) y la otra era algo que Harry estaba seguro su padre guardaba en la alacena en la que guardaba los ingredientes para sus pociones.

Ahora, tomando en cuenta que el pobre y envenenado Gryffindor estaba entrando en histeria por solo contar con 55 minutos aproximadamente para sobrevivir el veneno; y que tenía un complejo por el cual prefería no preocupar a nadie no importara qué, no era de sorprenderse que en vez de hacer lo más lógico y coherente que era acudir a la enfermería o a su padre se encontrara en esos momentos planeando como robar la alacena. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo sin que su padre lo notara? Esa era la parte difícil, aún no sabía cómo, pero como estaban las cosas solo podía pedir que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Harry mantenía su mano herida contra su pecho, ocultándola con su mano sana, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie ya que los dos agujeros donde habían entrado los colmillos eran demasiado obvias y se encontraban supurando una sustancia verdosa que Harry pensaba era el veneno, y toda la mano estaba roja e hinchándose cada vez más. Pero todo estaría bien. Solo necesitaba evitar que alguien lo viera en su camino a los aposentos de su padre. Y también necesitaba que su dormitorio estuviera vacio para… ¿Eso no era pedir mucho o sí?

Pero al parecer si lo era, ya que apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando al cruzar una esquina Harry choco contra Fred quien iba acompañado de George. "Woah, mira por dónde vas" Rio Fred al tiempo que ayudaba a Harry a mantener el equilibrio.

"Sí, ¿Dónde está el incendio?" Bromeo George con una divertida sonrisa que se esfumo en cuanto Harry levanto la vista para mirarlos, revelando su faz pálida y su mirada aterrada. "Harry ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto rápidamente mientras se acercaba más al niño

"Diablos Harry ¿Qué le paso a tu mano?" exclamo Fred al ver la mordida en la mano de Harry que en ese momento ya tenía una coloración violácea, resultado de la combinación de su sangre con el veneno, y estaba totalmente hinchada. Harry trato de ocultar su mano pero Fred fue más rápido y lo tomo por la muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia él para poder ver mejor las lesiones.

"¿Algo te mordió?" Pregunto George al ver la herida

"No tengo tiempo de explicarles ahora; no me queda mucho tiempo" Dijo Harry rápidamente víctima del pánico, jalando su mano y apurándose otra vez por el corredor.

"Pero la enfermería es por allá" Le dijo Fred señalando el camino por el que Harry había aparecido.

"No voy a la enfermería, voy a las mazmorras" Les dijo el envenenado niño

"¿Para decirle a tu papá?" Le pregunto George, mientras él y su hermano corrían tras su amigo

"No, voy a tomar algo de su almacén" Harry les dijo, aún caminando rápidamente

"¡No le vas a decir!" Chillo Fred

"No hay necesidad de preocuparlo; sé cómo manejar esto. ¿Por qué no van a los dormitorios?" Sugirió el morenito "No hay razón de meterlos en problemas si es que me descubre"

"De ninguna manera; te ayudamos" Insistió George. "Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Ver que nadie venga o algo; ya sé ¡podemos crear una distracción!"

Harry suspiro, no quería inmiscuir a sus amigos en este problema. Pero por el otro lado, ellos se estaban ofreciendo y ya sabían que era lo que iba a hacer, así que en realidad no había una razón para no utilizar su ayuda. "Bueno" asintiendo ante la idea "Pueden mirar que nadie venga, no me tardare mucho se que es lo que busco y donde lo tiene guardado"

"Podemos hacer eso" Dijo George aunque se veía desilusionado de no llevar a cabo su brillante idea. Fred no comento nada.

Los tres niños dejaron de hablar y continuaron su camino en silencio. Pronto se encontraron en el corredor donde se encontraba la alacena. Harry se apresuro ante la puerta para abrirla, la cual predeciblemente se encontraba con llave. Harry comenzó a buscar su varita pero con su mano como estaba era algo difícil. Eventualmente Fred lo hizo a un lado para realizar un rápido Alohomora. Eso fue suficiente para permitirle a Harry paso, revelando una gran cantidad de ingredientes.

"Listo, ve y apúrate" Susurro Fred, abriéndole el paso al moreno

Harry se apresuro hacia el estante de la izquierda, en la esquina. Se dejo caer de rodillas, ignorando el pequeño dolor que le causo el impacto. No desperdicio tiempo y comenzó a quitar los frascos del frente para poder ver el fondo. Era algo tardado ya que solo podía utilizar una mano, su otra mano ya no la sentía ni la controlaba, solo existía como un peso muerto al lado de su cuerpo, lo que hacía su trabajo más difícil.

Ya que quito los frascos, Harry se agacho para ver el estante, y ahí en el fondo, contra la pared, brillando con reflejos azules se encontraba lo que buscaba. Se acomodo para poder tomar su recompensa con su mano buena mientras trataba de que la otra soportara algo de su peso.

"¿Cómo vas?" Escucho la voz de George

"Ya casi" Respondió Harry, la punta de sus dedos apenas rozando el liso y frio cristal, haciéndolo que se estirara todavía más.

Eventualmente, el frasco cayó hacia un lado y rodo hacia Harry. Dentro del frasco se encontraba una flama azul que brillaba intensamente. Harry no perdió tiempo y tomando el frasco se puso de pie, lo guardo en su túnica y se apresuro a salir, cerrando la puerta tras él. Asintió en dirección de los gemelos y siguió caminando, una vez Fred cerro de nuevo la puerta con un hechizo lo siguieron, tomando el camino por el que habían llegado.

Los tres niños casi corrieron fuera de los sótanos, y todo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Fred dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y permitió que George y Harry pasaran primero. Cruzaron la sala común, afortunadamente sin que nadie los viera o se diera cuenta de la cara de culpabilidad que portaban, y en caso de Harry, el semblante de un muerto.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Fred paso primero despejando el camino, Harry lo siguió y George se quedo un poco atrás para impedir que uno de sus compañeros subiera, obviamente con la intensión de ir a su dormitorio.

"Lo siento, pero necesitamos el cuarto" Dijo George ásperamente, cerrando la puerta en la cara de su compañero. Y con un movimiento de su varita la sello, mientras Harry y Fred se sentaban en la mitad del cuarto en el piso.

Fred abrió el tarro, ya que la mano de Harry por el momento era inservible, y lo puso en el suelo. Harry rápidamente lo destapo y voltio el frasco con su mano buena, y con la misma tomo la llama que aún ardía felizmente para ponerla sobre la tapa.

"¿Por qué no simplemente utilizas tu báculo para curarte?" Le pregunto Fred mientras él trataba de doblar la manga de la túnica del lado de la mano afectada. "¿No nos mencionaste que ese báculo era capaz de curar cualquier envenenamiento?"

"Solo puedo ayudar a otras personas; un sacerdote o una sacerdotisa no es capaz de realizar ningún tipo de magia en ellos mismos, no funciona. Es así para ayudar con la promesa de Auto-sacrificio" Harry les dijo mientras mantenía su mano herida sobre la flama, acomodándola para encontrar la posición perfecta.

"¿La que?" Pregunto George curiosamente

"La Promesa de Auto-sacrificio, es uno de los votos que toma un sacerdote o sacerdotisa Havanista. Si alguna vez uno se encuentra en una situación en la que tenga que escoger entre salvar su vida o la de otra persona, un verdadero sacerdote escogerá siempre la vida de los demás. Sin embargo, finalmente solo somos mortales y el miedo y los instintos de nuestra condición pueden embargarnos, así que por eso nuestra magia no funciona en nosotros, y eso ayuda a que dado el caso, se cumpla el voto, ya que la decisión se vuelve más fácil." Explico el moreno, asegurándose de no despegar su mirada de su herida.

"¡Eso es horrible! Pedirte que sacrifiques tu vida de tal forma. ¡Ni siquiera te dan una verdadera oportunidad de elegir!" Chillo Fred, en contra de tal idea, su expresión copiando la de su gemelo.

Harry sonrió al oír eso; en una forma entendiendo el porqué su amigo no estaba de acuerdo ante tal idea. "Hay muchas formas de amor; pero seguramente la más grande es aquella que es capaz de dar su vida por la de otro" Sus brillantes ojos verdes se clavaron en los dos pelirrojos "Y parafraseando al Anciano Morcedai cuando aún vivía en la tierra como Sumo Sacerdote: Con gran placer daría mi vida si eso significara la sobrevivencia de otro, y esa es mi providencia".

Un embarazoso silencio reino en la habitación ya que ninguno de los gemelos sabia que responderle a Harry, y Harry regreso su atención a su herida, la cual estaba cubierta del viscoso veneno, el cual salía de su cuerpo por los poros de su piel. Después de un rato el silencio fue roto por el ruidoso gruñir el estomago de George. Los otros dos niños voltearon a verlo antes de comenzar a reír.

"Vaya forma de romper la tensión" Bromeo Fred mientras se sentaba a un lado de Harry. Se agacho un poco para mirar con curiosidad la llama azul que ardía en la tapa del frasco "Y ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un tipo de llama mágica capturada del fuego que exhalan los murciélagos Salamando de los bosques del suroeste de Gales" Respondió Harry mientras observaba como la última gota del veneno caía en la tapa "¿George podrías pasarme un pañuelo o algo?"

"¿Fuego exhalado de los murciélagos Salamando?" Repitió Fred sin creer lo que escuchaba mientras su hermano le pasaba a Harry su pañuelo

"Te lo estas inventando" Acuso George mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a Harry

"No lo hago, mi padre me conto sobre ellos. Solo quedan cincuenta y todos viven en los boques en el suroeste de Gales, casi están extintos porque sus lenguas son útiles para hacer pociones" Explico el moreno

"No creo que sus lenguas puedan servir mucho, han de ser del tamaño de la mitad de un cacahuate" Medito Fred

"Pues aparentemente son muy útiles, aunque nadie con vida te podrá decir por experiencia, están prohibidos desde la mitad del siglo XVIII. Su exhalación sin embargo, es totalmente legal, siempre y cuando no los dañes mientras lo tomas. Y el cuidado y la dedicación que se necesita para poder conseguirlo lo hacen un ingrediente muy raro y muy, pero muy caro"

"¿Y tu papa no se va a dar cuenta de que tomaste un poco del frasco?" Pregunto George

"De todos modos lo hubiera usado en mi, solo le ahorre la preocupación" Reflexiono Harry, mientras limpiaba el veneno y veía lo dañado que estaba quedado el pañuelo "No creo que pueda limpiarlo George"

"No importa; tengo un montón de pañuelos, uno menos no es nada" Le aseguro el niño, asiendo a un lado la mirada de disculpa. "¿Y cómo se utiliza en las pociones?"

"A veces es utilizado en vez del juego normal, si una poción lo requiere expresamente o si eres un experto como mi padre lo puedes usar para crear mejores resultados. Pero como dije es muy caro y mi padre prefiere no usarlo" Respondió el pequeño mientras examinaba su mano. El pañuelo estaba totalmente empapado con la viscosidad verde y parecía que aún no terminaba de salir.

"¿Quieres otro pañuelo?" Ofreció George al tiempo que se paraba para ir por uno.

"¿Cuánto más de esas cosa va a salir?" Pregunto Fred, arrugando su nariz mientras miraba los dos orificios del dorso de la mano de Harry, quien estaba posicionando su mano otra vez en el fuego.

"No estoy seguro. Espero que no tarde mucho; este fuego no va a durar más de una hora, ya ha estado expuesto a mucho dióxido de carbono"

"¿Harry? ¿No crees que sería mejor si le dijéramos a alguien, un adulto, que se hiciera cargo?" Sugirió Fred con tiento.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Fred" Secundo George, tendiéndole el nuevo pañuelo a Harry. "Sabemos que no quieres preocupar a tu papá o nada por el estilo…"

"…pero ¿No crees que debería saber de esto?"

"Incluso aunque ustedes estuvieran en lo cierto, lo cual no creo, es muy tarde para decirle ahora. Nos despellejaría vivos por robar su almacén" Puntualizó Harry antes de mirar a sus dos amigos "Siento haberlos preocupado, si hubiera podido habría resuelto esto yo solo"

Fred y George suspiraron al mismo tiempo y los dos alborotaron su cabello al mismo tiempo "No hay necesidad de que te disculpes por eso" Le aseguro George, sonando un poco cansado.

"Además no te dimos opción en aceptar nuestra ayuda" Dijo Fred sonriendo levemente

"Y no era nuestra intención ponernos pesados para que le dijeras a tu papá…"

"…solo es que pensamos que hubiera sido lo mejor"

Harry les dedico una pequeña sonrisa "Estoy contento de que me hubieran ayudado, significa mucho para mí. Pero realmente, no creo que sea lo mejor el decirle a mi padre, no, lo mejor es que no se entere de este pequeño incidente"

"Si eso es lo que tú crees que es lo correcto…" comenzó George

"…pues, al fin y al cabo, tú conoces a tu padre mejor que nosotros" finalizó Fred

"Gracias chicos" Harry dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente, antes de mirar otra vez su mano "Y miren, no hay mucho caso en decirle ahora, ya casi no sale veneno. Merlin, ¿quién iba a creer que una serpiente tan pequeña contuviera tanta ponzoña?"

"¿Harry?" Pregunto Fred lentamente, haciendo que el moreno lo volteara a ver. "¿Cómo es que te mordió una serpiente?"

…Diablos, debió haber visto venir esa pregunta en algún momento. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirles sin que expusiera que podía hablar parsel? No, no les podía decir eso, simplemente porque si se enteraban iban a querer saber porque no se los había dicho antes, lo heriría, querrían saber porque no había confiado en ellos. Se ofendería, lo odiarían. No, no podía decirles.

"Estaba en mi camino para ver a Hagrid para que me dijera en que parte del Bosque Prohibido podía conseguir las plantas que mi padre necesita para una poción, y me tropecé a las orillas del bosque. Me imagino que la serpiente se encontraba ahí, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo de haberme caído es sentir la mordida". Explicó Harry, inventando toda la historia. Al menos creía que era algo razonable.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo tan cerca de Bosque Prohibido?" Pregunto George, sonando más preocupado que cualquier otra cosa.

Por unos horribles segundos Harry no supo que decir. Sin embargo cuando voltio en dirección a la ventana, supo su respuesta "Estaba lloviendo, estaba tratando de protegerme de la lluvia bajo los árboles, sin meterme en el bosque" Los pelirrojos se le quedaron mirando extrañamente "¡Oigan, en su momento parecía una buena idea!"

"Una buena idea que logró que fueras mordido por una estúpida serpiente ponzoñosa" Le dijo Fred

"No sabía que eso iba a pasar ¿O sí?" Harry murmuro mientras limpiaba las dos gotas de veneno que salían de su mano

"Eso es cierto" Asintió George

"Aún así, fue una estúpida idea" Insistió Fred

"Eso es cierto" Concluyo George

Fred le dedico a su hermano una mirada entre exasperada y divertida "¿Es necesario que sigas diciendo eso?"

El otro pelirrojo movió los hombros indiferente "Solo agrego mis ideas"

"Pues no lo hagas"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque a ninguno de nosotros nos importan tus ideas"

"Oye, ¡Eso no es agradable!"

Los dos hermanos continuaron su "pelea" por algún tiempo mientras Harry seguía limpiando su herida, contento con solo verlos, al fin y al cabo solo estaba peleando y no le estaban haciendo preguntas.

FIN de capitulo

Y también con esto se termina el segundo año, en el próximo capítulo inicia lo que ya conocemos, la piedra filosofal. Y para aquellos que aún se siguen preguntando, esta historia es un total AU, por lo tanto Harry y Draco son más grandes que en la historia original, pero todo tiene un porqué, el cual se explicara más adelante en la historia. Nos vemos, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.


	16. Del 5 de Junio al 1 de Sep de 1991

_5 de junio de 1991. Por la mañana_

Harry dio un plácido suspiro mientras abrazaba su almohada, acomodándose en su cálida y confortable cama. Una vez más se encontraba en ese grandioso estado en el que estas medio despierto y medio dormido. A pesar de estar a la mitad del verano, no hacía un calor que fuera insoportable, así que Harry felizmente podría quedarse en su estado de semi-consciencia por muchas horas más.

"¡Buenos días Bello Durmiente!"

El ruidoso saludo fue acompañado de un portazo. Todo ese ruido despertó completamente a Harry quien se rehusó a abrir sus ojos, y simplemente tapo su cabeza con las sabanas, acomodándose para quedar totalmente cubierto. El ruido de pasos aproximándose podía oírse aún debajo de las cobijas, pero optó por no escucharlo, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para regresar a los brazos de Morfeo.

"¡Anda!" La voz del intruso resonó alegremente, sacudiendo a Harry a pesar de sus intentos de esconderse. "Despierta y párate para que me felicites apropiadamente, cara a cara".

"¿Felicitarte por qué?" Pregunto Harry, dándose por vencido, sacando su cabeza de entre las cobijas y entreabriendo un solo ojo, con lo que pudo observar la borrosa imagen de Draco, quien se encontraba parado junto a la cama.

"Por mi cumpleaños, y por el hecho de que hoy soy oficialmente un adolecente" Anuncio Draco orgullosamente

"Felicidades" Gruño Harry, sin que sonara sincero. "¿Desde cuándo tener 13 años significa poder entrar a la casa de los demás a despertarlos tan groseramente?"

"No estoy aquí para eso; eso fue un agradable bono. En realidad vine con mi padre a recogerte a ti y a tu padre para que salgamos el día de hoy ya que por lo visto ustedes no piensan ir a mi fiesta esta noche" Revelo Draco, su tono insinuaba que la forma tan brusca de despertar a Harry era completamente la culpa de este ultimo por su futura ausencia a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Sin que se diera cuenta de que Harry en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor ya que todos los amigos del rubio se encontraban enfrascados en su absurda "pureza de sangre" y regularmente eso causaba querellas entre ellos y Harry.

"Pero ¿Por qué tan temprano?"

"Son las nueve y media; no es tan temprano"

"Para un sábado por la mañana, si lo es" Murmuro Harry presionando su cara contra su almohada.

"Está bien, que inconsciente de mi parte. No tienes que levantarte, yo solo me acostare contigo" Sonrió Draco mientras se inclinaba para quitarse sus zapatos.

"Vas a arrugar tu túnica" Llego la velada advertencia a través de la almohada

"Estoy seguro de que a mi padre no le importara realizar un sencillo hechizo si fuera necesario para remediar tal incidente" El rubio respondió fácilmente mientras se quitaba el último de sus zapatos y se acomodaba en la cama para acurrucarse junto a Harry. Una vez junto a él lo abrazo, para atraerlo un poco más hacia él. "Listo ¿Feliz?"

"Encantado" Murmuro Harry mientras se acomodaba para acercarse y poder abrazar a Draco cómodamente.

Eso pareció solucionar todo el problema ya que los dos niños cayeron en un pacifico silencio. Desafortunadamente la paz duro muy poco, ya que unos momentos después Draco decidió que no quería dejar que su amigo volviera a dormir. "¿Harry?"

"¿Hmmm?" Dio Harry por respuesta

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños?"

"Poder dormir"

Draco se encogió y le propino a Harry un leve golpe en su hombro "Hablo en serio" Insistió

"Yo también" Le respondió Harry, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa animada

"Vamos Harry, necesito saber que conseguirte"

"Nunca te habías preocupado antes" El moreno puntualizo, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

"Buena esta vez lo estoy"

"¿Por qué ahora? Y no te atrevas a decirme que es por la importancia de ser oficialmente un adolescente"

"Quiero que este obsequio sea especial porque… Bueno, solo porque sí" Murmuro Draco, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry

"Esa no es una razón" Bostezo Harry, volteando su cara para apretarla contra la almohada y no bostezar en la cara del rubio.

"¿Realmente necesito una razón?, Te quiero y solo quiero darte algo que realmente quieras" Admitió el Slytherin quedamente, mientras finalmente desviaba su mirada.

"Si me quieres déjame dormir"

"¡Harry! Vamos, hablo en serio. Te quiero"

"Lo sé, yo también te quiero" Suspiro Harry reconociendo el hecho de que Draco hablaba en serio y no iba a aceptar broma alguna por respuesta.

"Sí, pero no de la misma forma. Aunque solo espera, un día será de la misma forma, estoy seguro de ello" Murmuro el rubio antes de darle un pequeño beso al moreno en su mejilla y levantarse de la cama, con la intensión de preparar la vestimenta que su mejor amigo portaría ese día.

Si Harry hubiera estado más alerta y más despierto, tal vez hubiera reaccionado ante la confesión del rubio y tal vez la hubiera reconocido como lo que era.

_17 de Julio de 1991: Por la tarde_

Era una de esas maravillosas tardes de verano en las que uno se podía relajar plácidamente. Había una agradable temperatura y, por primera vez, no se encontraban los insectos molestando alrededor, al menos no muchos. Por ello Harry y su padre se encontraban disfrutando de la noche afuera, sentado en el patio trasero de su cabaña. La pálida luz de un candelabro era lo único que le ayudaba a Severus a continuar su lectura y a Harry hacer algo de su tarea de verano. Cada uno se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón de madera y bejuco. Si era una pacifica tarde y Harry, a pesar de estar haciendo tarea, disfrutaba de cada momento.

Para la sorpresa y el alivio de Harry, Severus aún no se había dado cuenta de la falta de cierta flama azul de su almacén. Cierto, el hombre no utilizaba mucho ese ingrediente, pero aún así, Harry había pensado que para esos momentos ya habría sido descubierto. Pero hasta ese momento, nada se había dicho y por lo que él sabía no se había dado cuenta. Eso o simplemente Harry no se encontraba en la lista de los sospechosos del robo, lo cual tenía sentido; él sería la última persona en la que Severus pensaría.

Después de varios pacíficos minutos más, en los que el hombre leía y el niño escribía, Harry llego al final de su pergamino y sin tener más consigo, pero con el conocimiento de tener un cajón lleno en su alcoba, cerró su libro y se enlisto para depositarlo en el suelo junto a su silla. Sin embargo, cuando se agacho, no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentado en la punta de su cabello, lo que resulto en un incomodo estirón que le produjo oleadas de dolor, sintiendo cada cabello que había perturbado.

"¡Ay!" Grito levemente mientras se sentaba derecho una vez más para liberar la presión, sus manos dirigiéndose a su ofendida cabellera.

"¿Algún problema?" Pregunto su padre en una monótona voz, sus ojos despegándose de su lectura por un instante

"No, no es nada. Simplemente n me di cuenta de que me había sentado en mi cabello" Le aseguro Harry, una mano aún masajeando sus adoloridos folículos.

"Te he dicho que deberías recogerlo más seguido" Le recordó Severus con una leve sonrisa

"Recogerlo en una coleta ya no funciona, aún me sigo sentando en él" Gruñó el morenito

"Entonces deberías intentar trenzarlo, Lucius siempre dijo que eso acortaba el largo más efectivamente que una coleta."

"¿El tío Lucius trenzaba su cabello?" Harry sonrió imaginándose como se veía su padrino

"Por un tiempo, de vez en cuando, cuando utilizo el cabello largo"

"¿Lo solía tener muy largo?"

"Por un tiempo, justo después de que se casara con Narcisa se hechizo para que creciera más o menos al largo que lo tienes tú ahora, porque ella se lo pidió" Severus se detuvo por un segundo, dejando escapar una risa "Lo mantuvo así por un mes hasta que su madre lo convenció de cortarlo; decía que con el cabello así, él y Narcisa se veían exactamente igual" Harry se rio brevemente y su padre marco la pagina que leía, antes de abandonar el libro a un lado. "Ven aquí, lo trenzare por ti" Ofreció, sabiendo que lo más probable era que el niño no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de cómo trenzar su cabello.

Harry se deslizo de su silla, y tomo los tres pasos que lo separaban de donde se encontraba sentado su padre. Severus saco su varita y atrajo un cojín y el cepillo. Cuando los dos objetos llegaron a su lado, tomo el cepillo y lo deposito en su pierna mientras colocaba el cojín entre sus pies. Harry tomando la iniciativa se hinco en el cojín, dándole la espalda a su padre. Severus se acomodo en su silla y sin pensarlo comenzó a cepillar gentilmente.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que Harry hablara: "¿El tío Lucius y tú aún extrañan a sus madres?"

"Bueno no puedo hablar por tu padrino pero yo ciertamente sigo extrañando a tu abuela. Es una desgracia que no haya conocido; hubiera estado tan orgullosa" Respondió Severus mientras separaba el cabello de su hijo en tres partes.

"Yo también estaría muy orgulloso; todas las fotos que me has enseñado demuestran que era una hermosa persona, tanto por fuera como por dentro"

"Sí, ella era grandiosa, en muchas formas era como Narcisa, y en muchas otras era aún más gentil. Es una pena que no haya heredado de ella otra cosa más que el color del cabello" Suspiró el hombre, aún ajustando el cabello de Harry.

"¡Pero te preces mucho a ella! Y aún más cuando eras más joven" Insistió Harry, con ganas de voltearse para mirar a su padre pero con el conocimiento de que eso echaría a perder el peinado.

"No estoy seguro si eso es un cumplido para mí o un insulto para ella" Bromeo su padre mientras tejía el cabello entre sus dedos. En cuestión de segundos tenía la trenza terminada, entonces la sostuvo con una mano mientras buscaba con que sujetarla.

"Te subestimas demasiado" Le dijo Harry con un leve tono acusador mientras el hombre arrancaba una flor de una enredadera cercana. "Eres justo como la abuela era; hermoso por dentro como por fuera"

"No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero gracias" Dijo Severus ligeramente al tiempo que transfiguraba la flor en un delgado listón para poder amarrar la trenza. "Ahí tienes" Sonrió, dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro a Harry en señal de que ya podía moverse. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse como Severus esperaba, el niño se voltio y lo abrazo por el cuello flojamente.

"¿Por qué te odias tanto?" Murmuro Harry tristemente, sus brillantes ojos vedes mirando los oscuros ojos que tenia frente a él. Su padre permaneció obstinadamente en silencio mientras Harry podía apreciar como unas gruesas paredes se construían alrededor de la mente del hombre. "Eres tan buena persona, solamente tú no lo vez" Continuo, acariciando con su mano la mejilla del hombre y con la punta de sus dedos jugaba con la punta de su cabello. "No entiendo cómo puedes pensar tan poco de ti mismo"

"He hecho muchas cosas de las que no estás enterado Haryon; cosas que espero nunca conozcas, y de las que estoy avergonzado" Severus contesto con una voz pétrea, su rostro duro pero neutro.

"Pero también has hecho cosas muy buenas. Haces pociones para la enfermería de la escuela sin que nadie te lo pida; estas ahí para ayudar a cualquiera de tus Slytherins si te necesitan; te pusiste en contra del Señor Obscuro y salvaste muchas vidas al dar información a la Orden; eres un maravilloso padrino para Draco; ayudaste al tío Lucius a sanar cuando murió tía Narcisa. Y, más importante de todo, me encontraste en ese callejón y me iste un hogar cuando nadie más me quería" Listó Harry gentilmente, manteniendo sus ojos en los de su padre.

"Solo por mis muy egoístas razones" El hombre puntualizo en una voz neutra "Solo quera a alguien que me amara incondicionalmente"

"Ahora estas siendo obstinado" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había mucho más e su adopción que eso.

"Haryon…" Severus comenzó seriamente pero fue cortado cuando su hijo lo abrazo más fuertemente, acomodándose contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

"No quiero discutir contigo padre, mejor no decir nada más ¿sí? Es obvio que tu no cambiaras de opinión y nada de lo que digas hará cambiar la mía, así que mejor dejemos el asunto por la paz antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos podríamos arrepentirnos" Razono Harry mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Lentamente, el mal humor de Severus se desvaneció y suspirando gentilmente poso sus brazos alrededor de Harry, regresando el abrazo completamente "Solo me pregunto ¿Cuántos niños de 13 años aún disfrutan de estas muestras de afecto con sus padres?" Bromeo ligeramente mientras acomodaba al pequeño por completo en su regazo.

"No creo que sea justo que la gente espere que los niños dejen de repente de mostrar su amor a su familia cuando crecen mientras las niñas pueden hacerlo libremente durante toda su vida; es ridículo" Respondió Harry, viendo hacia el oscuro jardín, sin mirar nada en realidad.

"Es esperado porque la experiencia nos ha enseñado que eso es lo que regularmente sucede"

"Bueno yo voy a ser diferente y no me importa lo que digan los demás; no estoy avergonzado demostrarte que te quiero"

"Sí, pero no podemos decir que tú eres exactamente normal ¿O sí mi niño?" Severus puntualizo afectuosamente

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, extrayendo una risa del estoico hombre cuyos brazos se encontraban alrededor suyo, protegiéndolo de todo.

_17 de agosto de 1991: Por la tarde_

Harry salió de la Droguería en el Callejón Diagon y respiro una bocanada de aire fresco en un intento por deshacerse del caliente, toxico y apestoso aire que se encontraba en su sistema gracias a la tienda que se encontraba tras de él. Odiaba totalmente esa tienda y solamente había accedido a ir allí por ordenes de su padre y aún así bajo protesta. Y no era como que Severus estuviera flojeando, no señor, en esos momentos se encontraba elaborando una de esas pociones tipo maratón y que necesitaban de toda su atención. Y desafortunadamente Harry no podía sugerir que su padrino fuera por los ingredientes que faltaban, ya que el rubio y su hijo aún se encontraban de vacaciones en la sección mágica de Austria (La cual era muy parecida a la parte muggle). Harry no se encontraba solo en el Callejón Diagon (como si su padre lo permitiera) no se encontraba con Hagrid.

Al menos había estado con Hagrid. Se habían separado después de haber retirado algo de Gringotts. Harry había retirado dinero. Hagrid… Bueno Harry no estaba seguro de que era lo que había retirado de la cámara 713. Lo que fuera que hubiera sido no era de la incumbencia de Harry, o tan siquiera eso le habían dicho. Además de que Hagrid quería mantenerlo como un secreto, diciéndole a Harry que eso era lo mejor y que Harry no debía de mencionarle a nadie a donde habían ido. Solo sabía que era un mandado de Dumbledore.

Mirando hacia el cielo con una mano sobre sus ojos, su palma apenas descansando sobre sus lentes para bloquear la brillante luz del sol, Harry trato de determinar qué hora era ya que no portaba consigo un reloj y no había llevado su varita. Por la posición del sol parecía que acababa de pasar el medio día y que ya era tiempo de encontrarse de nuevo con Hagrid. Eso no sería problema ya que su visita a la Droguería era su último encargo del día. Se encontraría con su compañero en Flourish &Blotts, y no sería malo llegar un poco antes ya que así tendría tiempo de revisar los anaqueles en busca de algún libro de interés. Aunque considerando la época del año dudaba encontrar otra cosa que no fueran libros escolares.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la librería, un corto, sordo y repentino gritito escapo de entre los labios de Harry ya que una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, emanando de la cicatriz que se posaba en su frente, oculta casi en su totalidad por su cabello. Se detuvo a la mitad de un paso, guiado por un indescriptible instinto, se voltio y sus ojos se clavaron en una encapada figura que se encontraba a unos metros de donde él estaba, extrañamente sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de su presencia. Poseído por su instinto de sobrevivencia Harry decidió ir en busca de Hagrid, mirado a su alrededor encontró la gran silueta que buscaba y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible, casi corriendo en un intento de cortar la distancia que lo separaba de su acompañante.

Pero después de un minuto de perseguirlo, lleno de frustración Harry se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto se apurara, la distancia que los separaba no se acortaba, sino al contrario, parecía que era más grande. Pero no iba a rendirse. Su cicatriz aún se sentía rara, no dolía pero era incomodo, así que siguió en dirección de Hagrid.

La persecución llego a su fin de pronto cuando se dio cuenta que el gigante se dirigía al Callejón Knockturn. Ahora, no era que Harry fuera un cobarde, de ninguna manera, pero tampoco podía negar la inquietud que le producía ese lugar. No era que fuera un lugar muy agradable y era probable que se encontraran Mortifagos en ese lugar.

Gradualmente Harry detuvo su paso hasta que se encontró en la entrada de tal callejón, un lugar oscuro que irradiaba frio aún en la mitad del verano. Desde donde se encontraba, parecía que el lugar estaba desierto, pero de vez en cuando una sombra atraía su atención, recordándole que las apariencias engañaban. Por un largo momento se mantuvo ahí, observando la oscuridad, indeciso de que hacer. Eventualmente, la curiosidad le gano al sentido común. Y el niño tomo una bocanada de aire antes de dar un paso hacia adelante. Ese primer paso hubiera sido seguido de varios más de no ser por el hecho de que una delgada mano se poso en su hombro, haciéndolo dar un salto y voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

Para su sorpresa y confusión, se encontró estando frente a frente con Lily Evans, ahora Potter. Apenas había envejecido desde la última vez que la había visto hacia 5 años, lo cual tenía que reconocer era bastante impresionante. "Señora Potter" La saludo en un educado y neutral tono.

"Hola… ¿Haryon, no es así?" La mujer respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, su mano sin moverse del hombro del niño.

"Si, así es" Confirmo Harry con un asentimiento de su cabeza. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Oh, erm, no, no particularmente. Yo solo pensé que te veías algo perdido, parado aquí en frente del callejón Knockturn. ¿Esperas a tu padre?" Le pregunto Lily con un amigable tono, que extrañamente tenía un tinte de nerviosismo, algo extraño, ya que por las historias que su padre le había contado, Lily Evans era una chica llena de confianza.

"No, hoy vine con Hagrid. Me dejo para ir a medirse unas túnicas nuevas y estoy en mi camino a encontrarme con él de nuevo" Le respondió Harry, sin mentir exactamente, solamente no le dijo la historia completa.

"¿Te quedaste de ver con él en el callejón Knockturn?"

"No, quedamos de vernos fuera de Flourish & Blotts"

"Oh, en ese caso, ¿Te importaría si te acompaño? Voy para allá"

No había forma de negarse sin que fuera una grosería. Así que, evitando hacer una mueca, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de separarse del callejón y dirigirse en la dirección de la librería "Será un placer acompañarla Señora Potter" Dijo educadamente, por una vez en su vida agradeciendo haber sido educado como un Malfoy y como un Snape; había aprendido a comportarse educadamente alrededor de aquellos de quien no deseaba estar junto, y en esos momentos eso era útil.

"Y ¿Por qué vienes de compras con Hagrid?" Pregunto la señora Potter con su tono amigable

"Porque mi padrino se encuentra en Austria con su hijo y mi padre se encuentra haciendo una poción que necesita de toda su atención" Respondió Harry al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que su cicatriz le había dejado de molestar desde hacía un rato

"Le muestras mucho respeto a tu familia" Comento la pelirroja

"Eso es porque se merecen más respeto que cualquier otra persona en este mundo" Se justifico Harry

"Si tan solo todos los hijos pensaran como tú. Mi hijo apenas cumplió once y ya actúa como si tuviera 17 y no necesitara escuchar a nadie" Le dijo con una pequeña risa

"Sí, bueno, no todos los hijos han sido salvados por sus padres"

"¿Tu padre te salvo la vida?" Eso por alguna razón había sorprendido a la mujer

"Salvo mi vida antes de que fuera su hijo. El me encontró abandonado en un callejón cuando apenas tenía unas horas de nacido. Y a pesar de que era la mitad del verano y que estaba envuelto en una manta, lo más seguro es que no hubiera sobrevivido a la noche si no me hubiera encontrado. Me recogió y me ha amado desde entonces como si fuera suyo… Es un maravilloso hombre y un amoroso padre" Harry explicó, su tono lleno de sinceridad y admiración por su padre.

"¿Te encontró en un callejón?" Exclamo la señora Potter, su cara de pronto completamente pálida.

"Sí. Fue asombroso que me recogiera. Digo, era su primer verano fuera de Hogwarts, tenía apenas 18 años, sin trabajo y sin ningún prospecto de encontrar uno pronto, y aún así no dudo en adoptarme"

Harry voltio para mirar a la mujer a su lado y se sorprendió al ver lo pálida que estaba y lo alterada que se observaba. Era extraño. No podía ser que estuviera sorprendida por la bondad de Severus; después de todo, ella haba sido de las pocas personas que habían sido buenas con Severus en su época escolar. Definitivamente había algo más, pero era difícil saber qué

"¡Mamá!" Se oyó una conocida voz y Harry suspiro sabiendo de antemano quien estaba por unírseles. Y efectivamente ni un minuto después la imagen de Johnathan Potter se les aproximo. Estaba más alto de lo que Harry lo recordaba, y ahora el niño utilizaba anteojos, pero fuera de eso no había cambiado en nada. Una vez junto a ellos el niño le dirigió una fría mirada a Harry. "¿Qué haces con mi mamá?" Demando groseramente

"John, no seas grosero" Le riño Lily

"No se preocupe señora Potter" Se apresuro a decir Harry, decidiendo que él sería el maduro de la escena "No tenía idea que la acompañaba su hijo"

"Sí, vinimos por sus útiles escolares" La mujer señalo orgullosamente, la cara de su hijo tomando una expresión arrogante ante tal enunciado.

"Oh, ¿Así que inicias en Hogwarts este año?" Pregunto Harry educadamente, principalmente en beneficio de la dama.

"¿Y por qué no debería de hacerlo?" Demando Johnathan con enojo

Harry meneo su cabeza levemente "No hay razón, solo trataba de entablar una educada conversación, pero obviamente eso es superior a tus habilidades" En la distancia, sobre las cabezas de toda la concurrencia, pudo observar que Hagrid regresaba y se dirigía a la librería. "Me tengo que retirar. Fue un placer verla de nuevo señora Potter, que tengan un buen día" Dijo cortésmente antes de marcharse en dirección al medio-gigante.

"Todo bien Harry" Lo saludo Hagrid una vez estuvieron cerca "¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas?"

"Sip, ya tengo todo"

"Bien, bien. Será mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts; de seguro tu padre te querrá de regreso antes de la cena" El gran hombre le sonrió mientras se encaminaba y ligeramente apremiaba a Harry para que llevaran el mismo paso y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante.

_1ro de Septiembre de 1991: Por la Tarde_

Harry no hizo otra cosa más que golpetear la punta de sus dedos levemente cuando Johnathan Potter fue sorteado oficialmente como Gryffindor. El pequeño mequetrefe no merecía más y Harry no tenía razón para celebrar; compartir su casa con alguien que sin duda alguna sería el tormento de su existencia no ameritaba celebrar. También había otra cosa, otra razón por la que Harry se encontraba inquieto y la razón era el hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado enfrente del Gran Comedor, en el asiento junto a su padre.

Su nombre era Quirrel; o profesor Quirrel que era como tenía que llamarlo, era el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por las pocas veces que Harry había estado cerca del hombre, observando su conducta, el tipo parecía inofensivo. Era temeroso y algo tímido, y tartamudeaba, parecía ser completamente inofensivo. Pero había algo en el… Algo que ponía nervioso a Harry, pero no podía decir que era lo que le causaba esa sensación.

Ahora, ni siquiera pretendía ponerle atención a la Selección, Harry observaba como el profesor Quirrel le susurraba algo a su padre. Seguramente eso era prueba de que el nuevo profesor no era malo, ya que su padre confiaba bastante en él como para entablar una conversación. Después de todo Severus no era conocido por ser un hombre social con nadie que no perteneciera a su familia. Pero ¿Qué tal si su padre no conocía en verdad a aquel hombre? Ya había pasado antes con Peter Pettigrew. Así que no importaba que tanto pensara en ello, seguía teniendo esa sensación de desagrado. ¿Realmente habría una razón para desconfiar del nuevo profesor o solamente era paranoico?

De repente, los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con la mirada del profesor Quirrel mientras Ron Weasley era pronunciado Gryffindor. Un ruidoso festejo resonó a su alrededor, todo mundo contento de tener un nuevo Weasley en la casa de Gryffindor, lo que oculto efectivamente la queja de dolor que salió de los labios del chico moreno. Sus manos se precipitaron a ocultar su cicatriz y se agacho por completo en un intento de ocultar su dolor. Esto era similar a lo había pasado antes, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente, ese día en el callejón Diagon solo había sido incomodo, pero ahora dolía, y dolía mucho.

"¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Murmuro Fred, su cabeza agachada para poder susurrarle a su amigo

"Sí, estoy bien" Le aseguro Harry, con su respiración entrecortada a causa del dolor, aunque este estaba disminuyendo.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Necesitas ver a la señora Pomfrey?" Inquirió George, recargándose en su hermano para poder ver mejor a Harry

"No, no, estoy ben. Solo fue un dolor de cabeza, nada porque alarmarse, pasara en un momento" Insistió el chico, forzando una débil sonrisa. Ninguno de los gemelos parecía convencido pero aparentemente dejarían pasar el asunto ya que los dos asintieron y regresaron su mirada al frente del Gran Comedor.

Por un acto de masoquismo puro o por simple estupidez, Harry volvió a mirar hacia su padre y Quirrel. El nuevo profesor había vuelto a poner su atención en el sorteo. Mientas que su padre, por otro lado, mantenía su atención en solo una cosa: Harry. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un minuto antes de que Harry bajara la vista rápidamente. Tenía un horrible presentimiento de que el estoico hombre se había dado cuenta de todo su "episodio" y el hombre, que no era un idiota, sabía que era mucho más que un simple dolor de cabeza.

Lo siguiente de lo que Harry se percato fue de que el banquete había llegado a su fin y que todo mundo se estaba levantando para retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry se levanto junto con Fred y George y los acompaño a saludar a su hermanito Ron antes de que este se marchara junto con todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Y para el desagrado de Harry, este se dio cuenta de que Potter se estaba llevando muy bien con el pequeño Weasley. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia y que no debía de intervenir, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Ron podría estar mucho mejor sin tener al chico Potter como amigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noto que Severus hablaba con uno de los prefectos de sexto año y su mirada de vez en cuando se dirigía a su persona. Harry sabía que era lo que sucedía y lo que estaba por venir: su padre se aproximaría para hablar con él y ver como se encontraba. Había notado el doloroso episodio y quería respuestas. Bueno si el hombre quería respuestas, tendría que luchar para conseguirlas porque Harry estaba determinado a salir del Gran Comedor lo más rápido posible para evitar hablar con él. Los gemelos habían comenzado a caminar hacia la salida y todo iba bien hasta que Fred decidió echar a perder todo.

"Harry, tu papá viene para acá" Notó, y disminuyo su velocidad mientras miraba al profesor de pociones que se aproximaba

"Sí, lo sé" murmuro Harry, empujándolo un poco para hacer que el muchacho apresurara su paso.

"¿Bueno? ¿No vas a ver qué es lo que quiere?" Pregunto George, mirando sobre su hombro y agachándose para mirar mejor a su pequeño amigo, el cual se veía más pequeño ahora que Fred y George habían dado el estirón en el verano.

"No, ahora muévanse" gruño Harry, empujándolos con más fuerza hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto Fred y si en algún momento de su vida Harry estuvo tentado a golpear a alguien, fue en ese momento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sucumbir a la tentación o tan siquiera responder a tal pregunta, el profesor Snape los había alcanzado, esfumando cualquier esperanza de escape.

"Buenas noches profesor" Corearon Fred y George, con pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras

"Señores Weasley" Contesto el hombre, su cara dura y su tono neutral.

"Te vemos en la torre Harry" Dijo Fred en modo de despedida mientras él y George se apresuraban para dejar a su amigo con el intimidante profesor.

Harry trago saliva nerviosamente antes de forzar una sonrisa en sus labios y levantar su mirada para ver a su padre. "¿No tienes que bajar para presentarte con tus alumnos de primero?"

"Eso puede esperar" Le aseguro su padre "Primero necesito tranquilizarme"

"¿Qué?" Le salió como un nervioso suspiro

"Iré directo al punto ya que estas tan preocupado por mis alumnos de primero; ¿Qué paso exactamente cuando estaba siendo seleccionado Ronald Weasley? Y no trates de finir que no tienes idea de que hablo, te observe todo el tiempo" Le advirtió, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando hacia abajo para encarar a su hijo con un leve ceño que solo el ojo entrenado podría darse cuenta que era causado por la preocupación y no por enojo o disgusto.

"Oh, eso, no fue nada, solo un repentino dolor de cabeza; que me tomo desprevenido, eso es todo" Le aseguro Harry, orgulloso de que su mentira se oyera tan convincente "Ya paso; nada porque preocuparse"

Los siguientes segundos pasaron lentamente en los cuales Severus miraba a Harry cuidadosamente, obviamente tratando de decidir si el niño decía la verdad o no. El morenito trataba desesperadamente no bailar de un pie al otro por los nervios o no actuar de una manera sospechosa, o ansiosa, ya que el no saber si su historia seria creída lo hacía sentirse totalmente inseguro. Y no hacia las cosas más fáciles el hecho de que el hombre no cambiaba su expresión facial. El podía estar pensando que harían en la próxima navidad o mil y un formas de torturar a su hijo para sacarle la verdad; y no había forma de que Harry supiera que estaba en la mente del hombre.

"¿Dices que ya paso?" Pregunto Severus, terminando con el incomodo silencio, ellos dos ya eran los únicos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, aunque el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall los esperaban en la puerta

"Mmhmmm" Dio Harry como respuesta mientras asentía con la cabeza

"Está bien, Pero si regresa quiero que me busques inmediatamente para que te de una poción" Ordeno, su tono permanecía neutral pero su expresión era más severa

Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que Harry odiaba y en las que últimamente se encontraba más seguido. Su padre no me creía; era ridículamente obvio y hacia que sintiera un peso muerto en su estomago. La culpa lo lleno y sentía como el hombre frente a él estaba decepcionado: Pero decir ahora la verdad sería admitir que le había mentido descaradamente a su padre en su cara, y el no podía hacer eso. Así que entre sentir culpa y decir la verdad, solamente bajo su cabeza y susurro: "Gracias"

"Será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio, parece que la profesora McGonagall te está esperando" Le dijo Severus con el mismo tono de antes

Harry miro sobre su hombro y noto a la profesora antes de volver a ver a su padre. Pese a que el hombre no se notaba enojado, si había algo en el ambiente, algo que Harry prefería desvanecer en ese instante, antes de que se volviera algo más serio. Así que sin importarle que estaba siendo observado, el niño de cabello largo se paró de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso a su padre en la mejilla mientras con sus brazos lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Eso pareció hacer el truco ya que Severus abrazo por su parte a su hijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de alejarse un poco

"Vamos, camina pingo, antes de que decida que es mejor que pases la noche en la enfermería bajo el cuidado de la señora Pomfrey" Lo amenazo con un tono bromista.

Harry río y miró al hombre lleno de alegría, aliviado de que su táctica había funcionado y que no quedaban malos entendidos entre él y su padre. Harry dio media vuelta y se apresuro a la salida del Gran Comedor donde el director y su Jefa de Casa estaban parados, cada uno con una sonrisa en los labios.


	17. Del 7 al 12 de Septiembre de 1991

Hola todo mundo, antes de comenzar me gustaría pedir una disculpa por los años que he tardado en actualizar, la vida era un caos. Pero no he olvidado este fic, y comenzare a actualizar nuevamente. Otra vez una disculpa y pues los dejo con el capitulo.

_6 de Septiembre de 1991. Por la mañana._

Harry gruño levemente al trastabillar al salir por el agujero del retrato del corredor, apenas logrando no tropezar por completo. Por suerte logro recuperar el paso rápidamente y salir corriendo para tratar de llegar con solo unos minutos de retraso a su primera clase en el año de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Mientras corría, trataba de trenzar su cabello sobre su hombro y de amarrar la cinta negra que lo mantendría trenzado.

Harry odiaba la primera semana de escuela posterior a las vacaciones por solo una razón: Tener que volver a acostumbrarse a levantarse a las 6 de la mañana. En casa se le permitía quedarse en cama hasta que se le diera la gana, por lo que solía emerger de su cuarto hasta medio día y solo porque su estomago le demandaba comer. Sin embargo en Hogwarts, tenia que levantarse temprano para bañarse antes que todos los demás, alistar su mochila con todos sus libros y cosas y dirigirse al gran salón para poder desayunar. ¡Era demasiado! Y si a eso se le sumaba que Fred y George nunca se dignaban a despertarlo, no era sorpresa que durante la primera semana de escuela Harry nunca lograra desayunar y regularmente llegaba tarde a su primera clase del día.

Saltando los últimos escalones que estaba bajando, Harry trato desesperadamente de amarrar la cinta de su cabello sin tener que disminuir su paso, sin conseguirlo, por lo que se tuvo que resignar a pararse para amarrarla con la precisión que solo puede ser conseguida por años de practica.

Con eso hecho, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo, cuando de repente vio algo que lo hizo detenerse. A su izquierda, no muy lejos de donde estaba, se encontró con un niño de cabello castaño de primer año que se veía bastante perdido y angustiado. Harry sintió un dejo de simpatía por el niño y sin consideración por lo tarde que se le hacia se dirigió hacia al pequeño.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Harry gentilmente, para asegurarse que el niño no saliera corriendo como un animal asustado.

"N-no puedo encontrar mi salón" Contesto el niño con nervios, sin hacer contacto visual con Harry

"Eso es normal, la escuela es inmensa. ¿Qué clase tienes?"

"Pociones"

"Ah, suertudo" Harry murmuro casi para sí mismo. "En ese caso, estas en el lugar incorrecto. Necesitas ir a los sótanos. Vamos, te llevo" Le ofreció Harry con una sonrisa amable, la cual pareció tranquilizar en algo al niño quien le dedico una tímida sonrisa, la cual Harry tomo como una aceptación, así prosiguió en dirección a los sótanos, "Bueno y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunto Harry con curiosidad mientras caminaba corredor abajo; sin correr pero si caminando rápido.

"Neville Longbottom" Contesto el niño sin aliento, haciendo notar que encontraba el paso algo cansado. Sin embargo, no podían aminorar el paso, ya iban demasiado tarde.

"Bien Neville, yo me llamo Haryon Snape…"

"Oh, yo se quien eres, todo mundo lo sabe." Lo interrumpió Neville rápidamente y Harry le dedico al niño una mirada curiosa, la cual logro apenar al niño. "Bueno, con las fotografías del periódico y las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate"

"Oh si, me olvide de eso" Murmuro Harry, quien realmente se había olvidado de esas cosas. "De todos modos, tu puedes llamarme Harry, casi todos lo hacen. Solo los adultos me llaman Haryon".

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Dos silabas son más fáciles que tres, y tu sabes que flojos son los adolecentes" Bromeo Harry mientras los dos chicos entraban a los sótanos. "Mejor pon atención no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a perder" Le aconsejo al niño mientras doblaban en una esquina

Neville asintió obedientemente antes de mirar a su alrededor. Después de unos momentos de silencio, el niño hablo de nuevo "¿Es verdad que tu papá es el profesor de pociones?"

"Sip; Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro en pociones y mi padre". Confirmo Harry con una sonrisa mientras llegaban a una puerta cerrada y le señalo a su acompañante que parara. "Solo trata de no explotar tu caldero, no actúes fuera de la norma, y te ira bien." Y después de dar ese consejo, toco a la puerta rápidamente y bajo la mano al picaporte en espera de una invitación para pasar.

"¿Si?" La voz gruesa del profesor paso la puerta y Harry se estremeció un poco ante el tono; su padre no sonaba nada feliz. Solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde el inicio de la clase, de seguro aún no pasaba algo tan malo como para que ya estuviera de tan mal humor ¿o si?. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que era una clase de primer año en la que aún no tenían lesiones practicas. Aunque pensándoselo mejor, esta era la clase en la que estaba Potter…y considerando la historia que existía entre Severus y el padre del niño cualquier cosa era posible.

Harry abrió la puerta del salón con cuidado, entrando ligueramente y manteniendo la puerta abierta para que pasara Neville. Todos los ojos se situaron en ellos, los estudiantes lo miraban con curiosidad. Severus permanecia al frente del salón y parecía rabioso, Harry se hubiera amedrentado de no ser porque ya lo había visto en estados peores. La clase estaba conformada por los Slytherins y los Gryffindors, cada uno en cada lado del salón, lo cual no era una sorpresa.

Manteniendo los ojos en su padre, Harry le dedico una sonrisa tratando de apaciguarlo "Siento interrumpir, solo vengo a dejar a un estudiante perdido" Dijo educadamente mientras adelantaba al nervioso niño y lo animaba a buscar un asiento. Severus parecía no estar interesado en el niño, gracias a la Diosa, y solamente permaneció en silencio mientras todo esto pasaba. Mientras Harry miraba que Neville encontrara asiento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron. El más pequeño de los Weasley estaba sentado con Potter a su izquierda y un chico rubio a su derecha. Ron le dedico a Harry una sonrisa y lo saludo con la mano efusivamente ante lo cual el chico mayor le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de sus dedos.

"Ya suficientemente has interrumpido mi clase, por favor abstente de distraer a mis alumnos" Severus riño a su hijo con un tono gélido, su miranda dejando claro que estaba de malas.

Los Slytherins lanzaron risitas haciendo que Harry se sonrojara levemente. "Mis disculpas" Murmuro antes de salir y de cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia su salón, ¡Ahora si que se le había hecho tarde!.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y ya no tenia oxígeno en los pulmones, por lo que tuvo que disminuir su paso a una caminata rápida. Con todo, le tomo 5 minutos llegar al salón de Defensa contra las artes obscuras. Y si se consideraba el hecho de que por si ya iba tarde antes de encontrarse a Neville, ahora iba en total 15 minutos retrasado.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, toco educadamente antes de abrir sin esperar invitación. Ya dentro, todos lo miraron con curiosidad. El profesor Quirrel se encontraba al frente del salón junto al pizarrón.

"Siento la tardanza profesor, pero tuve que ayudar a un alumno de primero a encontrar su clase" Harry explico entre jadeos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta completamente exhausto.

"Es-esta bi-bien" Tartamudeo el profesor, sus ojos desviándose de la puerta al ver que era Harry el que entraba. "Solo to-toma tu asiento, pa-para que po-podamos continuar"

Harry soltó el aliento y entro al salón, tomando el asiento que Fred y George le habían guardado. Su respiración aún estaba agitada pero sus pulmones ya no se sentían adoloridos. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Draco clavada en él, estudiándolo críticamente. Harry solo le dedico una sonrisa brillante, lo cual pareció ser suficiente para el rubio quien regreso el gesto antes de regresar su atención a la clase.

Mientras Harry buscaba la pluma con la que tomaría notas, se maravillo de que no lo hubieran regañado por su retraso de más de quince minutos. No debían de existir muchos profesores que lo dejaran pasar.

_7 de Septiembre de 1991: A media mañana._

"Saben, para todo lo que dicen de esta clase, hasta ahora, no creo que sea tan mala" Les comento George a Harry y a su hermano, mientras se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del fondo del salón de Adivinación.

Un murmullo generalizado se escuchaba en el salón debido a todas las conversaciones que los estudiantes mantenían quedito mientras tomaban sus tazas de té, antes de poder leer sus hojas en el fondo de sus tazas. Todos parecían estar disfrutando. Todos excepto Harry quien miraba su taza como si esta hubiera insultado a cada miembro de su familia…y a los Weasleys…y a Gryffindor…y como si esta para acabarla de colmar hubiera proclamado que apoyaba a Voldemort.

"Si," acordó Fred con su hermano, medio acostándose sobre su silla y tomando un trago de su té. "Hablar mientras se toma té. Comiendo galletas… esta podría convertirse en mi clase favorita"

"¿Superando Pociones?" Se río George, bromeando pero manteniendo la cara seria; los gemelos eran fans de pociones pero no gracias al profesor

"Oh si, buen punto. Tal vez si no fuera por Profesor Snape, quien hace de esa clase una magnifica experiencia…esta seria la mejor clase" Bromeo Fred, quien fue interrumpido por la explosiva tos de Harry. Los gemelos se voltearon con ojos sorprendidos a ver al moreno quien rápido dejaba la taza en la mesa y posaba una mano sobre su boca. "No fue tan gracioso Harry pero gracias de todos modos" Se rio Fred.

"No…no me estoy… riendo…menso" Harry soltó entre tosidos. "Me… atra…gante con las hojas…de té" Sus tosidos se calmaron levemente y arrugo la nariz por el disgusto de tener que escupir un tanto de las hojas hacia las tazas.

"Esa es trampa compadre" Dijo George completamente serio pese a que estaba realizando una broma

"Que gracioso" tosió el moreno antes de tratar de extraer las hojas de su boca con el dedo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era inútil y opto por verter el resto de su te en la taza media vacía de Fred.

"Eso también es trampa, ¿sabes?" Le sonrió Fred y fue esa sonrisa la que hizo que se rompiera el mal humor de Harry y que por fin sonriera. "Ah ese es el Harry que conocemos y amamos" Bromeo Fred. "El más dulce Gryffindor en años"

"Oh la gente aún no dice eso ¿o si?" Gruño Harry

"Más que antes" Río George, encontrando eso muy gracioso "Me sorprende que no los hayas oído aún, digo ya no se esconden"

Harry se inclino hacia delante, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre su palma derecha. "De todas las formas que pueden hacerme un cumplido, tienen que elegir dulce. ¿Es por el cabello? Hace que me vean como una niña o algo así"

"No lo se compadre, creo que dulce es la descripción más perfecta de tu personalidad" Admitió Fred ante lo cual asintió George

"Traidores" Murmuro el moreno, mientras los miraba feo

"Difícilmente es un insulto" Le puntualizo George

"Y tienes que admitir que eres exageradamente amigable y educado para alguien de nuestra edad" Dijo Fred, para nada intimidado ante la actitud de su amigo

"Ser llamado dulce no es algo malo…"

"…y no es para que te avergüences"

"Si nosotros estuviéramos en tu lugar…"

"…no nos quejaríamos…"

"…porque estaríamos muy ocupados aprovechándonos"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Inquirió Harry con curiosidad

"La gente te adora porque eres un buen chico. Prácticamente todos en Gryffindor no dudarían en ayudarte en cualquier situación" Contesto George con una sonrisa.

"Podrías hacer que te hicieran cualquier favor, sin que nadie esperara nada a cambio" Agrego Fred

"Pero eso no seria justo para ellos" Les dijo Harry

"Y es exactamente por eso que les gustas, por lo que te llaman dulce y por lo que podrías lograr con una palabra que te hicieran todas tus tareas" Comento George divertido antes de que la profesora Trelawney comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

_7 de Septiembre de 1991: Medio día_

Harry estaba caminando distraídamente por el corredor camino al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Fred y George ya se habían ganado un castigo, lo cual era record hasta para ellos. Por lo que ahora le tocaba estar solo un rato, lo cual por el momento no le desagradaba; después de la conversación sobre como la gente pensaba que era dulce no estaba de humor para bromear, porque francamente, estaba haciendo berrinche.

El era un chico. Los chicos no eran dulces y resentía que lo catalogaran así. Esta bien, el era amable y usualmente alegre y no tenia nada en contra de ofrecer ayuda cuando alguien la necesitaba. Eso no era ser dulce, ¡era solo ser educado!. No tenia problemas con que la gente le hiciera cumplidos si querían, eso no lo molestaba; pero ¿tenían que utilizar la palabra dulce?. Lo hacían sentir tan…tan…femenino. Hizo un puchero al pensar en ello; era el cabello, eso debía ser.

"Parece que alguien no es feliz" Sonó la voz de Draco a su lado por lo que Harry volteo para encontrarse con la mirada del Slytherin. "¿Un knut por tus pensamientos?" Le pregunto Draco con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

"No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo que paso esta mañana en adivinación" Suspiró Harry, mientras bajaba la mirada

"Oh cierto, hoy tuviste tu primera clase de adivinación ¿Cierto?" Dijo Draco a lo que Harry contesto asintiendo "y ¿Cómo te fue?"

"No fue lo que esperaba" Dijo Harry decepcionado "La primera parte de la clase nos la pasamos tomando té. Eso tomo 15 minutos. El resto de la clase se paso tratando de leer las condenadas hojas en el fondo de la taza" Harry hizo un gesto "No me agrada la idea de estar en esa clase por tres años, solo viendo el fondo de una taza por solo Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo"

"En serio Harry, ¿Qué era lo que esperabas?" Pregunto el rubio Slytherin con una sonrisa que acompañaba su tono.

"Definitivamente no esperaba estarme ahogando con un montón de hojas en lo que juego a ver figuras en la basura del fondo de una taza" Gruño el moreno, mirando duramente sus zapatos. "La adivinación Havanista es más practica; nada de esta basura de hojas de té"

"Aguanta, pronto llegaras a lo bueno; todas las clases son así" Razono Draco

"Hmm" Gruño Harry, para mostrar que le ponía atención

Draco se extraño del comportamiento de su amigo, el no era así. "¿Ocurre algo Harry? Pareces algo…Bueno raro. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"¿Qué? Oh si, si dormí bien. Solo estaba pensando en algo que me dijeron Fred y George en la clase…" Harry se desconecto de la conversación de nuevo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Solo unos segundos después se volteo a ver a Draco. "Tu no me mentirías ¿verdad Draco?"

"Claro que no" Le aseguro el rubio "¿Por qué?"

"¿Crees que soy dulce?"

Draco se le quedo mirando antes de preguntar "¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?"

"Parece que esa es la opinión general, tan siquiera en Gryffindor" suspiro Harry, con la mirada plantada en el suelo. "Solo quería saber si todo el mundo piensa eso o es que de alguna forma me vuelvo dulce y amigable en la torre de Gryffindor"

"Bueno gracias a un par de decerebrados Hufflepuff que no saben que hacer con sus notas cuando terminan con ellas, se que hay algunas personas en dicha casa que te llaman así" Le dijo Draco, sonando parcialmente divertido y parcialmente enojado.

"Grandioso" Murmuro Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Personalmente no utilizaría esa palabra para describirte, aunque debo admitir que te queda" Susurro el Slytherin, sonando casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

"¿Oh? Entonces ¿Cómo me describirías?" pregunto el moreno juguetonamente, con la intención de que la pregunta fuera tomada a broma y que la respuesta fuera una broma. Sin embargo, cuando una mano tomo su brazo para que parara y Harry se volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, se encontró con la expresión más seria que hasta el momento hubiera visto en la cara de Draco. Era un poco extraño.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras los dos chicos se miraban en el centro del corredor, Harry sin saber que decir y parecía que Draco no tenia apremio por contestar, como si estuviera esperando el momento oportuno. Justo cuando Harry abrió la boca y por fin quiso hablar, Draco lo silencio al dar un pequeño paso hacia el, cerrando el espacio que los separaba. El moreno cerro su boca y miro al rubio confundido. Paso otro instante en silencio antes de que el Slytherin cerrara sus ojos y con su mano acariciara un lado del cuello del Gryffindor.

"Yo te describiría como la más hermosa creatura, en cuerpo y alma, pero con solo decirlo, eso no te hace justicia. No hay palabras para ti Harry porque todas las palabras que conozco se opacan a tu lado. Para describirte efectivamente tendría que crear una nueva palabra que estuviera llena de la elegancia y belleza que portas, una palabra que se deslizara por la lengua con tal fluidez, con tal pasión que pudiera ser susurrada al oído por el resto de la eternidad. Entonces y solo entonces, podría existir la oportunidad de hacerte saber y sentir como te veo"

Mientras esta declaración era pronunciada en tal tono, casi un susurro, Draco se acercaba más y más hasta que sus mejillas se acariciaban y termino ser declarada al oído de Harry.

Harry por su parte se mantuvo totalmente rígido, inseguro de cómo debía actuar. El calor del cuerpo de Draco no era algo extraño pero ahora había algo que hacia que su corazón se acelerara y que su estomago saltara. El calor del aliento de Draco en su oído lo hacia temblar pero sus músculos se mantenían contraídos impidiéndolo. Y aquellas palabras, palabras que Harry jamás, en un millón de años, hubiera esperado de la boca de su mejor amigo, y menos dirigidas a el.

Sin embargo, esto era algo muy nuevo y muy extraño, pero Harry no sentía la necesidad de pararlo y, si era totalmente honesto, no lo asustaba. Le sorprendía, si, pero por alguna extraña razón lo aceptaba como si fuera el orden natural de las cosas. Bajo la confusión y el nerviosismo, se encontraba una extraña calma que hacia que todo estuviera bien, como si nada en el mundo pudiera herirlo mientras estuviera a lado de ese chico que lo mantenía presionado contra el.

Cuando Draco se alejo un poco, Harry estaba preparado para preguntarle que significaba y que quería decir con todo aquello. Pero al ver los ojos del rubio, el aliento del moreno se quedo cautivo en su pecho con una imposibilidad para hablar. ¿Desde cuando los ojos de Draco eran tan brillantes e hipnóticos? Y ¿No eran grises en vez de ese color plateado que iluminaba todo el corredor?

"¿Draco?" Murmuro Harry, sin saber si hablar era lo correcto, pero con la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa.

Draco no respondió lo cual no sorprendió a Harry. Sin embargo, lo que si lo sorprendió fue cuando el rubio se acerco mirándole a los ojos, se acerco más y más y Harry comprendió que su amigo de toda su vida estaba a punto de besarlo ¡en los labios! Ellos se habían besado antes, pero siempre había sido en la frente o en la mejilla. ¡Nadie lo había besado en los labios antes! Bueno, su padre, pero eso era diferente y no contaba.

Harry se concentro en los labios del rubio que se acercaban y en sus ojos, los parpados de Draco se encontraban semicerrados y aún así contenían ese brillo, que era tan cautivante, que lo hacia sentir unido con el mundo. No tenia ningún deseo de alejarse, se encontraba contento, y solo quería que pasara… que sucediera…

"Sirius tenia razón; Snape es el más grasiento y estúpido quejoso de todo el mundo"

Harry salió de su estupor, de su placentero estado de animo al oír esas ponzoñosas palabras que sonaban cerca de el. Se volteo y vio a la persona que agraviaba de tal forma a su padre: Johnathan Potter, acompañado de Ron, Neville y de otros dos niños que Harry aún no conocía. Una mirada gélida se coloco en la cara de Harry mientras miraba al grupo de niños de primer grado pero no tenia intención de hacerles nada. Aunque, claro Draco no pensaba lo mismo.

"¿Por qué no te guardas tu opinión y la de tu estúpido padrino para ti Potter?" Bramo el rubio hacia el grupo de niños, sonando tan molesto como Harry se encontraba.

"¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa Malfoy? No estaba hablando de ti" Potter se detuvo y alzo una ceja "o ¿Por qué no continuas haciendo lo que le estuvieras haciendole a Snape? Mira que esta totalmente ruborizado"

Fue con ese comentario que Harry regreso a sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de que Draco aún continuaba en una posición muy intima. El Slytherin aún lo tenia en sus brazos y sus cuerpos aún estaban juntos. Reticentemente, el chico de tercer año se alejo de su mejor amigo, rompiendo el contacto que mantenían. Desafortunadamente, eso hizo que el humor de Draco empeorara , y Harry creyó oírlo gruñir.

"Deberías cuidar lo que dices Potter, al fin y al cabo solo eres un mocoso de primero" Le amenazo Draco, quien parecía que estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia los niños, por lo que Harry le tomo del brazo, lo que consiguió ser efectivo ya que los músculos de Draco se relajaron al toque de Harry y cuando se voltio a verlo sus facciones parecían más relajadas pese a que aún se alcanzaba a ver dejos de coraje.

"Solo es un niño estúpido Draco, no vale la pena" Le aseguro Harry, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que el niño lo escuchara

"Hey ¿A quien le estas llamando estúpido Snape?" Hablo Potter enojado, mientras Ron que se encontraba a su lado, deseaba desesperadamente desaparecer de ahí.

Escuchar aquello solo enojo más a Draco, pero nada vino de eso ya que Harry le jalo del brazo "Vamos", le apremió gentilmente en voz baja "Vamos a tomar algo en el Gran Salón y luego vamos a tomar un paseo, ¿Hmm?"

Draco no le contesto nada pero permitio que lo guiara lejos de allí, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Potter sobre su hombro. Harry solo se hayaba confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero se lo achaco a tener un mal día. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?.

_12 de Septiembre de 1991: Por la mañana_

"Vaya el año escolar a comenzado oficialmente, haz logrado despertar a tiempo para el desayuno" Bromeo George mientras Harry se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor para el desayuno.

"Y no gracias a ti Fred" Bostezo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado del gemelo "¿Nunca se les ha ocurrido que podrían despertarme cuando se levantan?"

"No puedes esperar que nos acordemos de eso" Protesto Fred

"Si, regularmente estamos medio dormidos aún" Agrego George

"Y si a eso le agregas el hecho de que durante el año tu te despiertas mucho antes que nosotros…"

Harry miro a los sonrientes gemelos y no pudo evitar sonreír también "escusas, escusas". Bromeo, negando levemente con la cabeza.

"Oh, cállate y come" Le ordeno Fred jugando mientras empujaba el plato de salchichas y tocino hacia el moreno.

Harry no dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a servirse. Cuando se estaba sirviendo una porción de huevos revueltos sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en él. Se detuvo y voltio a ver quien lo mirada y se encontró con que Draco lo miraba intensamente desde el otro lado del salón sin poner la más mínima atención a lo que Bethany Zabini le decía a su lado. Harry le dedico a su amigo una sonrisa y le saludo con la mano, lo que pareció complacer al rubio ya que sonrió antes de regresar su atención a su desayuno.

El comportamiento de Draco había sido extraño los últimos días. El rubio insistía en permanecer más tiempo de lo usual con el moreno, lo buscaba intencionadamente con el único propósito de pasar tiempo a su lado. Y aunque el casi beso nunca sucedió en realidad, Draco se comportaba muy cariñoso a su lado, insistía en saludarlo con un abrazo y un beso, en que caminaran tomados de la mano, o tan siquiera con sus brazos entrelazados. Y también existían momentos como este, en el que Harry podría encontrar a Draco solo mirándolo y en cuando Harry le mostraba alguna muestra de que lo había visto Draco regresaba su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Harry pensaba que solo se trataba de una fase, posiblemente debida al poco tiempo que habían permanecido juntos en el mes en que se había ido de viaje a Australia con Lucius.

El sonido del aleteo de las lechuzas que llegaban al Gran Comedor saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, el correo había llegado. Era su turno de escribirle a sus amigos de Santa Gwenifwar, así que no se sorprendió de no ver rastro de Hedwig entre el mar de lechuzas. Así que mientras todos se preparaban a recibir su correo, Harry solo continuo comiendo, feliz de que por fin iba a poder comer antes de tener que ir a clase.

A su lado Fred y George tomaban las cartas que les había llevado su lechuza familiar y el periódico. Automáticamente dejaron el periódico de lado para concentrarse en sus cartas. Harry miro al periódico con curiosidad, antes de recogerlo y desenrollarlo, mientras mascaba un bocado de comida. Al ver el titular logro atragantarse un poco.

"¿Paso algo malo?" Pregunto Fred, mientras estudiaba el periódico

"No, no realmente, es solo que…" Pauso Harry un poco, leyendo y considerando las cosas "…entraron a robar a Gringotts"

"Vaya, alguien tiene deseos suicidas" Comento Fred "¿Cuánto robaron?"

"No sacaron nada, la bóveda a la que entraron acababa de ser vaciada" Murmuro Harry, aún leyendo el articulo

"Entonces no paso nada" Se despreocupo Fred. Harry solo gruño causando que Fred suspirara y le prestara más atención "Pero obviamente hay algo malo que te molesta" Dijo con un tono resignado

"No, no malo exactamente, es solo que… la bóveda a la que entraron, fue la 713, esa es a la que Hagried me llevo cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon, y lo único que retiro fue un pequeño empaque como del tamaño de mi puño. No había otra cosa en esa bóveda" Explico Harry, aún con los ojos clavados al articulo.

"¿y?" Pregunto Fred, en un tono que denotaba que no veía que era lo que le preocupaba a Harry

Harry permaneció en silencio uno segundos antes de menear su cabeza un poco "Olvídenlo, no es nada. Probablemente solo fue una coincidencia" Y le dirigió a sus amigos una sonrisa "Disculpen haberlos distraído"

"No importa, prefiero que me distraigas y hablar tus preocupaciones a que te quedes todo el día volviéndote loco con ellas" Le comento Fred antes de regresar a la carta de su mamá.

Harry suspiro y dejo el periódico de lado, levanto su vista y se encontró con la mirada de una niña de cabello castaño alborotado, que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, parecía que había estado escuchando su conversación. Por un momento solo permanecieron mirándose antes de que la niña continuara con su desayuno, y solo en ese momento Harry decidió continuar comiendo.


End file.
